


Sleep Like Dead Men, Wake Up Like Dead Men

by allison3939



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gaslighting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Sleep Sex, Sleepwalking
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>몽유병에 빠진 윌의 몸은 무의식으로 많은 짓을 한다. 그래서 윌은 언젠가 저도 모르는 사이 남의 목숨을 뺏어버리는 건 아닐까 공포를 갖고 있다. </p><p>하지만 오히려 살인과 정반대되는 짓을 할 줄을 상상도 못했다.</p><p>[한니발윌 / 한니윌 / 한니그램]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosenritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenritter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sleep Like Dead Men, Wake Up Like Dead Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852556) by [rosenritter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenritter/pseuds/rosenritter). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다. (produckive.blog.me)  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

윌은 허름한 티셔츠에 속옷만 입은 상태로 눈 덮인 숲 속 빈터에 서있다. 주변으로는 앙상한 나무들이 마치 만만한 먹잇감을 에워싼 하이에나 떼처럼 그를 둘러싸고 있다. 잎사귀 하나 없는 나뭇가지 사이로 바람이 불자 속삭이는 목소리가 들린다. 무슨 말을 하고 있는 건지는 알 수 없다.

뚝 부러지는 소리와 뭔가 타는 냄새가 난다. 윌은 얼굴을 찡그리면서 점점 다가오는 불빛으로부터 눈을 보호하기 위해 손을 든다. 꿈과 환상 속에서 윌을 쫓아다니던 수사슴이 묵직하게 발걸음을 옮기며 숲 속에서 나타난다. 활활 타오르는 화염이 뿔을 휘감고 있지만 개의치 않는 모양이다. 사슴은 힘이 넘치는 우아한 동작으로 윌에게 다가오며 텅 빈 검정 눈동자로 물끄러미 그를 쳐다본다. 윌은 움직일 수 없다. 곤충수집가의 핀에 꽂힌 채 나약하게 날개를 파닥거리는 나방이 된 기분이다. 움직일 수 없는 수준이 아니라 움직여야겠다는 생각조차 할 수 없다. 윌은 그저 그 눈동자를 바라볼 뿐이다.

사슴은 1미터 정도를 남겨두고 윌 앞에 멈춰 선다. 타오르는 뿔에서는 아무런 열기도 느껴지지 않아서 사슴의 뜨거운 입김이 더 이상하게 느껴진다. 얼어붙은 밤하늘에 하얀 김이 피어 오르고 사슴과의 거리가 꽤 떨어져있는데도 윌의 뒷덜미에 따뜻한 숨결이 와 닿는다. 그 작은 온기 속에 갇혀있으니 소름 끼치도록 친밀한 느낌이 든다. 얼어붙은 등줄기를 따라 두려움이 타고 흐른다.

수사슴이 갑자기 앞다리를 박차며 일어서자 윌을 둘러싸고 있던 나무들이 모조리 화염에 휩싸인다.

\-----

윌은 개들이 낑낑대는 소리와 맨 팔에 와 닿는 축축한 코 때문에 잠에서 깨어난다. 게슴츠레 눈을 뜨자 개들이 더욱더 다급하게 윌을 깨우려 한다. "왜- 왜 그래?" 윌이 잠긴 목소리로 중얼거린다. 그러다가 벌떡 일어나서는 뻣뻣하게 굳는다. 윌은 지금 침대에 누워있는 게 아니라 거실 의자에 앉아있다. 게다가 비정상적일 정도로 따뜻한 공기 중에는 짙은 연기가 깔려있다.

무슨 이유인지 무릎 위에 휴대폰이 놓여있다. 윌은 폰을 들고 일어나 기침을 해대며 비틀비틀 부엌으로 걷는다. 문 손잡이를 잡는 순간 윌은 갑작스런 고통에 깜짝 놀라 손을 뺀다. 쇠 부분이 데일 정도로 매우 뜨겁다. 덜덜 떨리는 손바닥을 내려보자 아주 짧은 순간 만졌을 뿐인데 이미 새빨간 화상이 번지고 있다. 시선을 더 아래로 향하자 문 아래 틈 사이로 새까만 연기가 흘러나오는 것이 보인다. 복도 옷장에 들어있는 조그만 소화기로는 윌의 부엌을 이미 집어삼키고 점점 범위를 키워가고 있는 이 불구덩이 앞에서 전혀 상대가 되지 않을 것이다. .

"젠장," 윌이 욕설을 내뱉다가 콜록거린다. 공기를 가득 메우는 연기에 숨쉬기가 힘들어진다. 윌은 면 셔츠를 올려 코와 입을 감싸고는 조금이라도 시간을 벌어보려 한다. 개들이 윌을 둘러싸면서 다급하게 짖어댄다.

"어서 가," 윌이 뒷문으로 개들을 몰면서 말한다. "빨리 여기서 탈출해야 돼."

윌이 문을 열자 상쾌하고 시원한 공기가 훅 들어왔고 그는 산소를 게걸스레 들이마신다. 불타는 집에서 도망쳐 나오는 개들을 하나씩 세어본 윌은 모두 무사히 빠져 나왔다는 사실을 확인하고는 조금 마음을 놓는다. 윌은 폐에 들어찬 연기를 조금이라도 빼보려고 연신 기침을 하다가 비틀거리며 나무에 등을 기댄다. 집에서 도망 나올 때 솟구쳤던 아드레날린이 체를 빠져나가듯 순식간에 사라지고 그와 동시에 다리에서 힘이 쑥 빠진다. 윌이 덜덜 떨면서 자리에 앉자 개들이 고맙다는 듯, 그리고 걱정된다는 듯 윌의 얼굴과 팔을 핥아준다.

윌은 어둠 속에 있는 자신의 집을 쳐다본다. 집 반대편으로 연기가 뿜어져 나오면서 달빛 아래 몽롱한 주황색을 띈다. 일부러 집안 불을 켜두고 나와 멀리서 관찰했던 경험과는 전혀 다르다. 저 불빛은 온 집을 집어삼킨 화재의 흔적일 뿐이다. 뭔가 하지 않으면 바다에 떠있는 윌의 작은 배는 이대로 가라앉을 것이다.

윌은 멍하니 왼손에 쥐어진 휴대폰을 떠올린다. 뿌옇게 흐려진 머릿속으로 경찰이나 소방대나 잭이나 알라나에게 전화를 걸어야겠다는 생각이 든다... 하지만 손가락으로 누른 전화번호는 앞서 생각한 인물들이 아니다. 자욱한 연기에 여전히 시선을 고정한 채 윌은 폰을 귀에 대고 작게 울리는 기계소리를 듣는다.

한번 울리고.

두 번 울리고.

"윌?" 한니발이 묻는다. 자다가 일어났다는 티가 전혀 나지 않을 정도로 안정된 목소리다. 과연 한니발이 방심하고 있는 순간이 있긴 한 건지 윌은 잠시 고민해본다. "새벽 3시입니다만. 무슨 일 있어요?"

"우리 집이 - 화재가 -"

"다쳤습니까? 집은 벗어났어요?"

입이 사막처럼 바짝 말랐지만 윌은 침을 삼킨다. "키우던 개들이...제가 타 죽기 전에 깨워줬어요."

"119나 경찰에는 연락 했습니까?"

윌은 망설이다가 정신을 차리기 위해 눈을 빠르게 깜빡인다. 소용 없다. 119도 부르기 전에 자기 정신과 의사에게 전화를 거는 것은 미친 짓이다. 불길은 점점 강렬해지는데 불을 꺼줄 능력이라곤 전혀 없는 사람에게 전화를 하고 앉았다니. 윌은 다시 한번 침을 삼키고는 고개를 젓는다. "아니요," 그가 겨우 말한다. "박사님에게...제일 처음 전화했어요."

한동안 전화기 너머로 침묵만이 들린다. 몇 초 이어지지 않았지만 그 동안 윌의 몸 속으로 적막이 스며들면서 희한한 일이 벌어진다. 윌은 웃기 시작한다. 목구멍에서 부글부글 끓어오르듯 조용하면서도 숨찬 웃음이 새어 나오는데 당최 이해할 수 없는 현상이다. 윌은 어떻게든 웃음을 참으려고 한쪽 손으로 입을 덮지만 오히려 오한만 심해진다.

"윌, 내 목소리에 집중하세요," 한니발이 말한다. 윌은 오아시스에 다가가는 목마른 여행자의 심정으로 한니발의 안정적인 목소리에 매달린다. "제 목소리를 붙잡으세요. 지금 휘몰아치는 감정 속에서 제 목소리가 평화로운 중심이 될 수 있도록 받아들이세요. 지금 일종의 히스테리 상태를 겪고 있는 것 같습니다. 불안정한 상태에서 트라우마에 노출되면 드물지 않게 볼 수 있는 현상이죠."

윌은 떨리는 손을 아래로 미끄러뜨린다. 닭살이 오스스 돋고 팔과 목덜미가 몸살이라도 난 것처럼 욱신거린다. 윌은 침을 힘겹게 삼키고는 중얼거린다. "'전환 장애'라고 해야 하는 거 아니에요, 박사님? 요즘 '히스테리'라고 하는 사람은 아무도 없다고요. 그 단어는 자궁을 뜻하는 그리스어에서 파생된 단어죠. 그 당시엔 문제의 본질이 자궁에서 나온 거라고 생각했으니까요. 지금 이건 제 생식기관 때문에 생긴 문제는 아닌 것 같은데요."

"사과하겠습니다. 제 단어 선택이 가끔 구식적일 때가 있죠. 구세대적 알파라는 소리를 자주 들어서요," 한니발이 말한다. "하지만 그 이야기는 제가 거기 도착하고 나서 다시 하지요. 지금 이미 나서고 있습니다. 이 통화가 끝나자마자 경찰과 소방대에 전화하세요. 크로포드 요원이나 블룸 박사에게는 굳이 연락하지 않아도 좋습니다. 그 짐은 제가 맡도록 하죠. 두 사람이 도착하기 전에 제가 먼저 도착하길 바랄 뿐입니다. 솔직히, 지금 당신은 정신적인 도움 없이 크로포드 요원의 압박을 견뎌낼 수 있는 상태가 아니니까요. 안타깝게도 잭이 저보다는 훨씬 가까운 위치에 살고 있으니 잭의 신경질을 대신 받아주지 못할 수도 있다는 점, 미리 사과 드리도록 하겠습니다.

"지금 뭘-"

숲 속을 꿰뚫고 사이렌 소리가 들려오자 윌의 말꼬리가 흐려진다. 사이렌 소리가 분명히 두 가지다. 하나는 소방차고 또 하나는 적어도 한 대 이상의 경찰차에서 나는 소리다. 윌은 후들거리는 다리로 몸을 일으켜 세우고는 멍하니 빨강과 파랑으로 빛나는 불빛이 다가오는 것을 바라본다.

"윌?" 한니발이 부른다.

"경찰과 119가 도착했어요. 누군가가 신고했나 봐요. 하지만 여긴 저밖에 없는데. 이웃도 없고..." 윌이 속삭이며 몇 발자국 겨우 내딛다가 다시 무릎을 꿇어버린다. 그는 폰을 들지 않은 손으로 곱슬머리를 쓸어 넘긴다. "전화... 끊을게요. 질문을 하고 싶어할 테니. 그냥 제발..." 목소리가 갈라진다. "제발 빨리 오세요."

"가는 길에 순찰 돌고 있는 경찰차와 마주치는 일은 없었으면 좋겠네요," 한니발이 말한다. "최대한 빨리 도착하기 위해 불법 운전 행위를 상당히 많이 저지를 예정이니까요, 윌." 한니발의 낮은 목소리 속에 담긴 확신이 들린다. 한니발은 지금 완벽하게 진심이다.

\-----

경찰과 소방대가 도착하고 나자 시간이 뿌옇게 흐려진다. 기절하거나 시간을 잃진 않았지만 소방대원들이 불구덩이로 변해버린 예전 집에 물줄기를 뿌려대자 윌 본인도 물 속에 잠기는 기분이 든다. 윌에게 질문을 하는 사람들의 목소리가 뭉개져서 들리고 질문에 대답해주려는 윌의 목소리도 마치 수천 킬로미터 떨어진 곳에서 나오는 소리처럼 들린다. 화상은 안 입었는지, 연기를 흡입하지는 않았는지, 다친 곳은 없는지 검사를 받았지만 신체적인 이상은 없다는 결론이 나오는 데에 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리진 않는다. 하지만 정신이 멍한 상태에서도 윌에게 질문을 해대던 사람들이 서로 몰래 동정하는 눈빛을 주고 받는 것을 느낀다. 입술 모양만으로는 뭐라고 하는 건지 잘 모르겠지만 무슨 이야기를 나누는 지는 알 수 있다. 그들은 윌을 의심하고 있다.

시간이 좀 더 흐르자 경찰은 문이 열려있는 구급차 뒤켠에 윌 혼자 앉아있도록 내버려둔다. 누군가가 어깨에다가 주황색 이불을 둘러주었지만 윌은 축 흘러내리는 이불에 아무런 신경도 쓰지 않는다. 그는 연기가 피어 오르는 집을 다시 한번 무표정하게 쳐다보며 생각에 잠긴다.

_그는 물줄기가 도로 호스로 빨려 들어가면서 화염이 되살아나는 모습을 상상한다. 경찰과 소방 대원들이 거꾸로 달려가면서 다시 짐을 싸는 모습과 후진하는 차들이 멀어지는 모습을 상상한다. 불길이 점점 줄어들어서 성냥 머리만큼 조그만 빛으로 변하는 것을 바라본다. 그는 얼굴을 가까이 댄다. 춤추는 불꽃이 안경에 반사돼서 눈동자를 가린다. 불꽃이 더 사그라지면서 아직 사용하지 않은 성냥개비로 돌아간다._

_"만약 윌 그레이엄이 죽기를 바랐다면, 이보다 확실한 방법은 얼마든지 있다," 그가 중얼거린다. "난 그레이엄이 죽길 원하지 않는다. 적어도 아직은, 이런 식으로 죽길 원하지 않는다. 이런 비열한 방법으로 태워 죽이면 사고사 처리될 수도 있다." 그는 비죽 웃는다. "그런 건 내 디자인이 아니다. 수준이 낮다."_

_그는 부엌을 돌면서 라이터 기름이 담긴 병을 꾹 쥔다. "화재 경보기는 전부 껐다. 그 위에 남아있는 지문은 그레이엄의 지문뿐일 것이다. 나는 그에게 많은 신경을 쓰고 있다. 이 집에 와 본 것은 오늘이 처음이 아니다. 난 이 집을 아주 잘 알고 있다."_

_그는 문을 힐끔 바라본다. 혼란스러워하는 개들은 전혀 짖거나 바닥을 할퀴지 않는다. "개들은 나에게 반응하지 않는다. 나를 이미 익숙하게 생각하니 비정상적인 상황이 일어나지 않는 한 경계하지 않을 것이다. 난 곧 아주 아주 비정상적인 상황을 일으킬 것이다."_

_그는 성냥개비를 들고는 불을 지핀다. 안경에 다시 한번 불꽃이 반사된다. "질문. 나는 이 불을 지핀 후 다시 거실로 돌아가 경찰을 부르고 의자 위에서 잠이 드는가? ...아니면 이 집을 떠나는가? 나는 윌 그레이엄인가? 아니면 다른 사람인가?"_

"윌- 윌!"

어깨 위에 누군가가 묵직한 손을 올리자 윌은 헉 숨을 들이마시면서 갑자기 현실로 돌아온다. 윌의 눈동자가 이 얼굴 저 얼굴 사이를 옮겨 다닌다. 헐떡이던 호흡과 빠르게 뛰던 심장이 조금씩 안정을 되찾는다. 알라나 블룸, 잭 크로포드, 비벌리 캣츠가 걱정스러운 표정으로 그를 유심히 살펴본다. 광견병이 걸렸을지 모르는 동물을 살펴보는 눈빛이다. 윌의 어깨 위에 올려져 있는 손은 잭의 손이다. 다소 공격적인 성향이 있는 윌의 상사는 진정하라는 듯 어깨를 꾹 눌러주지만 윌은 움찔 뺀다. 근육이 아프다.

"여기 온 지 얼마나 됐어요?" 윌이 잠긴 목소리로 묻는다.

"5분이요," 비벌리가 대답한다. 그녀는 긴장을 풀면서 조심스럽게 미소를 지어준다. "하지만 윌을 흔들면서 이쪽 세상으로 돌아오게 만들려고 한 지는 2분 정도밖에 안 됐어요."

"렉터 박사가 알라나와 저에게 전화를 걸었길래 부리나케 달려왔습니다," 잭이 말한다. 그는 드디어 어깨에 올린 손을 아래로 떨군다. "오는 길에 캣츠, 프라이스, 젤러도 불렀습니다. 말이 나온 김에. 캣츠, 가서 두 사람 좀 도와줘요. 소방대장은 이 사건을 어떻게 생각하는지 알아낼 수 있으면 알아내고. 그리고 렉터 박사가 조만간 도착할 테니 도착하는 대로 여기로 데리고 와요." 비벌리가 고개를 끄덕이며 사라진다.

알라나는 심호흡을 하고는 그대로 멈췄다가 다시 천천히 호흡을 내뱉는다. 길고 안정적인 날숨에 머리카락 한 올이 살짝 휘날린다. "윌, 이런 질문은 정말 하고 싶지 않지만-"

"그렇다면 제가 대신 해드리죠," 윌이 구시렁댄다. "아니요, 집에 불을 지른 게 제 자신인지 아닌지 잘 모르겠어요."

알라나는 걱정하면서 얼굴을 찡그린다. "깨어나기 전에 가장 마지막으로 기억 나는 게 뭐에요?"

"몽유병에다가 의식 상실 증상도 있는 사람의 기억이 과연 의미가 있을지 모르겠네요. 제가 마지막으로 기억하는 게 설령 에베레스트 산이라고 해도 깨어났을 때 어떻게 눈 덮인 봉우리가 갑자기 연기 가득한 방으로 바뀌었는지 알 턱이 없잖아요?" 시야 밖으로 알라나가 팔짱을 끼는 모습이 보인다. 걱정해주는 친구에게 비딱한 태도를 보였다는 사실에 윌은 쿡 찌르는 듯한 죄책감을 느낀다. "하지만 굳이 얘기하자면, 거실에서 눈을 뜨기 전에 마지막으로 기억나는 건 이 닦고 잠자리에 드는 것뿐이에요."

"그렇다면 현장을 정밀하게 살펴보기 전까지는 아무것도 알 수 없겠군요," 잭이 말한다. "하지만 윌이 몽유병에 시달리던 중에 불을 질렀다고 속단할 순 없습니다. 전기 회로에 문제가 있었을지도 모르고. 아니면... 뭐, 프레디 라운즈 덕분에 이곳은 언론에 여러 번 노출되기도 했으니까요."

알라나가 윌을 걱정스럽게 바라보다가 잭을 홱 돌아본다. "잭, 지금 이게 리퍼가 한 짓이라는 거에요?"

"인터넷에 접속할 수 있다면 그 어떠한 사이코도 가능한 짓이죠. 제가 하고 싶은 말은, 이 화재를 누가 저지른 건지 알아내기 전까지는 다양한 가설이 가능하다는 겁니다."

"리퍼가 한 짓이 맞는다면, 나를 죽이는 게 목적은 아니었을 거에요," 윌이 중얼거린다. "이렇게 사고로 처리될 수도 있는 방법으로 죽게 하지는 않았을 테니까요. 오늘 나를 죽이러 왔다면 전 의심할 것 없이 이미 죽었을 거에요." 윌은 잠시 잭과 눈을 마주하다가 다시 피한다. "잭을 위해서 내 시체를 아주 화려하게 포장해뒀겠죠. 미리엄 래스의 머리카락으로 리본까지 묶어서요."

윌은 숲 속을 향해 고개를 돌린다. 눈 앞에 생생하게 그 장면이 펼쳐진다. 자신의 창백한 시체가 차가운 바닥에 놓여있는 모습과 갈라진 배의 피부를 젖혀 놓은 모양까지. 리퍼가 개인적으로 싫어하는 부위만 제외하고 내장은 전부 사라졌을 것이다. 금색 머리카락으로 땋은 끈이 목에 둘러져 있고 목젖 바로 위쪽에 리본이 묶여있다. 리퍼는 일부러 윌의 두 눈을 활짝 뜬 상태로 둘 것이다. 마침내 흔들리지 않는 윌의 시선과 마주할 수 있도록.

"윌," 알라나가 지쳐 보이는 윌의 모습과 핏줄이 선 잭의 얼굴을 번갈아 살피면서 핀잔을 준다.

"미안해요," 윌은 피곤한 눈을 비비고는 까슬한 뺨을 손으로 문지른다. "리퍼라면 - 그런 짓을 하지 않을까 싶어서."

잭은 한숨을 푹 쉰다. 화를 참기 위해서 속으로 천천히 숫자를 세는 게 실제로도 들릴 것만 같다. "그러니까 리퍼 짓은 아닌 것 같다는 거죠?"

"리퍼라면 저를 불태워 죽이지는 않았을 거라는 거죠," 윌이 말한다. "만약 리퍼 짓이 맞긴 하다면, 이건 그냥 나를 집 밖으로 쫓아내는 게 목적이었을 거에요."

"개들만 빼면 윌은 이미 혼자 살고 있으니 이 이상 고립시키려는 것도 아닐 테고. 누군가의 집에 가서 머물길 바라는 걸까요?" 알라나가 곰곰이 생각한다. "하지만 어째서? 그리고 누구를 찾아가길 원하는 걸까요?"

잭이 구급차 문짝에다가 세게 주먹을 내리치자 차 전체가 흔들린다. 윌은 부르르 떨면서 귀를 덮어야 할지 눈을 덮어야 할지 망설이는 것처럼 관자놀이 부근을 손으로 더듬거린다. "그 자식," 잭이 으르렁댄다. "설마 내가 당신을 보살펴주길 바라는 건가요, 윌?

"잘- 잘 모르겠어요," 윌이 웅얼거린다. "리퍼는 항상 나머지 살인마들과는...다른 느낌이었어요. 아니, 애초에... 이건 제가 알아낸 게 아니라 리퍼가 허락해줬기 때문에 아는 것이죠. 다른 살인마들은, 특히 디자인이 어설프거나 불규칙적인 살인마들은 편하게 그 머릿속으로 들어가볼 수 있어요. 코트처럼 아주 헐렁하고 입기도 쉽죠. 하지만 리퍼는... 리퍼는 일부러 자기 가게 문을 열어줘요. 활짝 웃으면서 어서 들어오라고 재촉하죠. 맞춤 제작된 옷처럼 딱 맞아요. 장인이 만드는 작품이에요. 리퍼의 살인 현장에서 제가 알아내는 사실들은 리퍼가 원했기 때문에 알아낼 수 있었을 뿐이에요. 리퍼가 제 목에 밧줄을 묶어두려고 불을 지른 건지, 제 무의식이 얼마 남지 않는 평화로운 공간에 지옥 불을 끼얹으려 한 건지 도저히 판단할 수 없어서...매우 불길해요.

알라나가 입술을 깨문다. "당신이 그 끔찍한 살인 방식을 '장인의 작품'이라고 표현하는 것도 매우 불길해요. 윌, 당신은 지금 불안정한 상태예요. 어떤 문제가 있다는 건 인지해야 해요."

"그 개자식!" 잭이 으르렁댄다. "또 그 놈이 우릴 갖고 장난 치는 거겠죠. 내가 윌을 집으로 데려가길 바라는 겁니다. 만약 정말로 윌의 시체에다가 리본이라도 묶어서 선물해주고 싶다면 내 집 안에서 일을 벌이고 싶어할 테니까요. 전에 내 침실에다가 미리엄의 머리카락을 두고 간 것처럼. 어쩌면 윌과 함께 나나 벨라도 함께 처리하려는 걸지도 모르겠어요."

윌은 자기 발을 내려다본다. "그런 건 걱정할 필요 없어요. 잭이든 누구든 남의 집에서 신세 질 생각은 없습니다. 애완동물도 잘 수 있는 호텔을 찾아서 집을 도로 고칠 때까지는 거기서 지내도록 할게요."

"그건 제가 동의할 수 없습니다."

윌이 한니발의 목소리에 약간 놀라며 고개를 들자 비벌리가 박사를 이쪽으로 안내하고 있는 모습이 보인다. 윌은 슬쩍 잭의 손목시계를 살펴본다. 한니발에게 처음 전화를 건 지 40분밖에 지나지 않았다. 박사의 집이 볼티모어에서 적어도 1시간 정도 떨어져 있으니 약속한 대로 속도 위반을 하면서까지 이곳으로 달려온 모양이다.

"당신이 무의식 중에 불을 질렀을 가능성은 있는 건가요, 윌?" 한니발이 묻는다.

윌은 집에서 피어 오르는 희미한 연기를 돌아본다. "그럴 가능성도 있죠."

"그게 아니면 어떤 변태가 윌을 치킨처럼 구워먹으려고 했을 가능성도 있죠," 비벌리가 한니발에게 말한다. 한니발은 농담이 맘에 안 드는지 입술에 힘을 준다. 못마땅해하는 알파 정신의학자의 표정에 비벌리가 씩 웃는다. "윌, 혹시 누가 온몸에 양념닭고기 소스라도 묻혀두지 않았어요?"

"평소와 똑같은데요." 비벌리가 계속 놀리다가 잭이 불 같이 화를 내기 전에 윌은 말을 잇는다. "119에 전화한 게 누군지 알아내면 제가 한 짓인지 아닌지 알 수 있을 거에요. 이 주변엔 이웃도 없고 큰 도로에서는 제 집이 보이지도 않으니까요. 전화를 건 사람은 무조건 여기까지 와본 사람일 겁니다. 제가 자다 일어난 목소리로 전화를 건 게 녹음되어있다면 제 무의식이 도대체 무슨 속셈이었는지 파헤쳐봐야겠죠. 하지만 다른 사람이라면 이 근처를 산책하다가 우연히 발견했을 가능성은 없다고 봅니다."

"그건 좀 제대로 된 방법 같군요. 여기 이렇게 쭉 둘러앉아 가설이나 던지는 것보단 낫겠죠," 잭이 말한다. "캣츠, 따라와요. 조사하러 갑시다." 그는 한니발과 알라나를 바라본다. "뒷일은 정신과 박사님들에게 맡기도록 하지요. 하지만 무슨 일이 있어도 절대 윌을 혼자 두어선 안 됩니다."

한니발은 분노하고 있는 잭을 향해 작은 미소를 지어주며 고맙다는 듯 고개를 끄덕인다. "이번만큼은 윌을 위해서 의견 일치를 본 것 같군요, 크로포드 요원."

윌은 어깨에 둘러진 이불을 꾹 쥐면서 이대로 이불 속으로 사라지고 싶은 사람처럼 등을 만다. "이 상황에서 제 의견은 별로 중요하지 않아 보이네요," 그가 입꼬리를 비죽 올리며 웃음기 없는 미소를 짓는다.

"그건 맞지만, 다 윌을 위한 겁니다," 잭이 말한다. 그걸 끝으로 비벌리와 잭은 윌을 한니발과 알라나에게 맡긴 채 자리를 떠난다.

"나를 위해서라," 윌이 중얼거린다. 그는 슬쩍 알라나와 한니발을 번걸아 살펴보다가 한니발에게 괜히 머무는 시선을 느끼고는 움찔 거리며 눈을 피한다. "그래서 저를 위한 방법은 뭐라고 생각하는데요?"

"믿을 수 있는 동료의 집에서 지내는 게 가장 좋겠죠," 한니발이 말한다.

"어디 보자. 박사님 말인가요?"

"물론입니다. 윌의 비공식적인 의사로서, 당신 머릿속 어두운 부분들과 특이한 사고 방식을 가장 잘 알고 있는 사람은 바로 저니까요. 전 잠귀도 밝고 주변에 예민하게 반응하는 것이 장점이니 혹시라도 무슨 일이 있으면 제 자신은 물론 다른 사람들도 보호해줄 수 있을 겁니다. 그리고 당연한 말이지만, 잘 곳이 필요한 친구를 위해서라면 얼마든지 집을 빌려드릴 수 있습니다."

"저도 한니발 의견에 동의해요, 윌," 알라나가 말하더니 잠시 입술을 꾹 다문다. "지금 윌은 혼자 지내면 안 돼요. 그리고 한니발이 가장 적당해요. 잭은 너무 강압적이고 사람과 잘 부딪히니까... 그리고 미안하지만 저도 지금 윌에게 필요한 것들을 제공해줄 자신이 없어요."

윌은 침묵을 지키며 알라나가 한 말이 무슨 뜻인지 고심하지 않으려 애쓴다. 그러다가 시선을 옮겨 경찰이 개들을 달래면서 철창에 가두는 모습을 바라본다. "제 개들은 어떻게 하죠?"

"저녁 식사 하러 자주 방문하는 손님 중에 개를 아주 좋아하고 상당히 큰 땅을 소유하고 있는 분이 계십니다," 한니발이 말한다. "상황을 설명 드리면 분명히 도와줄 것이라 생각합니다. 개들도 신선한 공기를 맡으며 뛰어 놀 수 있을 테고 그 분이 기르는 나머지 동물과 어울릴 수 있을 겁니다. 윌이 방문하러 가는 건 시간만 미리 맞춰두면 전혀 신경 쓰지 않을 테고요."

"거 봐요. 딱 좋네요. 집을 수리하는 동안은 한니발과 함께 지내요. 사건을 해결하는 동안 개들을 어디 가둬야 된다는 걱정도 없어지잖아요," 알라나가 걱정 말라는 듯 밝게 웃어준다.

"별로 좋은 생각은 아닌 것 같은데," 윌이 구시렁댄다.

알라나가 한숨을 쉰다. "윌, 한니발은 제 자신을 포함해서 지금까지 본 알파 중에 가장 교양 있고 매너가 좋은 알파예요. 교육을 잘 못 받은 알파들은 소유물을 독점하려는 공격적인 성향을 보이지만 한니발처럼 남을 존중할 줄 아는 경우에는 걱정할 필요 전혀 없어요. 설령 억제제나 피임약을 복용하지 않더라도 신사다운 태도를 보여줄 거에요."

윌은 불편해하며 몸을 뒤척인다. "전... 그런 얘기를 하려던 게 아니에요," 윌은 입술을 움찔거리며 작게 미소를 짓는다. 워낙 씁쓸해 보여서 전혀 신빙성이 없다. "저보다는 훨씬 좋은 집에 사니까 거기서도 무슨 일이 일어나면 큰일이잖아요."

"그렇다면 제 물건은 제가 잘 간수해야죠," 한니발이 윌에게 다가오더니 일어서는 걸 도와주겠다는 듯 손을 내민다. "자, 가시죠. 집 안에 남은 옷이나 개인적인 물건을 챙겨가도 될 지 소방대장에게 허락을 구해봅시다. 안 된다고 해도 윌은 저보다 조금 마르고 조금 키가 작은 수준이니까요. 허리만 똑바로 펴면 체격 차이가 별로 없으니 제 옷 중에도 잘 맞는 게 있을 겁니다."

윌은 잠시 손을 쳐다보다가 조심스럽게 자신의 손을 뻗어 맞잡는다.

\-----

윌이 차의 조수석에 앉아 바깥 풍경을 물끄러미 바라볼 무렵이 되자 새벽이 다가옴을 알리듯 하늘에 보랏빛 분홍색이 돌고 있다. 수평선에 태양이 뜨기 시작하면서 붉은 기운이 점점 강해진다. 루이지애나 강가에서 낚싯줄을 던져대던 머릿속 윌은 저건 폭풍이 다가오는 신호라는 점을 인지한다. 하지만 평소 시체들을 쳐다보며 그 목숨을 앗아간 것이 본인이라고 상상하는 또 하나의 머릿속 윌은 보라색이 내부 출혈 같고 붉은 색은 막 뿌려진 피 같다고 생각한다.

"당신이 억제제를 먹는다고 블룸 박사가 말했을 때 굳이 사실을 말하지 않더군요," 한니발이 말한다. 두 사람이 20분 전에 차에 올라탄 이후 처음으로 꺼낸 말이다.

"역시 알고 있었군요," 윌이 중얼댄다. "당연히 알고 있겠죠. 알아내는 게 당신 일이니까요."

"알파 치고도 후각이 매우 발달한 편이라서요," 한니발이 설명해준다. "에프터쉐이브나 데오드란트를 이용해서 선천적으로 옅은 냄새를 뒤덮어버리면 남들은 쉽게 속을 지 몰라도 저에겐 안 통합니다."

"약이 워낙 저와 맞질 않아서요. 억제제든 피임약이든 먹었다 하면 현재 상태 이상으로 몸이 망가지더라고요," 윌이 말한다. "교과서에 나올 만한 부작용이란 부작용은 전부 나타나죠. 심한 감정 기복에서부터 자살 충동에 위경련까지. 마치 누군가가 뱃속을 쥐어짜대는 것 같아서 언젠가는 터져버릴 것 같았어요. 게다가 여드름까지 나고요."

"하지만 발정기라고 해서 며칠 동안 직장을 나오지 못한 경우는 한번도 본 적이 없다니 신기하군요. 적어도 제가 직접 본 적은 없습니다."

윌은 한숨을 쉬면서 콧등을 문지른다. 그리고는 떠오르는 태양을 향해 눈을 찡그리며 20년 가까이 윌의 마음을 무겁게 했던 이야기, 지금까지 몇 번 꺼내본 적 없는 이야기를 시작한다. "처음으로 발정을 시작한 건 15살 때였어요. 겨우 6시간 정도 지속됐죠. 아버지는 처음이라 그런가 보다 했던 모양인데 3개월 뒤에도 똑같은 현상이었어요. 돈이 워낙 없던 때라 무료로 방문할 수 있는 오메가 클리닉에 가서 검사를 받았는데 저는 한쪽 난소가 태어날 때부터 고장 나서 호르몬이나 페로몬을 제대로 분비하지 못한다고 하더군요. 앞으로도 짧고 부실한 발정만 경험할 거라고 들었어요. 체취가 너무 약해서 알파를 제대로 흥분시킬 수도 없을 거라고. 별도로 치료를 받지 않는 한 임신할 확률은 25% 정도밖에 되지 않는다고. 제 유전자는 여기서 대를 끊어놔야 한다는 자연의 뜻인가 보다 하고 받아들이고 있어요."

"그래서 억제제나 피임약은 거부하면서 행운을 시험하고 있군요," 한니발이 사색에 잠긴 목소리로 말한다. 윌이 슬쩍 한니발을 흘겨보자 고심하는 그의 표정이 보인다. "자연의 뜻을 멋대로 해석하는 사람들은 오히려 극단적인 모순을 경험하게 된다는 점을 기억해두는 게 좋을 겁니다. 자연이 무슨 짓을 해도 나와 상관 없다고 생각해선 안 돼요. 마지막으로 겪은 발정기가 언제죠?"

"한 달 전쯤? 자다가 끝났어요. 평소에도 그렇게 지나가는 경우가 많거든요. 그냥 깨어나면 나이아가라 폭포에서 샤워라도 하고 싶은 기분만 남죠."

"그렇다면 이 문제를 해결할 시간이 두 달 정도 있군요," 한니발이 말한다. "다행히 저는 지략이 풍부한 사람이니까요."

윌이 얼굴을 찌푸린다. "전 페로몬이 워낙 약해서 알파를 흥분 시킬 수 없다는 거, 아까 못 들었어요?"

한니발이 피식 웃더니 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜든다. "제 후각이 유난히 발달했다는 거, 아까 못 들었어요?"

_\------- 얼마 전 ------_

부엌에 들어서기도 전에 한니발은 윌이 몽유병에 빠져드는 것을 냄새로 알아차린다. 그는 눈을 감고 평소 누리지 못하는 호화로운 냄새를 깊게 들이마신다. 깨끗하고 섬세하고 여린 냄새다. 언제 터질지 모른 채 부드러운 바람에 두둥실 떠가는 무지갯빛 비누방울이 떠오른다. 윌 본연의 오메가 냄새와 잘 어울린다. 그 끔찍한 에프터쉐이브 냄새로부터 벗어나다니 축복이다.

한니발은 이미 정기적으로 오밤중에 윌의 집을 방문하고 있다. 오메가의 집안을 걸어 다니면서 윌 그레이엄에 대한 계획을 짜다 보면 유난히 생각이 잘 떠오르고 기분도 좋다. 사람의 내면은 그 집을 보면 알 수 있다고 했던가. 윌의 마음만큼이나 자세히 관찰하고 싶은 것은 이 세상에 없다. 윌의 심장을 꺼내서 다친 새를 보듬듯 두 손으로 다정하게 감싸 안는 자신의 모습을 상상해본다. 여전히 살아있는 윌의 몸 속으로 생명의 피를 공급하는 심장의 맥박을 느끼고는 다시 조심스럽게 갈비뼈 속 작은 둥지에 심장을 넣을 것이다.

한니발은 주로 작품을 만들기 위해 살인을 저지르지만 윌은... 윌은 이미 살아있는 회화 작품이다.

개들은 이제 한니발의 존재에 익숙해졌다. 주인이 떠나있는 동안 한니발이 수제 소시지를 먹여준 이후로 개들은 한니발이 아주 소중하고 믿을 수 있는 친구라고 생각하는 모양이다. 다들 똑똑한지라 한니발 주변을 에워싸며 일을 방해하기보다는 꼬리를 흔들면서 바라보기만 해야 한니발이 더 좋아한다는 걸 알고 있다. 개들은 다 같이 거실에 앉아 호기심과 애정이 담긴 시선으로, 맛있는 먹이를 주던 남자가 화재 경보기를 해제하고 부엌 안에다가 라이터 기름을 뿌리는 모습을 지켜본다.

불안정한 발걸음 소리가 들리자 한니발은 고개를 든다. 기름 냄새 속에서도 몽유병의 향기를 맡을 수 있다. 윌이 침실에서 내려와 거실로 들어서자 한니발은 미소를 짓는다. 윌은 잠시 흔들흔들 제자리에 서있더니 부엌으로 들어와 한니발에게 다가온다.

여전히 자고 있는 윌은 한니발 앞에 서서 의식 없는 멍한 눈동자로 그를 바라본다.

"안녕하세요, 윌," 한니발이 부드럽게 말을 건다.

깊게 울려 퍼지는 목소리에 윌은 앞으로 다가와 두 팔로 한니발의 가슴을 감싸 안는다. 전혀 이해할 수 없는 무언가를 중얼거리더니 턱을 들어 한니발의 귀 바로 아래쪽에다가 문지른다. 동시에 사타구니를 한니발의 허벅지에 비비면서 목을 뒤로 젖히고는 길고 창백한 목줄기를 드러낸다. 전형적인 오메가의 구애 행위다.

가슴 속에서 뭔가 피어 오르면서 한니발은 관심을 나타내듯 낮게 으르렁거린다. 윌은 더욱더 몸을 축 늘어뜨리며 기대온다. 한니발은 윌의 턱 아래 맥박이 느껴지는 부분에 코를 파묻고는 깊게 들이마신다. 그리고는 따뜻한 피부 위로 천천히 호흡을 내뱉는다.

"나중에 하는 걸로," 한니발이 중얼거린다. "약속하죠." 한니발은 윌의 팔을 푼 다음에 등을 살짝 밀어 윌을 도로 거실로 내보낸다. 윌이 미묘하게 싫어하는 소리를 내자 한니발은 저도 모르게 미소를 짓는다.

그는 윌을 거실 의자에 조심스럽게 앉힌다. 윌은 긴장을 풀고는 파르르 떨리는 눈을 도로 감는다. 몽유병 상태에서 벗어나 깊은 수면 상태로 빠져들고 있다. 한니발은 주머니를 뒤져 윌의 휴대폰을 꺼낸다. 침실에서 화재 경보기를 해제하느라 침대 옆 서랍장에 놓여있던 폰을 훔쳐왔었다. 한니발은 윌의 다리 위에 폰을 내려놓다가 참지 못하고 허벅지 안쪽을 따라 천천히 손으로 훑는다. 장갑 위로도 온기가 느껴진다.

한니발은 도로 부엌으로 들어가 문을 닫는다. 밖으로 향하는 현관 문 앞에 선 한니발은 반대편 주머니에서 성냥갑을 꺼내 나무 캐비닛 앞에 고인 웅덩이에다가 불 붙인 성냥개비를 던진다. 새파란 불꽃과 함께 불이 붙는다. 성냥개비를 또 하나 지펴서 찬장에다가 던지자 거기도 금방 불이 피어 오른다. 화염은 게걸스럽게 부엌을 뒤덮었고 더 이상 도움이 필요 없다는 게 확실해진 순간 한니발은 느긋하게 집밖으로 나선다.

그는 10분 정도 운전을 하다가 숲 속에 있는 텅 빈 휴게소 주차장에 멈춰 선다. 빽빽한 나무들 속에서 절박한 울음소리와 다급하게 부스럭거리는 소리가 난다. 한니발이 다가가자 지금까지 두 번이나 다른 금액을 입력해서 차액을 몰래 챙긴 슈퍼마켓 직원이 보인다. 어린 남성의 발목은 부러진 채 휘어있고 양 손목은 나무에 단단히 묶여있다. 입에는 재갈이 물려있다.

"아, 드디어 깨어났군요," 한니발이 말한다.

직원의 눈동자가 휘둥그래 커진다. 그는 어떻게든 비명을 지르려고 애쓴다. 한니발은 고개를 저으면서 혀를 찬다. "부탁을 하려고 온 사람에게 그런 식으로 대하면 안되죠."

남자는 다시 조용해지지만 여전히 덜덜 떨면서 숨을 헐떡이고 있다.

"전화를 대신 해달라고 부탁하려 합니다," 한니발이 설명해준다. "얌전히 시키는 대로만 하면 당신의 운명을 바꿔줄 수도 있어요. 하지만 내가 시키는 말을 조금이라도 다르게 전달하면 기분이 매우 언짢을 것 같습니다. 자, 어떤가요? 도와주시겠어요?"

직원은 웅얼거리면서 절박한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕인다.

"좋습니다." 남자 옆에는 가방이 놓여있다. 한니발은 거기서 선불 폰을 꺼내 지금부터 윌의 주소를 말한 후 화재가 발생했다는 신고를 하라고 말한다. 만약 다른 짓을 하면, 예를 들어 재갈을 풀자마자 비명을 지른다든가, 119 대원을 향해 지금 체서피크 리퍼에게 붙잡힌 상태라고 소리 치면, 아주 끔찍하고도 아주 느린 결말을 맞이하게 될 것이라고.

한니발은 119에 전화를 건다. 2분 후 전화를 끊는다. 폰은 도로 가방에 넣는다. 나중에 여유 있을 때 처리하면 된다. 그 누구도 폰을 발견할 일은 없을 것이다.

"저, 전 시키는 대로 했어요," 직원이 낑낑댄다. 등을 돌리고 있던 한니발은 한심하다는 듯 눈알을 굴린다. 전화를 끊자마자 다시 재갈을 물렸어야 했는데. 한니발은 새파랗게 날이 선 식칼을 꺼낸다. 직원은 고개를 비틀면서 한니발이 뭘 하고 있는 건지 살펴보려 한다. 한니발은 나무 뒤로 돌아가서 손목을 풀어주는 척 한다. "이, 이제 놔주는 거죠? 아무한테도 말 안 할게요, 약속해요. 죽을 때까지 아무한테도 말하지 않을게요."

"아," 한니발이 중얼거린다. "그야 그렇겠죠."

한니발은 칼을 한번에 휘두른다. 목을 깨끗하게 자르자 놀라서 새어 나오려던 비명이 부글부글 끓는 소리로 바뀐다. 피가 목과 입에서 뿜어져 나오자 남자는 몸을 비틀며 경련을 일으킨다. 치아가 빨갛게 변한다. 한창 발길질을 하더니 애처롭게 움찔거리다가 이내 얌전해진다.

시간이 많지 않다는 건 알고 있다. 곧 전화가 걸려올 것이다. 하지만 모두들 한니발이 1시간 이상 떨어진 거리에 있다고 예상하고 있을 테니 고기를 몇 조각 잘라내서 차 트렁크 안 쿨러 박스에 넣어둘 여유는 있을 것이다.

남자의 살을 도려내는 동안 한니발은 메뉴를 고민한다. 플랑베 요리가 가장 이상적일 것 같다.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다. (produckive.blog.me)  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

한창 오후가 지났을 무렵 윌은 익숙하지 않은 침대에서 깨어난다. 패닉이 밀려오자 심장이 쾅쾅 뛴다. 윌은 다리에 엉겨 붙은 부드러운 이불을 걷어차면서 몸부림친다. 하지만 공포에 질린 발작은 오래 가지 않는다. 불안하게 흔들리는 눈동자로 호화스러운 방 안을 살펴보자 이곳이 어딘지 알 것 같다.

방 안은 장엄하면서도 우아하게 꾸며져 있고 어두운 붉은색과 황금색으로 전반적인 색상이 통일되어있다. 벽은 갈색처럼 보일 만큼 진한 빨강이고 나무 바닥은 반짝반짝 윤이 나는 어두운 재질로 되어있다. 방 안이 전부 붉은 색이었다면 너무 어두워서 우울하고 답답한 느낌이 들었겠지만 그 부분은 황금색이 메워주고 있다. 천장은 밝지만 얌전한 황금색으로 되어있어서 강렬한 붉은색에 대비되면서도 자연스럽게 주변에 녹아 든다. 침대에 있는 이불과 베개도 어두운 황금색으로 맞춰져 있다. 옆에는 하늘거리는 커튼이 달린 커다란 창문이 있다. 평소 같았으면 햇빛이 들어와 산뜻한 느낌이 들었겠지만 지금 하늘은 어둡고 빗줄기가 내리치고 있다.

윌은 오른쪽에 놓여있는 골동품 테이블을 쳐다본다. 윌의 통장 잔고보다도 비쌀 것 같은 시계가 추를 우아하게 휘두르면서 째각째각거린다. 지금은 오후 2시 47분이다. 그의 이름은 윌 그레이엄. 지금은 자기 정신과 의사의 손님용 침실에 누워있다.

윌은 베개에 몸을 다시 기대고는 한숨을 내쉰다. 아침 7시 반쯤 한니발이 이 방으로 안내해준 건 기억이 난다. 윌은 뼈가 쑤셔대는 피로감에 침대 위로 풀썩 쓰러졌었다. 시간도 잃지 않았고, 걸어 다니지도 않았고, 꿈도 꾸지 않았다. 간만에 평화롭게 잠만 자며 모든 것을 잊을 수 있었다.

윌은 몸을 일으켜서 위태롭게 일어선다. 안락 의자 위에는 깔끔하게 개인 옷가지들이 쌓여있다. 가까이 다가가 살펴보자 바지가 여러 벌, 셔츠와 조끼가 몇 가지, 그리고 벨트가 두 개 있다. 그리고 그 위에는 메모가 놓여있다.

_윌 -_  
 _소방서에서 옷을 돌려주기 전까지는 이걸로 충분할 것이라 생각합니다. 잘 맞을 거에요._

_손님용 화장실은 복도 바로 건너편에 있습니다._  
 _\- 한니발_

윌은 종이를 내려놓고 코디에 대한 고려 없이 옷을 대충 고른다. 온몸에 기름과 떼가 가득 낀 기분이다. 복도로 나가는 문을 열면서 윌은 지금 샤워 말고 그 어떠한 것도 의미가 없다는 생각을 한다.

하지만 금세 생각이 바뀐다. 복도로 나선 순간 부엌에서 환상적인 냄새가 흘러 들어온다. 다양한 조미료와 향긋한 고기, 짭짤한 해산물, 오크라 그리고 녹아 없어질 정도로 푹 끓인 토마토 냄새다. 그 친숙한 냄새가 트럭처럼 윌을 휩쓸고 지나가자 어제 점심 이후로 제대로 먹지 못한 뱃속에서 꼬르륵 소리가 난다. 한니발이 하필이면 루이지애나 식 검보 요리를 만들고 있다.

그래도 윌은 부엌으로 향하기 전에 억지로 샤워를 마친다. 음식 냄새가 화장실 안까지 따라 들어와서 공중에 머문다. 샤워기에서 뿜어져 나오는 물줄기 아래 서서 윌은 눈을 감는다. 순식간에 무릎이 늪 속으로 빠진다. 저 멀리 천둥소리가 들리고 빗줄기가 맨 살에 닿는다. 황소개구리가 울부짖는다. 귀뚜라미가 운다. 모기가 귓가에서 왱왱거린다. 호기심 많은 피라미들이 발가락을 간질인다.

굳이 눈을 뜨지 않아도 물 속에 악어가 도사리고 있다는 건 알 수 있다. 그저 악어가 정확히 어디 있는 지만 알 수 있었으면 좋겠다.

\-----

쌀밥이 얼마나 익었는지 확인하던 한니발은 윌이 들어오다가 부엌 입구에서 어색하게 멈춰서는 소리를 듣는다.

"이 시간이면 사무실에서 환자 봐야 하는 시간 아니에요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"지금 휴가 중입니다," 한니발은 다시 냄비 뚜껑을 덮고 가스를 끈다. "원래 마서즈 빈야드에서 열리는 와인 축제에 참석하려고 했거든요. 하지만 훨씬 중요한 일이 생겨서. 앞으로 3일간은 휴가입니다."

"제 사정 때문에 그런 기회를 놓치게 해서 미안해요."

"전에도 말했지만 윌의 사정만큼 중요한 건 별로 없으니까요."

한니발은 슬쩍 윌을 쳐다본다. 그는 인내심이 강하고 쉽게 흔들리지 않는 자신의 성격을 자랑스럽게 생각하지만 막 샤워를 하고 나와서 한니발이 골라준 옷, 그것도 한니발의 옷을 입고 있는 윌을 보고 있자니 아무래도 시험에 든 기분이다.

키가 더 크고 어깨가 더 넓은 남자에게 맞춤 제작된 옷이 평소 입고 다니던 옷보다 오히려 잘 맞는 걸 보면 윌이 평소에 얼마나 옷을 대충 입고 다니는 건지 알 수 있다. 조만간 또 싸구려 유행 지난 옷을 입고 다닐 것이라는 생각에 한니발은 윌의 옷장에다가 제일 먼저 불을 지를 걸 하는 후회가 든다. 얼마 안 있으면 또 무난한 체크무늬에 칙칙한 갈색 옷과 낡아빠진 자켓으로 몸을 숨길 것이다. 그 패션 덕분에 행동과학부에 다니는 일부 아랫사람들이 윌을 비웃고 다닌다는 사실은 아마 모를 것이다.

하지만 지금 앞에 서있는 윌은 눈요깃감이다. 검은색에 살짝 회색 줄무늬가 들어간 바지 위에다가 검은 조끼를 입고 있다. 조끼 안에는 연한 파란색 셔츠를 입고 있어 파란 눈동자가 더 밝아 보인다. 넥타이에 자켓까지 걸쳐야 완벽하긴 하겠지만 윌이 이 정도로 잘 차려 입은 모습을 본 것 자체로도 작은 기적이다.

"잘 어울리네요. 진작에 옷 좀 골라줄 걸 그랬어요," 한니발이 말한다. "들어오세요, 부루퉁하게 서있지 말고요."

"장례식장에서 관 들고 다니는 사람이 된 기분이에요," 윌이 구시렁거리면서 부엌으로 들어온다.

한니발은 검보 요리를 저으면서 눈썹을 치켜든다. "그럼 평소에는 낚시하고 다니는 노숙자가 된 기분이었나요?"

"지금이 딱 그런 기분이죠," 윌이 괜히 조끼를 만지작거리면서 한니발의 시선을 피해 눈을 내리깐다. "제 상황을 생각해보면."

"당신은 노숙자가 아니에요, 윌. 집에 문제가 있지만 고치기만 하면 되잖습니까. 게다가," 한니발은 잠시 말을 멈추고 윌이 궁금해서 다시 한니발을 올려볼 때까지 기다린다. 한니발은 미소를 짓는다. "이곳에서 지내는 동안은 이곳이 윌의 집이라고 생각했으면 좋겠어요. 그리고 그런 기분이 들게 하려면 고향의 맛을 선물해주는 게 가장 좋을 것 같아서요. 조개, 닭고기, 소시지, 그리고 새우가 들어간 검보 요리입니다.

"루이지애나에 가본 지 몇 년이나 지났는데," 윌은 그렇게 말하면서도 익숙한 검보 냄새를 훅 들이마신다.

"하지만 윌의 고향이니까 항상 소중할 겁니다."

윌은 눈을 깜박이고는 바로 시선을 돌린다. "고마워요," 그가 말한다. 빨리 화제를 돌리고 싶은지 계속 말을 잇는다. "그냥 뭐랄까요...검보 요리는 박사님이 만들기엔 수준이 낮달까. 아주 고급스러운 음식은 아니잖아요. 다음에는 개구리 뒷다리라도 튀겨줄 기세네요."

한니발은 하루 종일 검보를 끓이던 냄비를 기울여 우아한 수프 그릇에다가 음식을 조심스럽게 담는다. "루이지애나 음식에는 다양한 문화적 역사가 담겨있고 덕분에 미국에서 가장 독특한 음식 문화를 이루게 되었죠. 스페인에서 들여온 후추와 토마토에다가 이탈리아의 영향을 받은 아프리카와 서인도 조미료를 이용해 프랑스식 조리법으로 요리하니까요. 이 요리는 전혀 부끄러운 음식이 아닙니다."

그는 검보를 전부 부은 후 앞접시에 하얀 쌀을 퍼준다. 그리고는 윌에게 접시를 들어달라고 손짓을 한다. "미안하지만 그릇 좀 식탁에 놓아주시겠습니까? 식사 시작하죠," 그가 말한다. "그리고 개구리 뒷다리 말인데요, 나중에라도 추가해드릴까요?"

두 사람은 음식을 식탁에 놓는다. 한니발은 의자를 빼서 윌을 앉힌 다음에 서빙을 시작한다. "아니요," 윌이 대답한다. "맛있어 보인다고 생각한 적 없어요. 4살쯤 아빠를 따라 근처 축제에 갔었는데 천막에서 개구리 다리를 팔고 있더라고요. 그걸 보고 개구리 커밋이 죽었다고 막 비명을 질러댔죠."

한니발이 미소를 지으면서 밥 위에 푸짐하게 검보를 붓고는 윌에게 건네준다. "음식을 보고도 공감해요?"

"노래 불러주는 개구리에게는 공감해줘야죠."

한니발이 웃으면서 자신의 음식도 그릇에 담는다. "걱정 마세요. 이 닭은 노래를 정말 못 부르더군요." 아무리 아마추어라고는 해도 '네순도르마'를 그렇게 못 부르는 오페라 가수는 처음 봤다. 윌이 농담에 작은 웃음을 터뜨리자 한니발은 혼자서만 이 농담을 제대로 이해하고 있다는 생각에 만족감을 느낀다.

한니발은 윌이 숟가락으로 검보를 푼 뒤 '닭고기'를 베어 무는 모습을 유심히 관찰한다. "정말 맛있네요, 렉터 박사님. 루이지애나 출신도 아닌 사람이 만들었다고는 케이준 사람들도 모를 거에요."

"그냥 한니발이라고 불러줬으면 해요. 그리고 고맙습니다, 많이 노력했어요. 식재료를 까다롭게 고르는 것이 큰 차이를 만드는 것 같습니다."

두 사람은 한동안 조용히 밥을 먹는다. 윌은 배가 많이 고팠는지 밥을 한 그릇 더 푼다. 그리고는 대화를 다시 시작한다. "개구리 뒷다리를 못 먹겠다고 생각한 또 다른 이유는 그 모양새 때문이에요," 그가 말한다. "피부를 벗겨놓으면 통통한 인간 다리 같이 생겼거든요. 누가 아기 다리를 잘라낸 것 같기도 하고. 시골 장터에서 볼 때마다... 영 무섭다고 생각했어요."

한니발은 고개를 끄덕인다. 듣고 나니 다소 닮았다는 생각이 든다. 개구리 수십 마리의 다리가 얼음 위에 놓여있는 모습이 어린 윌의 강렬한 상상력 앞에서는 어떻게 비쳤을까? 한니발은 그 학살의 현장이 시각적으로 잘 떠오르지 않는다. 윌의 눈동자 속에 비친 그 장면을 직접 보고 싶다. "원래부터 그런 식으로 생각했어요? 아니면 윌의 질환을 알게 된 후부터 그런 생각이 들었나요?"

윌이 그릇에 담긴 새우를 깨작거린다. "조금 더 구체적으로 질문해주셔야 할 것 같은데요," 그가 말한다. "저는 질환만으로 이루어진 사람이 아니라고요."

"그건 누구나 그렇죠. 질환은 다양하지만요. 지금 질문은 윌의 불완전한 생식기관과 강하지 않은 오메가 특성, 그리고 다소 떨어지는 생식력에 대해서 알게 된 다음부터 그랬냐는 질문입니다." 윌이 굳더니 입을 연다. 식사를 하면서까지 이렇게 정신분석을 해야겠다고 짜증내려는 것 같다. 윌이 폭발하기 전에 한니발은 말을 잇는다. "조금만 참아주세요, 윌. 전 당신이 이상형태증에 시달리고 있거나 성에 대한 불만이 있을 거라고 생각해오긴 했지만 어제 그 정확한 원인을 알게 됐으니까요. 윌을 완벽하게 이해하지 못하면 도움을 줄 수 없어요. 그러니 제 질문에 대답해주세요."

윌이 입술에 일자로 모으며 꾹 힘을 주다가 다시 긴장을 푼다. "알게 된 다음부터 그렇게 보였어요," 그가 속삭인다.

"그렇군요," 한니발이 말한다. "정신과 육체가 제대로 일치하지 못하는 기분이 드나요?"

"제가 잘못된 몸으로 태어났다고 생각하는 건 아니에요. 그런 의미로 묻는 거라면요," 윌이 대답한다. 밥맛을 잃었는지 검보가 남은 그릇을 멀리 밀어낸다. "망가진 육체 속에 망가진 정신이 깃들었으니 이것이야말로 완벽한 일치 아닌가요?"

"그렇다면 자신이 오메가라는 게 싫은가요? 최근 몇 십 년에 걸쳐서 성 평등이 많이 이루어지긴 했지만 여전히 사회는 알파의 기득권이 가장 강하고 그 다음 순위는 베타니까요. 경찰직종에서는 특히나 보기 어려운 오메가라는 점 때문에 이미 소외감을 느끼고 있을 텐데, 연쇄 살인마들을 쫓아야 하는 이런 고된 분야에서 일하는 건 더욱 힘들겠죠."

윌이 건조하게 웃는다. "지적 고맙네요. 직장 동료들이 보기에 저는 이상하고 소름 끼치는 괴물이라는 사실을 제가 모를 리 있겠나요. 그건 귀가 따갑도록 듣는 소리라고요." 윌은 영 불안한지 자리에서 일어나 이리저리 걷기 시작한다. 그는 입가에 손을 대고는 몰래 비밀을 나누는 말투를 흉내 낸다. "'저기 윌 그레이엄이 지나가네. 역겨운 살인마가 된 환각을 보는 데다가 심지어 오메가래! 지금쯤이면 짝을 만나서 애들 가득한 미니밴이나 끌고 다녀야 하는 거 아냐?' '뭐, 저 사람이 오메가라고? 냄새도 영 이상한데.'"

"미안해요. 윌을 화나게 하려는 건 아니었습니다," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 손을 모으고는 깍지 위에 턱을 댄다. "그리고 한마디 해두자면, 전 당신이 소름 끼친다고 생각하지 않아요. 전 당신이 아주 흥미롭다고 생각합니다."

"현미경으로 관찰하면 바이러스성 돌연변이도 흥미로워 보이겠죠," 윌이 구시렁댄다. "흔한 감기 바이러스가 그냥 무해한 돌연변이를 일으킨 걸지도 모르지만 어쩌면 치명적인 유행병이 탄생한 걸지도 모르죠."

"아니요, 당신은 집에 초대해서 시간을 함께 보내고 싶다는 뜻에서 흥미로운 사람입니다. 그 정도 가치가 있는 사람들이 흔하지 않다는 말은 믿어주셨으면 합니다," 한니발이 말하지만 실제로도 윌에게 전염성이 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각한다. 그렇다면 이 세상이 훨씬 재미있어질 텐데. "직장 동료들이 그런 생각을 하는 건 윌이 오메가이기 때문이라고 생각하나요?"

"일부 요인이긴 하겠죠. 살인마가 되는 환각을 보는 것만큼 큰 요인은 아니겠지만," 윌이 말한다. 그는 지친 한숨을 쉬면서 도로 의자에 기댄다. "잭이 저를 '부서지기 쉬운 찻잔'처럼 본다고 말한 건 바로 당신이었던 것 같은데요."

"그렇다면 알라나 블룸은?" 한니발이 묻는다. "윌은 알라나에게 연애 감정을 품고 있잖습니까. 알라나도 당신을 그런 식으로 무시한다고 생각하진 않겠죠?"

윌의 입술이 움찔거리면서 뭔가 속삭이지만 너무 낮아서 안 들린다.

"조금 더 크게 말해주세요."

"품고 있었죠," 윌이 손을 내려다보며 중얼거린다. "과거형이에요. 이제 포기하려고요."

갑자기 맹수처럼 번뜩이는 눈동자를 얼른 감추고 걱정스러워하는 의사인 척 연기하기란 매우 힘들다. "더 자세히 이야기해주실 수 있나요?"

"별로 이야기하고 싶지 않은데요," 윌이 말한다. "하지만 어떻게 해서든 털어놓게 만들 테니, 좋아요. 일주일 전쯤에 이 상황에 대해서 알라나와 대화를 나눴어요. 제가 불안정하다는 것도 큰 방해물이기는 하지만 극복 못할 정도의 문제는 아니죠. 하지만 알라나가 이번엔 극복 못할 문제를 꺼냈어요. 언젠가는 꼭 아이를 갖고 싶대요."

"윌은 원치 않나요?"

윌은 한숨을 쉬면서 팔꿈치를 허벅지에 대고 손바닥에 얼굴을 파묻는다. "제가 원하든 말든, 그런 건 별로 중요하지 않아요. 여기서 중요한 건 제 자신이 알라나에게 아이를 줄 수 없다는 거에요."

"당신은 완전한 불임 상태가 아닙니다. 많은 노력과 엄청난 행운을 필요로 하겠지만, 윌도 얼마든지 아이를 가질 수 있어요. 생식능력을 완전히 상실했다고 해도, 입양을 고려해볼 수도 있고요."

"'못 한다'라고 말하는 게 나을 정도로 '못하겠다'는 마음이 무시무시하게 크다고 하는 게 맞겠죠," 윌이 말한다. "전 부모 노릇을 제대로 못할 거에요. 알라나도 그 말을 최대한 친절하게 돌려서 말하고는 그냥 우리 관계를 우정으로 남기자고 했어요. 저도 반대는 못 하겠더라고요."

"애비게일 홉스와는 잘 지내고 있잖아요."

"애비게일과는 거리를 두며 어색해하고 있고 전 항상 애비게일의 따뜻한 피가 손가락을 적시고 있다는 상상을 하고 있어요," 윌이 대답한다. "그런 관계는 전혀 건강하지 못해요. 게다가, 애비게일은 사실상 어른에 가깝고요. 아기는 완전히 나에게 의지해야 할 테니 내가 실수를 저질러도 스스로를 방어할 길이 전혀 없어요."

한니발은 평가하는 눈빛으로 윌을 바라본다. "말하는 걸 들어보면 마치 아이를 갖게 되더라도 윌 혼자 돌볼 것 같군요. 윌의 어머니가 아버지와 윌을 버리고 떠난 것처럼 당신의 알파도 윌과 아기를 버리고 갈 것이라고 생각하나요?"

윌이 허리를 편다. "그런 얘기는 해준 적이 없는데."

"당신이 어머니에 대한 이야기를 꺼리는 걸 보면서 어느 정도 예상했습니다. 어머니를 제대로 만나본 적이 없다고 말했었죠. 만약 어머니께서 돌아가셨다면 굳이 그렇게 빙빙 돌려 말할 필요 없을 테지만 만약 윌이 어렸을 때 버리고 떠난 거라면 무조건적인 사랑을 베풀어야 할 존재가 당신을 거부했다는 것에 대한 수치심의 무게가 있겠죠. 그러면 윌이 알파를 향해 보이는 양면적인 태도도 설명이 됩니다. 당신은 평소 수줍음을 많이 타고 남을 극도로 경계하지만 일부 알파들로부터는 절실하게 칭찬과 애정을 받고 싶어해요," 한니발이 말한다. "잭 크로포드로부터는 플라토닉한 칭찬을 받고 싶어하고 알라나 블룸으로부터는 로맨틱한 애정을 받고 싶어하죠."

"그렇게 치면 당신은 어느 쪽인가요, 렉터 박사님?" 윌이 비꼰다.

"어떤 게요? 경계 또는 갈구? 플라토닉 또는 로맨틱?" 한니발이 대꾸한다.

창 밖을 휘젓고 있는 어두운 비구름처럼 무거운 침묵이 잠시 찾아온다. 한니발은 더 질문하려고 하지만 윌의 폰이 주머니에서 울린다. 눈에 보일 정도로 긴장을 확 푼 윌은 서둘러 전화를 받는다. "잭이에요," 그가 말하고는 전화를 받는다.

통화 내내 윌은 별 말을 하지 않는다. 가끔 동의한다는 듯 음 소리를 내거나 이해한다는 듯 중얼거리는 정도. 마침내 통화가 끝나자 윌은 깊은 한숨을 내쉰다. "좋은 소식은 119에 들어왔던 신고 녹음 기록을 얻었는데 그게 제 목소리는 확실히 아니라는 거네요. 그리고 제 차와 일부 물건은 가져가도 좋다고 소방대장이 허락했대요. 나쁜 소식은 아무래도 방화 사건인 게 확실해졌다는 거고 집에서 10분 정도 떨어진 곳에서 시체를 발견했다는 겁니다. 리퍼가 스스로를 드러내기 위해 살인을 저지른 것 같대요. 빨리 와서 좀 봐달라는 군요."

"그렇다면," 한니발이 말한다. "기다리게 하면 안 되겠죠."

\-----

"오늘 멋있는데요, 윌?" 윌이 한니발 차에서 내리자 비벌리가 말한다. 그녀가 한니발을 향해 친근하게 손을 흔들자 한니발은 예의상 고개를 끄덕이더니 다시 차를 몰고 사라진다. 비벌리, 프라이스, 젤러가 윌을 범죄현장까지 안내하는 동안 그녀는 계속 말을 잇는다. "멋쟁이 스타일이라고 생각해본 적은 한번도 없는데 솔직히 말해서 그렇게 차려 입으니까 정말 잘 어울려요."

"저 화려한 멋쟁이 바지가 렉터 박사님 옷이니까 그렇겠죠," 프라이스가 말한다.

"그렇게 남의 바지를 입고 다니면 누가 봐도 오해하는 건 알고 있죠, 그레이엄 씨?" 젤러가 비웃는다. 윌은 조금 더 빠르게 걸으면서 계속 바닥만 쳐다본다.

"못되게 굴지 좀 마요, 젤러," 비벌리가 화를 낸다. "장난을 치는 것도 정도가 있지, 무례하잖아요. 최근에 무슨 일 겪었는지 뻔히 알면서 좀 봐주는 게 어때요? 예의라는 걸 배운 적은 있어요?"

"왜 그래요, 그냥 농담 가지고. 그렇게까지 뭐라고 할 건 없잖아요. 이러니까 오메가들은 이런 일을 하면 안 된다는 거에요. 알파나 베타처럼 고된 일을 못 하니까 우리까지 괜히 조바심 내면서 기어 다녀야 하잖아요."

잭과 나머지 팀원, 그리고 시체가 있는 곳에 이르자 프라이스는 싸움을 말리기 위해서 큼큼 목을 푼다.

"크리스찬 앤드류 넬슨, 알파, 24세," 잭이 말한다. 윌은 잭 뒤에 서서 시체로부터 눈을 떼지 않는다. "볼티모어 상류층이 주로 이용하는 친환경 슈퍼마켓에서 계산대 일을 했다고 합니다. 오늘 아침 직장에 나오지 않았다던데 그 이유가 이거였군요. 사인은 목이 잘린 것으로 인한 과다출혈인 걸로 보입니다. 신장과 간이 없어졌어요. 그리고 보시다시피, 그것 말고도 장난을 많이 쳐놨죠."

젊은 남성의 양팔은 팔꿈치가 절단된 채 가까운 나무에 묶여있다. 검지손가락을 제외한 나머지 손가락들은 짧은 노끈으로 묶여있어서 양팔이 서로 다른 방향을 가리키는 모양새가 되었다.

"표지판이군요," 윌이 중얼거린다.

"팔 안쪽에 수술용 메스로 숫자가 새겨져 있어요," 비벌리가 말한다. "GPS 좌표처럼 보이는데 일단 돌려보고 어떤 값이 나오는지 살펴보려고요."

윌은 팔로 된 표지판으로 다가가 왼쪽 팔에 집중한다. 그는 검지손가락을 잠시 쳐다보다가 손가락이 가리키는 방향으로 몸을 돌린다. 이 근처에 살고 있으니 이쪽 지역은 잘 알고 있다. 그쪽 방향에 뭐가 있는지 시각적으로 떠올려본다.

윌은 혼잣말을 하기 시작한다, "들판, 들판, 문닫은 편의점, 또 들판, 숲 속, 도로, 그리고 내가 사는..." 윌은 말을 멈추고 창백하게 질린다. 그는 더 큰 목소리로 말을 잇는다, "이 좌표는 뭔지 이미 알 것 같아요. 그래도 확인해보세요."

잭은 윌에게 다가가 윌의 시선을 함께 쫓으려 한다. "어디를 가리키고 있다고 생각해요?"

"제 집을 가리키고 있는 게 확실합니다," 윌이 말한다. "이건 리퍼 짓이에요. 내 집에 불을 지르고 119에 신고를 했어요."

잭은 입을 벌린 채 몸을 홱 돌린다. "그렇다면 리퍼의 목소리가 녹음되었다는 뜻이군요," 잭이 망설이듯 의기양양한 목소리로 말한다.

윌은 고개를 젓는다. 웃음을 겨우 참느라 어깨가 떨린다. "당연히 아니죠, 잭. 리퍼가 그 정도도 생각을 못 했을까 봐요? 119 쪽에 녹음된 목소리는 아마 넬슨의 목소리일 겁니다. 리퍼가 전화를 건 다음에 넬슨에게 화재 신고를 넣으라고 했을 거에요," 윌이 말한다. "그리고 나서 죽여버린 거죠."

"잭?" 비벌리가 다가오면서 부른다. "조회 결과를 별로 좋아하진 않을 것 같네요."

"내가 결과 듣고 좋아한 적이 있습니까?!" 잭이 짜증낸다. "그냥 말해요!"

"숫자는 확실히 GPS 좌표가 맞아요," 비벌리가 말한다. "주소로 치환해봤는데 윌 옆에 있는 팔에 쓰인 건... 윌의 집주소예요."

"그건 윌이 이미 알아냈어요," 잭이 으르렁댄다. "나머지 하나는 어딥니까?"

비벌리가 침을 꿀꺽 삼킨다. "잭네 집이에요."

"젠장, 이런 직감은 맞는 게 정말 싫어!" 잭이 소리를 지른다. "결국 그게 리퍼의 목적이었군. 윌은 집에서 끄집어낸 다음에 내 집에서 신세지게 해서 우리 두 사람을 동시에 처리해버리려고. 도대체 무슨 짓을 하려고 한 거야. 이건 리퍼가 우릴 비웃는 거에요. 이미 너무 늦었다면서요. 윌이 미리 눈치채고 작전을 망쳐서 천만다행입니다."

윌은 눈을 찌푸린다. 이 그림은 뭔가 이상하다. 뭐라고 딱 짚을 순 없지만 석연치 않은 구석이 있다. 착시용 그림을 쳐다보고 있는 것 같다. 어떻게 보면 젊은 여자처럼 보이지만 다른 각도에서 보면 노파처럼 보이기도 하는 유명한 그림처럼 말이다. 이 범죄현상을 해석할 수 있는 방법은 두 가지가 있을 텐데 지금은 잭의 해석으로밖에 이해할 수 없다. 엄청 뻔한 무언가를 놓치고 있다는 생각에 소름이 돋는다.

잭이 어깨를 툭 치자 윌은 깜짝 놀란다. "윌," 잭이 낮은 목소리로 말한다. "지금 당신은 아무에게도 알려지지 않은 거처에서 지내고 있으니 그 누구에게도 렉터 박사의 집에서 지내고 있다는 정보는 주지 말세요. 제가 명시적으로 허락한 사람들 이외에는 절대로. 알겠죠?"

"달리 말할 사람도 없잖아요?" 윌이 쉰 목소리로 대답한다. "비밀을 털어놓을 절친 같은 건 안 길러요."

잭은 윌의 말을 무시한다. "우리 집 보안도 강화시켜야겠어요. 그리고 미안하지만, 윌, 집을 다 수리한 이후에도 한동안은 돌아갈 수 없을 것 같습니다. 아예 이사하는 게 제일 좋을 것 같지만 거기서 꼭 살아야겠다고 한다면 치안 유지를 완벽하게 할 수 있도록 준비해야 하는데 그러려면 시간이 좀 걸려요."

윌은 바로 대답하지 않는다. 그는 길게 떨리는 호흡을 들이마시지만 잭에게는 그게 불만을 나타내는 걸로 보였나 보다. 그럴지도 모르겠다. 더 이상 모르겠다. 잭이 어깨 위에 올려진 손으로 위로하듯 토닥거린다.

"따라오세요," 잭이 말한다. "전화로도 말했지만 이젠 집에 있던 물건들을 챙겨가도 좋습니다. 짐을 싸서 차에 싣고 나면 다시 렉터 박사님 댁으로 돌아가면 됩니다."

잭을 따라가는 동안에도 윌은 등 뒤로 크리스찬 앤드류 넬슨의 손가락이 자기 등을 가리키는 걸 느낀다. 한참 뒤에 집에서 멍한 심정으로 옷과 몇 가지 중요한 장식품들을 상자에 쑤셔 넣으면서도 누군가 계속 손가락질 하는 기분이 든다.

_\----- 밤 11시 55분 -----_

한니발의 침대 옆에 있는 시계가 밤 12시에 가까운 시간을 보여주고 있지만 볼티모어를 찾아온 폭풍은 아직도 한창이다. 창문에 부딪히는 빗소리와 먼 곳에서 가끔 들리는 천둥소리가 안락한 분위기를 만들어주는 동안 한니발은 침대에 앉아 케이준 음식에 대한 책을 읽는다. 검보 요리의 평가가 좋았으니 다른 음식도 한번 살펴보는 게 좋을 것 같았다.

익숙해진 폭풍우 소리와는 다른 특이한 소리가 들리자 한니발은 책에서 시선을 뗀다. 나무를 천천히 긁어대는 손톱 소리다. 한니발은 책을 옆에 내려놓고 기다린다. 또 한번 긁는 소리가 들리고 이번엔 확실히 문 쪽에서 들리고 있다. 이불을 거둔 한니발은 문을 열기 위해 일어선다.

문을 천천히 열자 손잡이를 제대로 돌리지 못하고 계속 나무 부분만 긁어대는 윌의 물어뜯긴 손톱이 보인다. 다시 한번 달콤한 몽유병 냄새가 코에 와닿자 한니발은 미소를 짓는다. 문을 좀 더 활짝 연 한니발은 윌의 등에 손을 두른 채 가까이 끌어당긴다. 그리고는 자고 있는 윌의 오른쪽 귀에 입술이 닿도록 고개를 살짝 튼다.

"지금은 '나중'인 거겠죠?" 한니발이 중얼거린다. "저는 약속을 절대 어기지 않으니까요."

한니발은 손을 떼지 않고 서서히 몸을 뒤로 뺀다. 윌의 걸음은 다소 불안정하지만 한니발은 그를 침대로 이끈다. 윌은 비틀거리면서 한니발에게 몸을 기댔고 마침내 침대에 도착하자 그대로 철퍼덕 엎어진다. 한니발은 침대에 앉아 그 우아하지 못한 모습을 바라보며 재미있다는 듯 입가를 움찔거린다.

그 재미가 성욕에 가까운 감정으로 바뀌기까지는 얼마 걸리지 않는다. 윌은 침대에 눕는 순간 뭘 하러 여기 온 건지 확실히 깨달은 것 같다. 사방을 둘러싼 한니발의 체취 때문인지 윌의 움직임이 더 관능적으로 변한다. 윌은 골반을 비틀면서 이불을 긁어댄다. 벌어진 입으로 거칠게 헐떡이고 있다.

한니발은 윌의 양쪽 손목을 오른손으로 쥔 채 머리 위로 올린 다음 내리누른다. 그리고는 일부러 천천히 몸을 움직여 윌의 골반 위에 걸터앉고는 자기 다리로 윌의 양다리를 모은다. 왼팔을 침대에 대서 가슴이 서로 닿지 않도록 거리를 유지한 한니발은 윌과 이마를 맞댄다.

"나를 봐요, 윌," 그가 거친 목소리로 말한다. "내 눈을 바라봐요."

윌의 눈동자가 마주친다. 그는 반쯤 감긴 한니발의 어두운 시선을 피하지 않고 계속 바라본다. 파란 눈동자 뒤에는 그 어떠한 의식도 없다. 인형처럼 텅 비어있다.

"잘했어요," 한니발이 칭찬한다. "말할 수 있어요?"

윌은 졸린 목소리로 중얼거리지만 어떻게 끼워 맞춰봐도 제대로 된 언어라고 보긴 어렵다.

"내 말은 이해해요? 이해하면 한번 깜박이고 이해 안 가면 두 번 깜박이세요."

윌의 속눈썹이 파르르 떨린다. 윌은 등을 젖히면서 어떻게든 더 가까이 몸을 붙이려고 애쓴다. 이 이상 살이 맞닿지 않자 윌이 실망한 듯 낮은 신음을 뱉는다.

한니발이 미소를 짓는다. "하고 싶지 않으면," 그가 낮게 속삭인다. "그만하라고 말해요."

말이 끝나자마자 한니발은 윌에게 강렬한 키스를 한다. 이빨 자국과 멍 자국을 남기면서 더 거칠게 하고 싶다, 어디서 싸우고 온 것처럼 부르튼 입술을 하고 다니게 만들고 싶다. 하지만 아직 그런 짓을 하기엔 너무 이르다. 며칠이면 아물어버릴 상처를 남기겠다고 이 모든 걸 포기하는 건 정말 어리석은 짓이다. 윌이 진실을 깨달을 즈음에는 훨씬 더 영구적인 걸 남겨야 한다. 입술을 떼자 윌은 숨이 차 헐떡거린다.

양팔은 계속 머리 위로 고정시켜둔 채 한니발은 나머지 손으로 실크 이불을 쥐고는 윌의 손목을 묶어 화려하게 쇠로 장식된 머리판에 묶어둔다. 작업을 마치자 윌은 팔을 움직일 수 없지만 손목에 멍이 남지는 않을 정도로 꽉 묶여있다.

한니발은 손목부터 시작해서 팔꿈치 안쪽까지 오른팔을 길게 혀로 핥아 올린다. 피부에 비치는 푸른 혈관을 입술로 물면서 팔에다가 엄지손톱으로 숫자를 써본다. 한니발의 집 주소를 나타내는 GPS 좌표다.

상체는 충분히 음미했다는 생각이 들어 한니발은 윌의 잠옷 위에 양손을 얹고는 아래로 훑는다. 복부 근육을 따라 내려가서 손가락을 속옷 허리밴드 안으로 넣는다. 속옷을 벗기자 새까만 음모로 둘러싸인 채 발기한 성기가 보인다.

손으로 성기 근처를 쓸면서 한니발은 윌의 얼굴을 바라본다. 손의 온기는 느낄 수 있겠지만 실제로 만지고 있지는 않다. 윌이 이리저리 고개를 흔들면서 눈꺼풀을 움찔 떤다.

한니발이 자세를 바꾸자 침대에서 소리가 난다. 무릎으로 윌의 다리를 툭 치자 윌은 바로 이해하며 다리를 벌린다. 한니발은 다리 사이에 앉아 피식 웃으면서 칭찬의 의미로 윌의 성기를 가볍게 문질러준다. 긍정적인 강화 조건. 윌은 신음을 흘리며 머리를 뒤로 젖혀 목을 드러낸다.

"잘했어요, 윌," 한니발이 칭찬해준다. "잘했어요."

한니발은 더 아래쪽으로 손을 내려 회음부를 가볍게 긁어 내린다. 윌은 숨을 헉 들이마시더니 한니발의 손가락이 드디어 안쪽으로 들어오자 허리를 휘며 엉덩이를 든다. 성기능에 문제가 없는 오메가 남성이라고 하더라도 발정기가 아닌 이상 애액을 별로 분비하지 못한다. 그러니 윌은 그보다도 훨씬 적은 양을 분비했다는 게 그다지 놀랍지는 않다. 오히려 이만큼 젖었다는 사실에 뿌듯함을 느끼면서 한니발은 아직 만져주지 않은 자신의 성기가 맥박 치는 것을 느낀다. 윌은 지금 매우 흥분한 모양이다.

"흐음," 한니발이 중얼거리면서 손가락으로 계속 안쪽을 문지른다. 윌은 작은 움직임에도 몸을 떨다가 한니발이 손가락을 거두자 싫어하는 소리를 낸다. "아무래도 조금 도움이 필요할 것 같군요. 다음에는 미리 옆에 준비해두겠다고 약속하죠."

한니발이 몸을 일으키자 윌은 손목을 묶은 이불에 저항하면서 발길질을 한다. 알파는 침대 옆에 서서 마침내 잠옷 바지와 속옷을 벗는다. 어두운 허벅지와 꼿꼿하게 일어선 성기가 드러난다. 한니발이 윌 위로 몸을 겹치자 윌은 허리를 젖히면서 뭔가 알 수 없는 말을 중얼댄다.

한니발은 몸을 움직여 두 사람의 성기를 손에 쥔다. 손으로 문지르면서 허리를 움직이자 어느새 박자에 맞춰 쾌락이 느껴진다. 윌은 앓는 소리를 내기도 하고 웅얼거리기도 하면서 한니발의 속도에 맞춰 엉덩이를 움직인다.

"그으-" 윌이 이를 악 문 채 끙끙댄다. "그으마아아아..." 두 눈이 휘둥그래지면서 한 순간 패닉이 엿보이자 한니발은 흥미로워하며 지켜본다. 여전히 윌에게서는 몽유병의 향기가 나지만 혹시라도 의식이 돌아오려는 건 아닐까 궁금하다.

아니다. 잠시 비쳤던 의식은 순식간에 다시 사라진다. 윌은 부르르 떨면서 절정에 이른다. 한니발의 손가락 위로 증거가 흩뿌려진다. 한니발은 낮게 신음하며 윌의 목을 치아로 쓸고는 역시 사정한다.

윌의 눈동자가 위로 향하며 흰자위를 보이더니 온몸에서 힘이 완전히 빠진다. 다시 깊은 잠으로 빠져들었다. 한니발은 팔을 묶었던 이불을 푼 다음 몸을 닦아주고 도로 옷을 입혀준다. 작업을 다 끝내자 관계를 맺었다는 흔적은 전혀 살펴볼 수 없다.

한니발은 한쪽 팔로 윌의 무릎 뒤를 받치고 나머지 팔로 어깨를 쥔다. 무난하게 윌을 안아 든 한니발은 아무렇지 않게 복도를 지나 다시 손님용 침실로 향한다. 한니발은 아주 철저하게 자기관리를 하면서 강한 체력과 힘을 길러왔으니 말이다. 물론 시체들을 들고 나르느라 쌓인 경험도 한 몫 했다.

윌을 내려놓자 그는 지친 목소리로 중얼거리면서 이불 속으로 파고든다. 한니발은 침대에 앉아 윌의 얼굴을 쓰다듬어 본다. 독점욕과 애정이 담긴 동작이다. 한니발은 고개를 숙여 축축해진 이마를 덮고 있는 곱슬머리에 키스를 하고는 잠든 남자의 귓가에 입술을 댄다.

"그만하라고 하지 않아서 다행입니다," 한니발이 속삭이며 귓불을 문다. "그래 봤자 달라지는 건 아무것도 없었겠지만."

\-----

윌은 나무에 등을 댄 채 숲 안쪽으로 길게 뻗어있는 길을 내려본다. 저 멀리 화염에 휩싸인 자신의 집이 보인다. 수평선 근처에 조그만 불빛이 보이는 정도지만 저게 윌의 집이라는 건 확실하게 알고 있다. 슬로우 모션처럼 집이 무너져 내리면서 불길이 더욱 높게 치솟는다.

윌은 천천히 눈을 감는다. 다시 눈을 뜨자 바로 앞에 사슴이 서있다.

 ** _"그만하라고 말해."_** 깊게 뒤틀린 목소리는 후음이 강하다. 인간의 목젖에서 나오는 소리라기보다는 우르르 울리는 천둥소리에 가깝고 이상하게 메아리를 친다. 사슴에게서 나는 소리인 건지 다른 곳에서 나는 소리인 건지 잘 모르겠다.

그 순간 윌은 메아리가 치는 게 아니라 수많은 목소리가 한꺼번에 말하고 있다는 걸 깨닫는다. 수사슴이 단단한 지면 위로 발굽을 구르자 목소리들이 더 커지면서 뚜렷하게 들린다. 무언가가 윌의 양쪽 손목을 붙잡더니 머리 위로 올린다. 고개를 들자 크리스찬 앤드류 넬슨의 몸통에서 떨어져나온 양팔이 나무에 묶여있는 모습이 보인다. 넬슨의 손은 족쇄처럼 윌의 손목을 꽉 쥔다.

"그만하라고 말해."

"그만하라고 말해."

"그만하라고 말해."

목소리들이 속삭이며 점점 크게 신음소리를 낸다. 어떤 목소리는 절박하게 사정하고 있고 어떤 목소리는 잔인하게 조롱하고 있다. 땅에서 더 많은 팔이 튀어나오고 나무에서도 팔이 자라나 윌의 몸을 고정시킨다. 손톱으로 온몸을 할퀸다. 데인 것처럼 뜨겁다.

"그만하라고 말해."

"그만하라고 말해."

"그만하라고 말해."

혀가 고깃덩어리처럼 묵직해지고 전혀 움직이지 않는다. 뭐라도 말을 하려고, 비명을 지르려고, 그만하게 하려고 윌은 입을 벌린다. 열기가 견딜 수 없을 정도로 강해진다. 그 끔찍한 손들이 할퀴는 곳마다 물집이 잡히는 게 느껴진다. 윌은 깊게 숨을 들이마시고는 마지막으로 있는 힘을 다해 소리친다.

\-----

"그만!!" 윌이 벌떡 일어나면서 쉰 목소리로 외친다. 그는 거칠게 이불을 밀어내며 몸부림 친다. 악몽 때문에 여전히 피부가 따끔거린다. "그만해, 그만, 그만, 그만!"

윌은 패닉이 가라앉을 때까지 헐떡거리며 심호흡을 한다. 한참을 자리에 앉아 혹시 소란 때문에 한니발이 깨지는 않았는지 있는 힘껏 귀를 기울인다. 발걸음 소리가 아무것도 들리지 않자, 윌은 안도의 한숨을 쉬면서 다시 베개 위로 쓰러진다. 침대 옆에 있는 시계를 힐끔 쳐다본다.

"지금은 새벽 2시 47분," 윌이 속삭인다. "내 이름은 윌 그레이엄. 나는 한니발 렉터의 손님용 침실에 있다. 악몽일 뿐이다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 오늘은 걸어 다니지도 않았다. 난 안전하다."

그는 몸을 웅크린 채 벽을 쳐다본다. 다시 잠드려면 얼마나 오래 걸릴까. 그리고 방금 자신이 한 마지막 말을 믿을 수 있는 날이 과연 찾아올까.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

한니발의 사무실에 새 시계가 들어왔는데 윌은 저 시계 때문에 미쳐버릴 것 같다.

'새 시계'라는 표현은 안 맞을 수도 있겠다. 이미 들어온 지 두 달이 다 되어가니까 말이다. 화재 이후 일주일이 지나고 다시 한니발과의 상담이 시작됐을 무렵 처음으로 그 시계가 눈에 띄었다. 같은 집에서 지내는 동안은 상담 시간과 집에서 지내는 시간을 철저히 구분해서 지키는 것이 좋겠다고 두 사람은 합의했다. 정신학적인 이야기는 오로지 한니발의 사무실에서만 진행하는 것 역시 그 일환이다.

한니발의 말에 의하자면 저 시계는 옛 동료가 보내준 선물이라고 한다. 별로 맘에 들지 않고 집에 두기엔 인테리어와 지나치게 안 어울리지만 다른 사람에게 떠넘기는 것은 무례할 것 같다고. 이래저래 처치곤란인 새까만 쇳덩어리다.

시계는 윌과 키가 비슷하다. 극도로 현대적인 디자인인 건지 아니면 중세시절 고문기구를 흉내 낸 건지 잘 구분이 안 간다. 무게가 상당히 나갈 것이 분명하지만 바닥을 지탱하는 부분은 이상하게 날렵해 보여서 저 파충류 같은 발가락을 꼼지락거리며 바닥을 기어 다닐 것 같은 인상이다. 그 시계는 발톱처럼 생긴 바닥에서부터 '덩굴'들이 뿜어져 나오는데 다양한 굵기로 된 쇠 덩굴들이 서로 꼬이면서 하나의 모양을 이루고 있다. 무질서하게 엉켜있던 것들이 휘감겨 올라가는 모양새가 영 으스스하다. 뱀이 우글거리는 구덩이에서 인간처럼 보이는 흉상이 튀어나오고 있는 것 같달까, 막 탄생하고 있는 것 같달까. 까만 거울처럼 주변을 비추는 시계문자판은 흉상의 배 부분에 위치하고 있다. 머리가 있어야 할 곳에는 쇠 덩굴들이 점점 가늘어지면서 위로 솟은 미로를 이루고 있다.

대단한 장인 정신이 돋보이는 작품이긴 하지만 이루 말할 수 없이 소름 끼친다. 하지만 윌의 시선이 시계에서 떨어지지 못하고 무릎 위에 놓인 주먹이 새하얗게 질려가는 건 저 괴상한 모습 때문만이 아니다.

정말 거슬리는 것은 저 초침 소리다.

처음에는 신경 쓰이지 않았는데 소리가 조금씩 커지면서 벗어날 수 없게 되었다. 눈치챌 수 없을 정도로 꾸준히, 서서히 커지고 있다. 시계가 처음 등장하고 2주 정도 흐를 때까지는 초침 소리를 듣지도 못했지만 그 이후로 확실히 시끄러워지고 있다. 조금씩. 조금씩. 한니발과 상담을 하러 올 때마다 점점 참기가 어려워지더니 요새는 두 사람 사이에 침묵이 흐를 때마다 초침 소리가 전쟁을 알리는 북처럼 쩌렁쩌렁 울린다. 째깍거리는 박자와 함께 몸 속 무엇인가가 맥박 치는 것 같다. 윌의 짜증나는 바이오리듬과 일부러 움직임을 맞추고 있는 걸지도 모르겠다.

똑딱, 똑딱, 똑딱.

윌은 시계를 쳐다본다.

_자신의 모습이 보인다. 그는 발가벗고 있다. 성기와 그 아래쪽은 꿈틀거리는 검은 쇠창살로 완전히 둘러싸여있다. 뱀처럼 꿈틀거리는 건지 혈관처럼 맥박을 치는 건지 구분할 수 없다. 그 이상한 물질이 그를 감싸면서 팔을 등 뒤로 고정한 채 꽁꽁 묶어둔다. 그의 눈은 감겨있고 얼굴은 차분하다. 피부는 창백하고 숨은 전혀 쉬고 있지 않다._

_배 부근에는 시계가 걸려있다. 시침은 하늘을 향해 있고 분침은 요란하게 똑딱거리면서 점점 거리를 좁힌다. 시계 근처 피부가 달아오르면서 천천히 다리와 가슴을 타고 분홍색으로 물든다. 유두와 입술에는 보라색이 스미면서 푸르게 변하더니 곧 장밋빛을 띈다. 마지막으로 크게 **똑딱** 소리가 들리면서 분침이 시침과 겹쳐진다. _

_등이 뒤로 휘고 눈꺼풀이 떨리면서 윌은 눈을 뜨기 시작한다._

"윌, 뭐가 보여요?"

환상은 사라진다. 윌은 고개를 흔들면서 잔상을 없애기 위해 눈을 문지른다. "짜증나는 독촉장이요," 그가 중얼댄다. "하지만 말파리 유충이 피부 속을 기어 다니는 기분이 드는 건 그것 때문이 아니에요."

한니발이 상체를 앞으로 기울인다. "그럼 뭐 때문이죠?"

윌은 한숨을 쉰다. "지난주하고 지지난주에 '혹시 저 시계 너무 시끄럽지 않냐?'고 박사님에게 물어봤을 때 못 들었어요?"

"아," 한니발이 말한다. "초침 소리요?"

"이쯤 되니까 물고문 당하는 기분이에요," 윌이 말한다. "어떻게 저걸 못 들을 수 있어요? 소리가 너무 커서 몸도 함께 울리는 것 같을 지경이라고요. 몸 속으로 침투해서 내 심장도 강제로 똑같이 뛰라고 할 것처럼."

"다행히, 더 이상 그 고문을 견뎌야 할 필요는 없어졌습니다. 저...'특이한' 디자인을 맘에 들어 하는 사람을 찾았거든요."

"아 정말 다행이네요," 윌이 한숨을 쉰다. "하지만 저렇게 시끄러운데 괜찮을까요?"

"처음 윌이 말을 꺼냈을 때와 비교해도 소리가 더 이상 커지진 않았어요," 한니발이 말한다. "윌이 어떻게 소리를 인지하는 지가 달라진 거겠죠. 아마 발정기가 얼마 남지 않아서 특정 소리에는 유독 예민하게 반응하는 것 같습니다."

윌은 얼굴에서 손을 떼고는 한니발을 쳐다본다. 눈은 차마 바라볼 수 없어서 입술에 집중한다. 윌은 저 말이 거짓말임을 알려주는 신호가 없을까 가만히 살핀다. 하지만 아무것도 보이지 않는다. 째깍거리는 소리에 맞춰 한니발의 입술이 꿈틀대지 않는다. 항상 그렇듯 완벽하게 자신을 통제하고 있는, 흔들림 없는 자신감과 안정감만이 보인다.

똑딱, 똑딱, 똑딱.

_저 입술이 목에 닿으면서 날카로운 송곳니가 쇄골 위에 뜨거운 살갗을 파고들고 한니발은 윌을 거칠게 벽에 밀어붙인다-_

윌은 짜증을 내면서 의자에 푹 기대 부르르 떤다. 그리고는 눈을 감으며 구시렁댄다, "매번 3개월에 한번씩, 무슨 태엽 장치처럼 철저해요. 정말 싫어요. 하지만 이렇게까지 강렬하고 생생한 건 처음이에요. 지금까지는 힘겹게 앓으면서 자긴 했어도 그냥 눈 뜨고 보면 끝났는데. 이번에는 아직 시작도 안 했는데 미쳐버릴 것 같아요."

"장기간 알파와 가까이서 지낸 적이 있나요, 윌?" 한니발이 자리에서 일어나 작은 캐비닛으로 향하며 묻는다. "가족은 제외하고요."

윌이 무겁게 고개를 내젓는다. "단 한번도 없어요. 가족 포함해서요."

한니발이 캐비닛을 열자 유리잔과 와인 몇 병이 보인다. 와인을 살펴보는 동안 그는 말을 잇는다, "지금 겪고 있는 증상들은 성기능이 온전한 오메가가 발정기 직전에 경험하는 것에 비하면 상당히 약한 축에 속합니다. 하지만 윌에게는 이번 발정기가 유난히 강하게 느껴질 것이고 그건 아마 이렇게까지 알파 페로몬에 오래 노출된 적이 없었기 때문이라고 생각합니다. 우리 몸에 영향을 끼치는 것들을 아무리 철저하게 관리해도, 예를 들어 시간을 꼭 지키고 집을 깨끗하게 유지하고 좋은 음식만 먹으려고 노력해도 그건 '영향'에 그칠 수밖에 없습니다. 몸의 생리현상은 우리 의도나 욕구와는 상관없이 꿋꿋이 나아가죠. 이런 일을 겪으면 스스로 내 삶을 조절하고 있다는 환상이 깨지게 됩니다. 와인 드실래요?"

"마시면 안 될 것 같은데," 윌이 중얼댄다. 잠시 조용하다. "넘치지 않을 정도로만 꽉 채워서 주세요."

윌은 피식 웃으며 레드 와인 두 잔을 따르는 한니발의 모습을 지켜본다. 그는 목을 풀고는 대화를 계속 한다, "그래서 그게 결론이에요? 우린 몸의 노예다?"

"고용 계약서를 체결한 상태라고 말하는 게 더 적절할지도 모르겠네요. 살아가는 것에 대한 빚을 갚는 겁니다," 한니발이 다가와 잔을 하나 건네준다. 유리잔이 옮겨가면서 두 사람의 손가락이 잠시 스친다.

윌은 바로 잔을 입술에 대지만 한니발은 검지손가락으로 부드럽게 잔 테두리를 당긴다. "도수가 높진 않지만 그래도 레드 와인입니다," 한니발이 핀잔을 준다. "조금은 와인이 숨쉴 수 있도록 두세요."

"죄송해요," 윌이 웅얼거린다. "와인을 마시면 잠이 항상 잘 오더라고요. 지난 며칠 동안 잠을 제대로 못 자서."

"매일 아침에 볼 때마다 눈 아래가 새까매지더군요," 한니발이 동의하며 다시 자리에 앉는다. "요즘 악몽을 자주 꾸나 봅니다."

"제가 악몽을 안 꾼 적이 있던가요? 지금 이것도 악몽일지도 몰라요," 윌이 말한다. 그는 눈을 찡그리며 유리잔을 들고 붉은 액체 너머로 한니발을 바라본다. "이걸 마셨는데 사실은 피라는 게 밝혀지면 진실을 알 수 있겠네요."

한니발은 윌이 막 뽑은 따뜻한 피를 홀짝거리는 모습을 상상한다. 끈적이는 피가 유리잔에 달라붙고 윌은 붉게 물든 입술로 미소를 짓는다. 상당히 매력적인 그림이라는 생각이 들어 한니발은 나중을 위해 머릿속에 보관해둔다. 망상을 안전하게 치운 후 한니발은 입은 연다, "하지만 악몽 속에 새로운 요소가 등장한 모양이군요. 기존에는 없었지만 갑자기 나타나 윌을 불안하게 만드는 요소요. 얼굴을 보면 알 수 있습니다. 뭐가 달라졌는지 말해주세요."

윌은 괜히 뒤척거린다. "영 불길해요. 별로 말하고 싶지 않습니다."

"윌, 육체와 정신은 치유되는 과정이 비슷합니다. 상처가 나면 육체는 모든 자원을 쏟아 치료하려 하지만 가끔은 상처가 너무 깊고, 독이 너무 강해서 자생력만으로는 해결할 수 없는 경우가 있어요. 도움을 요청하지 않으면 상처가 오염되거나 패혈증을 일으킬 수 있습니다."

"제가 엄청 큰 상처에다가 일회용 밴드나 붙이고 다닌다고 생각하나 보네요," 윌이 투덜댄다.

"윌은 두 다리가 괴사를 일으키고 있는 와중에도 대장의 명령 때문에 병원에서 끌려 나와 다시 전장으로 돌아가야 하는 병사와 같다고 생각합니다," 한니발이 말한다. "누군가에게 상처 치료를 맡기면 윌도 더 많은 전투에 참여할 수 있을 테고 잭 크로포드의 또 다른 소모적 희생양이 되지는 않겠죠."

"알겠습니다, 나이팅게일 씨," 윌이 여전히 불편해하면서 짜증을 낸다. 그리고는 더 이상 에티켓 따위 상관없다는 듯 와인을 벌컥벌컥 마셔버린다. "제 꿈이 어떻게 더 미쳐가고 있는지 알고 싶다고요? 지난 몇 주 동안 전 꿈 속에서 매일 죽을 뻔하거나 죽고 있어요. 그것도 아주 창의적인 방식으로요! 기차 선로 위에 누워있는데 기차가 빠르게 달려오고 있다든지..."

_윌을 사다리에 밀어붙인 채 한니발이 거칠게 추삽질을 한다._

윌이 부르르 떨면서 말을 잇는다, "그 표지판 나무에 달려있던 마른 나뭇가지들이 내 머리를 긁어대는 동안 크리스찬 앤드류 넬슨의 팔이 내 입 속으로 기어들어오면서 목을 조르려 하고..."

_윌이 한니발의 성기를 입 속에 넣자 한니발은 손가락으로 그의 머리카락을 쓸어준다. 마치 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 사람처럼 윌의 뒤통수가 위아래로 움직인다. 한니발은 그 아이러니에 미소를 짓는다._

"그런 식으로 거의 매일 밤, 지난 2개월 내내 시달리고 있어요," 윌이 비어있는 와인 잔을 만지작거리면서 말을 끝맺는다.

"공감능력과 전공분야 때문에 윌은 주로 사냥꾼들의 입장에 이입하는 편이죠," 한니발이 말한다. "이제는 먹잇감이 된 꿈을 꾸니 불안한 건가요?"

"아뇨. 뭐, 그렇긴 한데 그게 중요한 건 아니에요. 그건...그건 별로 신경 쓰이지 않아요," 윌이 낮게 말한다. 그는 답답해하며 작게 숨을 내뱉는다. "아니, 그건 차라리 좋아요. 웃긴 것 같기도 하고. 슬픈 것 같기도 하고. 오히려 제가 죽는 꿈은 지금까지 중에 최고로 좋았어요."

"'미친 세상( _Mad World_ )' 노래 가사군요," 한니발이 잔을 흔들며 말한다.

윌이 비아냥대는 미소를 짓는다. "말 그대로 그렇죠?"

한니발은 와인의 향을 들이마시고는 와인이 잠시 입천장에 맴돌게 하다가 첫 모금을 삼킨다. 처음에는 약한 딸기 향이 나지만 곧 복잡한 신맛이 퍼지면서 한니발의 입맛에 더 알맞게 변한다. "정말 그렇게 생각해요, 윌?"

"꿈속에서 내가 죽지 않으면 오히려 살인마가 되거나, 오밤중에 걸어 다니다가 알 수 없는 곳에서 눈을 뜨고는 지금까지 무슨 짓을 했는지 기억조차 나질 않는데요?" 윌은 어깨를 으쓱거린다. "그냥 죽는 게 더 낫다는 건 인정해야죠. 하지만 매일 밤 이런 식으로 겪는 건 좀 심했어요."

"그렇다면 윌에게 문제가 되는 건 뭐죠?"

"처음엔 공포심이었어요. 알 수 없는 괴물에게 생명이 빨려나가는 감각을 느끼며 잠에서 벌떡 깨어나니까요. 그건 아주 이성적이에요. 하지만 2주 전부터는 깨어났을 때 보면.." 윌은 긴장한 듯 침을 삼킨다. "몸이 옳지 못한 반응을 보이고 있어요."

한니발은 와인 잔을 입술에 댄 채 잠시 조용해진다. 윌의 말에 성욕이 일어나면서 와인과 함께 기억 속 윌의 땀투성이 피부에서 나는 짠 맛이 더해진다. 서로 잘 어울리는 맛이다. 한니발은 목을 푼다. "자신이 죽는 악몽을 꾸고 나서 흥분한 상태로 깨어나는 군요," 그가 말한다.

"네," 윌이 속삭이며 고개를 젓는다. "죽음과 섹스라니. 안 좋은 조합이에요. 살인마들의 머릿속을 들여다볼 때 이미 자주 보거든요. 일이 잘 안 풀리면 격정적인 감정으로 살인을 저지르고 일이 잘 풀리면 매우 계산적으로 디자인을 구상하죠. 그런 식으로 생각하는 사람의 머릿속에 들어가본 지는 정말 오래 됐어요. 다른 사이코패스에게서 흘러 들어온 생각이 아니라면 이건 제가 직접 만들어낸 도착적인 감정이에요."

"프랑스에서는 오르가슴을 부를 때 _la petite mort_ 라는 말을 쓰지요," 한니발이 말한다. "'작은 죽음'이란 뜻으로요."

"알아요," 윌이 투덜댄다. "전 루이지애나에서 자랐잖아요. 아빠가 케이준 출신이라 이것저것 속어는 다 주워들었어요."

한니발은 빈정대는 윌의 태도를 무시한다. "모든 생명은 성행위로부터 탄생하고 모든 생명은 죽음으로 돌아갑니다. 인간이란 종족이 이 행성에 처음 등장한 이래로 수십 억 명의 인간들이 태어났다가 죽었죠. 그리고 그 태어나는 과정과 죽는 과정이 한결같이 동일하다는 점은 우리 모두가 유일하게 갖고 있는 공통점입니다. 그래서 우리는 그 개념을 본능적으로 받아들이면서 두려워하거나 환상을 품거나 갈구하게 되죠. 그리고는 탄생하는 순간과 죽는 순간 사이에 우리가 누릴 수 있는 시간을 어떻게 보내야 할지 고심합니다."

한니발은 와인을 전부 마시고는 윌을 슬쩍 바라본다. 윌은 한니발의 이야기를 되새겨보고 있는 것 같다. "달리 말하자면, 윌, 그런 꿈 내용에 대해서 그렇게까지 걱정할 필요는 없다는 거에요. 당신은 자신의 집과 안전을 심각하게 위협 받은 지 두 달이 채 지나지 않았어요. 피해자의 입장인 거죠. 당신은 살인현장에 대해서 생각하는 게 직업입니다. 즉 죽음을 의미하죠. 당신의 몸은 지금 발정기를 준비하고 있어요. 즉 섹스를 의미하죠. 윌의 악몽 속에서 보이는 불길한 증상들은 그 기원을 쉽게 찾을 수 있어요. 아마 발정이 끝나고 시간이 흐르면 자연스럽게 없어질 것이라고 생각합니다. 특히 그런 문제들을 상담 시간 중에 솔직하게 털어놓는다면요."

"그래도 이상해요," 윌이 혼잣말을 하듯 말한다. "뭔가 잘못됐어요."

"문제가 계속된다면 어떻게든 최선을 다하겠습니다," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 일어서서 윌의 와인 잔을 챙기기 위해 다가온다. 책상에다가 빈 와인 잔 두 개를 내려놓은 한니발은 윌에게 손을 내밀어 준다.

슬쩍 주춤거리면서 손목을 틀자 윌은 '실수로' 넘어질 뻔하며 한니발을 붙잡는다. 한니발은 놀랐지만 얼마든지 도와줄 의지가 있는 사람 흉내를 내면서 윌을 가볍게 안아준다.

"젠장. 미, 미안해요," 윌이 말을 더듬는다. "와인 때문일 리는 없는데. 전혀 어지럽지도... 렉터 박사님?"

가까이서 맡으니 윌의 향기는 정말 환상적이다. 지난 주 내내 조금씩 향이 강해지고 있는 것을 느끼던 한니발은 즐거운 마음으로 그 변화를 전부 기록해두었다. 어젯밤만 놓고 비교해도 흙내음이 나는 윌의 냄새는 훨씬 진해졌지만 오메가 치고는 여전히 약한 편이다. 한니발은 아주 잠시 이 섬세한 냄새를 감지해내지 못하는 열성 알파들이 불쌍하다고 생각한다. 물론 아주 잠시 동안.

"렉터 박사님?" 윌이 이번엔 당황한 목소리로 다시 부른다.

한니발은 손에 힘을 주면서 윌의 목에 대고 낮은 숨을 내뱉는다. 어떤 반응을 보일지 궁금하다. 윌도 발정기가 코앞이니 이미 생물학적인 알리바이는 충족된 셈이다. 한니발은 향기가 가장 강하게 나는 부분을 입술로 가볍게 쓸어본다.

윌이 꽥 소리를 내면서 한니발을 밀어내기 위해 저항하기 시작한다. "렉- 하, 한니발, 그만해요!"

아, 타임아웃이다. 상관없다. 한니발은 몸을 뒤로 빼면서 일부러 거칠게 숨을 쉰다. 그리고는 이마와 앞머리를 손으로 쓸어 넘기면서 고개를 내젓는다. "사과하려면 대체 무슨 말부터 꺼내야 할지 모르겠네요, 윌," 그가 허스키한 목소리로 말한다. 그러다가 목을 풀면서 정신을 차리려는 사람처럼 다시 머리를 흔든다. "체취 때문에 잠시 이성을 잃었습니다. 발정이 몇 시간 남지 않긴 했지만 이런 안 좋은 모습을 보여주게 돼서 정말 미안합니다. 부적절한 행동이었어요."

윌은 그를 빤히 쳐다본다. 굶주린 고양이 앞에 놓인 작은 동물처럼 몸을 웅크린 채 어느 방향으로 도망쳐야 할지 고민하는 모습이다. "오늘 밤은 이 집에 있지 않는 편이 나을 지도 모르겠어요," 윌이 말한다.

"아니요," 한니발이 말한다. "지금에 와서 발정기를 견딜만한 곳을 또 찾는 건 위험하고 어리석은 짓입니다. 방금 제 자신에 대한 믿음은 다소 흔들렸지만 제가 생각해낸 아이디어는 믿을 만하다고 생각해요. 제가 이런 짓을 할 수도 있다는 것도 알고 나니 이 이상의 리스크를 안고 싶진 않습니다."

한니발은 괜히 소매를 매만지며 일부러 얼굴을 돌린다. 지금은 가면을 써야 하는 상황이다. 목표는 '자제력을 잃은 것에 대해 충격과 죄책감을 느끼는 한니발'을 향한 윌의 동정표를 얻는 것이다. 시야 밖으로 윌의 굳은 어깨가 조금 풀리는 걸 보면서 작전이 통하고 있음을 느낀다. 이제 위험한 건 다 지났다고 판단했는지 싸울까 도주할까 치솟던 아드레날린 반응이 몸에서 빠져나가고 있는 모양이다. 한니발은 고개를 더 멀리 돌리고는 윌 몰래 미소를 짓는다. 그 미소를 지켜보는 건 저 못생긴 시계뿐이다.

"박사님 잘못은 아니에요," 윌이 중얼거린다. "뭐, 전부 박사님 탓은 아니죠. 저 때문에 그런 거니까요."

"아까 말했듯이, 윌도 아마 저 때문에 그렇게 된 거니까요." 한니발이 말한다. "집에 먼저 가도 좋습니다. 저도 바로 따라갈게요. 저녁은 생략해야 할지도 모릅니다. 오늘 밤을 아무일 없이 넘기려면... 함께 방법을 의논해보는 것이 더 중요할 것 같으니까요."

윌은 잠시 한니발의 뒷모습을 쳐다보더니 문을 향한다. "그, 그래요." 여전히 목소리에는 혼란스러움과 경계심이 담겨있다. "좋은 생각이네요. 음, 그럼 나중에 봐요."

한니발은 매너 있게, 하지만 짧게 고개를 한번 끄덕인다. 윌이 떠났다는 확신이 드는 순간 뉘우치는 가면은 사막에 홀로 떨어진 빗방물처럼 순식간에 증발해버린다. 한니발은 그 이상한 시계로 다가가 앞으로 살짝 당겨서 탈진기 쪽에 부착해뒀던 확성기를 끈다. 시계는 충분히 제 역할을 다했다.

\-----

사무실에서 그런 일이 일어난 지 1시간이 채 지나지 않았지만 윌은 계속 그때 기억이 떠오른다. 그는 손님용 침실에서 베개에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 누워있다. 이상하고 끔찍한 감정의 소용돌이가 끊임없이 윌을 공격한다. 혼란스러움, 놀람, 불안감, 죄책감, 흥분(그 위에는 죄책감이 조금 더 쌓여있다). 그리고 그 중에도 가장 이상한 건 이미 그런 일을 겪어본 적 있다는 데자뷰다. 전혀 말이 안 된다는 건 알고 있다.

달아오른 예민한 피부 위로 스치는 옷이 불편하게 느껴지기 시작한다. 무슨 뜻인지 알고 있다. 그는 몇 시간 안에 발정기에 접어들 것이다. 어떻게든 잠에 빠져들 수 있기를, 그리고 한니발이 생각해낸 방법이 자연의 본능을 막아줄 수 있기를 바랄 뿐이다.

노크 소리가 들리자 윌은 몸을 뒤집어 일어나 앉는다. "들어오세요," 그가 대답한다. "그런데, 이제 슬슬... 시작하려는 것 같아요."

놀랍게도 문 자물쇠가 열리는 소리가 들린다. 한니발이 문 아래 버팀쇠를 끼워둔 다음 들어오자 윌은 어리둥절해하며 눈을 찌푸린다. 한니발은 작은 금고와 김이 피어 오르는 머그잔 두 개가 올려진 쟁반을 오른손으로 우아하게 받치고 있다. 왼팔에는 묵직한 천 가방이 걸쳐져 있다. 한니발이 쟁반을 침대 옆 테이블에 올려놓자 윌은 머그잔의 내용물을 살펴본다. 안에 담긴 음료는 이상하게 뿌연 연갈색 물이고 생전 처음 맡아본 냄새가 난다.

"저 문에는 자물쇠가 없는데," 윌이 정체를 알 수 없는 액체를 내려다보며 말한다.

한니발이 미소를 짓는다. "원래는 없었죠," 그가 말한다. "오늘 점심에 시간을 내서 설치했습니다. 미리 말씀 드리려고 했는데 상담 시간에 다른 얘기를 하다 보니."

윌이 한니발을 슬쩍 쳐다본다. "지금 여기 들어와도 괜찮아요?"

"지금이요? 네. 하지만 잠시뿐입니다," 한니발이 코 아래 인중에 약간 번들거리는 부분을 가리킨다. "멘톨을 발라뒀어요. 구식적이지만 꽤 효과적입니다. 한동안은 윌의 냄새를 막아주겠지만 혹시 모르니 오래 있진 않으려고요."

윌이 끄덕인다. "그래서... 자물쇠를 다는 게 작전이에요?"

"네. 이 문은 닫히면 자동으로 잠기도록 되어있습니다. 들어오려면 이 열쇠가 반드시 있어야 하죠," 한니발이 주머니에서 열쇠를 꺼내더니 쇠로 된 작은 금고를 열고는 열쇠를 안에 넣고 뚜껑을 닫는다. 숫자로 된 부분을 빙글 돌리자 금고가 잠긴다.

윌이 이해했다는 듯 눈을 크게 뜬다. "그 금고의 비밀번호를 알고 있는 건 박사님뿐이지만 금고는 이 방 안에 저와 함께 있군요. 두 사람 모두 열쇠를 꺼낼 수 없어요. 박사님은 맘대로 들어올 수 없고 저는 맘대로 나갈 수 없고요."

"정확합니다," 한니발이 말한다. "발정기가 끝나고 나면 함께 힘을 합쳐서 문을 열면 됩니다."

"괜찮은 것 같네요," 윌이 말한다. 목에 옷깃이 스치는 부분이 쓰라리기 시작해서 윌은 목덜미를 긁는다. 한니발을 흘깃 올려보자 알파 역시 뚫어져라 목덜미를 쳐다보고 있는 게 보인다. 윌은 바로 손을 내리고는 팔짱을 낀다. 그리고 다시 한번 머그잔에 집중한다. "이 구정물은 뭐에요? 우리 개들을 씻기고 나서 나오는 목욕물보다 더 지저분해 보이네요. 전에 일명 개들의 크리스마스 선물이라 불리는 곰똥을 발견해서 개들이 신나게 뒹굴었던 때보다도 더 더러울 것 같아요."

"일종의 차입니다. 안정을 취하도록 도와주는, 약한 진정제 효과가 있는 특별한 차 종류죠. 캐모마일 티와 비슷하지만 약간 더 효과가 강합니다. 오늘 오후에 그런 일도 있었으니 두 사람 모두 조금은 안정을 취하는 편이 좋을 것 같아서요." 한니발은 윌에게 머그잔을 건네주고는 자신도 한 잔 든다. 그는 친근한 느낌이 들 정도로 가까이, 그렇지만 위협을 느끼지는 못할 정도로 거리를 둔 채 침대에 앉고는 차를 한참 마시더니 말을 잇는다, "예전에 애비게일에게도 권한 적이 있는데 아주 효과가 좋더군요."

윌은 경계하며 차를 바라보지만 이내 컵을 입술에 대고 마신다. 그는 움찔 하면서 토하고 싶은 걸 억누른 채 겨우 삼킨다. "정말 독해요," 그가 켁켁거린다.

"계속 마시다 보면 은근히 좋아지는 맛이라고 해두죠. 안타깝게도, 윌은 싸구려 인스턴트 커피만 마시는 덕에 입맛이 섬세하지는 못할 것 같네요," 한니발이 말하며 한 모금 더 마신다.

"인스턴트 커피는 적어도 곰팡이 핀 발깔개 같은 맛은 안 나요. 그냥 한번에 해치울게요," 윌이 웅얼거린다. 그는 심호흡을 하고는 코를 막은 채 차를 꿀꺽꿀꺽 한번에 마셔버린다. 윌은 부르르 떨면서 정말 맛없다는 듯 한숨을 푹 쉰다. 여전히 얼굴을 찌푸린 윌은 천 가방을 열고 있는 한니발을 향해 목을 까닥인다. "설마 차가 더 있다는 건 아니겠죠."

한니발은 고개를 내젓더니 커다란 물병 여러 개와 말린 고기가 들어있는 플라스틱 용기를 꺼내서 금고를 놓은 테이블 위에 올려놓는다. "중간에 배가 고프거나 목이 마르면 챙겨먹으라고 준비했어요," 그가 설명한다. "물하고 직접 만든 육포입니다."

윌은 눈을 꾹 감고는 도로 침대에 벌렁 눕는다. "지금 음식 얘기는 꺼내지도 마요," 그가 끙끙댄다. "아까 그 차도 벌써 소화가 안 돼요."

"조금 지나면 뒷맛은 없어질 겁니다," 한니발이 말한다. "그건 발정기도 마찬가지고요. 내일 아침이면 생리 현상 때문에 괴로워할 일은 없겠죠."

"그래야죠," 윌이 몸을 말아 옆으로 누우면서 한니발에게 등을 보인다. 머리가 멍해지면서 모든 게 느려지고 무거워진다. 발정기가 다가오고 있어서 그런 건지, 차의 효과가 굉장히 빠른 건지 구분이 안 간다. 한니발이 머그잔을 챙긴 후 금고와 음식을 한번 더 정리하는 소리가 들린다.

한니발은 최대한 조용히 걷고 있지만 그가 문 근처에 도착했음을 알아챈 윌은 말을 건다. "고마워요," 그가 말한다. 스스로 듣기에도 목소리가 멍하다. "이렇게까지 챙겨줘서요."

한동안 침묵이 흐르더니 한니발이 대답한다. "천만의 말씀입니다, 윌," 그가 말한다. 문이 닫히더니 달칵거리는 소리와 함께 자물쇠가 자동으로 잠긴다.

문 반대편에 선 한니발은 손목시계로 시간을 확인한다. 2시간 정도 지난 후에 행동을 개시하는 게 가장 좋을 것 같다. 그쯤이면 차의 약 기운과 윌의 호르몬이 본격적으로 돌기 시작할 테니까 말이다. 그 정도 시간이라면 향정신성 버섯이 윌의 목을 타고 내려가는 동안 한니발은 아주 평범한 차를 한 잔 더 마실 시간이 있을 것 같다.

\-----

한니발은 손님용 침실에 있는 창문을 열고는 쉽게 넘어 들어온다. 방에 들어서는 순간 윌의 향기가 덮쳐온다. 개인마다 감각의 차이가 있는 만큼 발정하고 있는 오메가의 향기를 말로 표현하기란 어렵다. 이 세상에 존재한 모든 알파 시인들이 그 향기를 주제로 단순한 속요에서부터 장황한 사랑시까지 쓰며 온갖 시도를 해봤지만 말이다. 그들의 노력에 한니발도 동참하자면 윌의 향기는 봄이 찾아온 고향 리투아니아에서 갓 갈아엎은 들판의 냄새와 비슷하다. 흙내음과 함께 약간의 철 냄새가 섞여있는데 비료용 혈분 냄새 같기도 하고, 연맹의 취조를 받다가 '실종'된 누군가의 시체가 묻힌 냄새 같기도 하다. 물론 그 두 가지가 같지는 않다는 가정 하에 말이다.

하지만 단순히 냄새에만 집중할 필요는 없다. 지금 윌은 모든 감각을 자극하는 만찬이니까. 윌은 완전히 발가벗은 상태고 땀으로 축축하게 달아오른 피부 위로 흐린 달빛이 비추고 있다. 얼굴은 베개에 파묻혀 있고 곱슬거리는 앞머리는 젖은 이마에 달라붙어있다. 윌은 손가락 세 개를 구멍에 넣은 채 불안하게 침대에 기대 엉덩이를 흔들고 있다. 불타오르는 내부를 만족시킬 수 없는지 윌이 답답해하면서 숨소리가 가득한 신음을 흘린다.

한니발은 얼마든지 도와줄 준비가 되어있다. 윌이 뒤척이는 모습을 지켜보며 그는 넥타이를 푼다. 윌은 혼자 부질없는 노력을 하느라 정신이 없는지 방안에 알파가 들어와있다는 사실도 눈치채지 못한 것 같다. 한니발이 옷을 벗는 동안 창문에서 바람이 들어오자 상황이 바뀐다. 윌은 숨을 턱 멈추더니 온몸이 굳는다. 달빛 아래 윌이 두 눈을 번쩍 뜨면서 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 한니발을 쳐다보는 모습이 흐리게 보인다.

비싼 옷이고 뭐고 전부 바닥에 내던져버리고 싶은 마음이 반이지만 한니발은 겨우 인내심으로 참아낸다. 당장 모든 걸 멈추고 저 몸을 탐하라며 끓어오르는 원초적인 본능을 참아내는 것에 대한 약간의 만족감이 있다. 그는 굶주린 시선을 윌에게 고정한 채 말끔하게 옷가지를 전부 개서 옆에 치워둔다. 마침내 한니발도 윌만큼이나 발가벗은 몸이 되었다.

흔히 옷이 날개라고 하지만 그렇게 치면 지금 윌과 한니발은 야생동물 같아 보인다고 생각한다. 이제는 실제로 그렇게 행동해야 할 시간이다.

미리엄 래스에게 몰래 다가가던 모습 그대로 한니발은 침대로 걸어간다. 윌은 마치 환상을 보는 사람처럼 한니발을 빤히 쳐다본다. 뭘 보고 있는 건지는 상상만 해볼 따름이다.

한니발이 침대에 올라 스스로 구멍을 넓히고 있던 윌의 손가락을 잡아 빼자 윌은 얌전히 따른다. 한니발은 손쉽게 윌의 몸을 뒤집은 다음 다리를 넓게 벌린다. 윌의 동공이 비정상적일 정도로 확장되어있다. 눈동자를 둘러싼 파란 띠가 겨우 보인다. 아름다워 보인다는 생각에 한니발은 윌을 자신의 몸으로 덮으면서 어떻게 할지 결정을 내린다. 그는 윌의 턱을 꽉 쥔 채 눈동자를 깊이 바라보면서 그대로 성기를 윌의 구멍 속으로 밀어 넣는다. 쓸데없는 말도, 전희도 필요 없다. 지난 두 달로도 이미 충분했다.

갑작스러운 삽입에 윌이 머리를 뒤로 젖히려 하지만 한니발은 턱을 놓아주지 않는다. 윌은 헐떡이면서 거칠게 움직이는 한니발의 속도에 맞춰 엉덩이를 들어올린다. 뭔가 등을 쿡 찌르는 느낌이 든다. 윌이 한니발의 허리를 다리로 감싼 채 발꿈치로 등을 찌르고 있다는 사실을 깨닫는다. 더 해달라는 뜻인 건지, 발길질을 하려다가 발이 꼬인 건지 잘 모르겠다.

성기의 밑동이 부풀어오르는 걸 느낀 한니발은 낮게 으르렁거리면서 본능적으로 박차를 가한다. 윌은 더 강해진 압박과 빨라진 속도에 반응하면서 숨이 끊어질 듯 헐떡인다. 그가 신음과 함께 사정하는 데에는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않는다. 윌의 몸이 긴장하는 걸 느낀 한니발은 드디어 턱을 놓아준다. 내부가 강하게 조여오자 그는 윌의 목에다가 얼굴을 파묻는다. 윌의 목을 물고 싶다, 모든 사람들에게 윌은 자신의 것이라고 알리고 싶다, 하지만 그는 겨우 본능을 이겨낸다. 아니, 아직은 아니다. 마지막으로 세게 박아 넣으면서 한니발은 뿌리 끝까지 넣고 사정을 한다. 결절이 최대 크기로 부풀어오르자 윌은 안이 꽉 차오르는 쾌락적이면서도 불편한 감각에 신음을 내지르면서 허리를 젖힌다.

두 사람은 30분 정도 연결된 상태를 유지할 것이다. 결절은 오메가가 발정해서 알파가 흥분했을 경우에만 생기기 때문에 이 정도로 강렬한 여운은 몇 달에 한번씩밖에 경험할 수 없다. 이미 짝으로 맺어진 관계라면 느긋하게 서로를 애무하거나 목에 물린 자국을 돌봐주거나 서로의 체취를 온전히 섞으며 이 시간을 보내겠지만 한니발은 입을 다문 채 물고 싶은 욕구를 참는다. 그는 윌과 이렇게 가까이 누워있을 수 있는 기회를 이용해서 발정기와 환각제가 윌에게 어떤 영향을 미치는 지 살펴볼 생각이다.

한니발은 윌의 목에서 얼굴을 떼고는 표정을 가만히 살핀다. 오메가의 머리가 이리저리 흔들리지만 공포에 질린 눈동자는 한니발에게 고정되어있다.

"뭐가 보여요, 윌?" 한니발이 속삭인다.

"...보여..." 윌의 목소리는 잠겨있지만 살짝 떨린다.

"네," 한니발이 말한다. "말해주세요."

윌이 덜덜 떤다. 긴장한 듯 침을 삼키자 울대뼈가 움직인다. "짐승."

한니발이 궁금해하며 고개를 갸우뚱한다. "짐승이 보인다고요?"

"바다에서 짐승이 나오는데... 뿔이... 왕관이..." 윌이 말을 흐린다. 호르몬과 환각제 때문에 제대로 외우진 못하고 있지만 한니발은 무슨 구절인지 바로 알아차린다. 윌은 떨리는 손을 들어 한니발의 이마에 대더니 엄지 손가락으로 이상한 모양을 그리며 흠집을 내려 한다. 손톱이 너무 짧고 뭉툭해서 상처가 나지는 않는다. 윌이 낮게 목을 울린다, "그리고 그 머리들에는 신성모독이란 이름이 있더라..."

한니발은 이마에다가 알 수 없는 낙서를 그려대는 윌의 손을 부드럽게 치우고는 입술로 끌고 와서 숭배하듯 손바닥에 키스를 한다.

"'누가 이 짐승과 같으냐? 누가 그와 전쟁을 할 수 있겠느냐?'" 한니발이 읊는다. "당신입니다, 윌. 당신뿐이에요. 이제 남은 건 '그와 전쟁을 한다'는 게 어떤 뜻인지 해석하는 것뿐이죠. 하지만 그건 나중에 생각할 문제입니다. 전쟁은 한동안 생각하지 않아도 돼요."

그는 깍지를 껴 윌의 손을 맞잡는다.

조금 있으면 결절이 줄어들면서 윌이 또 한번 발정을 할 테고 그러면 또 한번 섹스를 벌여야 할 것이다. 앞으로 4시간 정도 그런 행위를 반복할 것이다. 그러고 나면 호르몬과 환각버섯의 효과가 누그러지면서 윌은 극심한 피로감에 떠밀려 혼수상태와 비슷할 정도로 깊은 잠에 빠져들 것이다. 그럼 한니발은 아무런 증거도 남지 않도록 윌의 몸을 닦고 옷을 도로 입힐 것이다.

그리고 나면 한니발은 윌은 안아 든 채 창문 밖으로 나갈 것이다. 오밤중이니 길거리는 텅 비어있을 테고 목격자도 없을 것이다. 무대를 꾸밀 시간이 필요하다. 무대를 다 만들고 나면 그는 윌의 얼굴을 쓰다듬어준 다음 배를 만져볼 것이다. 25%. 그보다 더 낮은 확률에도 걸어본 적 있다.

그리고 나서 한니발은 혹시라도 또 다른 알파가 향기를 맡고 다가올 것에 대비해 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 윌이 자는 모습을 지켜볼 것이다.

그는 기다릴 것이다.

  
\-----  _이른 새벽_ \-----  


개 특유의 고약한 입 냄새와 함께 뭔가 얼굴을 핥아대자 윌은 정신을 차린다.

"윈스턴, 하지 마," 그가 투덜대면서 동물을 밀어낸다. 개는 다시 한번 다가와서 윌의 얼굴을 핥아댔고 윌은 다시 한번 입을 열려다가 갑자기 끔찍한 진실을 깨닫는다. 이 개가 윈스턴일 리가 없다. 두 눈이 번쩍 뜨인다.

윌은 지금 한니발의 안락한 손님용 침대 대신 나무덤불 속에 누워있다. 얼굴을 핥던 개는 순해 보이는 골든 리트리버다. 혓바닥을 내민 채 꼬리를 신나게 이리저리 흔든다. 새로 만난 친구가 극심한 스트레스에 시달리고 있다는 건 잘 모르는 것 같다. 윌은 치솟는 패닉을 느끼며 이곳 저곳 쑤시는 피곤한 몸을 겨우 일으켜 세운다.

"세상에, 살아있었군요," 어떤 여자가 말한다. "페퍼가 당신을 발견하고는 목줄을 끌어당기면서 마구 달려가는데 당신 다리만 덤불 밖으로 튀어나와있길래 저, 저는 '이거 TV에서 보던 시체랑 똑같이 생겼잖아'라는 생각이 들어서, 아, 정말 죄송해요, 저 혼자 너무 떠들어댔죠."

여전히 심장이 쾅쾅 뛰는 윌은 목소리를 향해 몸을 돌린다. 20대 후반으로 보이는 오메가 여성이 분홍색 추리닝을 입고 있다. 진한 금발 머리는 높게 묶여있고 초록색 눈은 놀라서 커다랗게 뜬 상태다. 마치 절벽 끝에서 달랑거리는 사람이 밧줄을 붙잡는 모양새로 아이폰을 꽉 쥐고 있다. 여자는 심호흡을 하더니 얼굴을 찡그린다. 그녀가 다시 한번 숨을 들이마시자 온몸으로 보여주던 경계심은 누그러지고 걱정이 내비친다. "당신은... 오메가군요. 냄새가 약간... 혹시 방금 발정기가 끝난 거에요? 혹시 누가 공격했어요?"

가쁘던 윌의 호흡이 점점 더 빨라진다. "여기가 어디죠?" 그가 신음한다.

"패터슨 공원이요," 여자가 말한다. 그녀의 태도가 빠르게 탈바꿈하고 있다. 긴장하고는 있지만 이런 일에 익숙한 전문가의 자신감이 보인다. "천천히 심호흡하세요. 지금 과호흡 증상을 일으키려 하고 있어요. 전 사회복지사입니다. 이름은 줄리 오스터버그고요, 가정폭력에 시달리는 오메가들을 돌보고 있어요. 괜찮은지 확인하고 싶은데 그러려면 제가 가까이 다가가야 해요. 그래도 괜찮아요?"

윌은 어떻게든 호흡을 가라앉히려 하지만 여전히 온 세상이 빙글빙글 도는 것 같다. 페퍼가 윌의 팔에다가 머리를 찧자 윌은 반사적으로 개를 껴안는다. 윌은 살짝 고개를 끄덕인다.

"좋아요," 줄리가 부드럽게 말하며 천천히 걸어온다. "이름이 뭐에요?"

"위, 윌 그레이엄."

"개 좋아해요, 윌?" 윌은 고개를 끄덕인다. "페퍼도 당신을 좋아하는 것 같아요. 이 아이는 새 친구들 사귀는 걸 좋아하거든요. 처음 제 여자친구를 만났을 때도 바로 친해지더라고요. 페퍼를 안는 게 도움이 되면 계속 안고 계세요. 자, 제 질문에 대답할 수 있을 것 같아요?"

윌은 꿀꺽 침을 삼킨다. "한번... 한번 해 볼게요."

"좋아요. 방금 발정이 끝난 거에요, 윌?"

"네."

"어쩌다가 여기 오게 됐는지 기억나요?"

"제가... 몽유병이 있어서. 악몽도 자주 꾸고. 최근 생긴 병은 아니에요. 하지만 발정기 중에 이런 적은 없어요. 적어도 이렇게까지 멀리 걸어 나온 적은 없어요. 하지만 전 분명 방에 갇혀있었는데. 제가 혼자 나왔을 리 없어요," 그는 고개를 젓는다. 이 모든 건 말이 안 된다. 이건 그냥 어젯밤 한창 꾸던 끔찍한 악몽의 연장선일지도 모른다. 창문을 통해 들어오려는 도둑처럼 꿈의 기억이 자꾸 머릿속으로 끼어들려 한다.

윌은 그대로 굳는다. 창문. "창문이 안 잠겨있었어요," 그가 속삭인다. "창문으로 나온 거에요. 발정하는 도중에 돌아다녔다니."

"달리 기억나는 건 없어요?" 줄리가 묻는다.

모든 게 다 실감나게 다가왔던 건 기억난다. 현실이 이상하게 뒤틀리면서 평소 발정기에는 겪은 적 없는 이상한 상태였는데도 말이다. 괴물과 공포와 섹스가 기억난다. 목이 바짝 마른다. 그 꿈 중에 실제로 일어난 건 어느 정도일까? 일부? 전부? 혹시 윌의 달아오른 두뇌가 우연히 마주친 알파를 그 뿔 달린 괴물로 착각한 건 아닐까? 그 괴물이 자신을 만졌던 게 기억나서 윌은 부르르 떤다. 그게 실제로 일어났을 리 없다. 그런 건 받아들일 수 없다.

윌은 페퍼를 더 꼭 끌어안는다. 이렇게까지 갈 길을 잃은 건 처음이다. 그는 한 평생 지도 없이 망가진 나침반으로 살아온 사람인데. "잘 모르겠어요," 그가 속삭인다.

줄리가 한숨을 쉰다. "알았어요, 윌. 경찰을 부를 테니까 경찰이 도와-"

"안돼요!" 윌이 외친다. 이 소식이 볼티모어 경찰을 타고 잭이나 알라나, 또는 제발 그럴 일은 없었으면 좋겠지만, 프레디 라운즈의 귀에 들어갈까 봐 두렵다. "아니요, 저는... 잠깐 폰 좀 빌려줄 수 있어요? 제발요. 제 정신과 의사 선생님에게 전화하고 싶어요."

동정심과 이해심을 보이면서도 줄리의 표정이 밝아지는 게 정말 싫다. 그녀의 표정을 보니 윌에게 정신과 의사가 있다는 사실만으로 줄리로선 많은 수수께끼가 풀렸다는 걸 알 수 있다. 그녀는 윌에게 폰을 건네주었고 윌은 최대한 빠르게 한니발의 번호를 입력한다. 통화음이 울리는 동안 윌은 한니발이 제발 받으라고 속으로 빈다.

딸칵. "한니발 렉터입니다." 목소리는 침착하지만 이 이른 시간에 모르는 번호로 전화가 왔다는 사실이 매우 못마땅한 목소리다. "누구시죠?"

"저에요," 윌이 낮게 중얼거린다.

잠시 조용하다. "윌?" 한니발이 묻는다. "이건 윌의 번호가 아닌데요."

"개와 산책하던 여자 분이 발견해줬어요. 자는 동안 또 걸어 다녔나 봐요. 차, 창문으로 나왔어요."

전화 너머로 숨을 헉 들이마시는 소리가 들린다. "지금 어디에요?"

"패터...어, 패터슨 공원이요," 윌이 대답한다.

"몇 블록 떨어진 곳이네요. 10분 안에 갈게요. 그 동안 절대 당황하지 말고 침착하게 있으세요."

"그러기엔 너무 늦은 것 같은데요," 윌이 말한다. 그는 전화를 끊고 도로 줄리에게 폰을 돌려준다. 줄리가 '의사 선생님'과 이야기를 나눠보고 '이런 상황'에서 '어떻게 대처'해야 할지 알아보겠다고 말하는 게 들린다. 윌은 관심을 끊고 개를 더 꽉 안으면서 털을 길게 쓰다듬어준다. 기르던 개들이 이 정도로 그리운 건 생전 처음이다.

한니발은 약속한 대로 금방 도착한다. 예전에 토바이어스 벗지가 그의 목숨을 노리는 바람에 피투성이에 멍이 든 모습을 본 이래로 이 정도로 부스스한 한니발은 처음 본다. 머리는 빗지도 못한 것 같고 어제 입었던 정장을 그대로 입고 있다. 한니발이 다가오자 줄리는 윌을 두고 일어나 한니발을 옆으로 끌고 간다. 혹시라도 한니발이 꿍꿍이를 갖고 접근하는 이상한 알파는 아닌지 확인하려는 것 같다. 한니발이 그녀에게 명함 같은 것을 건네주면서 뭔가 말하자 줄리는 안심한 것 같다.

한니발이 다가오자 윌은 저도 모르게 숨을 참는 자신을 발견한다.

"윌," 한니발이 조용히 묻는다. "다친 곳은 없어요?"

"온몸이 아프고 머리가 쪼개질 것 같아요," 윌이 대답한다. "평소 발정이 끝나고 났을 때와 비슷해요. 훨씬 심하지만요. 훨씬."

한니발은 심호흡을 한다. "지금부터 불쾌한 질문을 해야 할 것 같습니다. 하지만 하고 넘어가야겠죠. 혹시 발정에 시달리는 동안 다른 알파가 접근해서 몹쓸 짓을 하진 않았나요?"

윌은 침묵을 지킨다. 목덜미에 대고 숨을 내뱉던 짐승이 기억난다. 그 텅 빈 맹수의 눈동자를 강제로 쳐다봐야 했던 것이 기억난다. 공허 속을 들여다보자 공허가 윌을 마주보던 게 기억난다. 그건 꿈이었을 것이다. 꿈이어야 한다. 꿈일 뿐이다. "그런 일이 일어났다면 옷을 전부 입은 상태로 일어나진 않았을 것 같아요," 그가 말한다.

"제가 한 질문은 그게 아닙니다."

"제가 한 대답은 그겁니다," 윌이 신경질을 낸다.

"지금 자기로부터 분리하려는 것 같아요," 줄리가 조용히 말한다. 한니발에게만 들리라고 하는 소리 같지만 윌에게도 다 들린다. 윌은 이를 악 문다. "경찰서에 가서 강간 당했는지 확인해야 해요."

"없는 사람 취급하지 마세요," 윌이 구시렁댄다. "그리고 전 안 갈 거에요. 아무 일 없었습니다."

"윌이 원하지 않는다면 억지로 그런 절차를 밟게 할 순 없습니다. 강제로 그런 걸 시키는 것 자체로도 트라우마가 될 수 있으니까요," 한니발이 말한다. "윌, 이 일은 당신이 직접 결정해요. 오스터버그 양의 의견이 논리적이라고 생각하긴 합니다만."

"집에 가고 싶어요," 윌이 말한다.

"당신 집은 울프 트랩에 있고 아직도 수리 중인데다가-"

윌은 고개를 젓는다. "집에 가고 싶다니까요," 그가 끈질기게 말한다.

한니발은 한동안 침묵을 지키다가 달콤쌉싸름한 미소를 짓는다. "그렇군요," 그가 말한다. 한니발은 손을 뻗어 윌을 일으켜 세워주고는 몸을 지탱해주기 위해 어깨 위로 팔을 두른다. 페퍼의 목줄은 반대편 손으로 쥔다. "집에 갑시다, 윌."

줄리는 한니발이 윌을 일으켜 세우는 모습을 지켜보며 갈등하는 표정을 짓는다. 정신과 의사가 경찰이나 병원을 찾아가라고 강하게 권유하지 않는 것이 영 맘에 걸리는 모양이다. 한니발이 페퍼의 목줄을 건네주자 그녀는 생각에 잠겨있다가 다시 정신을 차린다.

"마지막으로 부탁이 있습니다만, 오스터버그 씨," 그가 말한다. "명함 좀 주시겠어요? 윌이 혹시라도 생각을 바꾸면 소중한 연락처가 될 것 같아서요. 저 또한 오늘 아침 도와주신 것에 대한 답례를 제대로 해드리고 싶습니다."

줄리는 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 젓는다. "윌을 도와주기 위해서 명함을 주는 건 기쁘지만, 저에게 답례를 해주실 필요는 전혀..."

"아니요, 꼭 하고 싶습니다," 한니발이 미소를 짓는다. "언젠가 셋이서 함께 저녁 식사 자리라도 하시죠."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

한니발은 윌 본인이 알기도 한참 전에 눈치 채지만 그건 그만큼 유심히 윌의 상태를 살펴보았기 때문이다. 발정기가 지나고 일주일이 흐르자 한니발은 계속 찾고 있던 답을 발견한다.  
  
악몽 같던 발정기 이후 공원에서 깨어난 트라우마 덕분에 윌은 '몸이 안 좋다'는 이유로 일주일 정도 일을 쉬었다. 그건 오로지 한니발의 명령 때문이었다. 만약 그대로 내버려두었다면 윌은 패터슨 공원에서 눈을 뜬 지 몇 시간도 채 지나지 않아서 아무 생각 없이 잭 크로포드의 요청에 따라 현장을 찾아갔을 것이다. 범죄 현장을 보는 게 아무리 괴롭다고는 해도 윌 자신이 피해자가 되었다는 걸 인정하느니 차라리 살인마들의 머릿속에 들어가는 게 더 낫다고 생각했을지도 모르겠다.   
  
적어도 한니발이 그 이야기를 꺼내려 했을 때 윌의 반응을 보자면 그렇다. 윌은 매번 조용해지면서 질문을 회피했고 한니발은 곧 추궁을 관뒀다. 현재로서는 윌이 현실을 부정하는 게 작전상 더 낫다.   
  
오밤중에 또 돌아다니던 윌을 손님용 침실로 옮기던 중 한니발은 처음으로 변화를 감지한다. 두 사람 모두 섹스 직후라 부스스한 상태다. 곱슬머리가 한니발의 어깨를 간질인다. 손님용 침실을 향해 복도를 반쯤 지나왔을 때 한니발은 어떤 냄새를 맡는다. 냄새를 자세히 맡기 위해 그는 복도에 걸린 그림 앞에 우뚝 멈춰 선다. 프로게스테론. 매우 희미하고 비정상적일 정도로 민감한 한니발의 코로만 맡을 수 있겠지만 정체는 분명하다. 빠르게 분열하는 세포가 윌의 뱃속에 성공적으로 자리잡고 하나의 인간을 만들어내기 위한 길고도 고된 여정을 시작하고 있다.   
  
복도 벽에 걸린 그림은 아름다운 늦가을 풍경을 담고 있다. 한니발은 머릿속으로 계산을 해보고는 두 사람의 아이가 저 그림 속 계절에 태어난다는 것을 깨닫는다. 그는 미소를 지으며 다시 걷기 시작한다.   
  
침대 위에 윌을 내려놓은 한니발은 그의 이마에 키스를 해준다. "당신이라면 해낼 줄 알았어요," 그가 말한다. "잘 했어요, 윌."   
  
이제부터 한니발은 윌이 두통을 느낄 때마다 -다시 말하자면 매일- 과다복용하는 진통제들을 전부 플라시보 약으로 바꿔치기 할 것이다. 알콜 중독의 기미가 약간 보이는 윌이 술을 찾을 걸 대비해서 술이 든 캐비닛은 단단히 잠글 것이다. 앞으로 몇 달 동안은 상담 중에 와인을 마시면 안 되겠다는 생각에 한니발은 안타까움을 느낀다. 그는 24시간 운영하는 약국을 찾아 차를 타고 나가서 임산부용 비타민을 구해온 다음에 윌의 음식에다가 갈아 넣을 것이다.   
  
그는 준비를 할 것이다.   
  
\-----  
  
윌은 너무 늦게 눈치를 채지만 그건 윌이 뻔한 증상들도 어떻게든 부정했기 때문이다. 발정기가 끝나고 3개월이 지나자 더 이상 회피할 수 없게 된다.   
  
윌은 강의실로 들어가는 문 앞에 서서 들어오는 수습요원들에게 인쇄물을 나눠준다. 줄이 조금씩 짧아지자 갑자기 역겨운 냄새가 윌을 덮쳤고 뱃속이 뒤집어진다. 끝에 서있던 수습요원 두 명이 윌에게 다가오면서 피곤한 표정으로 어제 밤늦게까지 논 이야기를 나누고 있다. 찌든 커피 냄새와 싸구려 담배 냄새가 진동하는데 다른 수습요원들은 어떻게 저 고약한 냄새를 참는 건지 이해가 안 간다. 뱃속이 또 한번 요동친다. 수습요원들에게 인쇄물을 읽고 있으라고 겨우 말한 뒤 윌은 입을 손으로 감싼 채 가장 가까운 화장실로 달려간다.   
  
바닥에다가 전부 토해버리지 않고 변기통 앞까지 도착했다는 것만으로도 작은 기적이다. 윌은 굳이 문도 닫으려 하지 않고 힘겹게 구역질을 한다.   
  
뱃속이 불쾌한 반항을 멈추자, 윌은 세면대로 비틀거리며 걸어간다. 차가운 물이 가득 차오르는 동안 윌은 하얀 세면대를 꽉 움켜쥔다. 입 안이 쓰고 아리다. 입 안에 남은 맛만으로도 또 토할 것 같다. 다행히도 이번엔 무사히 넘긴다.   
  
윌은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬면서 수도꼭지를 잠그고는 눈을 꾹 감은 채 차가운 물로 얼굴을 씻는다. 윌은 오른손을 배 근처로 옮기다가 인상을 팍 쓰고는 양손으로 세면대를 내리친다. 얼굴에서 물이 뚝뚝 떨어지며 도로 세면대로 떨어진다. 눈을 다시 뜨자 물 속에 핏방울이 퍼지는 게 보인다. 혹시 또 환상을 보는 건가 고민하던 윌은 코에서 또 뭔가 흘러내리는 걸 느낀다. 알고 보니 물이 아니라 피다. 물로 가득한 세면대 안으로 떨어진 핏방울은 붉은색에서 분홍색으로 흐려진다.   
  
"젠장," 윌이 중얼대면서 고개를 뒤로 젖히고는 콧등을 꼬집는다. 피가 도로 코를 타고 목구멍으로 내려가면서 잠시 소금 맛이 난다. 윌은 대충 휴지 몇 장을 뜯어서 콧구멍에 대고 꾹 누른다.   
  
"아직 아침 9시밖에 안 됐는데 시작이 영 좋지 않네요."   
  
윌이 화장실 문을 향해 몸을 돌리자 잭 크로포드가 팔짱을 낀 채 벽에 기대고 있다. 그는 신중하면서도 걱정하는 표정으로 코피를 닦는 윌을 바라본다.   
  
"언젠 좋은 적이 있었나요?" 윌이 구시렁댄다.   
  
"병원에는 가봤어요?" 잭이 묻는다.   
  
"그냥 끈질긴 장염 때문에 그래요." 윌의 손가락이 피 때문에 끈적거린다. "그리고 집 수리하던 사람들 말로는 일주일만 있으면 집에 돌아가도 좋대요. 그래서 짐을 싸고 있어요. 상자도 많이 옮기고 먼지 때문에 코가 건조해서. 계절 때문에 알레르기도 있고요."   
  
"그딴 핑계들을 읊어대느니 그냥 '안 가봤어요, 잭'이라고 하는 게 더 좋았을 것 같네요." 잭이 입술에 힘을 준다. "장염에다가 스트레스 때문에 그렇다? 벨라도 처음엔 기침이 안 떨어지는 정도였죠," 그가 낮은 목소리로 말한다.   
  
"그런 거 아니에요, 잭. 문제 없어요. 전 괜찮아요," 윌이 말한다. 코피가 드디어 멈추자 윌은 얼굴과 손에 묻은 마른 피를 닦아낸다. "아무 일도 아니에요."   
  
"계속 상태가 그러면 반드시 병원에 가보세요," 잭이 윌에게 다가오더니 어깨 위에 손을 올린다. "지금 여기서 약속해요, 윌."   
  
"알았어요," 윌이 건조기를 쓰는 걸 핑계로 잭의 손을 슬쩍 피한다. 시끄럽게 울리는 바람 소리에 윌은 언성을 높인다. "제 건강상태에 대한 검사가 끝났으면 전 이제 수업하러 가야 돼요."   
  
"아니요, 수업은 없습니다. 제가 취소시켰어요. 오늘은 강의할 시간이 없습니다."   
  
제 할 일을 마치자 건조기는 다시 조용해진다. 손바닥이 여전히 축축한 것 같다. 물기가 남아서 그런 건지 식은땀 때문에 그런 건지 잘 모르겠다. "취소한 이유는...?" 윌이 묻는다.   
  
"30분 전에 전화가 들어왔어요. 빈센트 반 고어가 또 살인을 저질렀습니다. 이제 피해자는 6명이 됐군요," 잭이 무겁게 한숨을 쉰다. "물론 피해자라고 포함시키기 애매한-"  
  
"반 고어가 어떤 피해자를 노리는 지는 잘 압니다," 윌이 딱딱거린다. 잭이 윌의 뒤통수를 노려보는 게 느껴져서 윌은 잭이 또 잔소리를 하기 전에 말을 계속한다. "그래서 저더러 뉴욕에 가서 좀 보고 오라는 거죠?"   
  
"아뇨," 잭이 말한다. 목소리가 워낙 심각해서 윌은 다시 몸을 돌려 잭을 바라본다. "워싱턴까지만 가면 됩니다."   
  
윌이 혼란스러워 하며 얼굴을 찌푸린다. "하지만 반 고어는 지금까지 뉴욕 도시 지역 밖에서는 활동을 한 적이 없는데. 멀리 가봤자 저지 시티였죠."   
  
"그렇기 때문에 윌이 꼭 한번 봤으면 좋겠다는 겁니다," 잭이 말한다. "반 고어가 이동을 하고 있다면 익숙한 뉴욕 지역을 벗어났을 때 잡을 수 있을 지도 몰라요. 그리고 혹시 이게 카피캣은 아닌지 반드시 확인하고 싶습니다. 예전 미네소타 떼까치 사건처럼 또 모방범죄가 일어나는 건 원치 않아요."   
  
윌은 침묵을 지킨 채 소매를 괜히 매만지면서 아래를 내려본다. 구두가 또각거리는 소리와 함께 잭이 다시 다가오는 게 들린다. "이 사건에는 윌이 꼭 필요합니다," 그가 조용히 말한다. "반 고어가 어떤 사람들을 노리는 지 알고 있다고 했죠? 그렇다면 어떤 사람들의 목숨이 위험한 지도 잘 알겠네요. 그 사람들을 위해서라도 가주세요."   
  
윌은 저도 모르는 사이 참고 있던 숨을 내뱉는다. 그는 고개를 끄덕인다.   
  
잭이 화장실 문을 열어준다. "잘 생각했습니다."   
  
\-----  
  
한 시간 정도 시간이 흐른 후, 윌은 지금 이곳만 아니라면 어디라도 좋을 정도로 도망치고 싶다. 그가 창문 옆에 서서 창틀 밖으로 걸려있는 긴 화분을 쳐다보는 동안 잭과 감식반은 작지만 호화로운 연립주택 안을 분주히 돌아다니고 있다. 밝은 색깔의 팬지 꽃들이 무지갯빛으로 나열되어있는데 마치 꽃들이 작은 얼굴을 들어올리면서 호기심 어린 표정으로 윌을 바라보는 것만 같다. 흙 위에는 이상하게 생긴 꽃잎들이 흩뿌려져 있다. 화분에 있는 꽃들로부터 떨어진 꽃잎으로는 보이지 않는다.   
  
"이번엔 큰 증거를 건졌습니다. 테이블 위에 종이가 몇 장 있었는데 하나는 이 주변 아트 갤러리에 대한 팜플릿이고 나머지 하나는 일종의 입장권 같아요. 어젯밤 갤러리에서 교육자들을 위해 공간을 개방했던 것 같습니다. 갤러리 측에 전화해서 어제 이 피해자가 다녀갔는지 확인해보려 하는데 만약 맞는다면 거기서 반 고어를 만났을 겁니다. 그리고 테이블에 놓인 컵 안에 차 잔여물이 약간 남아있어요," 프라이스가 말하는 게 들린다. "테스트를 돌려볼 정도의 양은 되는 것 같습니다. 전에 반 고어에게 살해당한 피해자들의 얼마 안 남은 피로 테스트해봤을 때 수면제에 대한 양성 반응을 보였으니까요."   
  
"잘 했습니다," 잭이 대답한다. "캣츠, 사건에 대한 정보 좀 읊어봐요."   
  
"네네, 국장님," 비벌리가 말한다. 그녀가 말을 하는 동안 윌은 꿋꿋이 꽃들만 바라본다. 식물 사이로 뭔가 움직이고 있지만 초록색 배경에 너무 잘 녹아 들어서 정체가 뭔지는 잘 모르겠다. "피해자는 엘리엇 가드너-플로레스, 29세. 이 주변 고등학교에서 화학을 가르쳤고 미술 동아리도 지원했어요. 사망 추정 시각은 어젯밤 저녁 8시, 그러니 대략 14시간 전입니다. 엘리엇이 학교에 나오지 않고 전화도 받지 않자 교장 선생님이 사람들을 풀어서 무슨 일인지 확인해보라고 했어요. 시체는 근처에 살던 친구이자 이웃이 발견했는데 그 학교 학부모회의 일원이기도 합니다."   
  
"엘리엇의 알파에 대한 정보는 뭐가 있죠?" 잭이 묻는다. "이게 실제로 모방범죄라면 이런 류의 사건은... 주로 알파가 저지른 경우가 많으니까요."   
  
"이번엔 아니에요," 비벌리가 말한다. "카르멘 플로레스, 환경보호와 관련해서 로비 활동을 하고 있는 젊은 여성입니다. 피해자 사망 당시에는 필라델피아에 출장을 나가 있던 것이 확인 되었고 지금 사건에 너무 충격을 받아서 거의 공황 상태에요. 현장만 봐서는 무조건 빈센트 반 고어 짓이 맞아요."   
  
"비벌리 말이 맞습니다," 프라이스가 말한다. "피해자의 피는 전부 채취 당했고 머리카락도 상당수 사라졌습니다. 그리고 경건하게 시체로 무대를 꾸며놨어요. 가장 큰 증거로는 피해자의 피로 그린 작은 그림이 있죠. 나머지 피로는 뭘 했는지 알 수 없습니다."   
  
"이번에는 나비를 그려놨어요," 젤러가 카메라 셔터를 누르면서 말한다. "나비는 다양한 문화권에서 재탄생이나 영혼의 변신을 나타내는 상징으로 받아들여지고 있죠. 이것도 아마 이 사이코에게는 종교적인 의미가 있었을 거에요."   
  
"그건 나방이에요," 윌이 마침내 입을 연다. 방에 있는 사람들이 전부 윌의 등을 쳐다보는 게 느껴지지만 윌은 계속 창문 밖만 내다본다.   
  
팬지 꽃 주변으로 작고 노란 나비가 파닥인다. "반 고어가 범죄 현장에 남기고 가는 그림들은 아무런 의미도 없어요. 펜을 사기 전에 손바닥에 한번 써보는 것처럼 물감을 한번 확인해보고 싶었을 뿐입니다. 뭘 그릴까 고민하면서 창문 밖을 내다봤겠죠. 밤이었으니 나방이 보였을 거에요. 그게 다입니다," 검붉은 팬지 주변을 날아다니는 나비를 바라보며 윌이 말을 잇는다. 나비가 꽃 위에 앉아 꿀을 빨기 시작하자 잎사귀와 줄기 근처에서 보이던 움직임이 부쩍 커진다. 꽃 속에 숨어있던 사마귀가 단번에 달려들어 앞다리로 나비를 낚아챈다. 나비는 발버둥 치면서 날아오르려 하지만 사마귀는 이미 나비를 집어삼키고 있다. 나비의 날개만 빼고 전부 게걸스럽게 먹어 치운 사마귀는 다시 몸을 숨긴다. 윌은 시선을 뗄 수 없다. 화분 주변에 떨어져있던 이상하게 생긴 꽃잎들이 사실은 나방과 나비에게서 떨어져나간 날개라는 사실을 그제야 깨닫는다.   
  
잭과 나머지 팀원들이 뒤에서 서로 속삭이는 소리가 들리더니 방을 떠나는 발자국 소리와 문이 닫히는 소리가 들린다. 그 이후에는 한참 동안 침묵이 흐른다.   
  
"뒤돌아봐요, 윌," 잭이 말한다. "이제 자세히 살펴볼 시간입니다."   
  
"전 여기 있고 싶지 않아요," 윌이 속삭인다.   
  
"우리도 여기 있고 싶지 않아요," 잭이 어둡게 말한다. "그래서 당신이 여기 있는 겁니다. 이 놈을 잡아야 하니까요. 그래야 이런 걸 더 이상 보지 않을 수 있으니까요."   
  
윌은 한숨을 쉬고는 고개를 끄덕인다. 그는 애써 피하고 있던 방을 마주본다. 벽은 연한 노란색이지만 페인트칠을 어설프게 하는 바람에 그 밑에 새하얀 색이 군데군데 내비친다. 아직 한번밖에 페인트칠을 하지 않아서 그런 것이겠지만 이 방은 앞으로 영원히 완성될 일이 없을 거라고 윌은 생각한다. 방에는 가구가 두 점밖에 없는데 저 흔들의자와 아기 침대는 척 봐도 대대로 물려 내려온 골동품이다. 이 방은 더 이상 태어나지 못할 아기를 위해 한창 꾸미던 방임이 분명하다.   
  
엘리엇의 시체는 흔들의자 위에 놓여져 있고 5개월 정도 부른 배 위에는 양손이 얌전히 포개져 있다. 어찌 보면 그냥 잠을 자고 있는 것 같지만 비정상적으로 창백한 피부를 보면 그렇지 않다는 걸 알 수 있다. 피를 전부 뽑힌 바람에 입술조차도 새하얗게 보인다. 머리로부터 조금 떨어진 벽에는 작은 나비가 그려져 있다. 날개 부분에 두껍게 발려있는 검붉은 피는 지금도 만져보면 끈적거릴 것 같다.   
  
잭은 방을 나가고는 문을 닫는다. 윌은 눈을 감는다.   
  
\-----  
  
 _다시 눈을 뜨자 그는 살짝 열려있는 문 사이로 몰래 방을 내다보고 있다. 방 건너편에서 엘리엇이 소파에 앉아 하늘색 컵에 담긴 차를 마시고 있다. 막 뜨겁게 샤워를 하고 나왔는지 갈색머리는 축축하게 젖어있고 피부는 분홍색으로 달아올라 있다._   
  
_"당신이 샤워를 하는 동안 나는 차에다가 약을 넣었다," 윌이 말한다. "냄새도 없고 맛도 나지 않을 것이다. 조금만 있으면 약효가 돌 것이다. 3...2...1..."_  
  
 _엘리엇이 얼굴을 찡그리면서 손으로 관자놀이를 문지른다. 자리에서 일어서려 하지만 그는 휘청거리면서 도로 소파 위로 쓰러진다._  
  
 _"난 옷장 문을 천천히 연다," 윌이 말하면서 손을 뻗어 문을 연다. 삐걱대는 소리가 난다. 윌이 소파로 걸어오자 엘리엇이 두려움에 찬 두 눈을 크게 뜬다. "당신은 내가 다가오는 모습을 바라본다. 그리고 내가 누군지 알아차린다. 밀려드는 공포와 함께 나에 대해 당신이 생각하고 있던 모든 것이 무너져 내린다."_  
  
 _엘리엇은 느리고 둔해진 동작으로 테이블 위에 놓인 휴대폰을 향해 손을 뻗는다. 까만 장갑을 끼고 있는 윌의 손이 먼저 폰을 집고는 멀리 치워버린다. 엘리엇이 뭔가 말을 하려는 듯 입술을 움찔거리지만 혀와 입술이 이미 마비되고 있다. 그는 눈을 뜨기 위해 온갖 애를 쓰지만 곧 두 눈이 감긴다. 몸에서 힘이 빠진다._  
  
 _윌은 여전히 엘리엇에게 시선을 고정한 채 테이블 위로 손을 짚는다. 아트 갤러리에 대한 팜플릿과 현장 학습 허가서가 손으로부터 불과 몇 밀리미터 떨어져있다. 그는 재구성 중에 잠시 멈칫 한다. "왜 나는 이 증거물을 가져가지 않았을까?" 윌이 혼자 중얼거린다. "이건 어서 나를 찾아오라고 초대하는 수준이다. 내가 원하는 바인가? 너무 자신감이 넘쳐서 실수를 한 건가? 난 왜 이걸 보지 못했을까?"_   
  
_윌이 뭔가를 깨달으며 두 눈을 크게 뜬다. "내가 말 그대로 보지 못했기 때문이다."_  
  
 _주변이 뿌옇게 어두워지면서 엘리엇을 중심으로 터널처럼 시야가 제한된다. "나에게는 퇴행성 시력장애가 있고 내 시력은 점점 떨어지고 있다. 다른 미술가들은 실존에 대한 권태감을 느끼면서 새로운 아이디어가 떠오르지 않는다고 투덜대는 동안 나는 내가 완전한 어둠을 향해 달려가고 있다는 걸 알고 있다. 공허가 슬금슬금 기어오는 것이 보인다. 난 절박하다. 이 모든 게 없어지기 전에 최대한 많은 작품을 남기고 싶다. 나만의 걸작을 만들고 싶다."_  
  
 _그는 엘리엇의 뺨 위로 손을 미끄러뜨린다. "그리고 당신은 내 비극적인 작품의 일부로 선택되었다." 그는 잠들어있는 엘리엇의 몸을 들어올리면서 눈을 감는다._  
  
 _다시 눈을 뜨자 두 사람은 미완성된 아기 방에 들어와있다. 엘리엇은 바닥에 눕혀져 있고 윌 옆에는 커다란 검은 가방이 놓여있다. 가방 속에는 얼음 팩과 몇 가지 의료용 도구들이 들어있다._  
  
 _"난 빠르게, 효율적으로 작업한다," 윌이 말하면서 매우 좁은 시야에도 불구하고 능숙하게 도구를 늘여놓는다. 엘리엇의 오른쪽 손목에 튀어나와있는 푸른 혈관에 주사기를 밀어 넣자 수혈용 플라스틱 팩이 피로 빠르게 차오른다. 그는 나머지 손목과 양쪽 다리에도 똑같은 작업을 한다. 그는 언제 팩을 교체해야 하는지 정확하게 알고 있다. 피 한 방울 흘리지 않는다._  
  
 _"난 아마추어라기엔 행동이 너무 빠르고 정확하다," 윌이 말한다. "미술 때문에 원래 직업을 완전히 관둔 게 아니라면 난 평소에도 이런 일을 하고 있다. 간호사 또는 수혈 전문가. 이렇게 능숙하게 엘리엇 가드너-플로레스의 피를 채취할 수 있는 건 그런 이유다. 임신 중인 오메가는 혈액량이 50% 정도 증가한다는 걸 알고 있는 것도 그런 이유다. 덕분에 내 미술용품들은 품질이 뛰어날 뿐만 아니라 비용 절감 효과도 있다."_  
  
 _무의식 상태의 몸이 순환 혈액량 저하로 쇼크 상태에 빠지자 엘리엇의 숨소리가 거칠고 희미해진다. 피부는 창백하고 식은땀으로 축축하다. 윌은 엘리엇의 목에 손가락을 대고 서서히, 슬프게 스러지는 맥박을 짚어본다. "약해지고... 약해지고... 사망," 그가 중얼거린다._  
  
 _윌이 주사기를 뽑아내도 엘리엇의 피부에 뚫린 구멍에서는 아무것도 흘러나오지 않는다. 그는 도구를 깨끗이 닦아낸 후 가방에 도로 넣어 정리한다. 주사기들을 제자리에 넣으면서 가방 안에 있던 큰 가위와 플라스틱 지퍼백, 그리고 미술용 붓을 꺼낸다. 채취한 피는 얼음 팩이 있는 곳에 넣지만 다 채우지 못한 마지막 팩은 그대로 남겨둔다. 그는 곧 사용할 나머지 도구들 옆에 빼놓는다._  
  
 _그는 엘리엇의 시체를 흔들의자까지 끌고 간 다음에 평온한 자세로 앉혀 놓는다. 그는 일어서서 아까 미리 빼놓았던 도구들을 들고 다시 시체로 돌아온다. 그는 엘리엇의 곱슬거리는 머리를 몇 가닥 잘라내서 지퍼 백에 넣는다. "당신의 머리카락은 내 붓으로 만들 것이다," 윌이 혼잣말을 한다._   
  
_그는 붓을 들고는 막 뽑은 피 속에 담근다. "당신의 피는 내 페인트에 섞을 것이다. 이 피는 모든 색상에 녹아 들겠지만 특히나 빨간 물감에 강렬한 효과를 줄 것이다," 그가 말한다. 그는 붓에 스며드는 피를 바라보고는 다시 팩에 담근다. "물론, 이 피가 그만큼 품질이 좋다면 말이다. 한번 시험해봐야 한다. "_  
  
 _그는 창문을 슬쩍 쳐다본다. 야맹증이 벌써부터 심해져서 잘 보이지 않지만 팬지 꽃 주변을 맴도는 나방이 겨우 보인다. "아름답다," 그가 속삭이며 다시 등을 돌려 그림을 그린다. "이것이 나의 디자인이다."_   
  
_등 뒤로 사마귀가 달려든다._  
  
\-----  
  
윌은 헉 소리를 내며 눈을 뜬다. 그는 흔들의자 옆에 무릎을 꿇은 채 마치 페인트칠을 하듯 벽에 팔을 대고 있다. 윌은 한숨을 쉬고는 뒤로 기댄다. 그리고는 눈꺼풀 뒤로 이상한 색깔들이 번쩍거릴 정도로 세게 눈을 비빈다. 현실이 다시 뚜렷하게 보이기까지 시간이 좀 걸리지만 눈에 초점이 돌아오자 윌은 얼어붙는다.   
  
시야 밖으로 살짝 보이는 시체는 낡은 청바지에 체크무늬 셔츠를 입고 있다. 엘리엇 가드너-플로레스는 분명 까만 잠옷 바지에 오래된 워싱턴 레드스킨스 셔츠를 입고 있었다.   
  
두려움이 묵직하게 가슴 위로 내려앉는다. 윌은 천천히 고개를 든다. 흔들의자 위에 있는 시체는 윌 자신이다. 핏기 없는 피부나 대충 잘려나간 머리카락 때문에 공포를 느끼는 건 아니다. 흔들의자에 앉아있는 윌은 눈에 띄게 배가 불러 있고 벽에는 피로 그려진 사슴 뿔이 보인다.   
  
그는 공포에 질려 짧은 비명을 지른다. 문이 쾅 열리는 소리는 듣지 못한다. 윌은 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉬면서 시체로부터 도망가기 위해 발버둥 치다가 누군가의 다리에 부딪힌다. 잭 크로포드가 무릎을 꿇고는 윌의 양 어깨를 잡고 정신 차리라는 듯 흔들어댄다. "어이. 어이! 윌, 정신 차려요," 잭이 으르렁댄다. "뭘 본 겁니까? 반 고어에 너무 몰입한 건가요?"   
  
환상을 보고 밀려든 패닉 때문에 여전히 거칠게 헐떡이던 윌은 용기를 내서 시체를 다시 흘겨본다. 엘리엇의 시체다. 그림은 그냥 나방이다. "아뇨... 아무것도 아니에요."   
  
잭은 시체를 보며 인상을 쓴다. "뭔가 알아낸 게 있습니까?"   
  
윌은 먼지를 털며 자리에서 일어나고는 잭과 거리를 둔다. "이놈은 미술가고 현장에 남기고 가는 게 작품의 전부는 아니에요. 피해자들의 피를 모아서 페인트에 섞어 쓰고 있습니다. 머리카락은 붓으로 만들려고 가져가는 거에요. 임신한 오메가에 대해서 개인적인 원한이 있는 건 아닙니다. 그가 하는 행동에 증오란 전혀 없어요. 그는 피해자들이 아름답다고, 그 시체로 예술을 만든다고 생각하지만 예술가 치고는 매우 실질적인 사람이에요. 아마 약학을 배운 적이 있을 겁니다, 특히 수혈과 관련된."   
  
"좋아요," 잭이 격려하듯 말한다. "다른 건요?"   
  
"시력과 관련해서 뭔가 퇴행성 질환이 있어요," 윌이 말한다. "벌써 주변시야는 사라졌고 몇 년만 지나면 아예 실명이 될 거에요. 여기 테이블에 놓인 종이들은 보지도 못했어요. 만약 봤다면 이런 큰 증거를 두고 가지는 않았겠죠. 이 놈은 뉴욕 미술가들이 여는 그 전시회에 직접 참여하는 사람입니다. 그 중에 있을 거에요. 꽃 속에 숨어서 나비가 다가올 때까지 기다리는 거죠."   
  
"그런 확실한 단서는 아주 맘에 드는군요," 잭이 이 와중에도 의기양양한 미소를 지으면서 말한다. 그는 다시 표정을 관리하지만 그 속에 보이는 결의는 변함없다.   
  
잭은 윌의 어깨에 손을 올리고는 다시 아래층으로 인도한다. 윌은 고개를 숙이면서 시체 운반용 부대를 든 채 다시 아기 방으로 들어오는 나머지 팀원들의 눈빛을 피한다. "몰래 그 전시회에 잠입하기로 합시다. 윌은 거기 있는 예술가들을 전부 만나본 다음에 반 고어처럼 느껴지는 사람이 있는지 확인하세요. 렉터 박사님에게도 이 사건은 이야기하고요. 렉터 박사는 이런 문화 예술적인 방면에 있어서 맥을 확실히 짚고 있는 사람이니까요. 통찰력 있는 의견을 제시해줄지도 몰라요."   
  
"지금 일부러 '맥을 짚는다'는 표현을 쓴 거라면 정말 센스가 별로라고 말씀 드리고 싶네요," 윌이 인상을 쓰면서 말한다.   
  
잭은 윌의 말을 무시하고는 테이블로 향한다. 그는 팜플렛을 집어 들고 다양한 사과들이 담긴 통을 그린 홍보용 그림을 빤히 쳐다본다. 초현실주의 미술가 스터머 피핀에서부터 점묘화가 핑크 레이디까지 각 사과에는 미술가의 개성이 담겨있다. " _파노폴리 갤러리가 올 여름 교환 프로그램 중 첫 번째 전시회를 자랑스럽게 선보입니다. 빅 애플의 최고 미술가들이 만들어낸 풍작을 직접 만나보세요._ " 잭이 소리 내어 읽는다. "이틀 동안 일반 대중들에게도 공개된다는 군요."   
  
그는 윌에게 팜플릿을 건네준다. "이제 이 벌레 같은 놈이 어느 사과 속에 숨어있는 지만 알아내면 돼요."   
  
그 뒤로 정신 없이 몇 시간이 지나간다. 잭이 파노폴리 갤러리로 가서 잠입 작전을 위한 입장표를 구해온 것 같다. 한니발의 집 앞에서 차 문을 열어주며 잭이 입장표가 든 봉투를 윌에게 건네주었으니 말이다. 윌은 당시 기억을 떠올려보려 하지만 기억나는 것이라곤 빨간 페인트가 쓰인 사물마다 전부 피로 얼룩져 보였다는 것과 가끔 시야가 좁아지면서 터널 속으로 들어간 기분이 든 것뿐이다. 그리고 잇몸 주변에서 꿈틀대는 역겨운 벌레의 움직임과 혀 위에 놓인 썩은 사과의 쓴 맛도 함께 남아있었다는 정도.   
  
\-----  
  
얼마인지 알 수 없는 시간이 흐른 뒤 윌은 한니발의 거실에 있는 안락한 가죽소파 위에서 깨어난다. 윌이 몸을 일으켜 세우자 걸친 기억이 없는 이불이 어깨에서 미끄러져 내린다. 혼란스러워서 머리가 어질어질하다.   
  
부엌에서 흘러나오는 고기와 양파 굽는 냄새를 맡자 윌의 뱃속에서 꼬르륵 소리가 난다. 오늘은 아침 식사밖에 하지 못했는데 그나마도 전부 게워냈었다. 끈질기게 윌을 괴롭히던 메스꺼움은 이제 사라졌지만 대신 엄청나게 배가 고프다. 이불을 어깨에 두른 채 윌은 마치 사이렌이 조리 기구로 연주하는 노랫소리에 홀린 듯이 비틀비틀 부엌으로 향한다.   
  
한니발이 한창 고기를 찌던 냄비에서 시선을 뗀다. "드디어 깨어났군요," 그가 말한다.   
  
"지금 몇 시에요?" 윌이 웅얼거리며 졸린 눈을 비빈다. "오늘 며칠이에요?"   
  
"안타깝게도 아직 수요일입니다," 한니발이 대답한다. "거의 저녁 8시가 다 되어가네요."   
  
윌이 끙 소리를 낸다. "5시간 넘게 잠을 자다니."   
  
"아까 한 시간 전쯤 집에 도착했을 때 깨우려 했는데 요즘 워낙 지쳐 보여서요. 조금 더 쉬어두는 게 좋을 것 같더군요."   
  
윌을 어깨를 으쓱거리며 이불을 더 단단히 여미고는 고기 요리를 흘깃 내려다본다. "그래서 이불이 있었군요," 그가 말한다.   
  
"그래서 이불이 있었죠," 한니발이 동의한다. 그는 윌 뒤로 팔을 뻗어 양파를 집더니 걱정된다는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸린다. "오늘 아침 또 토하고 나서 아무것도 안 챙겨먹었군요."   
  
"그걸 어떻게 알았어요?" 윌이 어둡게 물어본다.   
  
"여전히 구토한 냄새가 살짝 남아있어요," 한니발이 말한다. "계속 그렇게 무리하면 안 돼요, 윌. 건강에 좋지 않아요."   
  
한니발은 뭔가 더 할 말이 있는 것 같지만 참고 있다. 입술을 꾹 다문 채 턱에 힘을 주고 있는 모양을 보니 알 수 있다. 윌은 고개를 돌리고는 목덜미에 쫙 돋는 소름을 숨기고 애써 침착한 모습을 유지한다. 뭐라도 화제를 돌리기 위해 머리를 굴리다가 주머니 속에 든 봉투가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들린다. 윌은 봉투를 꺼내 싱크대 위에 던진다. "잭이 박사님에게 물어봐 달라고 했어요," 윌이 한니발의 말을 끼어들며 불쑥 말한다. "뭔가 아는 게 있을지도 모를 것 같아서요."   
  
한니발은 앞치마에 손을 닦고는 봉투를 집어 든다. 봉투를 열자 보이는 티켓에 한니발은 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜든다. "파노폴리 갤러리," 그가 중얼거린다. "네, 알고 있습니다. 예전 전시회에 몇 번 참석한 적이 있고 이번에 선보이는 전시회도 기대하고 있어요. 거기 참가하는 미술가 중 한 명이 그린 원작 그림도 지금 소유하고 있죠."   
  
윌은 한니발의 집과 사무실에서 본 그림들을 쭉 떠올려 본다. "어느 그림이죠?" 그가 묻는다.   
  
"아래층 손님용 화장실 옆 복도에 걸려있는 그림입니다. 윌도 봤을 거에요," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 티켓을 옆으로 치우고는 저녁 준비를 계속 한다. "스테판 왈도프가 그린 '가을의 끝에서'라는 작품이죠."   
  
윌의 머릿속에 그림이 꽃피어 오른다. 예술에 대해서는 별로 아는 게 없지만 그런 윌조차도 그 그림이 아주 아름답다는 말은 할 수 있을 것 같다. 늦가을로 물든 차분한 숲과 강가의 풍경을 보여주고 있는 그림인데 전반적인 색상은 주황색, 진한 노란색, 갈색으로 이뤄져 있고 그 중에서도 붉은색이 가장 큰 비중을 두고 있다. 앞쪽은 불타오를 듯한 단풍으로 강렬한 인상을 주고 있지만 수평선에 걸린 검붉은 태양은 갓 찾아온 겨울 먹구름에 삼켜지고 있다. 배경에 있는 나무들은 이미 나뭇잎이 다 떨어진 채 다가오는 차가운 어둠 앞에 몸을 떨고 있는 듯 하다.   
  
저 화려한 색깔 중에 피로 물든 물감도 포함되어 있는 걸까.   
  
"왜 저에게 갤러리에 대한 질문을 한 거죠?" 한니발이 묻는다. "크로포드 요원이 단순히 문화적 소양을 갖추기 위해 그런 일을 시키진 않았을 텐데요."   
  
"사건과 관련이 있어요."   
  
한니발은 양파를 하나 더 집으면서 눈동자만 돌려 윌을 바라본다. 그는 능숙하게 껍질을 벗긴 다음 썰기 시작한다. "그래요?"   
  
양파의 매운 냄새 때문에 윌의 눈가에 눈물이 맺히기 시작한다. "빈센트 반 고어라고요."   
  
놀랍게도 한니발의 손이 미끄러진다. 양파는 카운터 위로 굴러 떨어졌고 칼은 도마에 박힌다. "임신한 오메가들만 골라 죽이는 그 놈이요?"   
  
"뭐, 그 역겨운 범죄들은 한마디로 요약하자면 그렇죠," 윌이 칼에 시선을 고정한 채 말한다.   
  
"그 사건은 담당하지 마십시오," 한니발이 명령한다. 단호한 말투 속에 절대 반대의견은 허용하지 않겠다는 게 느껴진다.   
  
그 명령조에 윌은 괜히 반항심을 느낀다. 그는 팔짱을 끼고 인상을 쓴다. "제가 제 일을 하겠다는데 뭐라 할 수 있는 처지는 아니신 것 같은데요," 그가 말한다. "제 상사는 잭이지, 박사님이 아니라고요."   
  
"잭은 눈 앞에 있는 것도 제대로 보지 못할 정도로 어리석거나 당신을 도구로 이용하는 데에 너무 익숙해져서 당신이 처한 위험은 무시하고 있습니다," 한니발이 반박한다. "지금 상황을 봤을 때는 그 두 가지가 섞여있는 것 같군요."   
  
"전 항상 위험에 처해있어요," 윌이 우울하게 말한다.   
  
"하지만 살인마가 노리는 피해자들의 특징을 전부 갖추고 있는 경우는 없었죠," 한니발이 말한다. 말투가 매우 날카롭고 단호하다. 한니발이 언성을 높인다면 이것과 비슷한 느낌이 들지 않을까. 그러다가 윌은 뒤늦게 한니발이 한 말의 의미를 깨닫는다. 윌은 반박하기 위해 입을 열지만 한니발이 먼저 끼어든다. "네, 윌. 당신은 그 특징을 전부 갖추고 있다고요."   
  
"그-그건 무슨..." 윌이 쉰 목소리로 겨우 말한다.   
  
한니발이 한숨을 푹 쉰다. 그는 등을 돌리고는 썬 양파를 끓는 물에 집어넣는다. "윌이 현실을 너무 오래 부정하도록 내버려뒀군요. 한동안은 트라우마로부터 거리를 두는 것이 좋을 거라고 생각했습니다. 윌이 그 때 일에 대해서 이야기를 하고 싶다면 그건 윌이 원하는 시기에 스스로 말을 꺼냈으면 좋겠다고요. 지금 보니 안 좋은 판단이었던 것 같습니다. 문제를 직시하려 하지 않는 모습을 보니 저도 어쩔 수 없습니다."   
  
그는 허리를 숙여 싱크대 밑에 있는 작은 캐비닛을 연다. 다시 허리를 세운 한니발은 카운터 위에 작은 상자를 올려놓고는 윌 앞으로 밀어놓는다. 임신 테스트기다.   
  
윌은 그 망할 상자를 쳐다보면서 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 그는 그저 고개를 내젓는다.   
  
한니발의 얼굴에 서렸던 엄격한 표정이 조금 누그러진다. 하지만 그 대신 동정과 비슷한 감정이 엿보였고 그건 아까 답답해하면서 혼을 내던 모습보다도 훨씬 괴롭다. "이미 냄새로도 알 수 있어요, 윌," 한니발이 조용히 말한다.   
  
"아니야," 윌은 조용히 신음을 흘렸고 무릎이 덜덜 떨리기 시작한다. 그는 카운터를 짚은 채 바닥으로 주저앉는다. "아니야, 아니야, 그럴 리가. 그건 확률이... 임신할 수 있는 가능성은..."   
  
한니발은 윌 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 등을 부드럽게 위아래로 문질러준다. "당신은 확률 따위에 지지 않으니까요, 윌 그레이엄," 그가 말한다. "그 때문에 좋은 점도, 나쁜 점도 있겠지만요. 우선 테스트부터 해보세요. 증상들만으로는 믿을 수 없더라도 직접 증거를 보면 마음이 바뀌겠죠. 하지만 아무리 불공평하다고 해도 지금 찾아온 운명을 무시하면서 시간을 흘려 보내면 더 좋은 선택을 할 수 있는 시간이 줄어들 겁니다."   
  
윌은 부엌 바닥에 앉아 무릎을 껴안은 채 멍하니 앞을 쳐다본다. 임신 테스트기를 윌의 왼손에 쥐어주는 동안 한니발은 윌의 머릿속에 어떤 공포와 혼돈이 펼쳐지고 있는 걸까 궁금하다. 한니발은 자리에서 일어나 윌에게 손을 내민다. "제발요," 그가 조용히 말한다.   
  
윌의 손바닥은 식은땀으로 축축하다. 이렇게 손이 창백하고 떨리는데도 악력은 매우 강하다. 두 사람이 침묵 속에서 손님용 화장실로 향하는 동안 윌은 한니발의 손에 절박하게 매달린다. 바다에 빠진 사람 같다고 한니발은 생각한다. 타고 있던 배는 망가졌고 휘몰아치는 바람과 따가운 빗방울을 맞으며 윌은 젖 먹던 힘까지 다해 파도 속에서 큰 바위에 매달려있다. 그 바위만이 유일하게 흔들리지 않는다. 구원의 손길을 건네줄 수 있는 유일한 대상이다. 물 밑에 숨겨져 있는 부분은 얼마나 뾰족한지 전혀 모르고 있다. 애초에 선체를 망가뜨린 건 폭풍우가 아니라 그 바위였는데도 말이다.   
  
한니발은 화장실 문을 닫아주며 윌에게 잠시 혼자만의 시간을 준다. 그는 기다리는 동안 '가을의 끝에서'를 감상한다. 10분이 지나자 이 정도면 충분히 시간을 주었다는 생각이 든다. 한니발은 조용히 노크를 하고는 아무 대답도 들리지 않자 문을 열고 들어간다.   
  
윌은 욕조 옆에 몸을 말고 앉아있은 채 손바닥에 얼굴을 파묻고 있다. 한니발은 싱크대에 놓인 테스트기를 발견한다. 분홍색 선이 두 개. 양성이다.   
  
이미 지난 3개월 동안 혼자 알고 있기는 했지만 한니발은 그 얇은 두 줄을 보며 만족스러움을 느낀다. 가끔은 다 안다고 해도 두 눈으로 직접 확인할 수 있는 게 좋을 때도 있다. 그는 한숨을 쉬고는 윌 옆에 앉으려 몸을 움직인다. 한니발은 윌에게 선택권이 있는 척 구슬리려 하지만 윌이 먼저 입을 연다.   
  
"냄새로 알 수 있다고 했죠," 그가 텅빈 목소리로 말한다. "언제 알았어요?"   
  
"오래 되진 않았습니다," 한니발이 여유롭게 거짓말을 한다. "이틀 정도 밖에 안 됐어요. 사실은 나흘 전에 이미 의심을 하긴 했습니다. 발정기를 알리는 냄새가 전혀 나지 않더군요. 더 생각해보니 윌이 요즘 자주 토하고 부쩍 피곤해하는 증상들도 의심스러웠죠."   
  
"오늘 콴티코에서 코피가 났어요. 그 정도 피가 나왔으면 냄새로 당연히 티가 났을 텐데 잭은 아무런 말도 하지 않았어요."   
  
"아직 잭이 냄새로 임신 사실을 알지는 못할 겁니다," 한니발이 말한다. "그건 다른 직장동료들도 마찬가지고요. 제 후각이 워낙 예민하니까요."   
  
"다들 알아차리는 데 얼마나 걸릴까요?"   
  
"이쯤 됐으면 언제든 가능하겠죠. 길어봤자 일주일 정도. 언제든 윌의 호르몬 상태가 바뀌면서 냄새로도 확실하게 임신 여부를 알 수 있을 겁니다."   
  
윌이 신음을 흘리면서 몸을 더 작게 만다. "저는 도저히..."   
  
한니발은 윌이 뭔가를 더 말할 거라 생각하며 기다리지만 윌은 말끝을 흐려버린다. "당신이 어떤 선택을 하든지, 전 윌의 결정을 존중할 겁니다," 그가 말한다.   
  
"무슨 선택이요?" 윌이 올려다보지도 않으면서 쉰 목소리로 대답한다. "지금 무슨 선택권이 있다는 거에요."   
  
"이런 상황에서는 다른 사람들과 마찬가지로 당신 역시 여러 가지 선택권이 있습니다."   
  
"그렇지 않아요," 윌이 신경질을 낸다. "입양을 보낸다? 전 신경증 질환만 수십 가지가 있는데다가 평소에도 사이코패스로 전락하기 직전 같다고요. 이 문제가 유전적인 거면 어떻게 할 건데요? 양심적으로 생각했을 때, 아무것도 모르는 부부에게 온갖 환각과 악몽과 정신질환에 시달릴 아이를 안겨주고 이젠 내 알 바 아니라면서 아무렇지 않게 돌아올 수는 없다고요. 그 질병들을 심어놓은 게 바로 나 자신인데. 게다가 이 아기의 나머지 유전자는 도대체 어디서 굴러온 건지 알 수조차 없고요! 내가 기른다? 저 혼자 애를 길렀다가는 그 아이가 얼마나 힘들어할지 이미 이야기 나눴잖아요. 그렇게 되면... 낙태밖에 없어요. 그러는 게 자비로운 겁니다."   
  
갑자기 온몸을 타고 충격이 흐른다.   
  
_"당신 인생은 너무 불쌍해요. 이러는 게 자비로운 겁니다," 그는 카론이 되어 말한다. 그리고는 잠을 자고 있는 노숙자의 이마에다가 또 한번 소음기가 달린 총구를 댄다._  
  
 _"이미 가망이 없어요. 이러는 게 자비로운 겁니다," 그는 자비로운 천사가 되어 말한다. 그리고는 노인의 얼굴 위에다가 베개를 짓누른다._  
  
 _"이제 곧 세상이 멸망할 거에요. 이러는 게 자비로운 겁니다," 그는 예언가가 되어 말한다. 그리고는 주일 예배를 들으러 오는 유치원생들에게 줄 사과 주스 속에 청산가리를 섞는다._   
  
윌은 머리카락을 마구 쥐어뜯으면서 두피를 세게 긁어댄다. 피가 나지 않는 게 신기할 정도다. 한니발이 위로하듯 어깨에 팔을 둘러주는 게 느껴지지만 온갖 슬픔과 죄책감과 혼란이 밀려드는 와중에 그 온기는 멀게만 느껴진다.   
  
"어떤 선택을 하든, 그건 윌이 진심으로 믿는 방향이었으면 좋겠습니다," 한니발이 조용히 말한다. "윌의 정신적, 육체적 건강이 가장 중요하다는 건 잊지 말았으면 해요. 지금처럼 윌을 괴롭게 만들 선택지를 고른다면 장기적으로 윌의 정신이 견뎌낼 수 없을 겁니다."   
  
"지금 제가 가진 선택지는 전부 괴로워요," 윌이 고집을 부린다. "뭘 골라도 어차피 나를 더 망가뜨리기만 할 거라면 적어도 남들에게는 피해 끼치지 않는 방향으로 결정해야죠. 유전적으로나 환경적으로나. 힘들어하는 사람은 나 하나로도 충분해요."   
  
"일반적으로 생각하면 그건 아주 논리적인 생각입니다. 저 역시 개인적으로도 잘 알고 있고 의사로서도 충분히 이해해요. 그건 의사들이 가장 처음으로 배우는 의학 윤리와 유사합니다. _Primum non nocere_ (해를 끼치지 않아야 한다)," 한니발이 읊는다. "하지만 인간의 생명이라는 건 그 어떠한 상황에서도 단순히 감정이나 상황만으로 정의할 수 있는 건 아닙니다. 이 아이의 생명을 부정함으로써 윌은 그 아이가 받을 정신적인, 육체적인 고통을 막아줄 수 있겠죠. 하지만 그와 동시에 그 아이가 느낄 수 있는 행복과 사랑도 박탈하는 겁니다. 윌의 인생도 선천적인 영향과 후천적인 영향으로 수많은 상처를 입긴 했지만 즐거운 순간이 전혀 없던 건 아니잖습니까."   
  
"지금은 기억 나는 게 하나도 없네요," 윌이 어둡게 중얼거린다. "그리고 박사님 말 때문에 저는 더 힘들어요."   
  
한니발은 잠시 조용해진다. 그러더니 길게 한숨을 푹 쉬면서 말한다, "지금 동거 상황을 생각해보면 다른 사람들은 모두 그 아이가 제 아이라고 생각할 겁니다."   
  
윌은 숨이 턱 막힌다. 수십 킬로미터 창공을 날고 있는 비행기 밖으로 그 어떠한 경고도, 준비물도 없이 떠밀린 기분이 든다. 그는 미친 듯이 빠르게 추락하고 있다. "세상에. 박사님도 말려들겠어요. 그건-"  
  
"그렇게 생각하도록 놔두는 게 어때요?" 윌이 말을 마치기 전에 한니발이 말한다.   
  
윌이 머리카락을 쥐어뜯던 손을 허벅지 위로 툭 떨군다. 붉게 충혈된 눈이 전혀 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 한니발을 쳐다본다. "뭐라고요?"   
  
"당신 아이에 대한 책임을 지겠단 뜻입니다," 한니발이 얼굴을 찡그린다. "사실 윌이 이런 괴로운 상황에 처하게 되었다는 것 자체에 저는 책임감을 느끼고 있습니다. 창문을 잠그는 걸 잊지 않았다면 그런 위태로운 상태로 밖을 걸어 다니진 않았을 텐데."   
  
"그런 걸로 자신을 탓하면 안돼요," 윌이 쉰 목소리로 말한다.   
  
"윌 역시 남이 한 몹쓸 짓 때문에 자신을 탓해선 안 되는 것과 마찬가지입니다," 한니발이 대답한다.   
  
"박사님 평판은요. 의사 자격 박탈 당하지 않아요?"   
  
"윌은 제 정식 환자는 아니니까요," 한니발이 말한다. "윌의 동료들로부터 아주 엄중하게 꾸중을 들을 테고, 어떤 사람들은 제 등 뒤에서 못마땅해하며 욕을 하겠죠. 그리고 제 얼굴을 두들겨 패고 싶어하는 크로포드 요원의 표정도 볼만 하겠네요."   
  
윌은 다시 조용해지면서 생각에 잠겨 신발을 내려다 본다. "저 때문에 그런 고생을 할 필요는 없어요."   
  
"전 진심입니다, 윌, 단순히 남들에게 재미난 스캔들을 안겨주려는 건 아니에요. 윌의 아이에 대한 책임을 지겠다고 말한 건 그와 관련된 모든 걸 뜻합니다. 당신의 유전자를 갖고 있는 아이라는 걸 모르는 무방비한 가족에게 입양 보내는 건 원치 않는다고 아까 말했었죠. 그렇다면 당신을 잘 알고 있는 사람에게 아이를 맡기는 건 어때요?"   
  
"이 아이를... 입양할 생각이 있다고요?"   
  
"생각이 있는 정도가 아닙니다. 그렇게 하고 싶어요," 한니발이 말한다. "물론, 윌의 선택에 달려있습니다. 만약 낙태를 원한다면 저는 윌의 의견을 존중하고 따를 겁니다. 하지만 솔직히 그 무게를 윌의 정신이 견딜 수 있을지는 다소 걱정이 됩니다. 그리고 무엇보다도 전 윌이 아주 특별한 사람이라고 생각하고 그 유전자는 충분히 물려줄 가치가 있다고 생각해요."   
  
윌은 믿을 수 없다는 듯 한니발을 쳐다보다가 다시 자기 신발을 내려다본다. 여전히 하늘에서 미친 듯이 추락하는 것만 같지만 그래도 낙하산은 들고 떨어지는 것 같다. "제 피는 반밖에 없어요," 그가 속삭인다. "나머지는 정체도 알 수 없는 강간범의 피라고요."   
  
"부모가 한 행동에 대한 책임을 아이가 지게 할 순 없습니다. 우린 단순히 유전자를 조합한 결과물이 아니니까요," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 마침내 윌의 어깨에 둘렀던 팔을 거두면서 일어선다. "아직 생각을 더 해볼 시간은 있어요, 윌. 충분히 생각해보고, 비록 끔찍한 상황이긴 하지만 이 상황에 지배당하지 마세요. 윌 혼자 힘으로만 극복해야 할 필요는 없습니다. 어떤 선택을 하든지요."   
  
"고마워요. 진심으로," 윌이 중얼거린다. 눈썹을 살짝 찌푸리면서 그는 메마른 침을 삼킨다.   
  
한니발은 평가하듯 조심스럽게 윌을 살핀다. 그러더니 포기했다는 식으로 어두운 표정을 짓는다. "지금 그 사건을 관둘 생각은 없는 거죠?"   
  
"관둘 순 없어요," 윌이 말한다. "지금은 제가... 반 고어가 노리는 피해자 유형에 속하기는 하지만 그건 남들도 마찬가지에요. 그 사람들을 위해서라도 이 놈을 잡아야 해요. 저와는 달리 임신 사실에 행복해하면서 희망을 품고 있는 사람들도 있을 텐데 그런 사람들을 한낱 미술 도구로 전락하게 만들 순 없어요."   
  
"그렇다면 윌의 수호천사가 윌을 보살펴주길 바라는 수밖에요," 한니발이 씁쓸하게 웃는다.   
  
윌은 소리 내 웃었고 그 소리에 스스로 놀란다. 건조하고 비아냥대는 웃음이지만 어쨌든 웃음은 맞다. 오늘 같은 일을 겪고 나니 웃음소리가 어색하게 들리고 목구멍도 이상하다. "그런 건 안 길러요. 수호 악마라면 모를까. 제 운명을 갖고 노는 걸 아주 좋아하는 놈일 거에요."   
  
한니발이 미소를 짓는다. "그렇다면 그 악마가 당신을 빈센트 반 고어에게 넘겨주고 싶어하진 않길 기도해보죠."   
  



	5. Chapter 5

한니발과 윌이 도착하자 잭 크로포드는 갤러리 입구 계단에서 기다리고 있다. 아직 6월 초지만 밤 공기는 후덥지근하다. 오늘 밤을 위해서 한니발이 빌려준 정장을 입고 있던 윌은 유난히 옷이 불편하다. 이 정장은 6개월 전에 윌이 인간 표지판 아래 서있었을 당시 입고 있던 옷이라서 피부 위로 천이 스칠 때마다 나무 껍질도 함께 스치는 것만 같다.

마음이 불안하고 목구멍이 턱 막히는 이유는 그것뿐만이 아니다. 한니발이 윌보다는 덩치가 있다 보니 이 정장은 원래도 다소 헐렁했다. 지난 몇 주 동안 온갖 스트레스와 메스꺼움에 시달린 덕분에 윌은 조금 살이 빠지기도 했다. 특히 거울 앞에서 서서 약간 핼쑥해진 얼굴을 보고 있으면 티가 많이 났다. 그런데도 불구하고 몇 달 전에 비해서 벨트 구멍은 하나 더 느슨하게 채워야 했고 엉덩이 쪽은 바지가 약간 끼는 것 같다.

그냥 느낌 탓일지도 모른다. 사실은 아무런 변화도 없는데 왠지 몸이 변해야 할 것 같아서 그렇게 생각하는 걸지도 모른다. 몸 속에서 원치 않았던 뭔가 자라나면서 자원을 나눠 갖고 육체적 변화를 이끌어내고 있다고 생각하니 마음이 무거운 걸지도 모른다.

두 사람이 잭에게 다가가는 동안 윌은 침을 삼킨다.

"윌, 렉터 박사님," 잭이 목 인사를 건네고는 한니발에게 시선을 집중한다. "왜 이곳에 왔는지는 윌이 다 알려줬겠죠?"

"네, 물론 저는 이것과 상관없이 참석할 생각이기는 했습니다만," 한니발이 대답한다. 그는 입술에 꾹 힘을 준다. "미술가 중에 빈센트 반 고어가 있다고 생각하는 거죠?"

"그런 단서가 많이 있어서요," 잭이 입구로 향하며 두 사람에게 따라오라고 손짓한다. "마지막 피해자가 며칠 전 여기서 교육자들을 위해 갤러리를 개방했던 날 참석했다는 걸 전시회 관계자들로부터 확인 받았고 그건 우리가 범죄 현장에서 찾아낸 증거들과도 일맥상통합니다."

인파에 둘러싸이기 시작하자 잭은 목소리를 낮추고 윌에게만 겨우 들린 정도로 속삭인다. "윌이 저번에 준 프로파일링 결과를 바탕으로 해서 뒷조사를 해봤습니다. 미술가 중 3명이 현재 혹은 과거에 약학과 관련된 직업을 가진 적이 있습니다. 그 사람들을 집중적으로 살펴본 후 수확이 없으면 다른 미술가들도 확인해보도록 하죠."

윌이 얼굴을 찡그린다. "퇴행성 시력 장애와 관련해서는요? 이 전시회에 참석한 미술가 중에 약학도 배우고 시력도 잃고 있는 사람이 두 명이나 있을 리는 없을 텐데요."

"공식적으로 그런 기록을 가진 사람은 없어요. 반 고어가 조용히 숨기고 있나 봅니다." 잭은 인상을 쓴다. "대중의 환심을 살 만한 비극적인 스토리로 써먹었으면 우리 일이 훨씬 쉬워졌을 텐데 말이죠."

"그의 미술 작품을 보면 분명하게 알 수 있을 겁니다," 한니발이 말한다. "직접적인 형상으로 표현하지는 않더라도 작품의 주제나 맥락을 살펴보면 알 수 있겠죠. 진정한 예술가라면 항상 자신의 일부를 작품 속에 넣어 반영하기 마련이니까요."

"문제는, 다른 사람들도 작품 속에 넣고 있다는 점이겠죠," 윌이 구시렁댄다.

일단 갤러리 안으로 들어서자 잭은 들떠있는 미술 팬들의 인파로부터 두 사람을 끌어낸다. 그는 정장 주머니에서 종이를 한 장 꺼내고는 펼친다. 전시회 각층을 그려놓은 안내 지도인데 세 개 구역에 동그라미가 쳐져 있다. "여기서부터 시작하죠," 그가 '셀리아 클라크'라는 이름 옆에 그려진 동그라미를 툭툭 친다. "그리고 나서는 이 방향으로 조사하고요." 그는 나머지 동그라미들을 향해 손가락으로 선을 긋는다.

윌은 그 이름 중에 '스테판 왈도프'가 포함되어있다는 걸 깨닫는다. 이름을 딱 보는 순간 왠지 익숙하게 느껴진다. 한니발이 흠 소리를 내자 갑자기 기억이 살아난다. 왈도프는 한니발이 보고 싶어하던 미술가고 손님용 침실 옆에 걸린 그림을 그린 남자다. 윌은 나중에 자세히 생각해보기 위해 그 사실을 머릿속에 저장해둔다.

잭은 아주 단호하고 흔들림 없는 눈초리로 윌과 한니발을 쳐다보면서 목소리를 더욱 낮춘다. 방문객들이 중얼거리는 소리와 화려한 구두들이 또각이는 소리 너머로 겨우 그의 목소리가 들린다. "지금부터 우리가 여기 온 목적은 절대 드러내지 않습니다. 우리 사냥감을 괜히 불안하게 만들면 안되니까요."

\-----

윌은 셀리아 클라크의 작품을 보는 순간 그녀를 용의자 선상에서 제외시켜버린다. 클라크는 추상적인 표현주의자고 캔버스 위로 대담하게 뿌려진 수많은 색깔 속에서는 그녀의 분노와 좌절이 느껴지긴 하지만 이건 반 고어와는 느낌이 다르다. 그 차이점을 잭에게 설명해주긴 어려울 것이다. 특히나 범인이 어디서 엿듣고 있을 지 몰라 반 고어에 대한 이야기는 함부로 할 수 없는 상황이니 말이다.

"이 미술가는 반항적이에요," 윌이 클라크의 작품을 향해 눈을 찡그리며 설명한다. 이 작품의 이름은 '태풍의 눈'인데 그나마 이 작품을 조금이라도 이해할 수 있는 건 오로지 윌의 공감능력 덕분이라고 생각한다. 분노하는 색깔들이 충돌하고, 거칠게 뿌려진 페인트가 휘몰아치지만 그 중앙에는 작고 새하얀 동그라미가 있다. 압정만한 크기다. "그녀는 사회가 추접하다고, 그 잔인한 규칙들을 깨뜨려야 한다고 생각하고 있고 이 작품은 그걸 반영한 거에요. 그녀는 매번 그림을 통해서 폭력성을 해소하고 있고, 정의감에 불타는 분노로 미친 듯이 그림을 그려요."

윌은 마치 아래쪽이 잘려나간 것처럼 뚝 끊기는 노란색 선을 가리킨다. "그녀는 캔버스로부터 거리를 두고 페인트를 던져대요. 상당한 양을 스튜디오 바닥이나 벽에 흘렸을 겁니다. 이 페인트는 미술가에게 중요하지 않고 지켜야 할 필요도, 관리해줄 가치도 없어요," 그가 말한다. 윌은 잭을 뒤돌아보며 의미심장한 눈빛과 함께 조용히 말한다. "우리가 찾는 사람은 페인트를 단 한 방울도 흘리고 싶어하지 않을 거에요."

잭은 고개를 끄덕이며 머릿속 용의자 리스트에서 셀리아 클라크의 이름을 지워버린다. 무료 샴페인을 들고 다니던 종업원이 마침 곁을 지나가자 잭은 그녀를 부른다. 그는 샴페인 한 잔을 챙기고는 한니발 역시 한 잔 챙기는 모습을 지켜본다. 윌도 손을 뻗다가 갑자기 움찔하더니 데이기라도 한 것처럼 다시 손을 거둔다. 잭은 호기심 어린 시선을 보내지만 윌은 어깨를 오므린 채 안경만 만지작거린다. 혼란스러워하는 종업원이 "샴페인 드릴까요?"하고 되물어보자 윌은 고개를 젓는다.

"윌이 공짜 술을 거절하다니 별일이네요," 종업원이 자리를 떠나자마자 잭이 말한다.

윌은 어깨를 약간 으쓱거린다. "지금은 일에 집중해야죠," 그가 웅얼거린다.

잭은 한니발을 슬쩍 바라보면서 윌의 이상한 행동에 대한 힌트가 될 만한 표정 변화가 있는지 살핀다. 한니발이 진지하지만 전혀 속을 알 수 없는 표정으로 윌을 뚫어져라 쳐다보자 잭은 묘한 의구심이 든다. 뭔가 혼자 모르는 게 있는 것 같다. 그런 건 용납할 수 없다. 윌과 한니발을 한번 더 번갈아 본 잭은 턱에 힘을 준다.

"렉터 박사님, 이 갤러리에 와본 적 있습니까?" 잭이 묻는다.

한니발이 샴페인을 홀짝인다. "네, 여러 번 왔죠."

"그렇다면 화장실이 어디 있는지 정도는 안내해주실 수 있겠죠?"

"물론입니다. 다음에 들를 구역에서 멀지 않은 곳에 있습니다," 한니발이 말한다.

"아주 좋네요," 잭이 짧게 대답한다.

다음 목표물을 향해 걷는 동안 분위기는 다소 딱딱해졌다. 윌은 두 알파 뒤에서 약간 떨어져 걸으면서 아까 어설픈 실수를 저지른 자기자신을 책망한다. 그는 불안한 시선으로 잭의 뒷덜미 쪽을 바라보며 잭이 어쩌면 알아차렸을 지도 모르겠다는 공포감이 끈적이는 수프가 담긴 냄비처럼 부글부글 끓어 오르는 걸 느낀다. 갤러리는 육류용 창고 수준으로 아주 시원하게 유지되고 있지만 강한 에어컨 바람에도 불구하고 윌의 이마에는 땀이 흐르기 시작한다.

"화장실은 저 복도를 따라가면 나옵니다," 한니발이 오른쪽을 가리키며 말한다. "윌과 함께 여기서 기다리도록 하죠."

잭이 고개를 젓는다. "아뇨, 같이 가주셨으면 좋겠습니다. 실수해서 오메가용 화장실에 가기라도 하면 안 되니까요."

한니발은 침착하고 냉정한 표정을 유지한 채 잭과 팽팽하게 눈빛을 교환한다. "지금 우리가 찾고 있는 사람을 생각하면 각자 흩어지는 게 좋진 않을 것 같습니다만."

"괜찮을 거에요," 잭이 한 글자 한 글자 힘을 주며 대답한다. 그가 윌을 향해 권위적인 표정을 짓자 윌은 바로 시선을 내리깔고 신발만 쳐다본다. "윌이 제일 잘 알겠죠. 이 사람의 소위 말하는 '디자인'을 생각하면 - 이런 공적인 장소에서 뭔가를 저지를 수 있는 성격일까요?"

"아뇨," 윌이 중얼거린다. 불안감이 여전히 뱃속을 울렁이게 만든다. "궁지에 내몰리면 어찌 될지는 모르겠지만 이 놈은 혼자 일하는 걸 좋아해요. 어떻게 보자면 매우 친밀한 걸 좋아한 달까."

"바로 그겁니다," 잭이 말한다. "어차피 저희 둘이 계속 뒤에서 어슬렁거리는 것보다는 한동안 혼자 관찰하는 게 더 나을 거에요. 따라오시죠, 렉터 박사님."

윌은 고개를 들지 않는다. 멀어져 가는 잭의 구두소리가 들리더니 잠시 망설이다가 따라가는 한니발의 발소리도 들린다. 고개를 들 수 있을 정도로 마음이 진정된 윌은 근처에 있던 스테판 왈도프의 작품에 시선이 닿는다. 그는 집중하며 미간을 모으고는 손톱이 손바닥을 파고드는 것이 느껴질 때까지 주먹을 세게 움켜쥔다. 잭이 임신 사실을 알아챈 건 아닐까, 한니발에게 일생일대의 훈계라도 하고 있는 건 아닐까 고민하기보다는 차라리 일에 집중하면 이 끔찍한 불안증세가 사라질 지도 모른다.

윌은 왈도프 작품에 더 가까이 다가가다가 유독 눈에 띄는 한 작품에 집중한다. 발걸음이 느려진다. 망설이듯 한발자국 내디딜 때마다 윌의 시선을 전부 앗아간 그 그림이 가까워진다. 그림은 한창 봄을 맞아 활짝 핀 벚꽃나무들을 표현하고 있다. 아주 아름답지만 이 그림에는 뭔가 다른 게 숨어있다. 나뭇가지 사이로 돌풍이 불고 있어서 섬세한 분홍색 꽃잎을 가지에서 떨구며 사방으로 흐트러뜨리고 있다. 한 나무 아래에는 다소 허름해지기 시작한 작은 우물이 있다. 오래된 돌에는 초록색 이끼가 잔뜩 끼어 있고 일부 돌은 느슨해져서 무너져 내릴 것 같다. 우물 안쪽에 있는 어둠은 윌이 이제껏 회화 작품에서 본 것 중에 가장 강렬한 공허를 담고 있다. 벽에 달린 플래카드가 작품의 제목을 알려준다. '모노노 아와레'.

바로 그때 윌은 알아차린다. 저 분홍색 꽃잎은 절묘하게 페인트와 섞인 피로 그려졌다는 걸. 인간의 머리카락으로 만들어진 붓이 캔버스 위를 부드럽게 훑으며 저 하얀 구름을 남겼다는 걸. 저 텅 빈 우물 속 어둠에는 어떤 공포가 숨겨져 있는 지도 알 것 같다.

"제 작품이 아주 인상 깊으신 가봐요," 귓가에서 조용한 목소리가 울린다.

\-----

"윌 앞에서는 못할 말이 뭔지 궁금하군요, 크로포드 요원," 화잘실 문이 닫히자마자 한니발은 말한다.

잭은 앞으로 나서며 화장실 칸이 전부 비어있는지 확인한다. 그리고는 도로 돌아와서 팔짱을 끼고 문에 기대 한니발을 노려본다. "윌에게 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건지 말해요," 그가 말한다.

"환자의 정보를 남에게 유출시킬 순 없습니다," 한니발이 무미건조하게 말한다.

"윌은 박사님의 정식 환자가 아니잖아요," 잭이 반박한다. "무슨 일이 있는 건지 전 알아야겠습니다. 이번 사건도 그렇고 다른 사건에도 영향이 갈 만한 요소인지 알아야 해요. 그리고 제가 그런 질문을 하면 박사님은 말해줘야 합니다."

한니발은 어깨에 힘을 주며 잭의 명령 앞에 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않는다. "그렇다면 잭에게 실망을 안겨드려야 할 것 같네요. 윌은 남에게 쉽게 마음을 열지도 않을뿐더러 그 신뢰감을 잃는 것 역시 한 순간이라는 걸 잘 알고 있겠죠. 당신의 궁금증을 해소해주겠답시고 지금까지 쌓은 신뢰를 늑대 우리 안에 내팽개칠 생각은 없습니다. 윌에 대해서 알고 싶은 게 있으면 직접 가서 물어보세요."

"제가 물어본 적도 없는 줄 아십니까?" 잭이 짜증을 내더니 소리 내어 씁쓸하게 웃는다. "윌은 평소보다도 더 방어적으로 굴고 있다고요. 이 이상 방어적으로 구는 건 불가능할 줄 알았는데 말이죠. 저로부터 뭔가를 숨기고 있어요."

"어떤 걸 숨기고 있다고 생각하는 건데요, 크로포드 요원?" 한니발이 묻는다. "추리 능력을 보여주시죠."

한동안 무거운 침묵이 흐른다. 잭은 입 꼬리를 움찔 내리더니 작게 인상을 쓴다. 그는 왼손의 넷째 손가락에 끼워진 금반지를 만지작거린다.

한니발은 그 무의식적인 행동을 잠시 바라본다. "윌의 상태에 대한 구체적인 이야기를 발설하고 싶진 않지만 적어도 잭의 아내 분과 동일한 상황이 반복되지는 않을 거라고 말씀 드리죠. 암을 숨기고 있는 건 아닙니다."

"며칠 전에 콴티코에서 토할 때도 윌이 그런 말을 했었죠." 잭이 말하며 고개를 내젓는다. "아무일 아니라고 했어요. 그냥 스트레스라고. 그때는 그렇게 믿고 싶었는데..."

"아내 분과 관련해서는 잭이 짐을 짊어지고 있죠. 아주 소중한 사람이 잭으로부터 비밀을 가졌다는 사실에 이미 한 번 데였으니까요. 다른 사람들에게서 보이는 증상도 마치 아내 분의 메아리처럼 느껴질 뿐입니다," 한니발이 말한다. "그런 무거운 짐을 안고 있으니 지금 왜 잭의 관찰력과 판단력이 떨어졌는지는 이해할 수 있습니다."

한니발이 한 말의 의미를 곱씹어보며 잭의 몸에서 긴장이 빠진다. "처음 알게 됐을 때는.. 벨라에 대해서요... 윌이 내 옆에 와서 앉더니 내가 마음을 진정시키고 먼저 말을 해줄 때까지 절대 자리에서 일어나지 않을 거라고 했어요."

"그렇게 침묵 속에서 얼마나 오래 있었나요?"

"아주 오래 걸렸죠. 1시간이나 2시간 정도."

"그렇다면 윌에게도 그 정도 시간은 주는 게 어떨까요," 한니발이 말한다. "윌의 정신과 의사를 화장실에 가둬놓고 뒷담화 좋아하는 10대처럼 몰래 정보를 캐려고 하는 것보다는 말이죠."

잭은 그래도 얼굴을 붉힐 정도의 양심은 있는 모양이다. 한니발의 조용한 조언 덕분에 분노가 완전히 빠져나간 것 같다. 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 사과하듯 뭔가 중얼거린다. 그러더니 어색하게 목을 풀고는 말을 잇는다, "앞으로 주의하도록 하죠. 새로운 관점을 제시해줘서 고맙습니다, 렉터 박사님. 윌에게 무슨 일이 있는지 알 수 없다는 건 여전히 맘에 안 들지만 어쨌든 제가 한 행동은 잘못되었던 것 같습니다."

한니발은 그의 말을 끊듯 한 손을 들어 보인다. "사과는 감사하지만 그럴 필요는 없습니다. 지금은 빨리 윌에게 돌아갔으면 좋겠군요. 요즘 스트레스도 많이 받았고 다른 일도 이것저것 있다 보니 이번 사건으로 너무 무리하는 건 아닌지 걱정이 됩니다."

한니발이 잭을 지나쳐 문밖으로 나가자 잭은 어리둥절해하면서 얼굴을 찌푸린다. 그는 퍼즐 조각을 맞춰보려 애쓰며 한니발을 뒤따른다.

\-----

첫인상만 봤을 때 스테판 왈도프는 윌이 알파에 대해 갖고 있는 모든 고정관념을 깨는 외모를 갖고 있다. 그는 잭처럼 덩치가 크거나 위협적이지도 않고, 비벌리나 알라나처럼 시원시원한 자신감을 갖고 있지도 않고, 한니발처럼 자연스럽고 강렬한 카리스마도 없다.

25살 정도로 보이는 젊은 남자지만 그에게서 20대의 풋풋함이란 전혀 찾아볼 수 없다. 그의 옷은 마치 나이 많은 시계장인의 옷장 속 먼지 가득한 저 구석에서 훔쳐온 것처럼 생겼다. 원래 젊은이가 이 정도로 구식적인 옷을 입으면 예술적 허세를 부리느라 그렇다고 생각했겠지만 왈도프에게서 그런 열정은 찾아볼 수 없다. 적어도 그의 패션 감각은 그의 작품에서 보이는 미적 감각과는 잘 어울린다. 왈도프의 작품 속에는 포스트모던적인 풍자성이나 아방가르드한 공격성은 눈곱만큼도 보이지 않으니 말이다.

왈도프의 노숙함은 겉으로 보이는 것 이상의 뭔가가 있다. 그는 자신의 마른 몸을 이상할 정도로 조심스럽게 다루고 있다. 저런 얇은 팔로 피해자들의 시체를 옮겼다는 것에 윌은 놀라움을 느낀다. 날카로운 턱선과 광대뼈 위에는 전혀 상반되는 느낌의 뿔테 안경이 놓여있는데 윌은 저렇게까지 안경알이 두꺼운 건 처음 봤다. 아마도 점점 떨어지는 시력을 보호하기 위한 장치일 것이다.

"당신이 작가 분인가요?" 윌이 최대한 침착한 목소리로 묻는다.

"네, 맞습니다. 스테판 왈도프라 합니다," 왈도프가 대답한다. 그는 악수를 청하며 오른손을 내밀고는 부드러운 미소를 짓는다. "제 작품을 그렇게까지 집중해서 쳐다보는 사람은 처음 본 것 같아요. 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 반드시 알고 싶습니다."

"아, 페인트로 어떤 걸 쓰고 있는지 궁금해하고 있었어요," 윌이 말한다. 악수를 하며 맞잡은 왈도프의 피부는 전혀 축축하지 않다. "이런 느낌은 처음 본 것 같아서요."

"제 페인트는 스스로 제작합니다," 왈도프가 말한다. "그 이상은 밝히면 비법이 들통날 것 같아서 안 되겠네요."

윌의 뱃속이 역겨워하며 요동친다. 그는 엘리엇 가드너-플로레스와 왈도프가 죽인 나머지 다섯 명의 피해자, 그리고 태어나지 못한 아기들로부터 훔친 피를 떠올린다. 끈적이며 굳어가는 그런 비법들. "물론 그렇겠죠," 그가 겨우 말한다. "그래도 한번쯤 물어보고 싶었어요, 작가님의 방식에서 대단한 에너지가 느껴져서요. 마치 붓에 생명 그 자체를 담아서 그림을 가득 채운 것 같달까요. 다만..."

왈도프가 흥미로워하며 흐린 금발 눈썹 한쪽을 치켜든다. "다만?"

윌은 다시 '모노노 아와레'로 시선을 돌린다. "이 그림에는 집중해서 봐야 할 아름다운 물체들이 참 많습니다. 벚꽃도 그렇고. 밝게 환영하는 듯한 봄의 색깔도 그렇고. 하늘을 느리게 통과하는 구름들도. 그렇지만 제 시선을 가장 잡아 끄는 건 저 우물입니다. 저 어둠은 매우 깊고 빠져나올 수 없을 것 같습니다. 마치 공허가 뿜어져 나오면서 그 주변에 아름다운 풍경까지 전부 집어삼킬 것처럼요. 그건 왜 그럴까요?"

윌은 마음을 굳히고는 왈도프를 돌아본다. "왜냐하면 당신에게는 이미 그런 일이 실제로 일어나고 있을 테니까요."

"어셔 증후군 타입3입니다," 왈도프가 숨김 없이 신기해하는 표정으로 윌을 바라본다. "서른이 되기 전에 청력도 시력도 완전히 잃게 될 거에요. 제 의사 선생님들과 직계 가족 말고는 아무도 모르고 있는데. 작가의 신경상태를 그렇게 쉽게 파악할 수 있는 능력이라니 정말 대단하네요. 아주 훌륭한 미술 비평가이신가 봐요."

윌은 지난 몇 년 동안 봐온 수많은 디자인들을 떠올려본다. 비틀어진 시체들과 난도질 당한 내장들과 신중하게 설계된 끔찍함. 인간의 뼈와 살로 이루어진 캔버스를 쓴다는 점만 제외하면 대부분 현대 미술관에 놓여져 있어도 이상하지 않을 작품들이다. "어떻게 보면 그렇다고도 할 수 있죠," 그가 혼잣말을 하듯 말한다.

"이런, 아무래도 저보다 유리한 입장이시네요," 왈도프가 말한다. "당신은 제 작품만 보고도 그런 개인적인 것까지 파악할 수 있는데 저는 당신의 이름조차 모르니 말이에요."

윌은 망설인다. "그레이엄 윌리엄즈입니다," 그가 대답한다. 왈도프의 얼굴에 이상한 표정이 스치고 지나간다. 윌이 멈칫거리며 어색하게 대답한 것에 대한 반응이길 바랄 뿐이다.

"있죠, 전 원래부터 후각이 아주 발달했어요. 게다가 지난 몇 년간은 아무래도 시력과 청력이 점점 감퇴하다 보니 후각만 유독 발달하게 됐죠," 왈도프가 가볍게 말한다. "저에 대해서 그런 개인적인 병까지 알아냈으니 저도 하나쯤은 말해도 괜찮겠죠?"

윌은 혼란스러워하며 경계하듯 눈썹을 모으지만 별다른 대꾸는 하지 않는다. 가이드를 따르던 거대한 인파가 다가오면서 두 사람을 감싼다. 하지만 윌은 쾅쾅 뛰는 자신의 심장소리 때문에 그 사람들이 수다를 떨면서 걸어 다니는 소리는 거의 들리지도 않는다.

왈도프가 낮고 부드러운 목소리로 말을 잇는다. "예정일은 언제예요, 윌 그레이엄?"

순간 윌은 심장이 멈춰버린 건 아닐까 생각한다. 하지만 그 순간이 지나자 심장이 다시 거세게 뛰어대기 시작한다. 등에 소름이 쫙 돋은 윌은 다 알고 있다는 듯한 살인마의 초록색 시선에 꽂혀 옴짝달싹 못한 채 가만히 서있는다. 빈센트 반 고어가 미소를 짓는다.

"거기 있었군요!"

잭의 목소리를 향해 고개를 홱 돌리자 잭과 한니발이 함께 다가오고 있다. 윌은 다시 왈도프에게 시선을 돌리지만 범인은 이미 사라져있다. 윌은 숨을 거칠게 몰아 쉬면서 그 낡은 정장을 입은 옅은 금발머리 남자를 어떻게든 찾으려 인파를 훑어본다.

"윌? 무슨 일 있어요?" 한니발이 걱정하면서 묻는다. "얼굴이 창백하고 사시나무 떨듯 하고 있네요."

"왈도프였어요," 윌이 씩씩댄다. "그 놈이라고요."

"확실합니까?" 잭이 묻는다.

윌은 힘껏 고개를 끄덕이지만 왈도프가 그 어디에도 보이지 않자 답답해하는 소리를 낸다. "방금까지 말하고 있었어요. 반 고어가 확실해요." 그는 침을 삼키면서 다시 자신의 상사와 의사를 바라본다. "그리고..." 숨이 턱 막힌다.

"그리고?" 잭이 재촉한다.

"저에 대해서 알고 있어요," 윌이 잭과 한니발을 번갈아 보며 말한다. 그 말이 두 알파 사이에서 전혀 다른 의미로 다가가는 게 눈에 보인다.

"젠장," 잭이 으르렁댄다. "어디로 갔죠? 방금 전까지 말하고 있댔잖아요."

"아주 잠시 한눈을 팔았는데 사라졌어요," 윌이 말한다. 잭은 못미더운 듯 얼굴을 찡그린다. 윌은 그게 잭 탓이었다고 말하고 싶은 욕구를 겨우 참는다. "인파 속으로 들어가버리니 못 찾겠어요."

"녀석이 워싱턴 지역을 돌아다니겠군요," 잭이 벌써 폰을 꺼내고는 번호를 입력하고 있다. "하지만 이 놈을 잡기 전에 수색 및 체포 영장이 필요합니다. 이 갤러리를 폐장시키고 녀석의 그림들을 실험실까지 운반하려면 여러 가지로 복잡하겠지만 그래도 시도해봐야겠죠."

"잠깐만요," 윌이 손을 들면서 말한다. 그는 아이디어가 떠올랐다는 듯 한니발을 바라본다. "박사님은 왈도프 작품 하나를 소장하고 있죠. 언제 샀어요?"

"1년 반 전입니다," 한니발이 대답한다. "지금 상당히 후회가 되기 시작합니다만."

"반 고어의 두 번째 살인 사건이 일어났을 무렵이네요," 윌이 말한다. "그 그림이 필요해요."

\-----

'가을의 끝에서'를 대상으로 실험해보자 인간 혈액에 양성 반응을 보인다. 스테판 왈도프를 체포하고 그의 재산을 압류할 영장을 받아올 증거로는 충분하다. 덕분에 결과가 나온 지 한 시간 만에 영장을 받아냈다. 경찰은 왈도프의 작품들을 가져가기 위해 갤러리 전시회를 종료시켰고 언론에서는 벌써부터 스테판 왈도프의 작품을 소장하고 있는 개인 소유주들에게 그림을 경찰에 제출해달라는 요청으로 시끌시끌하다.

모든 사람들이 그 요청에 응하지는 않을 것이라고 윌은 시니컬하게 생각한다. 불법 거래 업체 사이에서는 왈도프 작품들의 가격이 미친 듯이 뛰고 있을 것이다. 이 세상에는 살해 당한 피해자들의 피로 그려진 풍경화를 갖기 위해서라면 거액의 돈을 지불할 사람들이 얼마든지 많으니까. 그런 끔찍한 증거물을 혼자만 간직하고 싶다는 욕심 하나 때문에 말이다.

FBI가 갤러리 근처 범인이 머물고 있던 호텔에 들이닥칠 무렵, 범인은 그곳에 없었지만 미술도구들은 남아있었다. 페인트 안료와 혈액, 그리고 아직 제대로 섞지 못한 혼합물들이 수많은 병에 담긴 채 커다란 냉장고 안에 잠들어 있다. 왕나비들이 무리를 지어 이동하고 있는, 대략적인 스케치와 기본 색상이 그려진 커다란 캔버스를 보아하니 최근에 구한 혈액도 이미 사용하기 시작한 모양이다. 그 호텔에 있던 혈액은 전부 엘리엇 가드너-플로레스 것임이 확인됐다.

하지만 빈센트 반 고어의 정체를 알아냈다고 해도 그가 지금 어디 있는지, 무엇을 계획하고 있는지 알아내는 것만큼 중요하지는 않다. 특히나 그가 살인할 때 쓰던 도구들은 호텔 방에서 찾아내지 못했으니.

윌이 오밤중에 잭과 알라나와 함께 긴급 회의에 소집돼서 프로파일링을 1시간 정도 진행하던 중이었다. 윌의 몸이 최악의 타이밍에 배신을 하면서 상황은 더욱 악화된다.

"저와 얘기를 한 게 밤 9시였으니까 우리가 지금 6시간 째 놈을 쫓고 있다는 걸 스스로도 알고 있겠죠." 윌이 웅얼거린다. 너무 피곤해서 몸이 무겁다. 윌은 아마도 다크 서클이 생기고 있을 눈 주변을 비빈다. "지금은 잡히기 전에 마지막 걸작을 남기는 것 외에는 아무것도 관심 없을 겁니다. 고민할 것도 없이 무조건 살인을 저지를 거에요. 그리고 미술계에 최후로 남길 업적을 위해서라면 최고의 페인트를 구하고 싶겠죠."

"이미 대상을 찾았을지, 여전히 사냥 중인지가 문제군요," 잭이 팔짱을 낀 채 반 고어의 피해자들이 찍힌 사진들을 내려본다. "누굴 찾고 있을까요?"

윌은 어색하게 어깨를 으쓱거리면서 자신을 내리비추는 조명등과 손가락질하는 팔들을 상상하며 몸을 움츠린다.

어깨 위로 부드럽고 친숙한 손바닥이 느껴진다. 윌이 놀라면서 고개를 들자 알라나가 미소를 짓고 있다. 그녀가 싸구려 인스턴트 커피가 담긴 종이컵을 건네주자 윌은 고마워하며 컵을 받는다. 새벽 3시에 불려 나왔는데도 아주 침착하고 단정한 그녀의 모습을 보고 있자니 알라나를 향한 마음을 접은 후 아물고 있던 작은 상처가 조금 욱신거린다.

알라나의 미소가 서서히 흐려지자 그 작은 온기도 함께 사라져버린다. 알라나는 혼란스러워하면서 당황한 듯 눈썹을 찡그린다. "윌," 그녀가 조심스럽게 말을 꺼낸다. "냄새가 왜 그래요?"

윌은 힘겹게 침을 삼킨다. 저 옆에 있던 잭도 팔짱을 풀고는 얼이 나간 것처럼 팔을 축 늘어뜨리는 모습이 보인다. 그 상태가 오래 가진 않는다. 잭은 주먹을 꽉 쥐더니 온몸을 바짝 긴장한다. _딴청 피우자_ , 윌이 피할 수 없는 이 상황에 발버둥치듯 생각한다. "반 고어 같은 놈이 돌아다니다 보니 샤워를 제대로 못해서요," 윌이 절박함이 담긴 농담을 던진다.

수 초 동안 오로지 침묵만이 흐른다.

"도대체 언제 나에게 말해줄 생각이었습니까?!" 잭이 고함을 친다. 윌은 움찔한다. "아니, 나한테 말해줄 계획은 있었습니까? 나중에 베이비 샤워 파티할 때나 초대해줄 생각이었어요? 안 지 얼마나 됐어요?"

"저는 그런-"

"언제 알았냐고!!" 잭이 소리를 지른다.

"3개월이요," 윌이 쉰 목소리로 말한다.

"3개월 동안 혼자 알고 있었다고요?!"

"아니요!" 윌이 말한다. "아니요, 그게 아니라. 저도 수요일 밤에나 알았어요. 3개월은... 나이를 얘기한 거에요. 진행 상태요."

"어쨌든 임산부들만 노리는 살인마를 윌이 이틀이나 쫓아다니도록 내버려뒀다는 뜻 아닙니까! 굶주린 사람 앞에서 뷔페 차려놓고 기다리는 것도 아니고, 제가 윌을 이용하도록 내버려뒀다고요! 알자마자 바로 나한테 얘기를 했어야죠."

"아직 마음의 준비가 되지 않아서," 윌은 충격과 분노로 가득한 두 사람의 얼굴을 어떻게든 피한다.

"마음의 준-" 잭은 스스로 말을 끊는다. 그는 눈을 감고는 훅 숨을 마신 뒤 한참 있다가 이 사이로 길게 내뱉는다. 다시 눈을 뜨자 잭의 눈동자에는 프로의 냉정함과 함께, 후회하는 듯한 기미가 보인다. "윌은 이번 사건에서 손 떼세요. 현장에 나오는 것도 금지입니다. 앞으로도 계속."

윌은 싸한 기분을 느끼며 뭐라도 도와달라는 듯 알라나를 바라본다. 알라나는 너무 화가 나서 부들부들 떨리는 손으로 폰을 꺼내 들고 있다. "지금 뭐 하려고요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"당장 한니발에게 전화해서 제가 지금 이 상황에 얼마나 어이가 없고 실망스럽고 소름이 끼치는지 말해줄 거에요. 이런 용서할 수 없는 짓을 저지르다니," 그녀가 거칠게 말한다.

피로와 스트레스 때문에 다리가 후들거리지만 윌은 자리에서 일어나서 알라나가 전화번호를 끝까지 입력하기 전에 손으로 막는다. "하지 마요," 그가 말한다. "이건 박사님 잘못도 아니고-"

"한니발의 잘못이 아니라고요?!" 알라나가 황당해하면서 외친다. "윌, 그건 아주 위험한 생각이에요. 한니발은 정신과 의사로서 윌을 조종할 수 있는 큰 힘을 갖고 있어요. 발정기를 겪고 있는 불안정한 오메가의 입장에서 제대로 된 동의 의사 표시를 할 수 없는 상황이었다고요. 한니발이 한 행동은 자신의 권력을 남용한 끔찍한 짓이에요. 이건 강간이라고요, 윌!"

그녀의 말이 강력한 펀치처럼 윌을 내리치자 윌은 토할 것 같은 복잡한 심정을 어떻게든 가라앉히려 한다. 불편한 질문들이 날아오는 걸 막아주고 그날 밤 거의 기억나지도 않는 그 끔찍한 사건을 떠올리게 하지 않기 위해서 한니발이 남들의 비난을 감수하면서까지 아이에 대한 책임을 지겠다고 말하던 것이 떠오른다. 하지만 잭과 알라나의 정당한 분노를 한니발이 고스란히 떠맡도록 하는 것은 옳지 못하다면서 윌의 양심이 자꾸 가슴을 찌른다.

"박사님의 잘못이 아니라고 한 건 이게 박사님이 한 짓이 아니기 때문이라고요!" 윌이 외친다. 드디어 무릎에서 힘이 빠지기 시작하자 윌은 힘겹게 의자를 손으로 짚는다. 아슬아슬했다. 그는 의자에 털썩 앉고는 팔꿈치를 허벅지에 댄 채 얼굴을 손바닥에 파묻는다.

알라나는 눈을 휘둥그래 뜨면서 놀란 듯 입술을 살짝 벌린다. 잭은 윌에게 몇 발자국 다가온다. "그럼 누구 짓인데요, 윌?" 그가 조용히 묻는다.

윌은 대답하지 않는다.

"윌. 우린 당신을 도와주고 싶어요," 알라나가 조용히 말한다.

"저도 몰라요." 윌이 고개를 내젓는다. "저도 몰라요. 몽유병 상태였어요. 몇 가지 희미하게 기억이 나긴 하는데 그냥 악몽이었을지도 몰라요."

"세상에, 윌," 알라나가 울먹거리면서 낮게 속삭인다. 그녀는 윌 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 가볍게 윌의 어깨를 감싸 안아준다.

방 안을 휘감던 분노는 사라졌지만 이제는 연기처럼 진한 동정심만이 맴돌고 있다. 스모그에 갇히기라도 한 것마냥 목이 턱 막히고 눈이 따갑다. 하지만 윌은 가만히 앉아 두 사람이 걱정 섞인 위로를 받아내며 고마움과 동시에 짜증을 느낀다.

"왜 경찰에는 보고하지 않았죠?" 잭이 묻지만 그 말 속에 담긴 진심은 눈에 빤히 보인다. _왜 우리한테 얘기 안 했어요?_

"생각하고 싶지 않았어요. 그리고 증상들이 나타나기 시작할 때도 생각하고 싶지 않았죠," 윌이 말한다.

따뜻하게 감싸 안아주던 알라나가 팔을 푼다. 그녀는 잠시 눈가를 닦는다. "윌, 어떤 결정을 내리든, 전 윌을 지지할 거에요. 윌은 제 친구고 언제든 도움이 필요하면 도와주고 싶어요. 하지만 앞으로 어떻게 하려고 그래요?" 잭과 마찬가지로, 알라나의 말 속에 담긴 진심 역시 새어 나온다. _당신이 얼마나 부모 노릇을 못할지, 알고 있죠?_

윌은 어깨를 으쓱거린다. "잘 모르겠어요," 그가 대답하며 바지 허리에서 빠져 나온 셔츠를 만지작거린다. "아직 결정은 못 내렸어요. 하지만... 제가 가장 논리적인 선택지를 도저히 못 고르겠다 싶으면 한니발이 입양을 해주겠다고 제안했어요. 진심인 것 같았어요."

"그런 사람한테 새벽 3시에 전화에서 소리를 질러대려고 했다니," 알라나가 고개를 푹 숙이며 말한다. "그렇게 해도 한니발이라면 저한테 억하심정을 품지도 않겠죠."

"렉터 박사님이 얼마나 성인군자 같은지는 나중에 수다 떨도록 하죠," 잭이 말한다. 알라나와 윌이 대화를 나누는 동안 그는 다시 증거물이 놓인 책상으로 돌아가 생각에 잠긴 듯 범죄 현장 사진들을 바라보고 있다. "지금 중요한 건 반 고어가 아직 잡히지 않았다는 것이고 윌이 놈을 쫓도록 할 수 없다는 거죠."

"왜 저한테 뒤로 빠져있으라고 하는지는 이해하지만 이대로 사건을 버리고 갈 순 없어요," 윌이 주장한다.

"안 됐지만 그건 번복하지 않을 겁니다," 잭이 무뚝뚝하게 말한다. 그는 증거들로부터 시선을 떼지 않은 채 턱을 만지작거린다. "며칠 전에, 윌의 집 수리가 거의 끝났다고 했었죠?"

윌은 이 뜬금없는 질문에 어리둥절해하며 알라나를 슬쩍 쳐다본다. 알라나도 그저 어깨를 으쓱거릴 뿐이다. "네," 그가 답한다. "수리하던 분들이 창고에 있던 가구까지 다 꺼내서 도로 넣어줬어요. 이제 나머지 짐만 옮기면 이사는 끝입니다."

"그 집이 안전하다고 느껴지나요?"

"제가 안전하다고 느끼는 몇 안 되는 장소죠. 마음이 평화로워요," 윌이 말한다. 그는 잠시 침묵하다가 조용히 입을 연다. "예전처럼 그런 걸 느껴보고 싶네요."

잭이 끄덕인다. "좋습니다." 그가 뒤돌아 윌을 바라본다. "반 고어를 잡을 때까지는 최대한 눈에 띄지 않게 안전하게 숨어있어야 해요. 울프 트랩에 있는 집은 고립되어있고 윌에게 안정적이고 익숙한 공간이니까 그쪽 지역 경찰들을 몇 명 동원해서 윌을 보호하도록 조치하죠."

"하지만-" 윌이 입을 열지만 잭의 표정을 보아하니 절대 다른 의견은 받지 않겠다는 게 눈에 보인다. 윌은 약간 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 고개를 끄덕인다. "알았어요."

"알았다니 다행입니다," 잭이 말한다. "가시죠. 낭비하고 있을 시간은 없습니다. 우선은 경호원들을 불러서 렉터 박사님 댁에 있는 윌의 옷과 필수품들을 챙겨오도록 하겠습니다."

\-----

오랫동안 비워뒀던 윌의 집 앞에서 기다리고 있던 경찰관 두 명에게 잭이 윌을 넘겨줄 무렵, 윌은 너무 피곤해서 그대로 기절할 것만 같았다. 힘겹게 침실로 걸어가는 동안 자기소개를 하는 경호원들의 말은 거의 들리지도 않는다.

그는 이불도 베개도 없는 침대 위로 쓰러지고는 무겁게 한숨을 쉰다. 1분도 채 지나지 않아 그는 금방이라도 잠에 빠질 것 같다. 전화가 왔는지 조용히 울리는 폰을 무시하고 싶은 마음이 반이지만 음성 메모로 연결되기 직전에 윌은 부스스하게 발신자 번호를 확인한다. 한니발이다.

"여보세요?" 윌이 웅얼댄다.

"윌, 무슨 일이죠? 한 시간 전쯤 경찰관 두 명이 오더니 윌의 짐을 챙겨갔어요. 전화하려고 했는데 안 받더군요."

윌이 신음소리를 낸다. "아, 미안해요. 너무 긴장하고 있느라 전화를 못 들었나 봐요. 잭이 반 고어로부터 저를 보호하기 위해 경찰관들과 함께 울프 트랩으로 왔어요." 그가 잠시 망설인다. "제 냄새가 강해져서. 잭과 알라나도 다 알고 있어요."

"그렇군요," 한니발이 말한다. "그렇다면 새벽 5시에 온 사람들이 경찰관뿐이라는 게 더 놀랍군요. 크로포드 요원이 분노와 복수심에 불타오르며 닥쳐 들어올 줄 알았는데."

"진짜 박사님을 죽이려 했던 건 알라나 같았어요," 윌이 말한다. 아직은 웃으면서 가볍게 말하진 못하겠다. 언젠가는 농담처럼 말할 수 있을지도 모르겠지만 그건 너무나 머나먼 훗날 이야기다. "하지만 진실대로 말했어요. 박사님은 호의를 베푼 죄밖에 없는데 저한테 그런 몹쓸 짓을 했다고 상상하도록 내버려둘 순 없었어요."

한동안 한니발은 침묵을 지킨다. "고마워요, 윌," 그가 마침내 입을 연다. "제가 할 수 있는 일이 생기면 망설이지 말고 전화 주세요. 지금 목소리만 들으면 겨우 깨어있는 것 같은데 푹 쉬길 바랍니다."

윌은 안도의 한숨을 내쉰다. "떠오르는 태양과 함께 잠자리에 들다니 무슨 뱀파이어가 된 기분이네요. 어쨌든 박사님이 잔소리 안 해도 바로 자려고요. 끊을게요."

"잘 자요."

윌은 통화를 끊고 침대 옆 테이블에 폰을 내려놓는다. 그는 몇 초도 채 지나지 않아 깊은 잠에 빠져든다. 너무 지쳐서 꿈도 꾸지 않는다.

\-----

윌은 비몽사몽 상태로 잠에서 깨어난다. 해는 중천에 떠있고 강렬한 햇살을 내리쬐고 있다. 그는 눈을 찡그리며 폰을 찾아 더듬거린다. 오후 3시 45분이라고 표시되고 있는 화면에는 '배터리 낮음 - 1% 충전하십시오'라고 번쩍이는 경고문구가 보인다. 윌은 한숨을 쉬고는 그냥 주머니에 밀어 넣는다.

전에는 너무 피곤해서 미처 눈치 채지 못했는데 침대 옆에는 종이 상자가 놓여있다. 옷가지와 수건이 몇 개 들어있다. 윌은 네이비색 수건을 어깨에 두르고는 속옷과 진녹색 면셔츠, 그리고 카키색 바지를 대충 골라내서 구겨진 옷가지들을 겨드랑이 사이에 끼워 넣는다.

그는 지친 눈을 비비면서 부엌으로 내려온다. 막 리모델링을 마친 부엌은 깔끔한 디자인에 먼지 하나 없이 깨끗하지만 오히려 그래서 이상하고 공허하게만 느껴진다. 낚시도구나 개털로 뒤덮이지 않은 채 지나치게 깨끗하다. 부엌이 그런 느낌이 가장 강하긴 하지만 집 전체가 비슷한 인상을 풍긴다는 사실을 깨닫는다. 중요한 가구들만 놓인 현재 상태로는 안락하거나 사람이 오래 산 느낌이 들지 않는다.

부엌 카운터 위에는 또 다른 상자가 놓여져 있길래 윌은 우울한 생각을 접으려 노력하면서 상자에 다가간다. 플라스틱 식기구, 종이 접시, 냅킨, 예전에 쓰던 커피 포트, 머그잔 몇 개, 커피 필터, 그리고 한니발이 항상 은근히 무시하는 값싼 커피 원두가 들어있다. 그 위에는 근처 편의점에서 사온 듯한 며칠 분량의 음식 캔이 놓여있다. 윌은 복숭아가 들어있는 작은 캔을 따고는 식사 예절 따위 전혀 신경 쓰지 않으면서 손가락으로 집어먹는다.

즙이 뚝뚝 흐르는 복숭아를 씹어먹으면서 윌은 창 밖으로 앞마당을 내다본다. 경찰 하나가 윌을 등진 채 의자에 앉아있다. 약간 구부정한 자세를 보아하니 너무 지루해서 폰이나 보며 시간을 때우고 있다고 해도 별로 놀랍지 않을 것 같다.

윌은 텅 빈 캔을 카운터 위에 올려놓고 커피 포트를 꺼낸 다음 필터에 원두를 붓고는 기계가 알아서 돌아가도록 내버려둔다. 지금은 느긋하게 샤워를 한 다음 커피 한잔 마시는 것 외에는 아무것도 떠오르지 않는다. 화장실에 들어선 윌은 경찰관들이 샴푸, 비누, 수건을 미리 마련해두었다는 사실에 기뻐한다. 하지만 샤워 커튼은 보이지 않는다. 그렇다면 샤워 말고 목욕을 해야겠다.

목욕으로 조금 활기를 되찾으면서 복숭아로 섭취한 당 덕분인지 드디어 잠에서 좀 깨어나는 것 같다. 부엌으로 돌아오자 커피 냄새가 난다. 한동안은 커피 냄새를 맡으면 구역질이 났는데 지금은 괜찮다. 드디어 아침마다 찾아오던 입덧이 없어진 건지, 아니면 도저히 아침이라고는 볼 수 없는 오후 4시 반이라 별로 메슥거리지 않는 건지 잘 모르겠다.

윌은 커피 포트를 향해 손을 뻗다가 5센티미터 정도를 남겨두고 뻣뻣하게 굳는다.

아까와는 손잡이 방향이 다르다.

분명히 커피 포트를 놓을 때 손잡이를 왼쪽으로 향하도록 둔 것이 기억난다. 오른쪽으로 돌려두면 지나다니다가 항상 손잡이에 부딪혀서 생긴 습관이다. 요즘은 절대 오른쪽으로 돌려두지 않는데 눈앞에 광경은 그렇지 않다. 게다가 포트는 커피로 가득 차있다. 그렇다는 건 경찰관들이 맘대로 들어와서 커피를 한 잔 했다는 뜻도 아니다.

피가 차갑게 식어버리는 것만 같지만 윌은 억지로 아무렇지 않은 척 행동한다. 그는 포트 손잡이를 쥐고는 머그잔을 반 정도 채운다. 그리고는 최대한 여유로운 모습으로 거실로 걸어간다. 뭔가 증거를 찾기 위해서 눈동자가 이리저리 움직이지만 머리는 움직이지 않는다.

저기다. 복도 근처에 있는 창고용 옷장이 살짝 열려있다.

심장이 세게 뛴다. 지금 윌은 이 방에 혼자가 아니다.

낡아빠진 소파에 앉으면서 윌은 빠르게 머리를 굴린다. 지금 경찰들을 향해 소리를 지르면 정신 없어진 틈을 타서 반 고어가 사고를 칠지도 모른다. 옷장을 향해 등을 돌리면 윌이 이미 눈치챘다고 반 고어가 의심할 지도 모른다. 느긋하게 폰을 확인하는 척 하면 문자 메시지로 도움을 요청할 수 있을지도 모르겠다. 한번 해볼 만 하다.

최대한 지루해하는 표정으로 윌은 주머니에서 폰을 꺼낸다. 폰 배터리가 완전히 나간 액정을 보니 당황스러워서 목구멍이 콱 막힌다. 윌은 폰을 도로 주머니에 넣는다.

싸울까, 아니면 도망갈까. 싸우자. 하지만 신중하게.

윌은 머그잔을 입술에 대고는 기울이며 꿀꺽꿀꺽 마시는 척 한다. 그리고는 몇 분 동안 아무렇지 않은 척 하다가 소파에 앉아서 서서히 힘을 빼는 흉내를 낸다. 그는 갑자기 어지러운 것처럼 머리를 움켜쥐고는 머그잔을 바닥에 내려놓는다. 그는 소파 위로 축 쳐지면서 살짝 뜬 눈을 옷장 문에 고정시킨다.

옷장이 천천히 열린다.

스테판 왈도프가 살인 도구들을 손에 쥔 채 어둠 속에서 나온다. 눈 아래는 짙은 그림자가 가득하고 잔인한 미소가 옅게 입가에 퍼지고 있다. 그는 천천히 윌에게 다가온다.

아드레날린이 마구 솟구치는 상황에서 윌은 왈도프와의 거리가 한 발자국 한 발자국 가까워지는 것을 민감하게 감지한다. 2미터. 1미터. 왈도프가 몸을 숙인다. 그의 입에서 나는 민트향을 맡을 수 있을 정도다.

지금이다.

윌이 발을 확 걷어차면서 발꿈치로 왈도프의 어깨를 맞춘다. 왈도프는 욕설을 내뱉는다. 그가 몸을 웅크린 채 고통스러워하는 동안 윌은 몸을 굴려 거리를 벌린다. 적어도 가슴 부근을 차서 호흡을 잠시 곤란하게 만들거나 늑골 한 두 대쯤은 나가길 바랐었는데. 윌은 바닥에서 일어나 부엌을 향해 달린다. 뒤로는 왈도프가 서서히 회복하는 게 들린다.

"왈도프가 여기 있어요!" 윌이 밖으로 향하는 문을 쾅 열어젖히며 외친다. "지금 당장 저한테 총을 주고 연락-"

헉 소리와 함께 말꼬리가 끊긴다. 축 늘어져 있던 경찰관은 지루해서 조는 게 아니라 죽은 상태다. 두 눈은 부릅 뜬 채 충혈되어있고 목은 귀에서 귀까지 길게 찢겨져 있다. 굳어가는 검은 피가 제복 앞을 적시고 있다.

윌이 충격을 받아 그 시체를 멍하니 바라보는 동안 뒤에서 왈도프가 덮친다. 윌은 발버둥 치면서 왈도프의 정강이를 향해 발길질을 한다. 그리고 꼼짝 못하는 팔로 어떻게든 펀치를 날려보려 한다. 뭔가 가늘고 날카로운 물체가 옆구리를 찌르자 윌은 고통스러워하며 호흡을 훅 내뱉는다. 처음엔 작은 칼이나 송곳으로 찔린 건 아닐까 걱정됐지만 이내 눈 앞이 뿌옇게 변하면서 일그러진다. 강력한 마비 기운이 뼛속까지 퍼지자 더 이상 근육이 말을 듣지 않는다.

정신을 잃기 전에 마지막으로 들은 건 귀에 대고 속삭이는 왈도프의 목소리다. "함께 작품을 만들어볼까요."


	6. Chapter 6

윌은 서서히 깨어난다. 심장감시장치에서 나는 익숙한 뚜뚜 소리와 물 속에서 듣는 것처럼 웅-웅-웅 거리는, 익숙하지 않은 소리가 들린다. 의식이 돌아올수록 소리가 뚜렷하게 들리지만 저 이상한 소리의 정체가 무엇인지는 여전히 잘 모르겠다.

그는 깜박이며 눈을 뜨다가 바로 얼굴을 팍 찡그린다. 온 세상이 뿌옇고 지나치게 밝다. 두통이 관자놀이를 둔탁하게 울리는 이 상황에서는 감당하기가 힘들다. 그는 손을 들어 빛을 막아보려 하지만 센서를 건드리자 심장감시장치가 비명을 지른다.

경고 소리가 한참 울려 퍼지던 중 소생 준비를 하고 온 듯한 중년 간호사가 방에 들어온다. 간호사는 윌이 어떻게든 소리를 멈추려고 손에 부착된 기계를 더듬거리는 모습을 보더니 눈에 띄게 몸에서 긴장을 푼다. 그녀는 능숙하게 윌을 도와주고는 지금 이곳은 존스 홉킨스 병원이라고 설명해주더니 윌이 마침내 눈을 떴다고 담당 의료팀에게 알리겠다고 말한다. 

윌은 묻고 싶은 질문이 한둘이 아니지만 여전히 머릿속은 뒤죽박죽이고 혀는 둔해져서 제대로 말을 할 수 없다. 얼마나 오랫동안 기절해있던 걸까? 무슨 약을 투여 받은 걸까? 왜 담당 '의사'도 아니고 담당 '의료팀'이 필요한 걸까? 왜 거실에서 피를 전부 뽑힌 채 죽어있지 않고 병원 침대 위에 살아있는 걸까?

중요한 질문들이 전부 한데 뭉치면서 머릿속을 꽉 메워버린다. 그 와중에 겨우 내뱉은 질문은 상대적으로 너무나 작고 하찮게 느껴져서 윌은 입을 여는 순간 이미 민망함을 느낀다.

"이 물소리 같은 건 뭐에요?" 떠나려는 간호사에게 윌이 겨우 말한다.

그녀는 미소를 짓는다. "아기의 심장 소리예요," 그녀가 말한다. "강하고 규칙적이네요."

윌은 계속 그녀를 쳐다보긴 하지만 그 이후에 간호사가 하는 말은 제대로 귀에 들리지 않는다. 대충 입 모양을 보니 뭐라고 하는 건지는 짐작할 수 있다. '가만히 앉아계세요,' 그리고 '선생님들이 금방 오실 거에요' 정도의 맥락일 것이다. 지금 윌의 집중력을 전부 앗아 간 것은 저 심장 박동 소리다. 작은 콩만한 생명체가 어떻게 저런 소리를 낼 수 있는 걸까. 한동안 병실 안에는 윌과 저 심장소리만이 남아있다. 

마침내 병실 문이 다시 열리고 의사가 세 명 들어온다. 첫 번째 의사는 검은 머리와 갈색 피부에 키가 크고 늘씬한 베타다. 그녀는 자신의 이름이 '안젤라 뮐러'라고 소개하면서 독물학 전공이라고 밝힌다. 두 번째 의사는 활기차고 통통한 오메가인데 산부인과 담당 '조세핀 청'이라고 한다. 청 박사가 마지막 의사를 소개시켜준다. 40대 중반에 머리가 벗겨지고 있는 베타는 신경학 전문의, '에버렛 프레스튼'이라고 한다. 뮐러가 윌의 바이탈을 확인하는 동안 청은 태아의 상태를 확인한다. 아무 이상 없다는 사실에 만족했는지 그들을 감시장치를 끈다. 물기 어린 심장 소리가 사라지고 나니 방이 너무나 조용해져서 놀라울 정도다.

청과 뮐러는 서로 번갈아 가며 윌의 상태를 설명해준다. 지금은 아침 7시고 그 전날 밤 8시 무렵 FBI와 경찰관들이 윌을 병원으로 데리고 왔다고 한다. 그 사실을 듣고 나니 윌은 자신이 지난 24시간 내내 잠들어있거나 의식을 잃은 상태였다는 걸 깨닫는다. 그래서 지금 이렇게 눅눅한 쓰레기라도 된 기분이 드는 걸까. 의사들은 윌이 의식을 잃은 동안에도 그를 철저하게 감시했고 윌과 아기 둘 다 왈도프가 강제로 주입한 마취제와 항응혈제로 인한 신체적 손상은 아무것도 없었다고 안심시켜 준다. 

그 기나긴 설명이 이어지는 동안 프레스튼은 말이 없다. 그는 수다스러운 동료들 뒤에 어슬렁거리면서 약간 어색해한다. 윌은 청과 뮐러가 해주는 긍정적인 이야기보다는 프레스튼의 태도가 훨씬 더 신경 쓰인다.

"아무 말씀도 없으신데 그냥 빨리 말해주시죠." 약물이 신체에 부정적인 영향을 끼친 건 없다고 청과 뮐러가 말을 마치자마자 윌이 입을 연다. 그는 대충 청과 뮐러 쪽을 향해 팔을 휘젓는다. "이 두 분 이야기는 다 좋은 소식인 것 같은데. 선생님은 어떤 소식을 전해줄 지 눈에 선하네요."

프레스튼은 잠시 놀란 표정을 짓는다. 지금까지 보여준 소극적이고 불편해하는 모습은 아마도 이 불편한 주제를 어떻게 꺼내야 할 지 혼자 고민하느라 그랬던 것이라고 윌은 예상해본다. 프레스튼이 청과 뮐러와 시선을 교환하자 두 사람은 자리를 비켜 프레스튼이 윌의 침대 옆으로 다가오도록 한다.

"나쁜 소식은 아닐지도 몰라요," 프레스튼이 말하지만 저 조심스러운 말투를 보자니 의심스럽다. "그냥 확인을 해볼 게 있어서요."

윌은 마음의 준비를 한다. "말씀하세요."

"처음 병원에 실려왔을 때 이상한 행동을 보이더군요," 의사가 설명한다. "잠시 정신을 차린 것 같았는데 의식이 전혀 없었고 근육의 움직임도 뻣뻣하고 불규칙적이었어요. 기억 나세요, 그레이엄 씨?"

윌은 얼굴을 찡그리며 고개를 젓는다. "왈도프가 주사를 놓은 다음 이 병실에서 깨어나기 전까지는 아무 기억도 없어요."

"아마 심하지는 않은 발작을 일으켰던 것 같습니다," 프레스튼이 말한다. "약물 때문에 일어난 현상일 확률은 매우 적습니다. 혹시 평소에도 이상한 증상은 없었나요?"

"어떤 증상이요?" 

프레스튼은 으쓱거리더니 고개를 갸웃거린다. "글쎄요, 비정상적이거나 당혹스러운 증상 아무 거나요. 발작 증상도 있을 테고. 그 외에 심한 두통이 있었다든가, 수면습관이 이상해졌다든가, 어쩌면 환각 증세가 나타났다든가..."

온몸이 싸하게 식는다. "전부 다요," 윌이 속삭인다.

프레스튼이 아랫입술을 깨문다. 녹갈색 눈동자 뒤에 아주 기나긴 최악의 진단 결과들이 주르륵 펼쳐지는 게 보일 지경이다. "우선 MRI를 찍어보고 혹시 그 원인을 찾을 수 있는 지 봅시다. 그런 증상들을 보이는 질병은 여러 가지가 있는데 쉽게 고칠 수 있는 것에서부터... 다소 도전적인 것까지 매우 다양합니다. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 건지 빨리 판단할 수록 치료하기 좋을 겁니다."

"그래도 안전한가요?" 윌이 묻는다. 갑자기 입이 바짝 말라와서 지금 말을 꺼낼 수 있다는 것조차 놀랍다. 윌은 배를 슬쩍 내려다 본다. "그게. 제 상태를 생각해서."

청이 손을 든다. "제 환자들에게도 질병을 확인하기 위해서 자주 MRI를 추천해왔는데요," 그녀가 말한다. "MRI 자체는 전혀 문제가 없지만 사진을 선명하게 만들기 위해 먹는 조영제는 생략하는 게 좋을 거에요. 그걸 먹지 않으면 사진을 제대로 판독하기가 다소 어려워지긴 합니다만 기꺼이 도전할 레지던트들은 얼마든지 있으니까요."

"그렇다곤 해도 환자 분께서 정보를 충분히 숙지한 후 이 촬영에 동의하는 것이 중요합니다," 프레스튼이 말한다. "만약 알파 분과 먼저 상의를 하고 싶으시면-"

"없어요," 윌이 무뚝뚝하게 말하고는 의사들의 반응을 보지 않기 위해 일부러 고개를 돌려버린다. 알파 이야기는 확실하게 처리해두는 게 좋을 것 같다. "MRI 그냥 진행해주세요."

의사들은 잠시 침묵한다. 그러다가 프레스튼이 다시 입을 연다. "기계를 준비하려면 30분 정도 걸립니다," 그가 말한다. "그리고 대기실에서 어떤 FBI 요원이 안절부절 못하고 기다리고 있더군요. 지금까지 윌을 찾아온 방문객 중에서 가장 성질이 급한 것 같더라고요. 지금부터 취조를 견뎌낼 자신이 있으면 안으로 불러오도록 하죠."

윌은 고개를 끄덕인다. 의사들이 병실을 나가면서 다시 한번 안심시켜주듯 한마디씩 건네주지만 윌은 계속 시선을 피한다. 머릿속은 온통 불길한 가능성들로 가득하지만 그걸 곱씹어볼 만한 시간은 주어지지 않는다. 커다란 노크 소리가 들리자 윌은 고개를 돌린다. 윌이 뭐라고 대답하기도 전에 잭이 걸어 들어온다.

잭은 눈 아래에 그림자가 가득하고 안색도 안 좋아 보인다. 옷은 구겨져있고 오른쪽 소매에는 커피 자국이 묻어있다. 그는 왼손으로 새까만 가죽 폴더를 꽉 쥐고 있는데 지쳐 보이는 표정에는 안도감과 답답함이 뒤섞인 복잡한 심정이 그대로 내비치고 있다. "윌," 잭이 인사한다. "살아있어서 천만다행입니다. 도착했을 때 윌과 사방에 핏자국을 보고는 당연히-"

"핏자국이요?" 윌이 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 끼어든다.

잭이 커다란 손으로 자신의 뒤통수와 목덜미를 쓸어 내린다. 그리고는 무거운 한숨을 쉬면서 윌의 침대 옆에 있는 방문객용 의자에 축 쳐져앉는다. "네," 그가 인상을 쓰며 답한다. "사방이 피였어요."

"조금 더 큰 그림을 제대로 설명해줘야 이해할 수 있을 것 같은데요, 잭. 말장난을 할 의도는 전혀 아니었지만요," 윌이 말한다. "저는 꼼짝도 할 수 없는 상황이었는데. 왈도프가 절 주사기로 찔러서 기절시켰어요. 그런데 저는 지금 살아서 여기 있고 혈액도 캔버스 위가 아니라 혈관 속에서 잘 흐르고 있다니 어불성설이네요. 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거에요?" 

"그게 지금 가장 중요한 질문입니다." 잭은 잠시 입술을 꾹 모으면서 생각에 잠긴 듯 폴더를 손가락으로 두드린다. "현장 사진은 갖고 왔는데 지금 윌이 봐도 괜찮을 지는 잘 모르겠네요."

윌은 아무 말 없이 손을 내민다. 잭은 윌의 손을 쳐다보고는 폴더를 내려다보더니 다시 손을 바라본다. 그리고는 한숨을 쉬면서 폴더에 달린 지퍼를 열고는 사진 한 장을 건네준다.

윌의 집에는 창문이 하나도 달리지 않은 벽이 몇 개 없는데 그 중 하나가 찍혀있다. 전부 피범벅이 되어있다. 붓이 아니라 손가락으로 그려서인지 왈도프의 평소 작품보다 많이 지저분하다. 뭔가를 덮칠 듯한 인간과 비슷한 형제가 바닥을 향해 길고 앙상한 손가락을 뻗고 있다. 그 동작은 위협적인 동시에 마치 필사적으로 보호하려는 것 같기도 하다. 등에서는 비틀린 날개가 뻗어 나오고 있는데 깃털이 달린 건지 가죽으로 이루어진 건지는 잘 모르겠다. 날개 옆쪽에는 손바닥 자국이 밑으로 주르륵 미끄러지는 모양이 남아있어 마치 작가가 마지막으로 날개를 더 완성시키려다가 결국 운명을 다한 느낌이 든다.

잭은 손을 뻗어 두꺼운 중지로 사진의 일부를 가리킨다. 형체의 손가락 바로 아래쪽이다. "윌이 여기에 누워있었어요," 그가 말한다. "눈은 감고 마치 시체처럼 팔을 모은 채로. 우린 당연히 윌이 죽은 줄로만 알았어요."

윌은 뚫어져라 사진을 쳐다보며 자신의 몸이 그림 아래 얌전히 누워있는 모습을 상상한다. 

_피투성이 사진 속 그림이 마치 옛날 무성 영화에서 나오는 인물처럼 천천히, 뻣뻣하게 움직이기 시작한다. 손가락이 벽에서 튀어나면서 입체적으로 변하더니, 의식 없이 누워있는 윌의 뺨을 쓸어 내린다. 손가락이 닿은 곳에 핏자국이 남자, 형체는 날개를 자랑스럽게 펼치면서 의기양양해한다._

손이라도 데인 것처럼 윌은 사진을 떨군다. 그는 고개를 저으면서 얼굴을 찌푸린다. 환각을 없애보려고 콧잔등을 문질러본다. 지금 저 심장감시장치에 연결되어있지 않아서 이루 말할 수 없을 정도로 다행스럽다. 심장이 가슴 속에서 쾅쾅 뛴다. 연결되어있었다면 죽은 시체도 깨울 만큼 시끄럽게 울려댔을 것이다.

"이게 제 피가 아니라면 누구 피죠? 왈도프는 어떻게 체포했어요?" 그가 묻는다.

잭은 잠시 조심스럽게 윌을 살핀다. 아까 순간적으로 찾아온 환각 증세가 잭의 눈에는 어떻게 보였을까. 그렇지만 잭은 금방 마음의 결정을 내렸는지 다시 폴더를 뒤져보기 시작한다. "우린 왈도프를 체포하지 못했어요," 그가 말하면서 사진 한 장을 내려본다. 그는 그 사진을 윌에게 넘겨준다. "죽었습니다. 자살인 걸로 보이고요. 아까 그 그림은 자신의 피로 그렸습니다."

첫 번째 사진은 왈도프의 시체다. 윌과 그림이 발견된 장소로부터 조금 떨어진 곳처럼 보인다. 피를 너무 많이 잃어서 피부가 이상할 정도로 새하얗다. 옷 위에는 다양한 크기의 핏방울들이 묻어있고 양손은 온통 피칠갑을 하고 있다. 팔 안쪽에 비치는 혈관에는 바늘이 꽂혀있고 쟁반 안으로 피가 빠지도록 튜브가 연결되어있다. 하얀 쟁반에는 여전히 피가 조금 남아있지만 대부분의 혈액은 다른 곳에 쓰인 것이 명백하다.

"이건 말이 안돼요," 윌이 사진을 마구 살피며 속삭인다. "전 꼼짝도 못하는 상황이었는데 왜 갑자기 자살을 하죠?"

잭은 한숨을 쉬면서 다리를 꼬고는 손을 맞잡는다. "그 대답을 윌이 알고 있기를 바랐습니다," 그가 말한다. "윌의 입장에서 본 증언이 필요해요."

윌은 혼란스러워하면서도 잭과 마지막으로 헤어졌을 당시부터 날카로운 주사 바늘이 허벅지를 찌르기까지 무슨 일이 있었는지 읊어준다. 잭은 시종일관 굳은 표정이다. 윌이 살해당한 경찰관 이야기를 하자 잭은 입꼬리를 더욱 내리면서 유일하게 반응을 보인다.

"두 경찰관 모두 현장에서 살해된 채 발견됐습니다. 부엌 문 옆에 있던 경찰관은 목을 잘렸고, 뒷문에 배치되어 있던 경찰관은 목이 부러졌어요," 잭은 생각에 잠긴 채 인상을 쓴다. "윌은 오후 4시쯤 눈을 뜬 다음 약 30분 후에 왈도프에게 공격을 받았다고 했죠?"

윌은 고개를 끄덕인다. "네."

"부검 결과에 따르면, 두 경찰관 모두 사망추정시각이 오후 1시 근처입니다. 그날 아침 윌이 만났던 경찰관들과 교대를 한 지 1시간이 지난 후죠," 잭이 말한다. "그게 사실이라면 왈도프는 경찰이 아무도 없는 상태에서 3시간 동안 윌의 집에 잠복해있었다는 뜻이 됩니다. 왜 윌이 자고 있을 때 공격하지 않았을까요? 왜 그 기회를 버렸을까요?"

윌은 그 새로운 사실에 충격을 받는다. 그는 당연히 샤워를 하는 동안 왈도프가 경찰관들을 공격했을 것이라 예상했다. 윌이 생각에 잠긴 채 떨리는 손바닥으로 까칠한 턱을 문지른다. "왈도프가 완벽하게 계획한 디자인이 따로 있었기 때문이겠지만 그렇다고는 해도 왜 뜬금없이 자살을 했는지는 설명이 되지 않아요. 왜 평소에 자연과 풍경화만 그리던 사람이 저런 그림을 그렸는지 도요." 

강렬한 충격과 함께 또 다른 생각이 떠오른다. "그리고..." 윌이 사진을 향해 손을 뻗으며 말한다. 그는 두 개의 사진을 나란히 놓는다. 손이 살짝 떨린다. "왜 피가 이렇게 부족한지도요."

잭이 얼굴을 찡그린다. "무슨 뜻이죠?"

"이걸 봐요, 잭," 윌이 힘주어 말한다. "벽에 그려진 그림의 크기. 아직 쟁반에 남아있는 피의 양. 왈도프의 옷과 손에 묻은 핏자국들. 바닥에 고인 피 웅덩이. 이 정도로 피를 흘렸다면 누구나 당연히 죽겠지만 여전히 인간의 몸 속에 흐르는 전체 혈액량을 생각해보면 한참 부족한 양이에요. 왈도프가 노린 피해자들은 거의 완벽하다 할 수 있을 정도로 피를 전부 채취 당했으니 왈도프도 스스로 똑같은 수법을 썼다면 동일한 결과가 나왔어야 해요."

"아직 집 청소는 아무도 하지 않았어요," 잭이 말한다. "피가 마루바닥 틈새를 타고 흘러들어갔을지도 모르고 벽 아래로 스며들었을지도 모르죠. 윌의 집을 구석구석 살펴보았지만 그 집에 윌, 왈도프, 그리고 사망한 경찰관 두 명을 제외하고 다른 사람이 출입했다는 흔적은 아무것도 없었습니다. 피가 발이 달린 것도 아니고 자기 멋대로 사라졌을 리 없죠."

윌은 사진들을 노려본다. 여전히 이 이상한 현장이 납득이 가지 않는다.

잭은 한숨을 쉰다. "그렇지 않다는 증거가 뭔가 보이나요?"

윌은 어깨를 축 늘어뜨린다. 눈 앞에 보이는 것이라곤 자기 자신과 왈도프, 그리고 이상하게 생동감 있는 괴물이 그려진 그림뿐이다. "아니요," 그가 인정한다. 하지만 여전히 뱃속이 울렁거린다. 어딘가 짝이 맞지 않는 퍼즐 조각 때문에 머릿속이 빙빙 돈다. 

잭은 허리를 숙여 사진들을 챙긴다. "뭔가 찾아내는 게 있으면 가장 먼저 연락 드릴게요- 주인이 없는 머리카락이나 각질이나 실오라기 같은 게 발견되면요. 하지만 현재로서 가장 중요한 건 왈도프가 더 이상 죄 없는 사람들을 괴롭히지 못할 것이라는 점이겠죠. 퇴원할 때까지 윌은 안정을 취하는 것에 집중하세요."

윌은 베개에 푹 기대면서 짜증난다는 듯 눈을 꾹 감는다. "언젠가 퇴원을 하면 말이죠," 그가 투덜댄다.

"네? 무슨 뜻인지 설명을."

"곧 MRI 검사를 받을 거에요. 신경학 박사님의 말에 의하자면 제가 발작을 일으켰는데, 지금까지 스트레스와 편집증세 때문인 줄 알았던 증상들의 원인이 다른 곳에 있을지도 모른대요," 윌이 말하고는 코웃음을 친다. "뭔가 찾아내는 게 있으면 가장 먼저 연락 드릴게요 - 저를 지금까지 앓게 만든 종양이나 동맥류나 퇴행성 장애 같은 게 발견되면요."

그 말을 끝으로 윌은 등을 돌린 채 옆으로 드러눕는다. 방은 으스스할 정도로 조용하다. 잭은 방금 이야기를 한번 곱씹어본 후 폭발하면서 질문 공세를 해댈 것이다. 이 대화를 계속 하고 싶지 않다. 지금도 뭔가가 두뇌를 갉아먹고 있을지도 모른다는 생각은 더 이상 하고 싶다. 벨라 일도 있었으니 윌이 치료 불가능한 암에 걸렸을 것이라고 반사적으로 추측할 잭에 대해 더 이상 생각하고 싶지 않다.

다행히 대화는 이어지지 않는다. 잭이 입을 열기 전에 노크 소리가 들린다. 젊은 간호사가 병실에 들어오더니 윌을 MRI 촬영실로 데려가러 왔다고 설명한다. 잭은 무뚝뚝하지만 걱정이 담긴 작별인사를 건네고는 자리를 떠난다. 윌은 마음의 준비를 단단히 하고는 간호사를 따라간다.

\-----

  


MRI 검사실은 얼룩 하나 없이 깨끗하고 소독약 냄새가 희미하게 난다. 그 안에는 커다랗고 특이하게 생긴 기계가 놓여있다. 원통 모양에 복잡한 장치들이 달려있어서 겉보기에 의료용 기구라기보다는 공상과학 영화에서 나오는 차원이동용 장치처럼 생겼다. 반대편 벽에는 창문이 달려 있고 그 안에 놓인 다양한 스크린과 기계장치가 보인다. 그 커다란 기계에 달린 침대에 눕도록 MRI 기술자들이 윌을 도와준다. 윌은 편하게 누워보려 하지만 침대 모양도 이상하고 얇은 가운 밑으로 냉기가 느껴져서 금방 포기한다. 윌은 다시 한번 주변을 둘러본다. 프레스튼 박사와 젊은 레지던트 몇 명이 창문 너머 방 안으로 들어오는 모습이 겨우 보인다.

"좋습니다, 그레이엄 씨," 프레스튼의 목소리가 스피커를 통해 들려온다. "다 준비됐습니다. 외과적인 부분은 전혀 없으니 아무런 감각도 없으실 거에요. 그냥 최대한 얌전히 누워계세요."

기계가 움직이기 시작하자 윌은 긴장을 풀려고 노력한다. 안쪽으로 들어오니 이상하고 시끄러운 소리들이 들린다. 어떻게든 무시해보려 하지만 곧 빠른 박자로 웅웅 대는 소리에 머리가 점점 어지러워진다. 쿵쿵 뛰는 심장을 안고 거친 숨만 내쉬고 있던 윌은 시야 밖에서 뭔가 움직이는 게 보인다. 붉은 핏물이 벽을 타고 올라와 중력을 무시하며 천장으로 기어올라가고 있다.

저 피가 어디서 나온 거지? 그는 몸을 움직이지 않고 눈동자만 굴리면서 피가 나온 곳을 찾는다. 마침내 발견한다. 피는 윌의 손목에 꽂혀있는 주사기 바늘에서 흘러나오고 있다. 피가 점점 빠르게 많이 빠져 나오기 시작한다. 처음에 눈에 띄었던 가느다란 핏줄기와는 차원이 다르다. 피가 점점 퍼지면서 천장 쪽에 뚜렷한 형체를 그린다. 

마치 투명한 붓이 그리고 있는 것처럼 피로 만들어진 그림이 드러난다. 그 안에 있는 괴물은 해골처럼 각지고 앙상한 모습을 하고 있다. 머리카락 한 올 없는 머리에서는 길고 삐죽삐죽 한 뿔이 튀어나온다. 입술이라고 부르기조차 망설여지지만 그 입을 둘러싼 얇은 선은 사악한 미소를 짓고 있지도, 위협적으로 으르렁거리고 있지도 않다. 오히려 무감정하다. 하지만 눈동자는 전혀 다르다. 눈동자는 한없이 텅 비었지만 강렬한 독점욕을 품은 채 가장 순수하고 굶주린 공허의 모습을 하고 있다.

윌은 그 괴물을 바로 알아본다. 지난 몇 달 동안 악몽 속에서 자주 등장하던 놈이다. 주로 시야 밖으로 슥 지나가거나 어두운 구석에 숨어있는 그림자에 지나지 않았지만 발정기를 겪던 밤에 본 모습은 뚜렷하게 기억하고 있다.   

핏방울이 그림에서 떨어져 뺨 위에 맺히지만 윌은 어떻게든 가만히 누워있는다. 3개월 전에도 그랬던 것처럼 그 괴물이 윌을 빤히 내려다보는데도. MRI에서 나는 소음이 끔찍한 최고조에 이르는데도.

그러더니 갑자기 몸이 움직인다. 시끄러운 웅웅 소리와 기계 소리가 사라지고 그저 침대가 기계 밖으로 빠져나오면서 내는 위잉 소리만 들린다. 피는 물론 어디에도 없다. 피부에 주사기가 꽂혀있지도 않고, 그 끔찍한 환상 속 괴물도 그려져 있지 않다. MRI 기계 내부와 검사실은 아주 멀쩡하다.

"그레이엄 씨, 증상들의 원인이 무엇이었는지 정확히 파악할 수 있었습니다," 프레스튼이 말한다.  "이제는 골반 쪽 스캔을 뜨려고 합니다. 레지던트 한 명이 이 질병이 뭔지 예상 가는 게 있다고 하네요. 그 추측이 맞는다면 앞으로 어떻게 치료해야 할지 명쾌하게 알 수 있을 겁니다. 괜찮으실까요?"

"이번에는 눈을 감고 있으면 안될까요?" 윌이 쉰 목소리로 말한다. "그리고 혹시 귀마개 같은 건 없나요?"

"물론 있습니다," 프레스튼이 약간 어리둥절해하면서 대답한다. "아까 전에도 눈은 감으셔도 됐는데요."

기술자 한 명이 귀마개를 들고 와서 윌에게 건네준다. 윌은 고맙다는 표시로 끄덕이며 귀마개를 끼고 눈을 감는다. 침대가 다시 한번 움직이면서 두 번째 촬영을 위해 기계 속으로 깊숙이 들어간다. 눈을 감고 귀를 막아봤자 눈곱만큼도 도움이 안 된다. 눈과 귀는 꼭 닫았지만 목덜미와 귓가에는 따뜻한 입김이 와 닿는다. 피 냄새가 난다.

윌은 억지로 견뎌낸다. 스캔이 끝날 무렵 그는 완전히 얼이 빠진 상태가 되어서 귀마개를 주었던 기술자 뒤를 멍하니 쫓아 근처 상담실로 안내 받는다. 윌이 약간 정신 없어 한다는 걸 눈치 챘는지 안내해주던 기술자는 윌이 진찰대 위에 앉도록 도와주고는 의사 선생님들이 바로 올 것이라고 안심 시킨 후 자리를 떠난다.

상담실은 작고 조용하고 상대적으로 물건이 없다. 진찰대를 제외하자면 아마도 엑스레이, MRI, PET 스캔 이미지를 표시해줄 것으로 예상되는 하얀 스크린만이 구비되어 있다. 조명도 병원이나 클리닉에서 주로 볼 수 있는 눈부신 조명과는 조금 다르다. 아무래도 나쁜 소식을 들어야 할 환자들을 안정시키기 위해 조금 더 부드럽고 어두운 조명으로 해놓았을 것이다. 자신도 그 입장이 되고 보니 그 배려가 고맙게 느껴진다. 긴장해야 할 것 같은 상황이지만 지금 그저 얼떨떨한 기분만 들 뿐이다.

오래 기다리지는 않아도 됐다. 노크 소리가 들리자 윌은 열리는 문을 향해 고개를 돌린다. 프레스튼 박사와 레지던트 한 명이 들어온다. 젊은 금발 알파 쪽은 커다란 마닐라 봉투를 든 채 방금 전까지 신나서 떠든 듯한 표정을 하고 있다. 그 표정 덕분에 윌은 드디어 정신이 든다. 이 젊은 여성이 무슨 말을 하려는 건지는 몰라도 지금 그녀는 의욕이 가득한 상태다.

"그레이엄 씨, 이쪽은 에밀리 슈와츠 박사입니다. 종양학을 전공으로 하는 레지던트인데 이번 진단 결과를 결정적으로 이끌어낸 것도 이 사람입니다," 프레스튼이 말한다.

윌은 깊게 숨을 들이마시고는 불안한 심정으로 잠시 숨을 멈춘다. "그래서 그 진단 결과가 뭔데요?"

슈와츠가 스크린을 켜더니 폴더 안에서 이미지 한 장을 꺼낸다. 그녀는 밝게 빛나는 스크린에 두뇌 스캔을 고정시키고 윌의 두뇌 오른쪽을 가리킨다. "심각한 반NMDA 수용체 뇌염입니다," 그녀가 말한다. 그리고는 그 질병에 대한 설명을 해주기 시작한다. 그걸로 지금까지 살면서 겪어온 불길한 증상들이 대부분 설명되기는 하지만 딱 한 가지 마음에 걸리는 것이 있다. 특히나 그녀가 이건 자가면역 질환의 일종이라고 얘기하자 윌의 두려움은 더욱 커진다.

"자가면역이라면," 슈와츠가 잠시 설명을 멈추자 윌이 말한다. "인체에 뭔가 침투했다고 착각하고 몸이 스스로를 공격한단 뜻이죠. 하지만 당신 같은 종양학 전문가가 이걸 발견했다는 건 여러 가지 의미가 있겠네요. 그러니 말씀해주시죠. 제 몸에 침투한 암은 어떤 거죠?"

슈와츠는 잠시 놀란 것 같았지만 그녀의 회색 눈동자는 금세 다시 신나서 반짝이기 시작한다. "직설적이군요? 그렇다면 저도 말 돌리지 않을게요," 그녀가 두 번째 스캔 이미지를 꺼내서 첫 번째 이미지 옆에 끼운다. 골반 스캔이다. 두뇌 스캔은 호두 알맹이처럼 복잡한 주름들이 어렵게 느껴졌지만 골반 스캔은 그 이상이다. 수많은 그림자와 모양들이 모자이크처럼 어우러져서 뭐가 뭔지 알아보기 어렵다.

윌은 특히 하나의 점에 집중한다. 크기가 작고 선명하지도 않지만 그건 아무래도 태아가 스캔 도중 움직이지 말라는 지시를 못 알아들어서 그런 것일 테다. 오늘 하루 만에 태아의 심장 소리를 듣고 이 뿌연 사진까지 보고 나니 현실이 정말 와닿기 시작한다. 이 모든 걸 어떻게 감당해야 할지 가늠조차 할 수 없다.

"생식기관 관련해서는 지금까지 어떤 이야기를 들어왔나요, 그레이엄 씨?" 슈와츠가 묻는다. 마치 가벼운 대화라도 하는 말투다.

윌은 고개를 좌우로 저으면서 사진으로부터 시선을 억지로 떼고는 목을 푼다. "어, 발정기가 불규칙적이고 약한데다가 임신 가능성도 낮은 이유는 기형적인 난소를 하나만 갖고 태어나서 그렇다고 들었어요."

"그건 조금 틀렸어요. 당신에겐 여느 오메가와 마찬가지로 난소가 두 개 있어요. 저기 왼쪽에 있는 난소는 크기는 다소 작지만 건강한 상태예요. 어떻게 보면 낯을 가리고 있달까요. 전에 들르던 병원이 오래된 구식 기계만 갖추고 있는데다가 많은 훈련을 받지 못한 의료진이 진찰해줬다면 쉽게 놓칠 수 있는 부분이에요. 특히 이쪽 난소와 비교해보면요," 슈와츠가 오른쪽에 있는 더 큰 덩어리를 가리킨다. "아마도 이쪽 난소만 봤겠죠. 이 난소는 기형인 게 아니라 종양을 갖고 있는 거에요."

윌은 믿을 수 없어하며 인상을 쓴다. "그럼 10대 시절부터 제가 암을 갖고 있었다고요? 뇌염도 그 일부라고 하면 왜 이제 와서야 증상을 보이기 시작했죠?"

"그게 재미있는 부분이에요. 그렇게 단순하지만은 않거든요. 이 특정 뇌염을 발견하자마자 전 이게 또 다른 질환의 증상일 뿐이라는 걸 눈치챘어요. 반NMDA 수용체는 테라토마라고 성장이 느린 종양과 연관이 있는데 그 종양은 아마 그레이엄 씨가 생각하는 것 이상으로 오랫동안 몸 속에서 자라고 있었을 거에요. 아마 태어나기 전부터 발달하기 시작했을 걸요? 당신이 자가면역 반응을 보이기 전까지는 잘 숨어있었죠."

마음 속에 쌓였던 불안감이 조금 빠져나간다. 그렇게까지 오래 종양을 갖고 있었다면 악성은 아닐 것이다. 이런 식으로 온갖 이상 증세를 불러오기 전에 진작 몸을 갉아먹고 윌을 죽여버렸을 것이다. "이걸 치료하려면 뭘 해야 하는 거죠?"

"난소를 수술로 제거한 다음에 생체 검사를 통해서 이 종양이 성체인지 아닌지 판단할 거에요. 그걸 판단하려면 많이 복잡하지만 전반적으로 봤을 때 성숙한 테라토마는 양성인 경우가 많고 미성숙한 테라토마는 악성인 경우가 많아요. 성체라고 한다면 뇌염이 없어질 때까지 면역 치료를 해야 하고 만약 악성이라고 하면 좀 더 살펴봐야 해요. 하지만 아주 솔직하게 말씀 드리자면 아마 양성일 확률이 높을 거에요," 슈와츠는 마치 저 종양이 크리스마스 날 산타가 남겨두고 간 선물인 것마냥 좋아하며 쳐다본다.

처음에는 슈와츠가 이상하게 활기차 보이는 이유가 긍정적인 진단 결과에 대한 안도감의 표현이라고 생각했는데 지금 보니 그 이상의 뭔가 있나 보다. 슈와츠는 종양의 존재 그 자체에 흥분하고 있다. 지금 혼란스러워해야 할지, 기분 나빠해야 할지 판단이 서지 않아서 윌은 그냥 솔직하게 답답해 한다. "저한테 종양이 있다는 사실이 아주 기뻐 보이시네요," 그가 투덜댄다.

프레스튼이 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 레지던트에게 핀잔을 주듯 뭔가 속삭인다. 슈와츠가 어깨를 움찔 하더니 휘둥그래 뜬 회색 눈으로 윌을 바라본다. 진심으로 미안함과 죄책감을 느끼고 있다. "미안해요, 그레이엄 씨. 제가 너무 프로답지 못한 태도를 보였네요," 그녀가 말한다. "테라토마라는 게 워낙 흥미로워서요. 테라토마를 이루는 세포조직은 매우 특이해서 낭종에서는 도저히 볼 수 없을 것 같은 것들이 자라나곤 해요. 예를 들어 머리카락이 나는 것도 아주 흔하고요, 특이하게는 눈알, 기관, 손 같은 게 자라나기도 하죠."

그녀는 스캔을 향해 손가락을 뻗으면서 그림자가 진 종양 속 하얀 점 세 개를 가리킨다. "이거 보여요?" 그녀가 묻는다. 윌이 천천히 고개를 끄덕이자 그녀는 씩 웃는다. "저건 치아인 것 같아요. 이런 종양들은 예상 못하는 잠재력을 갖고 있는 요상한 놈들이라 아주 흥미롭다고 생각해요. 절대 기분을 상하게 하려는 의도는 아니었어요, 그레이엄 씨. 그냥 제 직업에 대한 만족감인 거에요. 파일을 보니까 당신은 FBI에서 일하고 있고 예전에는 경찰도 했다고 되어있던데 어쩌면 당신이 범인을 체포했을 때 느끼는 감각과 비슷할 지도 모르겠네요."

_윌은 손바닥 위에 묵직한 총의 무게를 느낀다. 근육이 긴장하면서 반동으로 인한 에너지가 흐른다. 총알이 연달아 가렛 제이콥 홉스의 살을 파고 든다. 따뜻한 피가 튄다. 심장이 뛴다. 총소리 때문에 귀가 울린다. 끔찍하다. 미네소타 때까치의 눈동자에서 빛이 사라진다. 너무나 황홀하다._

"그건 절대 아닐 것 같은데요," 윌이 딱잘라 말한다. 

\-----

몇 시간 후, 윌은 병실 침대 위에 누워있다. 내일 수술 일정을 위해서 금식을 하기 전에 마지막 식사를 챙겨줄 간호사를 기다리고 있다. MRI 상담 이후 먹은 점심은 끝까지 먹지 못했다. 몸 속에 끔찍한 종양이 있다는 사실에다가 지극히 맛없는 음식 앞에서 식욕은커녕 희미하게 구역질만 났다. 저녁 식사도 그보다 나으리란 기대는 하지 않는다. 

문에서 노크 소리가 들린다. 윌은 허리를 세워 앉은 후 침대에 달린 식판을 펼칠 준비를 한다. 그렇지만 문 앞에 서있는 사람이 아직까지 들어오지 않았다는 걸 깨닫고는 눈썹을 모은다. 또다시 노크소리가 들린다.

"들어오세요," 윌이 부른다. 허락이라기보다는 질문처럼 들린다.

놀랍게도 간호사 대신 한니발이 들어온다. 그는 종이로 된 봉투를 들고 있고 그 안에 식기류가 희미하게 쟁그랑거리는 소리가 들린다. 항상 그렇듯 한니발의 표정은 프로답게 담담하지만 그의 태도 속에는 약간의 안도감도 느껴진다. "안녕하세요, 윌," 그가 다가오며 인사한다. "그런 끔찍한 일을 당했지만 건강해 보여서 다행입니다."

"건강해 보인다는 건 어디까지나 상대적이죠," 한니발이 방문자용 의자 위에 봉투를 올려두는 모습을 바라보며 윌이 말한다. 

한니발은 음식이 담긴 그릇과 식기류 그리고 접시 두 개를 봉투 안에서 꺼낸다. "더 일찍 찾아오려 했어요," 그가 말한다. "윌이 스테판 왈도프에게 공격 당했다는 소식을 듣자마자 왔었는데 의사 선생님들이 몇 가지 테스트를 진행하기 전까지는 방문자를 허락할 수 없다고 하더군요."

"잭은 찾아왔어요," 윌이 말하면서 접시 위에 놓인 군침 도는 소세지 냄새와 반찬 냄새를 깊게 들이마신다.

"잭은 윌의 증언을 듣고 범죄 현장에 대한 의견이 필요했으니까요," 한니발이 말한다. "그게 단순히 친구로서 방문한 것이라고 할 수 있나요? 어쨌든, 바로 만날 수 없다면 적어도 맛있는 한 끼라도 챙겨줘야겠다고 생각했습니다."

그는 윌 앞에 접시를 놓아준다. " _Himmel und Erde_. 우리말로 직역하면 '천국과 지상'이라는 뜻이죠. 소시지, 구운 양파, 으깬 감자 그리고 사과소스를 이용한 정통 독일식 식사입니다. 푸짐하고 영양가가 높아서 윌에게는 꼭 필요한 음식이죠."

"이걸 어떻게 들고 들어왔어요? 오늘 밤은 당연히 맛없는 병원 음식을 먹을 줄 알았는데."

한니발이 작은 미소를 짓는다. "외과에서 손을 떼기 전까지는 제가 이 병원에서 일했다는 사실을 잊었나 보네요. 이곳에는 아직도 아주 친한 지인들이 많이 남아있고 그 중 일부는 아주 높은 위치에 있는 사람들이죠. 뒤로 손을 좀 써봤습니다."

윌은 검붉은 기운이 도는 소시지를 잘라 버터와 같은 으깬 감자를 찍어 바르고는 입 속으로 넣는다. 그는 맛을 음미하면서 눈을 감는다. 맛있는 음식 덕분에 식욕이 강렬한 기세로 살아 돌아온다. "하늘에게 감사해야 할 지경이네요," 그가 말한다. "이 요리 만들어줘서 고마워요. 훌륭해요. 지금 배고파야 정상인 걸 알면서도 점심은 영 못 먹겠더라고요. 왜 그랬는지는 몰라도. 평소 집에서 혼자 요리할 때 먹던 수준이랑 비슷한데 말이죠."

한니발이 조용히 웃는다. "아기가 입맛이 까다로운 게 아닐까요."

그들은 한동안 침묵 속에서 식사를 한다. 한니발은 굳이 대화를 시도하려 하지 않는다. 윌이 생각에 잠겨있다는 걸 눈치챘을지도 모르겠다. 윌은 음식에서 시선을 떼지 않으면서 마침내 입을 연다. "오늘 아기 심장소리를 들었어요," 그가 말한다. "MRI 사진으로도 약간 봤고요."

"그래요?"

"건강하대요."

윌은 흘깃 눈동자를 돌려 한니발이 접시를 치우고 앞으로 기대 앉는 모습을 바라본다. 한니발은 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 대신, 그는 윌이 더 말을 하고 싶으면 언제든 곁에서 들어주겠노라고 몸으로 표현해주고 있다. 

윌은 한숨을 쉰다. "저는 도저히... 당연히 해야 할 행동을 할 자신이 없어요," 그가 속삭인다.

뜻이 분명하지 않은 문장이지만 한니발은 바로 그 의미를 이해한다. "윌, 이런 상황에서 당연히 해야 할 행동 같은 건 없어요. 그저 윌의 느낌대로 충실하게 따르는 일뿐이죠. 그게 무엇이든지 간에요."

윌은 마지막 소시지 조각을 포크로 집고는 접시 위를 휘젓는다. "아기를 입양하겠다고 했을 때, 박사님은 진심이었던 거죠?"

"물론입니다. 처음부터 끝까지요."

윌은 피 맛이 날 때까지 입술을 세게 깨문다. 깨문 부분을 혀로 만져보지만 상처가 느껴지진 않는다. 상상일 뿐이었나 보다. "제가 동의한다면... 박사님은... 그러니까... 미리 이야기만 해두면, 가끔 저도 아기를 만나러 가도 괜찮을까요?"

한니발은 예상치 못한 질문이라는 듯 눈을 깜박인다. "자신이 낳은 아이와 함께 있고 싶다면 제가 그 권리를 뺏을 생각은 전혀 없습니다. 그 아이가 윌을 만날 수 있는 영광을 뺏을 생각도 없고요."

돌려 말한 칭찬에 윌은 조금 놀란다. 가슴 속이 따뜻하게, 불쾌하지 않을 정도로 꼬옥 조여지는 것 같다. 그는 다른 곳에 신경을 돌리기 위해서 소시지 조각을 입에 넣고 음미한다. 이 작은 안정감이 비누방울처럼 터져버리기 전에 제대로 음미해줘야 한다. 언젠가는 반드시 터질 테니까.

두 사람은 한동안 조용하다. 그러다가 한니발이 한숨을 쉬며 말한다. "윌, 지금까지 제가 솔직하지 못했던 것 같네요. 지금 고백하려는 말을 최대한 뒤로 미루거나 아니면 영원히 묻어둘까 생각했지만 최근에 윌이 죽을 뻔했던 사건을 겪고 나니 생각이 바뀌었습니다. 이대로 마음을 숨겨두면 앞으로 계속 후회하며 살겠지요. 그리고 무엇보다도 윌에게는 진실을 말해주는 것이 예의라고 생각합니다."

윌은 한니발을 올려다보며 마음을 졸인 채 기다린다.

한니발은 의자 끝에 걸터앉아 팔꿈치를 무릎에 대고 양손을 마주한다. 무의식적인 행동일까. 마치 고해 성사를 하려는 사람 같아 보인다. "윌이 제 집에서 함께 지내게 된 지 얼마 지나지 않아서 윌에 대한 제 생각이 조금씩 바뀌는 걸 느꼈습니다. 의사와 환자의 관계, 친구의 관계를 벗어나는 변화였죠."

윌은 눈을 크게 뜨며 믿을 수 없다는 듯 입술을 살짝 벌린다. "지금... 저에게 마음이 있다고 말하는 거에요?"

"네," 한니발이 말한다. "시간이 흐를 수록 강해지는 마음이었죠. 3개월 전, 저는 윌에게 솔직하게 말하고 다른 정신과 의사를 소개시켜줄까, 아니면 윌을 향한 감정을 접을까 혼자 고민을 많이 했습니다. 윌이 발정기 중에 그런 사건을 겪고 나자, 저는 이 마음을 고백함으로써 당신에게 짐을 넘겨주어서는 안되겠다고 결정을 내렸고 그래서 침묵을 지켰습니다. 그러니, 전에 윌이 아이를 원치 않거나 키울 능력이 없다는 생각이 들면 제가 대신 입양하겠다고 한 건 전부 진심이었습니다. 하지만 항상 마음 속으로는 윌과 함께 그 아이를 기를 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했습니다. 아주 이기적인 생각이라는 건 알고 있습니다."

수 초가 흐르는 동안 윌은 이 새로운 이야기를 이해해보려고 노력하지만 머릿속은 온통 새하얀 백지장이 되어버렸다. 마침내 윌은 충격이 담긴 시선을 한니발의 얼굴로부터 겨우 떼어낸다. 그는 다리를 내려보며 오른손으로 불안한 듯 이불을 움켜쥔다. 그는 슬쩍 한니발을 흘겨보다가 다시 무릎만 쳐다본다. 그러더니 윌의 왼손이 천천히 한니발의 마주잡은 손 위로 향한다. 윌은 도로 손을 빼려는 것처럼 잠시 망설이다가 한니발의 손 위에 자신의 손을 포갠다. 

"시간이 많이 필요할 거에요," 윌이 여전히 시선을 피한 채 중얼거린다.

그는 한니발의 얼굴을 환하게 밝히는 만족스러운 미소를 보지 못한다. 한니발은 양손을 풀고는 윌의 손을 꼭 잡아주며 엄지로 윌의 손가락을 부드럽게 어루만진다. "다행히도, 전 이기적인 만큼 인내심도 많은 사람이니까요." 

_\------ 천국과 지상 이전에 -----_

  


한니발이 윌의 집 근처 버려진 캠프장에 차를 주차할 무렵이 되자 11시 반이다. 그는 조수석에 놓여있던 중간 크기의 검은 가방을 어깨에 두른 뒤 주변을 살핀다. 이곳은 올 한해에 걸쳐서 한니발에게 여러가지로 아주 유용하게 쓰였지만 운이 좋다면 오늘 이후에는 쓸 일이 없을 것이다. 모든 것이 계획대로 굴러간다면 윌이 자신의 집에게 품고 있던 얼마 안 남은 애정조차 완전히 사라질 것이다. 

지금 변수는 왈도프뿐이다. 한니발은 자신과 비슷한 사람들을 아주 잘 이해하고 있기 때문에 이 피투성이 미술가가 뭘 하려 할 지 어느 정도 알고 있다. 경찰과 FBI로부터 도망치는 동안 그는 마지막 걸작을 완성시키는 것에만 혈안이 되어있을 것이다. 그리고 가장 이상적인 목표물인 윌을 찾기 위해서라면 무슨 짓이든 할 것이다. 다행히도 한니발은 왈도프가 무슨 행동을 하든지 간에 문제가 없도록 만일의 사태를 전부 제어하고 있다.

숲 속을 지나 윌의 집까지 가는 데에는 20분 정도 걸린다. 가는 길은 뚜렷하게 표시되어 있지 않다. 대부분의 사람들은 비슷비슷해 보이는 나무들과 덤불들 사이에서 쉽게 길을 잃겠지만 한니발은 보통 사람이 아니다. 그는 당당하게, 빠르게 걸어가면서도 소리 없이 덤불을 헤치고 나아간다.

윌의 집이 시야에 들어오자 한니발은 멈추어 선다. 앞에는 경찰차가 두 대 세워져 있다. 우거진 덤불 속에 몰래 숨은 한니발은 경찰관 두 명이 집 앞에서 이야기를 나누는 모습을 지켜본다. 서로 악수를 하더니 한 명은 경찰차 쪽으로 걸어간다. 또 한 명의 경찰관이 집 반대편에서 나타나더니 새로 배치된 경찰관에게 친근한 목인사를 건넨다. 집을 떠나는 두 사람은 경찰차에 올라타고는 멀리 사라진다.

시간은 빠르게 흘러가고 한니발은 곧 공격할 타이밍을 잡는다. 뒷문에 서있던 경찰관이 5분에 한번씩 건물을 순찰하더니 지금은 그녀를 위해 준비된 의자에 앉아있다. 벌써 15분째 앉아있는데 쳐진 어깨와 난간에 양다리를 뻗어 올려놓은 자세를 보아하니 저 젊은 알파는 벌써 임무에 질렸나 보다.

한니발은 소리 없이 숲 속에서 나와 경찰관 뒤로 다가간다. 그는 아까 숲에서 주운 크고 매끄러운 돌을 오른손에 쥔 채 천천히 움직인다. 집을 바로 옆에 끼고 가까이 접근하다가 이따금 경찰관이 몸을 뒤척거릴 때마다 잠시 멈춘다. 경찰관이 고개를 돌리고 있고 충분히 다가갔다 싶자 한니발은 돌을 덤불 쪽으로 내던진다.

그 소리에 경찰관이 벌떡 일어나 총을 꺼낸다. 그녀가 조심스럽게 덤불 쪽으로 다가가는 동안 한니발은 그녀를 덮친다. 그는 경찰관이 놀라서 소리치기 전에 한 손으로 입을 덮고 나머지 한 손은 목덜미 쪽에 놓는다. 끔찍한 소리와 함께 재빠르게 목을 뒤틀자 그녀는 푹 쓰러진다. 한니발은 경찰관의 시체를 의자로 끌고 가서 마치 멀리서 보면 그냥 앉아있는 모습처럼 보이도록 의자 위에 앉혀놓는다. 가까운 곳까지 다가와야만 부러진 목뼈가 튀어나온 부분과 생명 없는 텅 빈 눈동자를 알아볼 수 있을 것이다.

이제 빠르게 움직여야 한다. 다른 경찰관 한 명이 동료를 찾아와 수다 떨고 싶어하기라도 하면 한니발의 상황이 확실하게 불리해진다. 그는 다시 숲 속으로 후퇴한 후 가방을 집어 들고 뒷문을 통해서 윌의 집 안으로 들어간다. 

그는 집을 통과하면서 윌이 깊은 잠을 자고 있는 침실을 지날 때는 유독 조용하게 움직인다. 현관 쪽에 도착하자 한니발은 가방을 벽 쪽에 내려놓고 그 안에서 아주 날카로운 칼을 한 자루 꺼낸다. 그리고는 현관 문고리를 잡고 몸을 숨긴 채 천천히 문을 연다.

"일어나셨어요, 그레이엄 씨?" 중년 나이의 경찰관이 묻는다. 그가 일어나서 문 쪽으로 다가오는 소리가 들린다. "그레이엄 씨?"

경찰관이 현관 문을 통과해서 부엌으로 들어서는 순간 한니발은 몸을 던진다. 그는 베타 경찰관의 종아리를 걷어차서 넘어지게 만든 후 그 기회를 틈타 그의 왼쪽 손목을 잡고는 어깨가 빠질 정도로 뒤로 꺾는다. 경찰이 고통스러운 듯 헐떡이기 시작하지만 한니발은 칼로 기도를 깊게 찌른다. 헐떡이는 숨소리가 끓는 소리로 바뀐다.

한니발은 죽어가는 남자를 질질 끌고 다시 앞마루로 나간다. 그리고 튀어나올 듯 공포에 질린 눈동자 속에서 생명이 빠져나가는 걸 지켜본다. 아까 젊은 경찰관과 마찬가지로 멀리서 보면 살아있는 것처럼 보이게 일부러 시체를 세워둔다. 몸 앞쪽이 피로 진하게 물들어있어서 살아있다는 착각을 하기 힘들 수도 있겠지만 지금은 이걸로 만족해야 한다.

칼에 묻은 피와 부엌 바닥을 적신 피를 전부 닦아낸 후 한니발은 문을 닫는다. 이제 윌의 집 안에서는 뭐든 할 수 있다. 왈도프가 나름대로 똑똑해서 이곳까지 찾아오는 데에 성공한다면 한니발은 언제든 끼어들 준비가 되어있다. 만약 왈도프가 이곳까지 오지 못한다면 한니발은 윌이 쉽게 도망칠 수 있도록 한 다음에 다시 한번 집에다가 불을 지를 것이다. 똑같은 공연을 두 번 해야 한다는 것 정도는 감수할 수 있다. 

바짝 경계해야 하는 상황이긴 하지만 한니발은 유혹을 이기지 못하고 윌의 침실로 돌아가서 조용히 문을 열고는 안으로 들어간다. 그리고 윌이 몸을 옆으로 둥글게 말고 누워있는 수수한 침대로 다가간다. 아직 깊이 잠들어있는 모양이지만 윌은 뭔가 알아들을 수 없는 말을 중얼거린다. 한니발이 침대 가에 앉자 그는 살짝 뒤척인다. 한니발은 손으로 윌의 얼굴을 쓸어보고는 엄지손가락으로 입술을 만져본다. 윌이 무의식 중에 반응하면서 손길에 기대오더니 다시 한번 중얼거린다. 한니발은 미소를 지으면서 몸을 숙여 그 입술 위에 긴 키스를 한다. 다행히도 윌은 잠자는 숲 속의 공주는 아닌지 키스를 했다고 깨어나진 않는다.  

한니발은 다시 일어선다. 윌이 희미하게 싫어하는 소리를 내지만 다시 한번 수면 속으로 빠져든다. 

한니발은 손목시계를 내려본다. 거의 오후 2시다. 첫 번째 교대근무를 하던 경찰관들이 발티모어에서 오전 5시쯤 윌의 짐을 챙겨갔고 아마 1시간 안에 울프 트랩에 도착했을 것이다. 그 이후 교대가 정오에 일어나는 걸 직접 봤으니 아마도 6~7시간을 기준으로 교대한다는 의미일 것이다. 그렇게 치면 다음 경찰관들이 도착할 때까지 5시간 정도가 남았다는 뜻이다. 윌은 언제 깨어날 지 알 수 없다.

1시간 30분이 느리게 흘러간다. 더 이상 계획할 것도 없고 감시해야 할 경찰관도 없으니 기다리는 것 말고는 할 게 없다. 그는 집 안을 돌아다니면서 창문으로 바깥을 확인하고 자신이 이 집에 있었다는 흔적은 아무것도 남기지 않기 위해 조심한다.

마침내 3시 30분이 되기 직전 뭔가 일어난다. 한니발은 거실에서 돌아다니며 다음 창문을 통해 순찰을 하려던 찰나 덤불 속에서 뭔가 움직이는 걸 발견한다. 그는 창문 옆에 몸을 붙이고 밖에서는 보이지 않도록 창문을 내다본다.

왈도프가 지쳤지만 단단히 각오한 표정으로 숲 속에서 서서히 모습을 드러낸다. 그는 주변에 경계하면서 집으로 접근한다. 창문 쪽으로 점점 가까이 다가오자 한니발은 자리를 피한다. 그는 부엌으로 향한 다음 거실과 부엌을 잇는 문을 살짝 열어둔 채 지켜본다.

창문까지 도착한 왈도프는 다시 한번 방해요소가 없는지 살핀다. 그러더니 유리칼을 꺼내서 팔을 넣을 수 있을 정도의 동그란 구멍을 잘라낸다. 구멍 속으로 손을 넣어서 잠긴 창문을 여는 동안에도 그의 동작은 매우 조심스럽고 신중하다. 그는 창문을 들어올린 다음에 살인 도구들을 챙기고는 창틀을 넘어 들어온다.

많이 양보해서 나름대로 성공적인 침입이라고 할 만 하다. 왈도프는 소리 없이 능숙하게 침입하긴 했지만 만약 경찰관들이 둘 다 살아있었다면 진작에 들켰을 것 같다는 생각이 든다. 하지만 그랬다면 왈도프는 체포 당해서 끌려갔을 테고, 그럼 한니발이 앞으로 일어날 일을 즐겨보지도 못 했을 것이다.

한니발은 왈도프가 창고용 옷장으로 슬며시 다가가 그 안에 숨는 모습을 지켜본다. 최대한 귀를 기울여보니 윌이 침실이 막 깨어나려는 듯한 소리가 들리는 것 같다. 그건 한니발 역시 숨어야 한다는 신호다. 그는 현관문까지 여유롭게 걸어가 벽에 기대두었던 가방을 가지고 집을 나간다. 그는 앞마루를 내려가 그 옆에서 대기한다. 이러면 문이 열려도 그의 모습이 바로 보이지 않을 것이다. 거기서 한니발은 또 다시 기다린다.

그렇게 40분 정도 피투성이 시체 옆을 지키고 서있는다. 집안에서 쿵 소리와 다급한 발소리가 들리자 한니발은 바로 긴장한다. 문이 활짝 열리면서 윌이 외친다. "왈도프가 여기 있어요!" 한니발은 윌이 한발자국 앞으로 내딛는 모습을 지켜본다. "지금 당장 저한테 총을 주고 연락-"

윌은 말을 마치지 못한다. 그는 경찰관이 살해당했다는 걸 눈치챘다. 왈도프는 윌이 충격을 받은 틈을 타 뒤에서 덮친다.

한니발이 제아무리 자제력이 높고 교양 있는 알파라고는 해도 여전히 내면에는 여느 알파와 마찬가지로 본능적이고 소유욕 강한 부분이 있다. 하지만 요즘 시대를 살아가는 신사들처럼 그런 자신의 모습을 원망하지는 않는다. 오히려 정반대다. 다들 겉치레로 부인하려 하지만 누구나 마음 속에는 원시적인 동물을 품고 있고 그건 아주 유용하게 쓰일 때가 있다. 한니발도 사냥하는 동안 도움을 자주 받곤 했으니 말이다. 중요한 건 그걸 언제 쓸 줄 아느냐다. 그래서 그는 왈도프가 - 어느 측면으로 봐도 한니발보다 저급한 알파가 - 윌에게 감히 손을 대는 모습을 보며 날뛰는 원초적인 본능을 꾹 참는다. 

윌은 나름대로 잘 싸운다. 한 순간, 혹시 윌이 이기는 건 아닐까 생각하던 찰나 왈도프가 주사기로 윌을 찌른다. 약 기운이 돌면서 윌은 축 쳐지더니 눈을 스르르 감는다. 

한니발은 복수를 외치며 피를 갈구하는 마음속 울부짖음을 끝까지 참아낸다. 조금만 있으면 그 욕구를 충족시킬 수 있을 테고 그러면 이렇게까지 계속 기다렸던 것도 얼마든지 만회할 수 있을 것이다.

왈도프는 윌을 도로 안쪽으로 끌고 들어간다. 한니발은 잠시 시간차를 둔 다음에 가방을 들고 뒤쫓아 들어간다. 왈도프는 윌을 다시 거실까지 옮긴 후 피를 뽑기 위해 벽 옆에 눕혀두었다. 한니발은 왈도프가 등지고 설 때까지 기다린다. 완벽한 타이밍을 잡자마자 그는 더 작고 약한 알파에게 덤벼들어 빈틈없이 팔로 목을 조른다. 왈도프는 부질없이 저항하면서 숨을 들이마시려 하지만 수 초 안에 기절한다.

왈도프가 정신을 잃고 나자 한니발은 빠르게, 능숙하게 작업한다. 그는 가방 안에 들어있던 하얀 페인트용 쟁반, 주사기, 그리고 혈액을 채취하기 위한 바늘이 달린 튜브를 꺼낸다. 그는 주사기를 툭툭 쳐서 안에 든 공기를 뺀 다음 왈도프의 팔에다가 내용물을 주사한다. 그리고는 팔 안쪽 부드러운 살에다가 바늘을 푹 찔러 넣는다. 피가 곧바로 튜브를 통해 흘러나오기 시작하자 한니발은 피가 쟁반에 담기도록 각도를 잘 조절한다.

계속 기절시켜둘 마취제가 떨어지자 왈도프는 신음소리를 내며 정신을 차리기 시작한다. 그는 자신의 팔에서 쏟아져 나오는 피를 보더니 헉 소리를 낸다.

"지금부터 내 말 잘 들으세요, 왈도프 씨," 한니발이 침착하게 말한다. 왈도프가 고개를 홱 돌려 그를 바라본다. "지금부터 마지막 경고를 할 생각인데 두 번 말씀드릴 생각은 없습니다. 이해했습니까?"

왈도프는 눈도 깜박이지 않은 채 충격을 받은 듯 거칠게 숨을 몰아 쉰다. 마침내, 그는 고개를 끄덕인다.

"좋습니다. 방금 아주 강력한 항응혈제를 주사했지만 당신이 천천히 침착하게 움직인다면 자신의 피로 뭔가를 그릴 만한 시간은 충분할 겁니다. 당신이 가장 사랑하던 일을 하면서 이세상을 떠날 수 있는 거죠," 한니발이 말한다. "하지만 나를 공격하려 하거나 패닉에 휩싸여 윌을 죽이려고 든다면 당신의 혈압이 곤두박질 치면서 아마 실신하게 될 겁니다. 그러면 전 당신의 혈관을 찢어 더 빨리 출혈이 진행되도록 만들 겁니다. 그러면 빈센트 반 고어의 비참하고도 아름답지 못한 최후가 되겠지요. 어떤 선택을 하든 당신의 죽음은 보장되어있지만 그래도 어느 쪽이 더 나은지는 잘 알겠지요."

이상하게도 왈도프의 온몸에서 패닉이 완전히 빠져나간다. 어깨에서 긴장이 풀리면서 마치 운명이 받아들이겠다는 것처럼 그의 표정이 온화해진다. "받아들이도록 하지," 그가 말한다. "난 내 걸작을 만들겠어."

"손가락으로 그리는 것도 괜찮았으면 좋겠군요."

"어차피 선택의 여지가 없잖아," 왈도프가 자신의 따뜻한 피 속에 손가락을 담그더니 벽에다가 칠하기 시작한다.

"그건 사실이죠," 한니발이 인정한다.

왈도프는 작품을 끝낼 수 있도록 페이스를 조절하듯 느리게, 침착하게 그림을 그린다. "있지," 그가 말한다. "난 '빈센트 반 고어'라는 별명이 영 맘에 안 들었어. 내 작품은 토마스 콜이나 카스파르 다비드 프리드리히 작품들과 훨씬 비슷하거든. 내 기법 중에 반 고흐와 닮은 건 전혀 없는데 말야."

"이해할 수 있습니다," 한니발이 말한다. "나도 '체서피크 리퍼'라는 별명을 별로 좋아하지 않거든요. 너무 평범합니다."

왈도프는 잠시 비틀거린다. 그는 놀라서 휘둥그래진 눈으로 한니발을 뒤돌아본다. 하지만 이 새롭게 안 사실에 대해 어떻게 생각하는지는 말을 아낀다. 그는 그저 등을 돌려 다시 페인트칠을 시작한다.

왈도프가 그림을 그리는 동안 한니발은 도로 가방을 열어 유리로 된 병을 꺼낸다. 그는 페인트용 쟁반 옆에 쭈그리고 앉아 튜브 하나를 옮겨서 병 안에 피를 담는다.

"뭘 하려는 거지?" 왈도프가 무미건조하게 묻는다.

"걱정할 건 없습니다. 이렇게 해도 마지막 작품을 완성하기에는 피의 양이 충분할 겁니다," 한니발이 말한다. "예술을 위해서 최고급 신선한 재료만을 추구하는 건 당신만이 아니니까요."

왈도프가 콧방귀를 뀐다. "리퍼라면서. 당신은 살인 행위가 재료 아냐?"

병이 가득 차자마자 한니발은 튜브를 도로 쟁반에 돌려놓는다. 그는 뚜껑을 꽉 닫는다. "정확한 지적이지만," 그가 대답한다. "저는 요리에도 관심이 많아서 말이죠. 피로 소시지를 제대로 만들어본지 오래 된 것 같아서."

한니발이 피 담긴 병을 챙기는 동안 왈도프는 약간 정신을 놓은 듯 웃는다. 출혈로 인한 효과가 슬슬 나타나는 걸지도 모르겠다. 원래도 연하던 피부가 점점 창백하게 질려가고 있다.

"방해만 되지 않는다면, 당신의 동기와 생각에 대해서 듣고 싶군요, 왈도프 씨. 꼭 알고 싶었는데 이대로 당신이 죽어서 영원히 묻혀버리는 건 원치 않으니까요."

"모든 것은 시들고 모든 것은 흐려지고 모든 것에는 끝이 있어. 그래서 미술이 중요한 거야. 까만 파도에 휩쓸려 모든 것이 지워지기 전에 너무나도 덧없는 그 아름다움을 기록할 수 있는 수단이니까," 왈도프는 조심스럽게 팔을 들어 윌을 덮칠 듯한 형체에 계속 페인트칠을 한다. "그들의 피를 이용하면 색깔이 훨씬 선명해질 뿐만 아니라 그들의 아름다움도 그림에 함께 담을 수 있는 거야. 그들의 일부를 불멸로 만들어주는 거라고." 

한니발이 흥미롭다는 듯 흠 소리를 낸다. "고귀한 목적이군요. 그 피는 당신의 작품에 형언할 수 없는 깊이를 더해주었죠. 당신이 계속 그림을 그릴 수 있도록 얼마든지 허락해주고 싶었지만 당신은 제 경고를 무시하는 큰 실수를 저질렀습니다." 그는 안타까워하며 고개를 내젓는다. "아주 무례한 행동이었죠."

"목요일 밤, 내 호텔방 문 아래에 쪽지를 남겨둔 건 당신이었군. 뭐라고 써져 있었더라?" 왈도프가 중얼거린다. 그는 인물의 등에서 자라난 날개 부분을 그리기 시작한다. "아, 맞아. '난 당신의 작품을 좋아하는 팬입니다. 색감과 미술 재료가 독특하더군요. 하지만 특이한 재료로 예술을 만드는 건 당신뿐만이 아닙니다. 윌 그레이엄은 건드리지 마십시오.' 태틀 크라임에서 많이 봐서 익숙한 이름이긴 했지만 그 쪽지 덕분에 갤러리에서 그가 급하게 지어낸 가짜 이름을 댔을 때 정체를 바로 알 수 있었지."

한니발은 어깨를 으쓱 인다. "경고까지 해줬는데 말을 듣지 않은 건 당신 잘못이니까요."

"도저히 뿌리칠 수 없는 유혹이었거든. 하지만 당신이 그걸 모를 리는 없겠지," 왈도프가 말한다. 그는 또 깔깔 웃는다. "당신 아이잖아, 안 그래?"

"아주 예리한 추측입니다."

왈도프는 조금만 더 힘이 남아있었어도 미친 사람처럼 더 깔깔 웃었을 것이다. 소름 끼치도록 창백하던 그의 피부는 이제 죽은 사람처럼 새하얗게 변했고 입술에도 파란 기운이 돌기 시작한다. 날개부분을 채우는 내내 계속 웃는 왈도프의 어깨가 떨린다. "세상에! FBI에서 직접 기르는 사이코패스와 체서피크 리퍼 사이에서 나온 아이라니! 그런 혈통을 가진 아이는 도대체 뭐라고 불러줘야 하는 거야?"

"당신이 지금 찾고 있는 단어는 말이죠, 왈도프 씨," 왈도프가 죽을 때까지 그림을 그리는 것을 바라보기 위해 윌의 의자에 편하게 기대며 한니발이 대답한다. "'완벽'입니다."


	7. Chapter 7

테라토마 제거 수술은 아무 일 없이 잘 마무리되었지만 그건 완치를 향한 머나먼 여정의 시작일 뿐이었다. 수술 후유증은 별로 없어서 배 부근이 며칠 동안 아픈 정도였다. 테라토마를 제거한 지 3일 만에 생체 검사 결과가 나왔고 그 결과 종양은 양성인 것으로 판명되었다. 슈와츠는 윌에게 혹시 종양이 찍힌 사진을 보고 싶지 않냐고 물어온다. 종양에는 치아가 네 개, 긴 갈색 머리카락 한 움큼, 그리고 다양한 지방 조직이 나왔다고 한다. 윌은 정중히 거부한다.

종양 문제가 해결되고 나니 이제 윌의 두뇌로 항체를 보내 공격하고 새로운 뇌염을 일으키도록 혼란을 야기하는 건 아무것도 없다. 안타깝게도 테라토마를 제거한 것만으로는 이미 몸 속에서 활동 중이던 항체들이 없어지는 건 아니다. 장기간 면역 치료를 해주지 않으면 지금까지 그래왔던 것처럼 계속 공격을 해댈 것이다.

수술 후 치료 단계에 들어가면서 윌은 현재 자신의 상황을 제대로 이해하기 시작한다. 프레스튼과 그 신경학 의료팀의 말에 의하면 반NMDA 수용체 환자들은 대부분 치료를 시작한 지 한달 안에 효과를 보기 시작한다고 한다. 하지만 치료를 장기적으로 바라봐야 한다는 것 역시 강조했다. 완치되려면 1년이 넘게 걸릴 수도 있다고 한다. 그 말을 하는 의사들의 눈동자에 담긴 그림자와 몰래 찡그리는 입가를 보아하니 완치 자체가 어려울 수도 있다는 뉘앙스가 느껴진다. 

뇌염이 심하게 진행된 데다가 윌은 임신을 한 상태이다 보니 철저한 감시와 관리가 필요하다고 한다. 그래서 아마 몇 달 동안은 계속 병원에서 지내야 할 것이라는 이야기를 듣는다. 초기 치료가 잘 진행되면 안정기에 들어서자마자 재활 병동으로 병실을 옮겨줄 수는 있다고 한다. 여전히 병원에서 살아야 하는 건 변함 없지만 적어도 조금 더 개인적인 공간에서 안정을 느낄 수 있을 것이다. 그렇게나 오래 병원에 갇혀있어야 한다니 윌에게는 매우 괴로운 처사다. 물론 디자인들을 볼 때마다 머릿속에서 삐걱 울어대는 어두운 생각들보다는 조금 낫지만 말이다. 한편으로는 이걸로 다 끝났다는 절망감이 밀려든다. 겉으로 보기에 조금 더 아름답고 의사들이 미소를 지어준다는 것 빼고는 정신병원에 갇힌 거랑 이게 뭐가 다르단 말인가.

윌을 찾아주는 방문객은 숫자가 많진 않지만 일단 오는 사람들은 자주 찾아온다. 가끔은 그 사람들을 떠올리면서 울적한 생각 속에서 빠져 나오기도 한다. 

윌이 병원에서 처음 한 달을 지내는 동안 비벌리는 두 번 윌을 찾아온다. 첫 번째 방문은 수술이 끝난 지 얼마 안돼서였다. 불과 몇시간 전에 누군가가 자신의 몸 속을 뒤져가면서 징그러운 종양을 제거했다는 사실에 윌은 평소보다도 기분이 안 좋은 상태였다. 정신을 멍하게 만드는 진통제 때문에 그 당시에는 짧은 단어로 대답하는 게 고작이었다. 그래도 비벌리가 두 번째 방문했을 때에는 한창 치료가 진행되던 중이라 비벌리도 윌을 보고는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 환한 미소를 지으며 저번보다 훨씬 건강해 보인다고 얘기해준다. 이제는 체취를 맡아보지 않아도 배가 많이 나와서 금방 임신한 걸 알아보겠다면서 비벌리는 지금까지 생각해본 아기 이름을 읊어주기 시작한다. 30개에 이르는 목록이었는데 대부분은 대놓고 슈퍼히어로 만화책에서 따온 이름들이다. 윌이 '인크레더블 헐크 그레이엄'이라는 이름을 듣고는 마시던 물을 뿜을 뻔하자 비벌리는 치아를 드러내며 씩 웃는다.

윌을 두 번째로 많이 찾아오는 방문객은 알라나다. 알라나는 적어도 일주일에 한번씩 찾아왔고 전화도 자주 걸어주었다. 평소처럼 따뜻하고 친근한 태도다. 윌이 강압적인 병원 분위기에 답답해할 때마다 그녀의 응원으로 기분을 풀곤 했다. 언젠가 가능했을 지도 모를 로맨스에 알라나가 조용히 마침표를 찍었을 당시, 윌은 앞으로 알라나가 어색하게 느껴지거나 그녀를 다소 미워하게 되지는 않을까 걱정을 많이 했었다. 그런 생각들이 그의 가슴 속을 예상보다 오래 짓눌렀을 지도 모르겠다. 하지만 뇌염이 조금씩 치료되면서 뒤돌아보니 윌은 알라나를 향한 미련이 완벽하게 사라졌다는 걸 깨닫는다. 지금은 그저 강하고 든든한 우정만이 느껴져 마음 속이 따뜻해진다. 세상이 기울어질 때마다 알라나에게 매달려 안정감을 유지해야겠다는 생각은 더 이상 들지 않는다. 

이런 마음 편한 변화가 찾아온 게 한니발과 윌 사이에서 남몰래 조용히 피어나고 있는 연애 관계 덕분은 아닐까 윌은 고민해본다.

지금까지 윌을 가장 자주 찾아온 방문객은 한니발이다. 한니발은 하루에 한번씩은 반드시 찾아왔고 주로 저녁 식사를 만들어와서 윌과 함께 먹어주었다. 윌이 한달 정도 치료를 받던 중 재활센터로 병실을 옮기게 되자 윌은 병원 규칙과 시간표를 철저히 지키겠다는 조건 하에 병원 뒤쪽에 위치한 아름다운 정원에 나가도 좋다는 허락을 받아낸다. 윌은 한니발과 함께 분수대에 앉아있거나 산책로를 걸어 다니면서 따뜻한 여름 저녁을 자주 즐기게 됐다.

그러던 어느 저녁, 윌은 눈에 띌 정도로 눈에 띄지 않는 어떤 방문객에 대한 이야기를 꺼내보기로 한다.

해가 방금 떨어져서 하늘은 뿌옇게 불타오르던 주황색에서 파란색으로 바뀌어가고 있다. 매미 우는 소리가 따뜻하고 습한 7월 공기를 가득 메운다. 해가 중천에 떠있을 때는 무덥지만 저녁 무렵이 되면 산뜻한 느낌이 들 정도로 더위가 가라앉는다. 윌은 나무 벤치에 한니발과 함께 앉아있다. 한니발이 왼손으로 윌의 오른손을 덮으며 작지만 확실한 애정 표현을 하고 있다. 한니발이 마음을 고백한 지는 한 달이 넘어가고 있지만 두 사람의 육체적인 관계는 손을 잡거나 가벼운 스킨십 수준에 머물러 있다. 윌은 이 관계를 차근차근 발전시켰으면 좋겠다고 미리 부탁했는데 한니발이 윌의 변덕스러운 행동과 신경증에도 불구하고 그 부탁을 잘 따라주고 있어 너무나 안심이다.

하지만 매일 조금씩 손길이 더 오래 머물게 된다. 윌은 매일 조금씩 용기를 얻는다. 물론 모래시계 속에서 모래알 하나가 떨어지는 수준이라고는 해도 말이다. 모래 한 알만 놓고 보면 보잘것없지만 그것들이 모이면 거대한 언덕과 끝없는 사막을 이루게 된다.

낮에 있었던 일을 얘기하던 중, 윌은 비벌리가 전화를 걸어서 또 방문하러 오기로 약속했다고 말한다.

"지금 생각해보니까 이상한 것 같아요," 그가 말한다. "제가 여기 있는 동안 박사님은 한두 번을 제외하고 매일 찾아왔고 알라나도 항상 만나고 있고 비벌리도 꽤 자주 놀러 오는데. 심지어 다음에는 지미 프라이스도 데려와도 되냐고 물어봤다고요. 근데 잭을 만난 건 처음 입원했을 때뿐이고 그때조차도 잭은 왈도프 사건에 대한 증언을 들으려고 온 거였잖아요."

한니발이 생각에 잠겨 흠 소리를 낸다. "잭도 나름대로 사정이 있겠죠. 윌이 종양을 갖고 있었다는 사실에 충격을 많이 받았을 거고요."

"그래도 제가 암에 걸린 건 아니니까 똑같은 케이스는 아니잖아요. 뭐, 적어도 사람들이 흔히 말하는 암 종류는 아니었죠."

"그런 건 상관없어요. 슬픔과 트라우마라는 건 아주 강력하니까요. 언뜻 비슷해 보이는 수준이라고 해도 극심한 불안감과 스트레스를 줄 수 있습니다." 한니발은 미간을 모으며 인상을 살짝 썼고 윌은 시야 밖으로 그 표정을 포착한다. "적어도, 크로포드 요원이 윌을 버린 것처럼 보이는 이유가 그것이었으면 좋겠네요."

윌은 어리둥절해하며 눈을 찡그린다. "그건 무슨 뜻이죠?"

"아, 아무것도 아닙니다. 저 혼자 생각해본 건데 아마 완전히 빗나간 예상일 거에요. 신경 쓰지 마세요."

"아니요," 윌이 진지하게 말한다. "말해줘요."

한니발은 한숨을 쉰다. "전 그저, 왜 크로포드 요원이 윌을 울프 트랩에 있는 집에 숨도록 만들었을까 고민해봤을 뿐입니다."

윌이 대꾸하려고 입을 열자 한니발은 손을 들어 보이고는 말을 잇는다. "물론 윌이 익숙한 곳에 있어야 안정감을 느낄 것이라고 정당화시켰다는 건 알고 있어요. 하지만 윌은 콴티코에 있는 FBI 훈련시설도 충분히 잘 알고 있어요. 정말로 윌을 안전한 곳에 두고 싶었다면 왈도프가 잡힐 때까지 수습생 숙소에 숨겨두는 게 더 나았을 겁니다. 동네 경찰 두 명만 쓰러뜨리면 되는 상황도 아니고, 반 고어가 그 수많은 FBI 요원들과 수습생들을 헤치고 들어갈 순 없었을 테니까요. 라운즈가 여러번 기사로 내보냈으니 그 집주소가 위험하다는 건 잭도 이미 알고 있었을 테고요. 그게 아니라면 지난 겨울 리퍼가 어떻게 윌의 집에 방화를 저질렀겠습니까? 그리고 왈도프가 윌의 정체를 알고 있다는 것 역시 크로포드 요원은 알고 있었고요. 이름을 알고 있다면 집주소를 찾는 것도 간단했겠죠. 크로포드 요원이 왈도프를 잡기 위해서 윌을 미끼로 썼다고 의심하고 싶지는 않지만 지금 윌이 잭을 위해 일할 수 없는 상황이 되고 나니 바로 윌을 무시하는 상황을 보면 달리 생각하기 어렵네요."

한니발의 말에 윌은 충격을 받는다. 일단 듣고 나서 생각해보니 너무나 뻔할 만큼 당연한 해석이었다. 한니발의 논리는 아주 타당하지만 그건 불가능하다. 더 빠른 결과를 얻겠답시고 잭이 일부러 윌을 위험에 처하게 했을 리 없다.

 _미리엄 래스도 그렇게 말했을까?_  머릿속에서 냉소적인 목소리가 들린다. 

한니발이 윌의 손을 더 꼭 움켜쥐자 윌은 문득 정신을 차린다. "가지 마요, 윌. 그 의심의 미로 속에서 길을 잃지 마세요. 제 추측을 털어놔서 후회하고 있습니다. 제가 크로포드 요원의 생각에 항상 동의하는 건 아니지만 그런 음험한 이유로 윌을 멀리 하고 있는 건 아닐 겁니다."

윌은 천천히 고개를 끄덕이지만 아무 말도 하지는 않는다. 의심이란 납 덩어리가 가슴 속에 묵직하게 남아있다.

"크로포드 요원도 준비가 되면 윌에게 다시 다가올 겁니다. 윌이 먼저 연락을 시도하려고 하면 오히려 두 사람의 관계가 더 악화될 수도 있어요. 종양에 대한 걱정은 잭 스스로 이겨내도록 놔두고, 윌은 다시 복직하려면 준비해야 할 것들이 많으니 그것에 집중하세요. 뛰기 전에 우선 걷는 연습부터 해야죠."

"맞는 말이네요," 윌이 조용히 말한다. "한동안은 잭에게 시간을 줄게요."

한니발이 안심시키듯 윌의 손을 어루만져준다. "잘 생각했어요. 그게 두 사람 모두에게 가장 건전한 방법인 것 같습니다."

밤이 더 짙게 내리 깔리는 동안 두 사람은 한참을 아무 말 없이 앉아있는다. 윌은 한니발의 손이 떨어지는 걸 느끼고는 그가 뭘 하는지 보려고 고개를 돌린다. 한니발은 들고 나온 가방 속을 들여다보고 있다. 그는 가방 안에서 희미하게 빛나는 반딧불 두 마리가 들어있는 유리병 하나를 꺼낸다. 한니발은 뚜껑을 열고는 병 아래쪽을 부드럽게 툭툭 친다. 곤충들이 날갯짓을 하며 습한 밤공기 밖으로 느긋하게 날아오른다. 동시에 불빛이 깜박인다.

"제 집 주변 공원에 가보면 반딧불이 아주 많은데 이 뜰에도 잘 어울릴 것 같아서요. 이 아름다운 풍경을 밝혀줄 매력적인 조명이라고나 할까요," 한니발이 설명한다. 그는 작은 미소를 띄운 채 윌을 돌아본다. "물론 이 풍경만큼이나 멋진 사람도 함께요."

윌은 순간 숨이 막혀 한니발을 쳐다본다. 잭이 자신을 속였을지도 모른다는 의심의 무게는 여전히 가슴 속에 남아있지만 갑자기 솟구친 기분 좋은 온기에 조금은 마음이 가벼워진 것 같다. 뺨과 목 부근이 빨갛게 달아오르는 것이 잘 보이지 않을 정도로 주변이 어두워서 다행이다. 그는 망설이면서 한니발에게 가까이 다가가 목을 살짝 젖힌다. 한니발은 그 뜻을 이해했는지 한 손으로 윌의 턱을 감싸고는 거리를 좁혀 부드럽게 입술을 맞댄다.

윌은 (본인이 생각하기에) 한니발과의 첫 키스에 녹아 든다.

\-----

한 시간 후, 한니발은 윌을 병실까지 바래다 준 후 병원에서 빠져 나온다. 자신의 차 바로 옆에 주차된 또 한 대를 제외하고는 텅 빈 방문객용 주차장으로 들어선다. 가까이 다가가자 옆에 세워져 있던 자동차 운전석에 누가 앉아있는지 보인다. 운전자도 한니발을 눈치 채고는 문을 열고 밖으로 나온다. 상당한 거리지만 어두운 형체의 덩치를 보니 저 사람이 잭 크로포드라는 걸 알 수 있다.

"좋은 밤입니다, 크로포드 요원," 한니발이 자신의 차 옆에 멈춰 서서 인사를 한다. "왜 저를 기다리고 있었는지 여쭤봐도 될까요?"

잭이 입술을 모은다. "윌은 어때요?"

"육체적으로는, 잘 회복하고 있습니다. 지금까지 윌이 낸 성과를 보면 아주 희망적입니다," 한니발이 말한다. "하지만 안타깝게도 나머지는 썩 진도를 나가지 못했다고밖에 전해드릴 말이 없네요."

잭이 어깨를 축 늘어뜨린다. "왈도프한테 살해당할 뻔한 게 여전히 제 잘못이라고 생각하나 보네요."

"'잘못'이라고 말하면 너무 어감이 강한 것 같고요," 한니발이 중얼거린다. "그것보다는 더 무의식적인 것에 가깝다고 봅니다. 아무래도 윌은 안전한 성지와 같은 집을 잃게 된 사건을 잭과 연관 지어서 생각하고 있으니까요. 그 사건은 하마터면 윌과 아기의 죽음으로까지 연결될 뻔했고요. 뇌염과 종양을 완전히 이겨내고 건강한 삶을 다시 안정적으로 되찾기 전까지는 잭이 어느 정도 거리를 두는 것이 좋지 않을까 생각합니다. 윌도 마음의 준비가 되면 잭에게 다가갈 겁니다. 아직 마음의 준비를 채 하지도 못했는데 밀어붙이면 사이가 완전히 틀어질지도 모릅니다."

잭은 고개를 끄덕이면서 지쳐 보이는 눈을 내리깔아 발을 쳐다본다.

"그리고 무엇보다도 크로포드 요원이 꼭 이해해줬으면 하는 것이 있습니다," 한니발이 말한다. "윌도 한 아이의 부모가 되고 나면 인생의 우선순위가 바뀔 수 있습니다. 현장에서 도움을 주고 싶어도 그에 따른 위험을 더 이상 무릅쓰지 못하겠다고 판단할지도 모릅니다. 그때는 크로포드 요원이 윌의 선택을 존중해줬으면 좋겠습니다."

"알아요," 잭이 한참 무거운 침묵을 지키다가 쉰 목소리로 말한다. "딱 한 가지만 더 말씀 드리고... 이만 가볼게요."

한니발이 냉정한 호기심을 보이며 고개를 기우뚱하는 동안 잭은 뒤돌아서 운전석 문을 연다. 그리고는 팔을 뻗어 조수석에 놓여있던 종이 봉투를 집어 든다. 두꺼운 종이가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들리더니 잭이 봉투 안에서 뭔가를 꺼낸다. 무뚝뚝한 크로포드 요원이 이런 물건을 갖고 있을 것이라고 한니발은 전혀 예상하지 못했다.

곰 인형이다. 척 보기에도 아주 오래된 인형이지만 세월을 잘 이겨낸데다가 수십 년 동안 많은 사랑과 애정을 받은 물건들이 풍기는 특유의 분위기를 갖고 있다. 한때는 짙고 굵었을 것 같은 털은 이제 흐린 갈색으로 바랜데다가 여러 번 빨아서 부드러워졌다. 반짝이는 검은 단추 눈동자가 빤히 이쪽을 쳐다본다. 아이가 옆에서 훌쩍이는 동안 부모가 저 단추를 애정 어린 손길로 도대체 몇 번이나 꿰매어준 걸까.

"보스코라고 해요," 잭이 말한다. "아버지가 1930년대부터 갖고 있었고 제가 60년대 초쯤 물려받았죠. 몇 십 년 동안 창고에 들어가있었는데 언젠가는 제 아이에게 물려줘야겠다고 생각했지만... 저와 벨라에게는 아무래도 힘들지 않을까 생각이 드네요. 이걸 윌의 아기에게 전해주면 정말 고마울 것 같습니다. 제가 준 선물이라고 굳이 말하지 않아도 좋아요. 그냥 좋은 주인의 품에 안기기만 하면 됩니다."   

한니발은 미소를 지으면서 손을 뻗는다. 잭은 곰 인형을 도로 봉투에 넣고는 한니발에게 건네준다.

"물론이죠, 크로포드 요원," 한니발이 말한다. "이 인형이 따뜻하고 화목한 집에서 제자리를 찾을 수 있도록 하겠습니다."

안도와 기쁨이 담긴 눈빛을 언뜻 비치면서 잭 크로포드는 한니발에게 작별인사를 한다.

밤이 깊어진 후 한니발은 부엌칼로 곰 인형을 찢어발긴다. 그 속에 든 솜을 전부 꺼내서 옆에 쌓아둔 다음 털가죽을 불 속에다가 집어 던진다. 그리고는 거의 100살에 가까운 장난감이 실오라기 하나 남기지 않고 불타오르는 모습을 무덤덤하게 지켜본다. 낡은 천은 순식간에 타버렸고 까만 단추 눈동자만이 밝은 주황색 불빛을 번뜩이며 이쪽을 노려본다.

일주일 후, FBI는 체서피크 리퍼의 새로운 피해자를 발견한다. 시체로 발견된 중년 남성은 무릎 아래쪽이 절단됐고 심장이 도려져 나갔지만 분석 팀과 프로파일 팀이 당황한 이유는 그것 때문이 아니다. 그 이유는 심장이 있어야 할 자리에 피가 묻은 솜 덩어리가 가득 차있었기 때문이다.

비벌리가 그 지저분한 모습을 카메라로 찍으면서 병원에 전화해서 윌을 데리고 올지 잭에게 묻는다.

잭은 혼란스러워하면서 인상을 팍 쓰지만 그래도 고개를 내젓는다.

\-----

FBI가 솜 심장을 품은 시체를 선물 받은 지 이 주일이 흐르고 윌은 아주 다사다난한 하루를 겪는다. 드디어 3개월 만에 퇴원을 하게 되었을 뿐만 아니라 아주 중요한 것을 알게 되는 날이기도 하다.

8월 말에 이르러 윌은 임신한 지 24주째를 맞이하고 있다. 이제 중간 지점을 공식적으로 넘겨버렸으니 낙태는 더 이상 고려할 수 없는 시점에 이르렀다는 뜻이다. 임신에 대한 윌의 감정은 여전히 복잡하게 얽혀있어 매일매일 극과 극을 달리곤 했다. 임신을 그대로 내버려둔 것이 가끔은 일생일대 가장 이타적인 선택 같다가도 가끔은 가장 잔인하고 무책임한 선택 같기도 했다. 병원에서 치료를 받고 한니발의 도움을 받으면서 상황이 눈에 띄게 나아지긴 했지만 앞으로도 이 어두운 불안감은 평생 안고 가야 하지 않을까 하는 생각이 든다.

오늘은 정규 검사를 받으러 초음파 검사실에 가는 날이지만 윌이 보기에 그다지 정규적이진 않다. 일주일 전 어떤 간호사가 와서 검사 예약일을 잡더니 운이 좋으면 이번에 아기의 성별을 알 수 있을지도 모른다고 가볍게 언급했다. 그 이야기를 저녁 산책 중에 한니발에게 말해주자 한니발은 큰 관심을 보이면서 검사하는 날 윌과 함께 있고 싶어했다. 그리고는 그 자리에 꼭 참석할 수 있도록 환자들의 상담시간을 조정해보겠다고 약속했다. 그 날은 윌이 병원에서 보내는 마지막 날이기도 하니 검사 결과를 들은 후 집에 돌아가서 안정을 취하는 것까지 하루 종일 한니발과 함께 하기로 했다.

이번에도 손님용 침실에서 자게 될지, 한니발과 한 침대를 쓸지에 대해서 윌은 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 하지만 병원 침대 끝에 걸터앉아 제일 헐렁한 셔츠를 만지작거리는 동안 윌은 계속 그 생각만 든다. 조금만 더 지나면 이런 셔츠는 더 이상 사이즈가 맞지 않을 것이다. 병원에서 지내는 몇 달 동안 쌓인 옷가지와 잡동사니는 발 옆에 놓인 더플백에 쑤셔 넣어진 상태다.

문에서 노크 소리가 들리자 윌은 퍼뜩 정신을 차린다. 고개를 돌리자 간호사가 한니발을 위해서 문을 열어주는 모습과 미소로 인사하는 한니발의 모습이 보인다. 간호사가 두 사람에게 따라오라고 지시한다. 윌은 더플백을 집어 들지만 한니발이 대신 들어주겠다고 나서더니 윌의 만류를 끝까지 무시한다.

초음파 검사실까지 가는 길은 조용하다. 일단 도착하자 그곳에서 기다리고 있던 담당의사가 어서 들어오라고 두 사람을 재촉한다. 그녀는 윌을 진찰대 위에 눕히고는 셔츠 앞을 열도록 지시한다. 윌은 그 말에 따르면서도 갑자기 민망하고 불안해져서 시선을 이리저리 옮기며 의료용 차트와 포스터로 뒤덮인 벽을 살핀다. 대부분 남성 또는 여성 오메가들의 임신 과정에 따른 모습을 나타내는 해부도다. 포스터에는 건강을 지키는 방법들이 적혀있지만 임신 기간 중에는 담배를 피우지 말아라, 술을 하면 안 된다 정도의 상식적인 이야기만 적혀있다.

뭔가 차갑고 미끈거리는 게 배에 닿자 윌은 움찔거린다. 담당 의사가 미안해하며 작게 웃더니 초음파용 젤을 센서 끝으로 골고루 문지른다. "아무래도 이 느낌은 익숙해지지 않죠? 어렸을 때처럼 젤리를 던지며 싸우는 것 같기도 하고요," 그녀가 활기찬 목소리로 말한다.

"아뇨, 냉장고에 보관하던 장어 점액을 뒤집어쓴 것 같은데요," 윌이 구시렁댄다. 한니발이 피식 웃는 소리가 들린 것 같다.

의사가 약간 멈칫한다. "그건 참... 흥미로운 표현이네요." 미소가 좀 억지스러워 보이지만 그녀는 이대로 상황이 어색해지지 않도록 막아줄 최고의 무기를 갖고 있다. 

그녀가 팔을 뻗어 검사 기구의 스위치를 켜자 웅 소리와 함께 스크린이 켜진다. 센서를 윌의 불룩 튀어나온 배 위에 갖다 대는 순간 화면에 회색 그림자가 생겨난다. 항상 그렇듯 처음엔 무슨 화면인지 알아보기가 어렵다. 담당 의사는 불편하지 않을 정도로 센서를 꾹꾹 눌러대며 제대로 된 각도를 찾아 움직인다. 얼마 지나지 않아 화면에서 보이던 이상한 모양의 그림자가 인간다운 형상을 띠기 시작한다.

약물 투여나 치료 과정에서 부작용은 없는지 자주 검사를 받다 보니 이미 아기의 모습은 여러 번 보았지만 그 작은 모습을 화면으로 볼 때마다 윌은 항상 놀란다. 그는 빤히 화면을 쳐다본다.

"심장이나 다른 기관들도 항상 그랬듯이 건강해 보이고요. 지금 낮잠을 자고 있는 것 같네요," 의사가 말한다. 그녀가 자세히 보려고 센서를 더 세게 누르자 태아가 움찔거리면서 반응을 보인다. 무례하게 깨운 것에 대한 반항의 움직임이 느껴진다. 의사가 웃는다. "이런. 미안해요. 아기가 신경질 났겠네요." 

뱃속에서 짜증을 내는 움직임이 이상하게 느껴진다. 한 달 전쯤 처음으로 아기의 소심한 꿈틀거림을 느꼈을 때도 윌은 어마어마한 충격을 받았는데 지금도 전혀 익숙해지지 않은 것 같다. 평소의 부정적인 성격이 이 상황에서는 더욱이 도움이 안 된다. 오메가라면 자신의 아이가 움직이는 걸 느낄 때마다 얼굴을 붉히며 기뻐해야 한다고 평생 배워왔다. 움직임을 느끼는 순간순간을 사랑하고 귀여워해야 한다고. 하지만 실제 상황에서 윌이 가장 먼저 떠올리는 것이라곤 기생충에 대한 징그러운 자연 다큐멘터리나 외계인 공포 영화에서 나올 법한 장면들이다. 논리적이지 않다는 건 알고 있지만 지금까지도 태동에 대해서는 어떻게 생각해야 할 지 갈피를 못 잡고 있다.

화면에서 움직이는 모습을 직접 보면 조금 도움이 된다. 정체를 알 수 없는 외계인이나 괴물이 있다고 상상하는 것보다는 실제로 작은 인간이 뱃속에서 난리 치는 모습을 보는 게 더 낫다. 한니발은 화면에 표시된 장면을 보며 무슨 반응을 보일까 싶어 그를 슬쩍 올려본다. 한니발은 머리를 약간 기울인 채 생각에 잠긴 듯 화면을 쳐다보고 있다. 남들이라면 매우 진지하고 무감정한 표정이라고 생각할 수도 있겠지만 윌에게는 그 어두운 눈동자 속에 비친 경이로움이 보인다. 

"자, 그럼 제가 누구를 이렇게 화나게 했는지 한번 자세히 볼까요?" 의사가 여전히 웃으면서 말한다. 그녀는 윌의 배에 놓인 센서를 미끄러뜨리다가 배꼽 바로 아랫부분에서 멈춘다. "아, 여기 있네요. 아주 뚜렷하게 잘 보여요. 성별이나 속성을 알려드릴까요? 둘다 알고 싶다는 분들도 있고 둘 중 하나만 알고 싶다는 분들도 있고 둘 다 몰라도 된다는 분들도 있더라고요.”

"둘 다 알고 싶어요," 윌이 망설임 없이 바로 대답한다. "더 이상 놀라는 건 원치 않으니까요."

담당 의사는 고개를 끄덕이지만 그 이상 캐묻지는 않는다. "그렇다면, 3개월 후에 귀여운 알파 여자아이를 만나보실 수 있을 것 같네요. 축하 드려요."

윌은 숨이 턱 막힌다. 처음으로 심장 소리를 들었을 때, 그리고 처음으로 흐릿한 MRI 사진을 봤을 때처럼 현재 상황이란 무게가 어깨 위에 묵직하게 내려앉는다. 이제 배 안쪽을 공격해대는 작은 사람이 누군지 정확하게 알게 된 것이다. 

한니발의 오른손이 윌의 손가락을 스친다.

의사가 검사를 마치고 선명하게 찍힌 사진들을 저장하는 동안 검사실 안은 조용하다. "FBI에서 일한다고 했었죠?" 그녀가 윌의 배에 묻은 젤을 닦아내며 묻는다.

"혹시라도 무한정 병가를 받고 있는 거라면 대답을 잘 해야겠죠," 윌이 말한다. "그러니까 굳이 답변 드리자면 맞아요."

"그쪽 방면에서 일하다 보면 아무래도 알파들만 득실득실한 곳에서 일하실 텐데 알파가 또 한 명 늘어나게 생겼네요. 혹시 같은 오메가들끼리 뭉치고 싶었다면 실망하지 않았길 바라요."

"괜찮아요," 윌이 셔츠를 잠그면서 말한다. "원래부터 다른 오메가들을 만나면 도대체 어떻게 대해야 할지 모르겠더라고요." 그는 한숨을 쉬고는 자기비하하듯 지친 표정을 지으면서 어깨를 으쓱인다. "뭐, 오메가뿐만 아니라 웬만한 사람들은 전부 어색하지만요."

그 이후 담당 의사는 약물 투여에 대한 조언을 해주고 이제 내원 환자가 아니라 외래 환자가 되었으니 면역 치료가 잘 되어가는 지 확인하기 위해서 자주 검사를 받으러 오라고 말하며 행운을 빌어준다. 이런저런 이야기가 한데 뭉개져 무슨 소리인지 이해하기 어렵지만 약도 잘 챙겼고 한니발이 사준 가죽수첩 안에 검사날짜들을 다 써두었으니 지금 정신이 좀 없더라도 상관 없을 것이다. 윌은 병원을 지금 당장 떠나고 싶어서 다른 건 전혀 귀에 들어오지 않는다. 

존스 홉킨스 병원에서 한니발의 집까지 차를 타고 돌아오는 데에 걸린 시간은 교통체증을 포함해서 겨우 30분이다. 윌이 창 밖을 내다보며 몇 달 동안 제대로 보지 못한 도시 풍경을 관찰하는 동안 드라이브는 순식간에 끝난다. 윌은 무릎 위에 놓인 더플백을 꾹 움켜쥐면서 오랜만에 개들을 만나러 가면 과연 다들 윌을 알아볼까 걱정한다. 한니발의 친구 분에게 오늘 연락을 준다면 당장 내일이라도 개들을 보러 갈 수 있을지도 모른다. 개들의 기분을 풀어주려면 사과의 의미로 간식을 잔뜩 챙겨가야 하지 않을까. 

한니발이 주차를 마친 후 윌의 무릎 위에 손을 얹는다. "집에 돌아온 걸 환영해요."

윌은 너무나 오랜 생이별 끝에 개들에게 온몸이 파묻히는 망상을 하다가 퍼뜩 정신을 차린다. "이쯤 되면 이곳이 정말 제 집 같긴 하네요," 그가 조용히 중얼거린다. "예전 집에 대한 추억은 전부 불에 타 없어지거나 피투성이가 되어버렸으니까요. 더 이상 그 집에 사는 건 참을 수 없어요. 그런 역사를 가진 집을 사갈 사람이 과연 존재할 지 모르겠네요."

"안타까운 일이지만, 유명한 연쇄 살인마가 최후를 맞이한 집을 살 수만 있다면 신나게 달려올 사람들이 꽤 많이 있을 겁니다," 한니발이 말한다. "일반적인 사람이라면 그런 소름 끼치는 얘기를 듣자마자 도망가겠지만 일부 특이한 고객들에게는 오히려 더 큰 가치를 갖게 되겠죠."

한니발이 차문을 열고 나가자 윌도 따라간다. "하지만 지금 당장은 더 중요한 것부터 생각해봐야죠," 한니발이 더플백을 가리키며 말을 잇는다. "가방은 윌이 쓰던 방에 두고 오세요. 늦은 점심을 준비하는 동안 한번 이야기를 나누도록 하죠."

윌은 여전히 예전 침실에서 지내야 한다는 사실에 안도감과 동시에 예상치 못했던 실망감을 느낀다. 지금까지 겪어본 감정들 중에 가장 이상하고 혼란스러운 조합이라 할 만하다. 지금까지 윌이 겪어본 감정들도 보통내기는 아닌데 말이다. 윌은 겨우 그 느낌을 떨쳐낸다. "그럼요. 바로 갈게요." 

더플백을 손님용 침실에 던져놓고 부엌으로 내려오자 한니발은 이미 에메랄드색 셔츠의 소매를 걷어 올린 상태다. 짙은 줄무늬 조끼는 허리에 둘러진 하얀 앞치마로 아랫부분이 가려져 있다. 그는 고깃덩어리를 반죽하듯 누르면서 허브 양념을 바르고 있다. 

"메뉴는 뭔가요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"양고기요," 한니발이 대답한다. "제가 애용하는 정육점 주인의 말로는 이 양이 유달리 푹신한 양털을 갖고 있었다고 하더군요. 하지만 전 그저 요리사일 뿐이니까요. 동물의 내부에 있는 고기만 이용할 수 있지, 양털은 활용할 수가 없네요."

"네, 박사님이 스웨터 짜는 모습은 도저히 상상이 안 가요."

한니발이 피식 웃는다. "양고기에다가 발사믹 드레싱을 한 시금치 샐러드도 곁들일 생각입니다. 샐러드보다는 필라프나 허브와 함께 구운 감자가 나을까요?"

"구운 감자가 더 좋은데 요즘 제가 매일 같이 넣어달라고 부탁하는 그 허브로 요리해주세요," 윌이 말하고는 콧방귀 뀌듯 웃는다. "아기가 매일 먹고 싶어하는 걸 봐서는 차라리 허브 이름을 따서 아기 이름을 지어줄까 봐요. 지금까지 당한 것에 대한 복수예요."

"농담으로 한 말이겠지만 그건 아주 괜찮은 이름이에요," 한니발이 말하면서 고기를 실로 묶어 옆에 내려둔다. 그는 손을 씻고는 앞치마에 물기를 닦는다. 윌은 낡았지만 잘 보관된 요리책들을 뒤지는 한니발의 모습을 지켜본다. 한니발은 종이가 누렇게 변한 두꺼운 갈색 책을 꺼낸다. 윌의 증조부모가 태어나기도 전에 만들어졌을 것 같이 생긴 책이다. 조심스럽게 책장을 넘기던 한니발은 찾고 있던 걸 발견했는지 흠 소리를 낸다. 그리고는 책을 윌에게 건네준다.

윌이 이해할 수 없는 언어로 쓰여있는 책이지만 조금 알고 있는 한니발의 과거를 생각해보면 아마 리투아니아의 언어가 아닐까 예상해본다. 오른쪽 페이지에는 손으로 그려진 허브 그림이 있다. 뾰족한 잎사귀에서부터 꽃의 무늬까지 모든 것이 아주 세세하게 그려져 있다.

"로즈마리," 한니발이 말한다. "아주 훌륭한 허브죠. 오랜 역사에 걸쳐 약으로도 음식으로도 유용하게 쓰여왔습니다. 최근에 윌이 좋아하던 특유의 향을 돋구어주기도 하고요. 예전에는 이 허브가 기억력에 큰 도움을 준다고 생각해서 이 세상을 떠난 소중한 사람들과의 추억을 상징하기도 했죠."

"이 꽃은 무슨 색이에요?" 윌이 일러스트를 가리키며 묻는다.

"다양합니다. 흰색과 분홍색도 흔하지만 아주 예쁜 파랑색으로 가장 잘 알려졌죠," 한니발이 말한다. "그 이름의 어원이 뭔지 알아요?"

"한번 맞춰볼까요?" 윌이 말한다. "로즈는 장미꽃을 뜻할 테고 마리는...이름 메리를 뜻하겠죠."

"안 믿을지도 모르겠지만 그건 우연일 뿐입니다," 한니발이 다시 요리에 집중하며 말한다. 그는 감자 껍질을 벗기고는 썰기 시작한다. "로즈마리란 이름은 이 식물의 라틴어 학명인  _Rosmarinus officinalis_ 에서 파생됐습니다. 첫 단어는 '바다의 이슬'이라는 뜻입니다. 이 식물은 거친 토지나 안 좋은 환경에서도 옅은 바다 안개만 있으면 살아남을 수 있기 때문이죠. 다양하게 활용될 수 있으니 다재다능하고, 매력적인 색깔을 가진 꽃을 피우니 아름답고, 아무리 힘든 상황에서도 꿋꿋하게 자라니 강인하죠. 모두 본받을만한 장점들입니다."

"로즈마리," 윌이 중얼거리면서 혓바닥 위로 느껴지는 단어의 모양과 무게를 가늠해본다.

"아이 이름으로 전혀 안 어울리는 음식 재료들도 많죠," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 감자 껍질을 나중에 퇴비로 쓸 쓰레기통에 밀어 넣는다. "스타 아니스라든가."

"스트립퍼 이름이네요," 윌이 중얼대면서 계속 로즈마리 그림들을 살펴본다.

한니발이 웃는다. "그런 느낌이죠," 그가 동의한다. 두 사람은 한동안 조용해진다. 방안에 무거운 구름이 내려앉은 것처럼 사뭇 진지해지는 것이 느껴진다. "사실 윌이 고려해주었으면 하는 이름이 하나 더 있어요. 미들네임으로 써도 좋고요."

윌이 눈을 깜박이면서 책을 내려놓는다. "뭔데요?"

한니발이 대답하기까지 몇 초가 걸린다. "미샤," 그가 말한다.

"아주 소중했던 사람의 이름인가 보네요," 윌이 말한다.

"제 여동생의 이름이었습니다."

그 발언 속 무게에 윌은 어깨를 축 늘어뜨린다. 한니발의 유년기에 대해서는 아는 게 별로 없다. 그다지 행복한 시절이 아니었다는 건 감이 와서 단 한번도 꼬치꼬치 캐물은 적은 없다. 윌도 다른 사람들이 자신의 어린 시절에 대해서 물어보려 하면 기분이 별로 좋지 않으니까 말이다. 한니발이 과거를 밝히고 싶지 않다면 윌은 알려달라고 매달릴 생각이 없다. "과거형이네요," 그가 쉰 목소리로 말한다.

"네. 과거형이죠." 한니발은 감자와 고기를 팬에 올려놓고 팬을 오븐에 밀어 넣는 동안 더 이상 자세한 이야기를 하지 않는다. 음식이 익기 시작하자 그는 말을 잇는다. "저에겐 그 이름이 제 성보다도 훨씬 의미가 있습니다. 아기의 이름으로 써준다면 이 이상의 영광은 없을 거에요."

"신경 안 쓰여요?" 윌이 참지 못하고 불쑥 묻는다. "전혀?"

한니발은 어리둥절해하며 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올린다. "무슨 뜻인지 잘 모르겠습니다만."

"지금... 지금 이 상황 전부 다요," 윌이 팔짱을 끼면서 말한다. 그는 시선을 일부러 피한다. "알파라면 대부분 자신의 오메-" 그는 멈칫한다. 흔한 표현이지만 마치 오메가들이 전부 알파의 소유물인 것처럼 들려서 너무 싫다. 게다가 두 사람은 연애만 하고 있는 관계니까 두 사람에게는 적용되지 않는 이야기다. 정식으로 맺어진 관계가 아니니.

"알파들은 대부분 자신의 생물학적인 자식이 아니라면 거부감을 느끼지 않냐는 질문이죠?"

윌은 어색하게 고개를 끄덕이는 동시에 어깨를 대충 으쓱거린다.

"솔직히 아주 이상적인 상황은 아니지만, 윌의 뜻과 전혀 상관없이 이런 힘든 상황에 처하게 된 건 어쩔 수 없으니까요. 모든 알파들이 자신의 자식이 아닌 아이들을 거부한다면 입양이라는 제도 자체가 불가능하겠죠. 가족에 있어서 핏줄도 중요하지만 그것 하나만이 중요한 건 아닙니다."

한니발은 이쪽으로 다가오더니 윌의 어깨 위에 손을 얹고는 윌을 끌어당기는 동시에 자신도 한 발자국 내딛는다. 윌은 바닥에서 시선을 떼고 한니발과 눈을 마주한다. "전 그 아기가 제 아이라고 생각해요, 윌. 진정으로 중요한 건 그것뿐이에요."

윌은 참지 못하고 입술을 급하게, 어설프게 맞댄다. 이런 사랑은 생전 처음 느껴본다.

\-----

몇 시간 후 윌은 잠자리에 들기 위해 손님용 침실로 들어간다. 먼지를 닦고 전반적인 청소를 한 것 외에는 한니발이 딱히 윌의 물건들을 건드린 것 같지는 않다. 너무 끼어서 입기 힘들어진 셔츠와 바지들은 오래된 나무장롱 속에 예전 모습 그대로 남아있다. 조만간 새로운 옷을 사야 할 것 같다.

윌은 잠옷을 하나 꺼내 입는다. 이제 배 부근이 꽉 낀다. 그는 단단하게 튀어나온 배 부분을 멍하니 문질러본다. 윌은 평소에도 자신의 외모에 대해 허영심을 가진 적은 없다. 오히려 정반대였다. 하지만 아무리 그래도 임신한 사람들은 얼굴에서 빛이 난다든가 더 아름다워 보인다는 이야기는 도저히 이해할 수 없다. 점차 바뀌어가는 몸매를 볼 때마다 기분이 묘하다.

뱃속에서 강한 발차기가 느껴진다. "밤새 그럴 생각은 하지 않는 게 좋을 거야, 아가씨," 윌이 구시렁거리면서 잠자리에 들 준비를 계속 한다.

또 한번 날아온 발차기에 정신이 팔린다. 아까보다 훨씬 강하다. 짧은 통증에 윌은 숨을 훅 들이마신다. 아기가 예민한 부분을 걷어차고 있나 보다. 별 거 아니라고 넘겨보려 하지만 다시 한번 끔찍한 고통이 밀려온다. 그는 비틀거리면서 날카롭게 찢어지는 듯한 복부 통증에 신음을 흘린다. 뭔가 단단히 잘못됐다.

그는 떨리는 손을 배 위에 얹어보다가 손가락을 뒤덮는 뜨겁고 끈적이는 액체를 느끼고는 깜짝 놀란다. 피다.

당황해서 점점 거칠어지는 호흡을 몰아 쉬며 윌은 배를 내려다본다. 뾰족한 사슴 뿔이 찌른 부위에서 피가 나오면서 잠옷을 빠른 속도로 물들이고 있다. 마리사 셔어나 캐시 보일처럼 뿔 위에 몸이 꿰뚫린 게 아니다. 뿔은 배 안 쪽에서 튀어나왔다.

\-----

윌은 눈을 번쩍 뜨면서 헉헉댄다. 방은 어둡지만 발 근처에 이불이 어색하게 뒤엉킨 게 느껴진다. 잠을 설치는 동안 이리저리 차면서 흐트러뜨린 모양이다.

여전히 강하게 뛰는 가슴과 헐떡이는 호흡을 진정시키려고 노력하면서 윌은 상체를 일으켜 세운다. 곧바로 배 위에 손을 올려본다. 배는 피투성이가 되어있지도 않고 찔린 흔적도 없다. 윌은 손으로 양 눈을 덮은 후 이마에 달라붙은 젖은 앞머리를 매만져본다.

이대로 다시 드러누워 이번에는 악몽이 찾아오지 않기를 운에 맡겨볼까. 침대 옆에 놓인 시계를 슬쩍 훔쳐보니 아직도 밤 11시 30분밖에 안 됐다. 이 시간이면 한니발도 아직 깨어있을 확률이 높다.

윌은 아랫입술을 깨물며 어떻게 해야 할까 한참 자기자신과의 싸움을 벌인다. 결국 윌은 침대 가로 몸을 움직여 차가운 나무바닥에 양발을 내려놓는다.

\-----

한니발은 침대 옆에 놓인 골동품 램프가 비추는 노란 불빛 아래 앉아있다. 그는 침대 머리판에 기댄 채 느긋하게 목탄 연필로 노트에 스케치를 그린다. 연필을 슥슥 움직이며 윌의 턱 아래 진 그림자를 덧칠하고 이곳 저곳 뻗친 머리카락을 몇 올 더 그린다. 절묘하게 그려진 스케치다. 윌이 암울하면서도 진지한 눈빛으로 저 멀리 보이지 않는 무언가를 쳐다보고 있다. 머리에는 로즈마리로 만들어진 화관을 쓰고 있다.

노크 소리가 들리자 한니발은 고개를 든다. 그는 노트를 덮고는 침대 옆 테이블에 달린 첫 번째 서랍에 집어넣는다. 공기 중에 냄새를 맡아보지만 윌의 체취에는 열기 어린 몽유병 특유의 흔적이 전혀 없다. 최근에 치료를 시작한 이래로는 그 냄새를 맡아본 적이 없다. 아쉽다. 뇌염이 윌의 불규칙적인 수면 습관과 불안정한 기억력에 아주 만족스럽고도 흥미로운 영향을 끼치다 보니 한니발은 다 알면서도 뇌염이 계속 진행되도록 내버려두었었다. 면역 치료와 약물 투여로 몽유병 증세가 없어져버리고 나니 그때가 다소 그립다. 하지만 질병이 더 퍼지도록 방치했다면 두 사람의 딸이 위험에 빠질 수도 있었다. 그녀의 안전을 지켜주기 위해서라면 윌이 수면 섹스 장애를 잃게 되더라도 어쩔 수 없다.

"들어오세요," 그가 부른다.

윌은 천천히 문을 연다. 여기까지 오긴 했는데 이렇게 찾아온 게 과연 잘한 일인지 망설이는 것처럼 그는 어색하게 문가에 서있는다. "음. 저기," 그가 중얼댄다. 그리고는 더 이상 말이 없다.

말로 대답하는 대신 한니발은 침대 반대편을 향해 손을 뻗는다. 그리고는 이불 끝을 잡아당겨 뒤로 젖힌다. 초대다. 

겁에 질린 어린 아이처럼 침대에 같이 누워있어도 되냐는 질문을 꺼내기도 전에 한니발이 먼저 허락해줘서 안도했는지 윌의 어깨에서 눈에 띄게 긴장이 빠진다. 얇은 천이 부스럭거리는 소리와 함께 윌은 비어있는 한니발의 옆자리에 미끄러지듯 들어온다. "고마워요."

"악몽인가요, 환각인가요?" 한니발이 걱정스러운 표정으로 묻는다.

"그냥 악몽이에요," 윌이 대답한다. "뇌염에 걸리기 전부터 몇 십 년이고 겪어오던 현상이니까 앞으로도 몇 십 년이고 계속 겪겠죠. 물론 그 정도로 제가 오래 살 수 있다는 가정 하에 하는 말이지만."

한니발은 침대맡에 있던 램프를 끈다. 윌의 불룩한 배를 건드리지 않는 선에서 한니발은 최대한 가까이 가슴을 밀착시키며 다가온다. 그는 팔을 뒤로 두르고는 엄지손가락으로 천천히 윌의 척추를 따라 쓸어본다. 오메가의 몸에서 긴장감이 조금씩 빠져나가는 게 느껴진다. "당연히 살 수 있습니다," 그가 말한다. "제가 곁에 있는 한은."

윌의 입 속에서 조용한 웃음이 흘러나오자 한니발은 그의 이마에 입술을 대고 미소를 짓는다. 한참 동안 어둠 속에 조용히 있다 보니 시간이 조금씩 흐려지기 시작한다. 한니발은 계속 윌의 등을 쓸어주는 것에 집중한다. 그리고는 움직임을 점점 느리게 조절하면서 잠에 빠지는 척한다. 사실 아직도 정신은 말짱하다.

그는 윌이 조금씩 흥분하는 것을 냄새로 알 수 있다. 냄새는 점점 강렬해지고 있다. 한니발이 먼저 나서도 별 문제는 없을 것이다. 이대로 윌의 손목을 낚아채서 내리누른 다음 마음껏 범해도 될 것이다. 윌에게서 나는 향기로 봐서는 그렇게 해도 싫어하지 않을 것 같다. 하지만 아무리 그렇게 하고 싶다고 해도 장기적으로 봤을 때 그런 건 별로 바람직하지 않다. 그런 행동을 하면 윌이 놀라서 안 좋은 반응을 보일 수도 있고 예전처럼 다시 예민해질 수도 있다. 최근에 윌과의 관계를 상당히 진전시켜놨는데 지금 급한 마음에 실수를 해서 그 모든 노력을 그르치게 만들 수는 없다.

지금 이 상황에서 먼저 행동을 취할 수 있는 건 윌뿐이다.

몇 시간이라도 흐른 것처럼 오랜 기다림 끝에 마침내 한니발이 기대하던 일이 일어난다. 윌이 꼼지락거리면서 한니발의 어깨를 짚고는 부드럽게 힘을 준다. 한니발이 등을 대고 눕자마자 윌이 한쪽 다리를 반대편으로 넘기고는 한니발의 골반 위에 걸터앉는다.

한니발은 눈을 몇 번 깜박이면서 마치 예상치 못하게 깨어나서 어리둥절해하는 사람처럼 눈을 찡그린다. "윌?" 한니발은 목소리가 평소보다 거칠게 가라앉도록, 발음이 더 둔탁하게 울리도록 조절한다. 윌이 양 허벅지를 살짝 조이면서 반응하는 것이 느껴진다. 아직까지는 상황이 꽤 괜찮다. "뭐 하는 거에요?"

"뭐 하는 것 같아요?" 윌이 속삭인다.

"제가 생각하기로는 윌의 상황을 고려해봤을 때 이런 건 충분한 시간과 생각을 들여서 결정해야 하는 문제라고 생각해요," 한니발이 말한다. 

"우리도 사귀기 시작한 지 3개월이나 됐어요," 윌이 말한다. "예전에 사귀던 사람들은 첫데이트를 하던 도중에도 침대로 뛰어들던데. 별로 분위기가 좋지도 않았는데 말이죠. KFC 같은 곳에서 데이트를 한 다음이었거든요."  

"하지만 윌은 그런 사람이 아니죠."

"저도 총각딱지는 뗐어요," 윌이 뜬금없이 구시렁댄다. "몇 달 전에...이런저런 일이 있기 전부터요. 대학교 때 미리 처리해뒀죠."

"그런 식으로 윌을 무시한 적은 한번도 없었던 것 같은데요."

"어쨌든 섹스라는 게 아주 새로운 건 아니라고 말하고 싶은 거에요. 경험은 다 있어요. 일반인 수준만큼은 아니더라도, 그리고 그렇게 좋은 경험은 없었더라도," 윌이 말한다. 그리고는 조용히 덧붙인다. "한번쯤은 좋은 경험을 해보고 싶어요."

한니발의 표정에는 여전히 망설임이 남아있다. 윌이 그 표정을 볼 수 있다는 것도, 그리고 곱씹어볼 것이라는 것도 알고 있다. 조금만 더 있으면 모든 게 완벽해질 것이다.

"제발," 윌이 속삭인다. "내 신경증 치료도 함께 도와주고 엄청 느린 연애 속도도 이해해줘서 정말 고맙게 생각해요. 하지만 지금 당장은, 나도 원해요. 어, 어떻게 보면 필요한 것 같아요."

이걸로 됐다.

"그럼 필요한 만큼 가져가세요, 윌," 한니발이 거친 손가락과 손바닥으로 윌의 허벅지를 쓸어 올린다. "윌이 준비만 됐다면 저는 얼마든지 좋습니다."

안도한 듯 신음을 흘리며 윌은 당장 입술을 맞대기 위해 한니발을 덮치다시피 한다. 키스는 절박하고 끈질기다. 윌의 입술이 금방 부어 오르면서 예민해진다. 한니발은 윌의 아랫입술을 가볍게 깨물며 양손으로 윌의 온몸을 훑어본다. 그리고는 위로 쓸어 올리다가 윌의 잠옷 아래로 손을 집어넣는다. 짧은 손톱으로 따뜻한 피부를 가볍게 긁자 윌은 만족한 듯 길게 숨을 내뱉는다.

키스가 끝나자 윌은 다시 상체를 들어 한니발의 골반 위에 걸터앉은 자세로 돌아가더니 엉덩이를 꾹 내리누르면서 잠옷을 스스로 벗는다. 한니발은 관심을 보이듯 낮게 으르렁거리고는 윌의 움직임에 맞춰 허리를 살짝 들어올린다. 그는 양손을 들어올려 윌의 엉덩이를 움켜쥔다. 그리고는 천천히 속옷을 끌어내린다. 윌은 조용히 목젖을 울리더니 자세를 살짝 바꿔가며 한니발을 돕는다. 속옷이 완전히 벗겨지자 까만 음모 사이로 발갛게 발기한 성기가 튕겨 올라온다.   

자신의 옷을 전부 벗은 윌은 한니발의 파란 실크 잠옷에 달린 단추를 하나씩 풀기 시작한다. 윗도리를 열어젖힌 후 그는 무릎으로 무게 중심을 이동한 다음 다시 한번 키스를 하기 위해 몸을 숙인다. 윌에게 눌려있던 하반신이 자유로워지자 한니발은 그 뜻을 알아차리고는 곧 윌과 똑같이 발가벗은 상태가 된다.

키스가 끝나자 두 사람은 헐떡이는 상태다. "혹시... 용품은 필요 없어요?" 한니발이 쉰 목소리로 묻는다.

윌이 살짝 고개를 젓는다. 달빛 말고는 달리 조명이 없지만 윌의 뺨이 더 붉어지는 것이 눈에 보인다. "아뇨, 벌써... 벌써 몇 시간째 생각해오던 거라. 그러니까... 그 정도면 저도... 아니, 그러니까..." 윌은 답답한 듯 한숨을 푹 쉬더니 한니발의 귓가에 입술을 댄다. "그냥 느껴요."

한니발은 그 말에 따른다. 그는 윌의 등을 따라 손을 점점 아래로 내려본다. 윌은 한니발의 손길에 등을 젖히면서 쾌락이 담긴 목소리를 작게 낸다. 축축하게 젖어 든 예민한 살갗에 한니발의 손가락이 닿자 윌은 날카롭게 숨을 들이마신다.

"아까 말은 정말 사실이었군요," 한니발이 말하면서 천천히 검지와 중지를 밀어 넣는다. 윌이 신음을 흘리는 동안 그는 꾸준히 근육을 풀어준다. 윌과 마지막으로 섹스를 했을 때와는 전혀 달라서 흥미롭다. 발정기만 제외하면 매번 행위를 할 때마다 윤활제를 함께 써야만 했다. 그 종양을 제거하고 나니 어쩌면 생식 기능이 정상적으로 돌아온 걸지도 모르겠다. 물론 임신 중이니 완전히 정상적인 상태라고 보긴 힘들겠지만 말이다.

한니발이 윌을 풀어주는 동안 두 사람은 몸을 서로 문지르면서 함께 움직인다. 또 한번 멍이 들 것처럼 강렬한 키스를 마치자 윌은 뒤로 기대면서 한니발의 골반 위에 다리를 벌린 채 앉는다. "준비됐어요," 그가 헐떡인다. "준비됐어요."

"잘했어요, 윌," 한니발이 팔을 뻗어 윌의 턱을 감싼다.

윌이 떨리는 손으로 한니발의 성기를 쥐어서 고정시키더니 그 위로 내려앉으며 스스로 구멍에 밀어 넣는다. 근육이 벌어지면서 느껴지는 쾌락적인 쓰라림에 윌의 호흡이 끊긴다. 그는 손을 빼고는 마침내 한니발과 완전히 하나가 된다. 

윌이 몸 안으로 들어온 감각에 익숙해지기를 기다리는 동안 한니발은 그의 모습을 감상한다. 윌은 눈을 감은 채 고개를 뒤로 젖히고는 거칠게 호흡하는 입을 살짝 벌리고 있다. 쾌락에 몸을 맡긴 윌의 모습은, 항상 그래왔듯, 경이롭게 느껴진다. 한니발의 머릿속에는 섹스로 일그러진 윌의 얼굴들만이 그려진 그림들로 가득한 복도가 있다. 이번 그림도 나머지 그림들과 함께 전시해둔다.

윌이 움직이기 시작한다. 숨막힐 정도로 느리다. 끝만 살짝 남아있을 때까지 몸을 들어올리고는 끝까지 다시 내려앉는다. 얼마 안 있어 안정적인 박자를 찾았는지 움직일 때마다 신음을 흘리기 시작한다. 한니발은 윌을 따라서 위로 허리를 들어올리면서 윌의 신음소리에 맞춰 재촉하듯 거친 목소리로 중얼거린다. 한두번은 모국어로 말하자 윌이 내부를 조이면서 부르르 떠는 반응을 보인다. 나중을 위해서 꼭 기억해두어야 겠다.

좀전까지 뜨겁게 키스를 나눴던 것과는 달리 윌은 끝까지 페이스를 느리게 유지한다. 마치 의식을 거행하는 것 같이 느껴진다. 절박하게, 거칠게 살을 부딪히기보다는 신중하게, 의미심장하게 움직이고 있다. 함께 움직이는 내내 한니발은 손으로 윌의 온몸을 더듬어본다. 허벅지를 쓸어보고, 허리를 문질러보고, 엉덩이를 쥐어본다.

한니발이 손을 이동시켜 불룩 나온 배 부분을 다정하게 문지르기 시작하자 윌은 바로 자신의 손도 올린다. 혹시 손을 치우게 하려는 게 아닐까 생각하던 찰나 윌이 한니발의 손을 꽉 움켜잡으면서 떨리는 숨을 내뱉는다. 한니발의 손을 치우려는 게 아니라 오히려 다른 곳으로 가지 못하도록 붙잡고 있다.

바로 그때, 한니발은 왜 윌이 이토록 느리고 힘겹게 움직이고 있는지 깨닫는다. 무의식적이라고는 해도, 이건 윌에게 정말 의식과 같은 것이다. 이미 6개월이나 품고 있던 아이에 대한 상징적인 행동이다. 두뇌의 원시적인 부분이  _이 아이는 당신 거에요. 낯선 사람의 폭행이 아니라 사랑으로 맺어진 열매예요,_ 라고 주장하고 있다.

그 정도는 얼마든지 어울려줄 수 있다.

"전부 내 것입니다," 한니발이 낮게 으르렁거린다. 그는 윌의 배를 어루만지며 허리를 튕겨 올린다.

윌은 몸을 뒤로 젖히면서 신음과 함께 절정에 이른다.

그 솔직한 거짓말에 스릴을 느끼며 한니발도 바로 뒤따른다.  



	8. Chapter 8

여름이 가을로 바뀌어간다. 초록색 잎사귀에 주황과 빨강이 물들어가고 한동안 주변 공원과 고급스러운 대로에 서있는 나무들은 하나같이 화려한 색깔을 뽐낸다. 신기하게도 그 광경은 윌의 머릿속에서 어둡게 변하며 썩어 문드러지지 않는다. 불타오르듯 붉은 단풍을 보아도 예전 집을 집어삼키고 윌을 몰아냈던 지옥불이 떠오르지는 않는다. '가을의 끝에서' 작품 속에 그려져 있던 숲도 떠오르지 않는다. 그리고 그 캔버스에 스며있는 피와 땀과 눈물의 존재조차 모른 채 몇달 동안 그 앞을 지나다닌 것도 기억나지 않는다.

윌의 정신세계가 열심히 예전 공포감을 들추려 해도 마치 그것을 가로막는 따뜻한 방어막이 존재하는 것 같다. 밤이 점점 길어지고 기온도 낮아지고 있지만 윌은 오히려 주변이 밝고 안전하게 느껴진다. 갑자기 이 세상이 아름다운 동화 속 세상으로 변하면서 사랑과 소망의 힘으로 모든 게 다 완치된 건 아니다. 윌은 여전히 주기적으로 악몽을 꾼다. 평생 등에 지고 살아왔던 공포와 의심이 윌의 귓가에 불길한 말을 속삭이기도 한다. 하지만 그 어둠을 쫓아내는 것이 이렇게나 쉽게 느껴지는 건 생전 처음인 것 같다.

더 이상 혼자가 아니라는 게 이런 거구나, 라고 윌은 생각한다. 길고 어두운 밤 중에 갑자기 깨어났을 때 윌의 곁에 누군가 함께 있다는 기쁨 말이다. 지금은 벌떡 깨어나 그림자처럼 어렴풋이 어슬렁거리는 악몽을 떠올리며 숨을 몰아 쉬는 한이 있더라도 그 공포를 홀로 견뎌내지 않아도 된다. 지금은 배 주변을 감싸고 있는 강인한 팔과 등 뒤에 맞닿아있는 연인의 온기가 느껴진다. 가끔은 윌이 격하게 깨어나는 바람에 한니발도 함께 잠에서 깨어나곤 하는데 그럴 때마다 한니발은 더 꽉 윌을 끌어안는다. 그는 더 가까이 다가와 윌의 어깨와 목 사이에 턱을 문지르며 귓가에 대고 보듬어주듯 위로의 말을 중얼거린다.

"나 여기 있어요. 윌은 혼자가 아니에요."

그러면 윌은 온몸에서 힘을 빠져나간다. 편안하게 느껴지는 한니발의 품속에서 기분 좋은 약속을 건네는 허스키 목소리에 반응하게 된다. 가끔은 그 온기가 온몸을 휘저으면서 아랫배에 묵직하게 가라앉듯 성욕으로 바뀔 때도 있다. 그럴 때면 윌은 목줄기를 더 길게 드러내면서 유혹하듯 한니발에게 몸을 기댄다. 몸을 맞댄 채 말없이 재촉하면 한니발은 어떻게 해달라는 건지 바로 알아채곤 했다. 그와는 정반대로, 한니발이 윌을 진정시켜주면 지금까지 겪어본 적 없는 최고의 수면제를 먹은 듯한 기분이 들어 윌은 순식간에 다시 잠에 빠져들기도 있다. 그러면 창문으로 햇빛이 들어올 때까지 아무런 방해도 받지 않고 평화롭게 숙면을 취하곤 한다. 사랑이란 만들어질 때도 있지만 스스로 성장하기도 하는 법이다.

윌의 마음 속 어둠을 물리치는 데에는 둘의 연애 관계가 큰 역할을 했지만 기본적으로 그 어둠 자체가 많이 옅어졌다는 것도 한몫 했다. 할로윈이 되기 며칠 전, 윌은 정규 검진을 받기 위해 병원을 찾아간다. 뇌염 치료는 아주 순조롭게 진행되는 중이다. 그러니 콴티코로 돌아가서 교수 일을 다시 해도 좋다는 허락이 떨어진다. 윌은 잠시 고려해보지만 임신 8개월차인 지금 교단으로 돌아가는 건 불가능하다. 윌의 온 세상이 완전히 뒤집어지기 전까진 FBI 수습요원들 앞에 서서 강의를 하는 게 아주 단순한 일이었지만 지금은 오래 서있으면 일단 발목부터 부어 오르니 말이다. 

윌은 며칠 뒤 윗사람들에게 자신의 상황을 설명해주기 위해 콴티코를 찾아간다. 그들은 윌이 "다소 특이하긴 했어도" 지금까지 여기서 월급을 주고 고용한 강사 중에 최고였다고 말해주며 나중에라도 돌아올 생각이 있으면 언제든지 강사 자리를 마련해주겠다고 말한다. 스트레스 받을 일이 하나 줄어든 셈이다. 윌은 그들의 배려에 고마움을 느낀다. 

나오는 길에 윌은 잭의 사무실을 지난다. 그리고 잭이 책상 위에 펼쳐진 파일을 내려보며 얼굴을 잔뜩 찡그리고 있는 모습을 발견한다. 문을 한번 두드려볼까 한 순간 고민이 된다. 하지만 잭에게는 지금 생각할 시간이 필요하고 마음의 준비가 되면 스스로 찾아올 것이라는 한니발의 조언이 떠오른다. 윌은 잠시 그 자리에 우두커니 서있다가 등을 돌려 건물을 빠져 나온다. 

"위대한 FBI의 높으신 분들은 윌이 쉰다고 말하니까 어떤 반응을 보이던가요?" 윌이 조수석 문을 열고는 한숨을 쉬며 자리에 앉자 한니발이 묻는다.

"다행히도 아주 친절했어요," 윌이 말한다. "나중에라도 돌아오고 싶은 생각이 들면 다시 받아주겠대요."

한니발이 시동을 켠다. "여기 일이 그리울 것 같나요?"

"'그립다'는 말은 참 애매하죠." 윌은 벨트를 착용하고는 튀어나온 배와 민감한 가슴 부분에 닿은 벨트를 조절한다. "마치 그걸 좋아했으니까 그리울 것이라는 뜻으로 들리잖아요. 듣도 보도 못한 곳에 끌려가서 연쇄 살인마의 머릿속을 들여다보라고 명령 받는 게 좋아지는 날이 오면 그건 아주 심각한 문제겠죠."

"그렇다면 한동안은 그 스트레스를 감당하지 않아도 되니 다행이군요," 한니발이 말한다. "아직 두뇌는 치료 중이니까 푹 쉬면서 로즈마리가 이 세상에 나오기 전에 준비해야 할 것부터 함께 집중하도록 해요."  

그렇게 두 사람은 몇 주 동안 모든 걸 함께 준비한다. 윌이 지내던 손님용 침실에 있던 가구와 물건은 전부 꺼내서 창고에 집어넣는다. 물론 아기가 태어나도 한달 정도는 두 사람의 침실 안에 마련된 아기 침대에서 자겠지만 두 사람은 손님용 방을 아기 방으로 꾸미기 시작한다. 요람과 기저귀 교환대, 아이들이 써도 안전한 서랍장, 오래된 흔들의자 등을 함께 고른 다음 손님용 방에 새로 들여놓는다. 그리고 장난감과 아기 옷도 조금씩 사기 시작한다.

하지만 원래 방에 칠해져있던 빨간색 벽지와 함께 있는 모습을 보자니 윌은 도저히 참을 수가 없다는 생각이 든다. 한니발은 지금까지 아기 방과 관련해서는 자유방임주의적 태도를 보이고는 있지만 어쩌면 현재까지는 아기 방의 디자인과 관련해서 두 사람의 의견에 충돌이 없었기 때문일지도 모르겠다. 어쨌든 저 벽 색깔은 도저히 그대로 내버려둘 수 없다. 그래서 윌은 페인트칠을 새로 해도 된다는 한니발의 허락을 받아낸다. 두 사람은 그날로 인테리어 가게에서 새로운 색깔의 페인트를 고른다.

윌은 아주 열정적으로 그 일에 매달린다. 그 후 며칠 동안은 한니발이 상담을 전부 마치고 집에 돌아오면 윌이 한창 아기 방을 페인트칠하고 있는 모습을 발견할 수 있었다. 오늘도 마찬가지다. 한니발은 문가에 서서 방 안을 살핀다. 이미 방은 반 이상 완성되어 있다. 그는 미소를 지으면서 자신의 연인이 상아색 페인트를 다시 통에 가득 채우는 모습을 지켜본다.

"통상적이지 않은 색깔을 선택하긴 했지만 방은 꽤 예쁘게 완성되어가고 있는 것 같네요."

윌은 어깨 너머로 한니발을 돌아보며 어서 들어오라고 손짓한다. "통상적이지 않다고요?" 그가 묻는다. 

"일반적인 인식으로는, 알파 여자아이의 방은 그 열정적인 성격에 걸맞은 화려한 붉은 색으로 꾸며야겠죠," 한니발이 말한다. "그렇게 치면 이 방의 벽은 원래부터 붉은 색이었으니까 이미 완벽한 상태였어요."

"일반적인 인식 같은 건 꺼지라고 해요. 그런 건 성차별적인 헛소리예요. 알파라고 해서 전부 과감한 공격성을 가진 것도 아니고 오메가라고 해서 전부 보살피기 좋아하는 성격을 가진 것도 아니에요. 그런 성에 대한 편견을 갖고 아이를 세뇌시키는 문화가 막 태어난 신생아의 방에서부터 시작된다고 생각하면 정말 역겨워요," 윌이 구시렁댄다. 그는 페인트 롤러를 쟁반에 밀어 넣었다가 벽에 페인트를 고르게 펴 바른다. "그리고 새빨간 벽은 더 이상 보고 싶지 않을 정도로 지긋지긋하게 봐왔어요."

한니발은 미소를 지으면서 윌의 이마로 흘러내려온 곱슬머리를 쓸어준다. "하는 말을 들어보니 윌이 어렸을 때 지냈던 아기 방도 오메가 남자아이들이 흔히 쓰는 하늘색은 아니었겠군요."

"일단 한마디 하자면 우리 아빠의 구닥다리 트레일러 안에 아기 방이 따로 마련되어있었을 거라는 생각은 안 드네요," 윌이 씩씩대며 계속 페인트칠을 한다. "지금처럼 벽에다가 노란색 페인트칠을 하는 대신 제가 그때 배운 대로 싸구려 나무판에다가 메기 장식품을 박아놓지 않았다는 걸 다행이라고 여기세요."

한니발은 정장 자켓과 조끼를 벗어서 깔끔하게 갠 후 흔들의자 위에다가 올려놓는다. 그리고는 셔츠 소매에 달린 단추를 풀어 팔꿈치까지 옷을 걷어 올린다. 윌 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 한니발은 롤러를 달라는 듯 손을 내민다. 

"좀 쉬어요," 그가 말한다. "딱 봐도 한참 동안 열심히 일한 것 같은데 한동안은 제가 이어서 하겠습니다."

윌은 못미덥다는 듯 한니발의 값비싼 버건디 셔츠와 진한 정장 바지를 쳐다본다. "제가 이런 옷을 입고 있는 이유가 뭔지는 알고 있죠?" 윌이 자신의 옷을 가리키며 묻는다. 지금 입고 있는 티셔츠는 아주 낡은데다가 우스꽝스러울 정도로 사이즈가 크다. 튀어나온 배를 꽉 조이고 있는 부분만 제외하고는 모든 곳이 다 헐렁한 상태다. 티셔츠 위에 걸친 줄무늬 셔츠는 단추가 잠기지 않아 어쩔 수 없이 열어둔 상태다. 과거에는 빨간 셔츠였겠지만 지금은 너무 오래돼서 올이 다 드러난 분홍색을 띄고 있다. 지퍼와 단추는 전부 열린 채 배와 엉덩이 부분을 따라 넓게 펼쳐져 있다. 지금 윌이 입은 옷에는 하나같이 다양한 색깔의 페인트 자국이 튀어있고 훨씬 오래 된 자국들도 그대로 묻어있다. "항상 한니발이 입는 옷처럼 화려한 옷을 입지 않은 이유요."

한니발은 롤러를 뺏어간 후 웃으면서 작업을 시작한다. "전 윌의 패션 감각이 지나치게 떨어져서 그런 줄 알았어요."

"제가 패션 감각이 뛰어나지 않다는 건 알고 있지만 그래도 이 정도는 아니라고요," 윌이 말한다. "페인트 작업을 해야 하거나 생선을 다듬어야 할 때는 그냥 이 옷을 꺼내 입어요. 페인트칠과 요리를 동시에 할 일은 없길 바라지만. 아니, 근데 진짜로, 그 옷에 페인트 안 묻히고 작업 할 수 있겠어요?"

"전 잘 흔들리지 않는 섬세한 손을 타고 났으니까요," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 어깨 너머로 윌을 돌아보며 장난스럽게 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 뜬다. "하물며 윌이 그런 사실을 모를 리는 없을 텐데요."

윌의 뺨이 순식간에 붉게 물들면서 뜨거워진다. 윌은 그 당황스러운 열 기운이 얼굴에서 사라질 때까지 시선을 피해 편한 자세로 바닥에 앉는 것에 집중한다. 최대한 불편하지 않은 자세를 찾느라 낑낑대던 윌은 2시간 내내 페인트칠을 한 덕분에 등허리가 쑤셔온다는 사실을 뒤늦게 깨닫는다.   

"지금까지 무리하고 있었다는 걸 잘 몰랐던 것 같아요," 윌이 허리에 뭉친 근육을 문지르면서 말한다. "대신 나서줘서 고마워요."

"전혀 문제 없습니다. 그러고 보니 다음 주면 추수감사절이더군요," 한니발이 말한다. "이번에 우리가 함께 할 만한 전통 같은 거 혹시 없나요?"

"아, 아니요, 그런 건 없어요. 어릴 때부터 아버지와 저밖에 없었으니까요. 우리 집처럼 가난하게 살다 보면 명절 때 화려한 만찬을 즐길 만한 시간도 돈도 없었어요. 그래도 칠면조 고기는 챙겨먹었던 것 같아요," 윌이 냉소적으로 짧게 웃으며 어깨를 움찔거린다. "편의점에서 사온 칠면조 샌드위치 두 개에다가 아버지는 와일드 터키라는 위스키 한 병을 곁들이셨죠. 한니발은요?"

"제가 이 나라에 처음 왔을 때는 아직 젊은 시절이었죠. 여기서 산 지 20년이 넘었고 가끔은 명절 때 주변 사람들을 위해 요리를 해주기도 하지만 아직까지 추수감사절이 저의 문화라는 생각은 안 드는 것 같아요," 한니발이 말한다. "칠면조도 썩 좋아하진 않고요. 칠면조의 전통적인 요리 방식으로는 멋있게 음식을 내놓기가 영 힘들죠."

"뭐, 추수감사절이라고 해서 꼭 특별한 걸 할 필요는 없어요."

"아니요, 오히려 반대입니다. 아무래도 다음 주 목요일에 우리와 함께 식사를 할 손님들은 예전부터 즐거운 명절을 보냈던 추억이 있는 모양이니 그만큼은 대접해드려야죠."

윌이 생각에 잠긴 듯 흠 소리를 낸다. "그 자리를 함께 할 손님들이 도대체 누군데요?"

"우선 알라나 블룸. 이틀 전에 제 환자 문제로 잠시 상담을 했었는데 이번 명절에는 형제들이 전부 외가 가족들과 연휴를 보낼 계획이고 부모님도 바하마로 크루즈 여행을 갈 거라고 하더군요."

"다음 주에 엄청난 눈보라가 들이닥칠 거라는 일기예보도 있었으니 다들 생각을 잘 하신 것 같네요," 윌이 말한다. "하지만 손님이 아니라 손님'들'이라고 했잖아요. 또 올 사람이 누가 있죠?"

마지막으로 페인트 롤러를 길게 굴리며 한니발이 페인트칠을 마친다. 4개 벽 중 3개가 끝났으니 이제 하나만 칠하면 된다. 그는 롤러를 도로 쟁반에 올려놓고는 윌을 마주본다. "그야 애비게일이죠."

윌은 눈을 크게 뜬다. 바로 애비게일을 떠올리지 못한 것에 대한 부끄러움이 밀려든다. "애비게일," 윌이 중얼거린다. 그는 바닥을 쳐다보며 어깨를 축 늘어뜨린다. "세상에, 애비게일과 이야기를 나눠본 지 한참 됐네요. 마지막으로 만났던 게... 병원에 입원하기 이주일 전이었던가. 그러니까 거의 5개월이 다 되어가는 건가요?"

그는 한참 동안 무거운 침묵을 지키다가 자기자신에게 질렸다는 듯한 목소리로 말을 잇는다. "반년을 혼자 내버려두다니. 제가 한심해요."

한니발은 자리에서 일어나 두 발자국 만에 윌 곁으로 다가온다. 그는 그 옆에 쭈그리고 앉아 한쪽 팔로는 윌의 등을 감싸면서 나머지 손은 윌의 어깨 위에 올려놓는다. "전혀 한심하지 않아요," 한니발은 윌의 귓가에다가 조용히 중얼거린다. "연락을 안 해서 애비게일이 섭섭해할까 봐 그래요?"

윌은 어깨를 으쓱거리면서도 한니발에게 몸을 가까이 기댄다. 눈가가 따가워져서 윌은 주머니 속에 든 안경집을 찾는다. 한니발 앞에서는 벌써 몇 개월째 안경을 쓴 적이 없지만 지금은 안경으로라도 눈을 감춰야겠다는 충동이 너무 강해서 참을 수 없다. "애비게일이 저한테 화내도 할 말 없어요. 친아버지를 죽여놓고서는 어떻게든 부모 노릇을 대신 해주겠다고 약속한 주제에 몇 개월째 종적을 완전히 감추었으니. 아주 잘하는 일이네요."

한니발은 윌의 어깨를 따라 손을 미끄러뜨리면서 천천히 팔을 위아래로 쓰다듬어 준다. "왜 지금까지 애비게일이 그 문제로 윌에게 연락을 하지 않았는지 알아요?"

"저와 계속 연락을 하면서 지내는 게 얼마나 정신적으로 해로운 일인지 드디어 이성이 눈 뜨면서 깨달은 게 아닐까요?"

"아니에요." 한니발은 윌의 이마에다가 길고 느릿한 키스를 남긴다. "애비게일이 대학교에 입학한 이후로는 제가 계속 전화와 이메일로 연락을 하고 있었고 윌의 상황도 꾸준히 전달해주었어요. 애비게일은 윌이 올해 얼마나 고생을 많이 했는지도 잘 알고 있고 이미 버거워하는 윌에게 또 다른 짐을 안겨주고 싶어하지 않았어요."

윌은 한숨을 쉰다. 안도감이 느껴지면서 조금 불안했던 마음이 가신다. 아까보단 낫지만 마음의 평화를 느끼기엔 아직 부족하다. "그럼 애비게일한테... 이 얘기도..." 그는 말꼬리를 흐리면서 배를 문지른다. 

한니발이 윌의 손을 맞잡는다. "임신했다는 건 알고 있지만 몇 개 질문은 제가 교묘하게 대답을 회피했어요. 똑똑한 아이니까 제가 뜸들일 때마다 그 속에 다른 의미가 담겨있다는 건 진작에 눈치채고 있을 것 같습니다. 하지만 남에게 윌의 사정을 밝히는 것은 윌 혼자만이 결정할 수 있는 문제라고 생각해서요."

윌은 한니발의 손과 깍지를 낀다. 두 사람은 한동안 침묵 속에 앉아있는다. "나중에 로즈마리가 커서 다른 아이들은 아빠랑 조금씩 닮았는데 왜 자기는 박사님과 하나도 안 닮았냐고 물어보면 뭐라고 말해줘야 하는 걸까요?"

"그건 그때 가서 생각하면 됩니다. 일어나지 않을 수도 있잖아요. 로즈마리가 별로 궁금해하지 않을 수도 있고요. 지금 거기까지 생각하는 건 지나치게 앞서나간 걱정이라고 생각해요. 심지어 3주나 지나야 태어날 아이잖아요," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 부드럽게 윌의 배를 문지른다. 지난 며칠 동안은 평소 이상으로 배가 아래로 쳐지고 있다. "3주보다 빨리 나올 수도 있겠지만요."

한니발은 자리에서 일어나 몸에 묻은 먼지를 턴다. 그는 자신의 옷을 살펴보더니 페인트가 단 한 방울도 안 튀었다는 사실에 만족한 듯 마술사의 전형적인 포즈처럼 양손을 화려하게 펼쳐 보인다. 그는 피식 웃으면서 말한다, "역시 보시다시피 아주 깨끗합니다."

윌은 웃으면서 고개를 내젓고는 혼자 힘으로 일어설 수 없어 한니발에게 도와달라고 손을 내민다. 한니발은 손을 잡아준다. 제대로 자리에서 일어나자 윌은 자신이 입은 줄무늬 셔츠 위에 여전히 남아있는 페인트 자국을 발견한다. 잠시 우울 속에서 헤엄치다가 한니발의 장난기에 갑자기 웃어서 그런지 왠지 기분이 들뜬다. 망설임이 들기 전에 윌은 손가락에 페인트를 묻히고는 손을 뻗어 한니발의 왼쪽 뺨에다가 작게 노란 자국을 남긴다. "짜잔," 그가 비웃듯 말한다. "무슨 싸우러 나가는 전사 같네요." 

한니발은 한쪽 눈썹을 움찔거린다. "이걸 닦아내려면 목욕밖에 방법이 없겠네요," 그가 말한다. 그는 윌의 청바지에 묻은 또 다른 페인트 자국을 향해 손을 뻗는다. 그는 능숙하게 손가락을 움직여 윌의 턱선을 따라 천천히 미끄러뜨린다. 손끝이 턱에 닿자 그는 윌의 얼굴을 살짝 들어올려 키스를 한다. 다시 뒤로 몸을 뺀 한니발은 중얼거린다, "이제 윌도 목욕을 해야 할 것 같네요."

윌은 미소를 짓는다. "앞장 서시죠."

\-----

추수감사절을 준비하고 아기 방을 꾸미느라 남은 며칠은 순식간에 지나간다. 월요일에는 아기 방의 페인트 작업이 전부 끝난다. 화요일에는 윌이 아기 방 작업을 마무리하고 청소를 하는 동안 한니발은 추수감사절 만찬을 준비하기 위해 장을 보러 나간다. 이제는 미국 전통에 따라 어쩔 수 없이 칠면조를 구워야 하는 입장이지만 한니발은 수제 소시지도 추가하면 아주 좋을 것 같다고 생각한다. 윌은 싱크대 위에서 해동되고 있는 고기를 보면서도 아무 생각 없이 식탁을 닦는다.

수요일 아침이 되자 알라나가 전화로 연락을 하더니 오후 늦게 도착하는 애비게일을 공항에서 직접 데려오겠다고 말한다. 모두가 그 제안을 환영한다. 한니발과 윌은 더 준비할 시간을 벌었고 알라나와 애비게일 역시 차를 타고 이곳으로 오는 동안 그 동안 밀렸던 이야기를 나눌 수 있는 기회가 생겼으니 말이다.

아침 10시쯤 걸려온 전화를 끊고 나서 얼마 지나지 않아 차가운 바람이 불기 시작하더니 창 밖으로 짙은 회색 구름들이 소용돌이 치기 시작한다. 그리고는 엄청난 기세로 눈이 내리기 시작한다. 기상청에서 일주일 내내 경고해대던 '이번 세기 최고의 눈보라'가 그렇게 찾아온 것이다. 

윌은 안전하고 따뜻한 실내에 있다 보니 바깥 날씨는 그다지 신경 쓰이지 않는다. 처음에는 한니발이 다음날 먹을 음식까지 준비하는 걸 도와주느라 정신이 없어서 미처 몰랐다. 윌은 감자 껍질을 벗겨 썰기도 하고 채소를 씻기도 하고 한니발이 고기를 기계에 밀어 넣는 동안 옆에서 소시지 케이싱을 잡아주기도 한다. 하지만 정오에 가까운 시간이고 주변에 산더미 같이 음식이 쌓여있는데도 윌은 식욕을 전혀 느낄 수 없다. 심지어 축축한 생고기를 손으로 만지다보니 약간 구토감도 올라온다. 한니발은 소시지 만드는 작업이 끝나자마자 즉석에서 몇 개를 팬에 구워주었지만 윌은 아주 맛있다고 생각하면서도 샌드위치를 다 먹기조차 버거워한다.

내내 일하느라 지친 상태고 오랜만에 애비게일을 만나려니 불안해서 그런 것이라고 윌은 대충 짚어 넘긴다. 하지만 시간이 흐를 수록 몸은 점점 피곤해진다. 저녁 7시가 되자 온몸의 근육, 특히 허리 아래쪽 근육이 뻐근하게 아파오기 시작한다. 윌은 얼굴을 찡그리면서 채소 씻던 것을 멈추고 몸을 돌려 허리를 문지른다. 아파서 눈을 질끈 감고 있느라 한니발이 곁으로 다가오는 것은 보지 못한다. 하지만 한니발이 윌을 뒤에서 안아주자 보이진 않아도 온기가 느껴진다.

"또 무리했군요," 한니발이 윌의 귀에다가 대고 중얼거린다. "그 나쁜 습관은 좀 고쳐줘야겠어요."

윌은 팔을 양 옆으로 떨군다. "저도 도와주고 싶어요. 할 일이 이렇게나 많은데 임산부라고 해서 게으르게 어디 누워있고 싶진 않다고요."

"윌은 이미 충분히 많은 도움이 됐어요," 한니발이 말한다. "윌은 긴장해서 잘 몰랐겠지만 이제 그 에너지도 다 쓴 것 같습니다. 애비게일은 밤 9시가 돼서야 도착할 테니 침실로 올라가서 잠시 쉬는 게 어때요? 오랜만에 재회하는 건데 이렇게 지치고 아파하는 모습보다는 건강하고 생기 있는 모습으로 인사해야죠."

윌은 콧잔등을 꾹 짚고는 잠시 생각하다가 고개를 끄덕인다. "알았어요, 그렇게 할 게요."

"잘 생각했어요," 한니발은 윌의 목선을 따라 코를 미끄러뜨려 내리다가 맥박이 뛰는 곳에 키스를 한다. "침실까지 가는 거 도와줄까요?"

윌은 손을 내젓는다. "고맙지만 그 정도는 아직 혼자 할 수 있다고요," 그가 구시렁대면서 배를 문지른다. "그래도 일단 누우면 조금 쉴 수 있을 것 같아요. 오늘은 신기할 정도로 아기가 얌전하네요." 그는 얼굴을 찡그리면서 한니발을 다시 쳐다본다. "혹시 문제가 있는 건 아니겠죠?"

한니발은 고개를 옆으로 젓는다. "이 단계쯤 됐으면 충분히 자연스러운 현상입니다," 그가 셀러리 줄기를 썰면서 말한다. "같이 있어줄까요?"

"아뇨, 아직 준비해야 할 것들이 많으니까. 그리고 이상하게 들릴 지 몰라도, 지금은 잠시 혼자 있고 싶어요."

"그것 역시 자연스러운 현상입니다."

윌은 안심한 듯 뭔가 중얼거리면서 두 사람의 침실로 향한다. 임신 마지막 단계에 이른 아기가 빠르게 성장하면서 최근에는 걸음걸이가 느리고 어색하게 변했다. 자신의 오메가 임산부가 침실에 무사히 도착했다는 걸 확인하자마자 한니발은 칼을 도마 위에 내려놓는다. 그리고는 복도에 위치한 창고용 옷장으로 향한다. 그는 말끔하게 개여있는 리넨 수건들을 옆으로 치우고는 커다란 흰색 상자를 꺼낸다. 구급상자다. 뭐, 원래 목적은 구급용이지만 한니발은 다른 용도로 일부 도구를 활용하고 있다. 그건 수술용 메스와 주사기들에게만 적용되는 이야기이긴 했지만 말이다.

그는 뚜껑을 열어 안에 든 물건들을 살피며 머릿속으로 목록을 정리해본다. 다양한 크기와 용도를 가진 메스 10가지가 상자 뚜껑 아래 부착되어 있다. 상자 안에는 두꺼운 피하 주사기와 가느다란 봉합용 바늘이 한쪽으로 깔끔하게 정리되어있고 그 옆에는 봉합용 실, 솜면봉, 거즈 그리고 붕대가 놓여있다. 면봉 밑에는 초록색 라텍스 장갑의 끝부분이 삐져나와있다. 한니발은 소독제가 든 병을 들어보고는 꽉 차있다는 사실에 만족하며 도로 제자리에 놓는다. 마지막으로 주사용 마취제와 항생제가 담긴 병들도 들어있다. 모든 것이 완벽하게 마련되어있다.

한니발은 뚜껑을 닫고는 상자를 제자리에 돌려놓는다. 그리고는 부엌으로 돌아와 다시 셀러리를 썰기 시작하지만 이미 정신은 딴 곳에 팔려있다. 그는 진통과 분만에 대한 자신의 의학 지식을 되짚어보면서 그 과정을 다시 상기시켜본다. 극심한 피로감과 근육통, 거기다가 식욕을 상실하고 혼자 있고 싶어하는 윌의 증상, 그리고 윌의 체취에 곧 다가올 탄생을 알리는 우유 향이 섞여있다는 가장 강력한 증거를 종합해보니 두 사람의 딸이 24시간 안에 태어날 것이 분명하다. 예정일보다 2주나 빠르게 태어나는 것이지만 이 정도면 건강한 출산의 범주 안에 든다. 지금은 윌이 괜히 걱정하도록 그 사실을 미리 알려줄 필요는 없다. 

이쯤 됐으면 윌이 약간 불편함을 느끼는 수준에서부터 본격적인 진통에 들어갈 때까지 기다리는 수밖에 없다. 그 순간이 오면 한니발은 언제든 나설 준비가 되어있다.

 

\-----

윌은 침대 위에 눕지만 5분 정도 시간이 흘러도 도저히 긴장이 풀리지 않는다. 그는 이리저리 뒤척여보지만 자세를 어떻게 취해보아도, 이불을 어떻게 덮어보아도 편히 쉴 수가 없다. 답답함과 불편함이 머리 끝까지 솟구치자 윌은 갑자기 어떤 충동을 느낀다. 왜 그런지는 모르겠지만 불을 다 끄지는 않는 선에서 최대한 어둡게 조명을 낮추고 지금 당장 한니발과 자신의 냄새가 많이 밴 물건들을 근처에 두고 싶다. 그는 조명을 가장 낮은 단계로 바꾼 다음 두 사람이 입은 잠옷, 한니발의 가운 그리고 다른 옷가지를 빨래 바구니에서 꺼내온다. 누워있던 침대와 이불에 역시 두 사람의 체취가 베어있다. 그는 자기 주변으로 동그랗게 원을 이루도록 이불을 말아둔다. 어두운 조명 아래 이불과 옷가지를 꼭 끌어안고 나니 이제서야 묘하게 마음이 안정된다. 가려운데 손이 도저히 닿지 않던 곳을 마침내 시원하게 긁은 것만 같다.

눈꺼풀이 스르르 감긴다. 윌은 여전히 조금 남아있는 불편한 마음에도 불구하고 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작한다. 겨우 몇 초 정도 잠이 든 것 같았는데 문에서 들려오는 조용한 노크 소리에 정신이 든다. 그가 부스스하게 꼼지락거리는 동안 문이 삐걱 소리를 내며 조심스럽게 열린다.

"윌?" 작은 여자의 목소리가 들린다.

윌은 바로 눈을 번쩍 뜬다. "애비게일?" 그가 약간 잠긴 목소리로 묻는다. 윌은 상체를 일으켜세우려 하지만 애비게일은 방에 들어오면서 윌을 말리듯 양손을 들어보인다.

"일어나지 않아도 돼요," 그가 말한다. "윌이 별로 상태가 안 좋다고 렉터 박사님이 말씀해주셔서... 그리고 지금 상태면... 그냥 쉬어요."

"고마워." 윌은 애비게일을 제대로 바라보려고 몸을 움직이지만 허리 아래쪽으로 근육통이 일어나자 이를 악물고 숨을 거칠게 내뱉는다. 애비게일은 건강해보인다. 편안한 겨울 옷차림을 하고 있다. 실내라서 따뜻한데도 불구하고 애비게일은 목에 난 흉터를 감추기 위해 진한 파란색 스카프를 두르고 있다. 지금 윌의 기분이 이상해서 그런 걸지도 모르겠지만 그는 애비게일을 바라보는 것만으로도 인지적 부조화를 느낀다. 눈앞의 애비게일은 기억 속의 애비게일과 똑같지만 뭔가 엄청나면서도 소소한 것이 바뀐 것 같다.

애비게일의 눈 때문이라고 생각한다. 눈빛이 더 강해지고 조금 더 독립적으로 변했다. 생존하고 싶어서 절박해하던 소녀가 당당한 젊은 여자로 부드럽게 바뀌어가고 있다.

"좋아보이네," 윌이 말한다. "네가 막 도착했으면, 지금이 - 몇 시지? 9시? 9시 15분?"

애비게일이 콧방귀를 뀐다. "밤 12시 30분이에요. 지금 날씨가 미친 것 같다고요. 전 운이 좋았어요. 제가 탄 비행기 이후에 출발하는 비행기는 줄줄이 취소됐더라고요. 블룸 박사님이랑 화이트아웃 상태에서 운전해서 오다보니 엄청 오래 걸렸어요."

윌은 옆에 앉으라고 손짓을 한다. 애비게일은 침대로 다가온다. 안정을 되찾기 위해 윌이 본능적으로 주변에 쌓아둔 물건들 가까이 다가오던 그녀는 갑자기 멈춰선다. 잠시 콧구멍이 벌름거리는 것 같더니 애비게일은 생각에 잠긴 표정을 한다. 그녀는 한 발자국 물러나서 침대 구석 조금 떨어진 곳에 앉는다. "음, 혹시 자리를 더 피해주길 원하면 언제든지 얘기해요," 애비게일이 조용히 말한다. "제가 10살 때 엄마가 가장 친했던 친구 분이 임신한 적이 있는데 만삭 쯤에는 다른 오메가들이 주변에 오는 걸 싫어하시던 게 기억나서요. 설명할 수 없는 본능적인 거겠죠?"

"애비게일은 괜찮아," 윌이 말하지만 뒤로 물러나라고 경고할 필요 없이 그녀가 알아서 비켜줬다는 사실이 내심 고맙다. 애비게일이 처음 다가올 때는 뭔가 원시적인 영역 보호 본능이 밀려왔었지만 지금은 괜찮다. "바깥 날씨가 그렇게 안 좋아?"

애비게일은 고개를 끄덕인다. "그리고 계속 악화되고 있어요," 그녀가 말한다. "방금 알래스카를 떠나온 게 아니라 이제야 알래스카에 도착한 기분이라고요."

"그쪽에 사는 건 맘에 들어?"

애비게일이 입꼬리를 살짝 올리며 작은 미소를 짓는다. "좋은 것 같아요. 페어뱅크스에 사는 사람들은 다 나한테 친절해요. 특히 대학교에서 만난 친구들은요. 내가 누군지 잘 모르거나 아니면 예의상 말을 안 꺼내고 있나봐요." 그녀는 자신의 스카프를 가리킨다. "그리고 한여름에도 기온이 낮은 편이라 이런 스카프를 두르고 다녀도 아무도 이상하게 생각 안 해요."

그녀는 말을 멈추지만 아직 할 말이 남았다는 게 눈에 뻔히 보인다. 애비게일은 잠시 망설이는 것처럼 보이더니 곧 마음을 다잡은 듯 다시 미소를 짓는다. "윌도 가끔 놀러와요. 좋아할 것 같아요. 조용한 동네인데다가 주변에 아름다운 숲이나 강도 많으니까 사냥하기도 좋고 낚시하러 가기도 좋아요."

"좋은 생각 같아. 하지만 아무래도 한동안은 힘들지 않을까 싶어."

"아기 때문에 그렇죠?" 애비게일이 묻는다. 윌이 고개를 끄덕이자 그녀는 잠시 아랫입술을 깨문다. "그 아기에 대해서 질문 하나 해도 돼요? 조금 개인적인 질문이긴 하지만."

드디어 올 것이 왔다고 윌은 생각한다. 이제 기분좋은 잡담은 끝나고 드럼통에 난 구멍에서 새어나오는 기름처럼 지저분하고 어색하고 필연적인 질문이 던져질 것이다. 그는 목소리를 가다듬는다. "해도 돼."

"렉터 박사님의 아기가 아니군요," 그녀가 속삭이다시피 낮은 목소리로 말한다.

윌은 한숨을 쉰다. "그건 질문이 아닌데," 그가 투덜댄다. "하지만.... 네 말이 맞아. 생물학적으론 아니야."

"그럴 것 같았어요." 애비게일은 무릎 위에 놓인 양손을 괜히 만지작거린다. 그러더니 조용히 묻는다. "왜 억제제를 이용하거나 적어도 피임을 하지 않았던 거에요?"

"내 생식 기능이 워낙 비정상적이라 별 문제 없을 거라고 생각한 내가 바보였어," 윌이 후회하듯 말한다. "너는 그런 실수 절대 하지 마."

"전 16살 때부터 강력한 억제제를 먹고 있어요," 애비게일이 말한다. "엄마가 항상 그랬거든요, 우리 오메가들은 발정기에 대해서 별 생각이 없더라도 알파들은 어떻게든 그걸 핑계로 문제를 일으킬 거라면서." 그녀는 입을 다물고는 자켓에 달린 커다란 단추들을 내려다보며 불안한 듯 계속 꼼지락거린다. "윌에게도 그런 일이 일어난 거죠?"

윌은 그저 고개를 끄덕인다. 애비게일의 커다란 푸른 눈동자에 슬픔이 담기지만 다시 고개를 든 그녀에게서 윌을 동정하는 듯한 표정은 보이지 않아 윌은 안도감을 느낀다. 그저 윌의 심정을 이해해주고 있다. "올해 계속 힘들었겠어요," 그녀가 속삭인다.

"너도 그렇고 나도 그렇고, 별의별 고생이란 고생은 다 하고 있네," 윌이 말한다. "하지만 지금까지 인생이 수십번 바닥까지 떨어졌다고는 해도 이번 구덩이는 유난히 어둡고 깊게 느껴졌었어. 이렇게 되고 나니 그저 눈 앞에 보이는 불빛을 쫓아가면서 그게 아귀의 함정이 아니길 바랄 뿐이지."

"괜찮은 불빛을 찾은 것 같나요?"

윌은 이불 속으로 더 깊숙이 파고들면서 한니발의 가운을 가까이 끌어안고는 그 편안한 냄새를 들이마신다. "내 생애 처음으로 하나 발견한 것 같아." 그는 한숨을 쉰다. "하지만 아무리 올해가 많이 힘들었다고는 해도 애비게일과 이렇게 오랫동안 연락을 하지 않고 지낸 것에 대한 핑계가 되진 않아. 넌 이것보다 더 많은 애정을 받고 살 자격이 있어. 정말 미안해, 애비게일."

애비게일은 고개를 젓는다. "사과하지 마요. 솔직히 처음에는 좀 힘들었지만... 뒤돌아 생각해보면 오히려 저에게 좋은 경험이었던 것 같아요. 전 항상 남에게 의존해서 살아왔으니까요. 도저히 포장할 수 없을 정도로 이기적인 행동도 많이 했어요. 하지만 치료를 받으면서도 고등학교를 무사히 졸업했고 이제는 대학교에도 들어가게 됐어요. 게다가 사실 제가 혼자였던 적은 없어요. 블룸 박사님도 제가 독립할 수 있도록 많이 도와주셨고 렉터 박사님도 틈이 나는 대로 저를 도와줬으니까요. 아빠는 제가 계속 의지만 하며 살도록 의존성을 뼛속까지 새겨놓았는데 그걸 계속 품고 살았다면 제 삶은 완전히 통제 불가능했을 거에요. 분명 안 좋은 결말을 맺었을 거에요."

윌은 미소를 짓는다. 마치 가슴 속에 태양이 떠오르는 것 같다. 층층이 쌓여있던 죄책감이 얼음처럼 조금씩 녹아없어진다. "학교에서 심리학을 배우고 있다고 했지?"

애비게일 역시 따뜻한 표정을 지어준다. "그 과목이 왜 매력 있는지 이제 알 것 같아요," 그녀가 말한다. 애비게일은 고개를 살짝 틀어 긴 흑발을 어깨 너머로 쓸어넘긴다. "그래도 윌이 죄책감을 느낀다면, 제 부탁을 한 가지 들어줬으면 좋겠어요..."

"어떤 부탁인데?"

"전 항상 동생이 갖고 싶었어요. 특히 여동생이요. 우리 엄마도 둘째를 갖고 싶었던 것 같은데 아빠가 항상 반대했거든요. 나 하나만으로도 이미 완벽하니까 아이를 또 낳아봤자 절대 비교도 안 될 거라고. 예전에는 조금 감동적이라고 생각했는데 어쩌면 거기서부터 뭔가 잘못됐다는 걸 눈치챘어야 했을 지도 몰라요." 그녀의 표정이 잠시 슬퍼보였지만 애비게일이 다시 윌을 돌아볼 무렵 그 어두움은 조금 사라진 듯 했다. "그 아기가 저를 언니처럼 생각하게 허락해줬으면 좋겠어요."

"그건 이미 당연한 거라고 생각했는데."

애비게일이 작게 웃는다. "예정일이 언제예요?"

"12월 10일 근처."

"하필 기말고사 치룰 무렵이네요," 애비게일이 말하고는 피식 웃는다. "걔도 제 나이쯤 되면 시험 정말 싫어할걸요?"

윌은 소리내서 웃지만 하루종일 떠날 줄 모르던 둔탁한 통증이 갑자기 강렬해지자 웃음소리가 뚝 끊긴다. 그는 몸을 둥글게 만다. 통증으로 온몸이 찢어지는 것 같다. 본능적으로 배를 감싸자 그쪽 근육이 강하게 당긴다. 고통이 조금 수그러들지만 갑자기 몸밖으로 뭔가 빠져나가는 축축한 느낌에 윌은 충격을 받는다.

애비게일은 움찔 하면서 벌떡 일어서더니 놀란 듯 양손을 들어올린다. 손가락이 떨리고 있다. "윌, 괜찮아요?"

"한니발 좀 불러줘," 또 한번 고통이 밀려들자 윌이 이 사이로 겨우 내뱉는다. 어린 오메가는 고개를 끄덕이더니 문을 열어둔 채 방에서 달려나간다. 고통은 잦아들었지만 곧 다시 찾아올 것이다. 복도에서 흘러들어오는 불빛이 유독 강하고 이상하게 느껴진다. 그는 빛을 막기 위해서 양눈을 꾹 감는다. 다급한 발자국 소리가 들리자 윌은 다시 눈을 뜬다. 한니발이 침대로 다가온다. 알라나와 애비게일처럼 보이는 사람의 형체가 그 뒤에서 망설이는 것도 보인다.

"상태가 어떤지 말해줘요, 윌," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 빠르고 자신있는 동작으로 윌의 몸을 훑으며 맥박을 짚고는 이것저것 증상들을 확인한다. 정신과 의사 한니발은 완전히 사라졌고 과거 외과 의사였던 한니발이 대신 등장한 상태다.

"양수가 터졌어요," 윌이 신음소리를 낸다. 통증이 다시 한번 온몸을 꿰뚫고 지나간다. 그는 악 다문 이 사이로 씩씩댄다. "아파요."

"어떻게 아픈가요?"

윌은 그 끔찍한 감각이 최고조에 이르자 숨을 고르기 위해 안간힘을 쓴다. "진통 같아요. 오늘 하루종일 아팠던 게 일반적인 요통이 아니었나봐요." 그는 고개를 내젓는다. 불안해하며 힘을 주고 있어서인지 땀방울이 흐르기 시작한다. 곱슬머리가 이마에 달라붙는다. "벌써 나올 리 없는데, 너무 빠른데."

"내 말 잘 들어요, 윌," 한니발이 윌의 볼을 감싸면서 명령한다. "제가 옆에서 도와줄게요. 그렇게 빠른 건 아닙니다. 로즈마리는 무사할 거에요. 지금 로즈마리의 자세가 어떤지 확인할 거에요. 그리고 나면 옷을 좀 벗겨낸 다음 얼마나 진행됐는지 한번 살펴볼게요."

윌은 거칠게 호흡하면서 고개를 끄덕인다. 달리 어떻게 해야 될지 모르겠다.

한니발이 양손으로 배를 누른다. 힘이 담겨있지만 거칠진 않다. 아프지만 윌은 이를 악 물고 어떻게든 견뎌낸다. 강한 손길이 갑자기 멈추더니 한니발의 침착한 표정에 순간적으로 금이 간다. 그 표정을 보자 윌의 머릿속에서 경고음이 울려퍼진다. 윌은 흐느끼다시피 말을 내뱉는다. "뭔가 잘못됐군요."

"아기가 거꾸로 나오고 있어요," 한니발이 다소 암울한 목소리로 말한다. "자세를 바꿔주기엔 너무 위치가 낮아서 어떻게 손댈 수 없어요. 이대로 자연분만을 하는 건 아기와 윌 모두에게 너무 위험합니다."

그의 말에 방안에서 모든 공기가 싹 빨려나가는 것만 같다. 불길한 침묵이 한동안 내려앉지만 또 한번 밀려온 진통에 윌이 괴로워하자 침묵은 깨진다. "어떻게 해야 돼요?" 애비게일이 조용히 묻는다.

"부엌 근처에 창고가 있어. 그 안에 구급상자하고 리넨 수건이 잔뜩 있을 텐데 전부 들고 부엌으로 가져와," 한니발이 명령한다. 애비게일은 불안해하며 고개를 끄덕이더니 자리를 떠난다. 애비게일이 나가자마자 한니발은 알라나를 쳐다본다. "전화를 찾아서 119에 전화해요. 그리고 부엌에서 합류하도록 하죠."

알라나는 미간을 모은다. "한니발, 지금 설마..."

"이렇게 되면 그것 말고는 방법이 없어요," 한니발이 다시 윌을 바라보면서 고통스러워하는 오메가가 뭐라도 꽉 움켜쥘 수 있도록 손을 잡아준다.

"제 말은 끝까지 들으라고요," 알라나가 말한다. "전 힘이 닿는대로 한니발을 도와줄 거에요." 그 말을 끝으로 그녀는 방을 떠난다.

"윌, 잠시 자리에서 일어나세요," 한니발이 조용히 말하며 윌이 침대가로 이동할 수 있도록 도와준다.

윌은 고개를 내젓는다. "여기서 해야 돼요. 아기 움직임이 이상해요. 이곳에 만들어둔 둥지가-"

"나도 알아요. 힘들 건 알지만 그 본능을 이겨내야 합니다. 저도 비슷한 본능을 참아내고 있으니까요. 평소라면 본능에 따르는 것이 도움이 되겠지만 이번에는 예외로 치도록 하죠," 한니발은 윌의 등 뒤로 팔을 감싸면서 겨드랑이 아래쪽으로 손을 넣어 윌을 지탱해준다. "저한테 기대세요."

한니발이 윌의 체중을 대부분 지지해주는 형태로 두 사람은 천천히 이동한다. 부엌으로 걸어가는 동안 진통이 찾아오지 않았다는 것만으로도 작은 축복이었지만 지금은 온몸이 너무나 아파서 윌의 입장에서는 별 차이를 못 느끼겠다. "아까 알라나에게 방법이 하나밖에 없다고 했었죠," 윌이 속삭인다. "무슨 방법을 얘기한 거에요?"

"아까 전에도 말했듯이 아기가 거꾸로 나오고 있는 상황이에요. 아주 적은 확률로, 아주 뛰어난 감독 하에서는 자연분만이 성공할 수도 있지만 그러기에는 윌의 골반이 지나치게 좁습니다," 한니발이 말한다. 등 뒤에 둘러진 연인의 팔에 힘이 들어가는 게 느껴진다. "몇 시간 동안 의미없는 진통만 겪다가 두 사람 중 하나, 어쩌면 둘 다 포기해야 할지도 몰라요. 지금 남은 선택은 제왕 절개밖에 없습니다."

심장이 세게 뛰고 피부에 소름이 돋는다. 조금 전에 애비게일이 했던 이야기가 생각난다. "지금은 눈보라가 너무 심해요. 병원까지 찾아갈 수 있을 리 없어요."

"네," 한니발이 말한다. "병원에는 못 갑니다."

"그러면...?" 윌이 속삭인다.

"제가 해야 합니다," 한니발이 대답한다. 그는 부엌으로 들어가기 직전에 잠시 멈추어선다. 안에서 애비게일이 우당탕거리면서 뭔가를 준비하는 소리와 전화를 통해 상황을 설명해주려 하는 알라나의 목소리가 들린다. 한니발은 눈을 감은 채 윌과 이마를 맞댄다. 작은 애정 표시다. 한니발은 낮고 침착한 목소리로 다시 입을 연다. "저를 믿나요?"

윌은 잠시 벌렁이는 심장과 호흡을 진정시킨다. 그는 침을 삼키고는 아무 말없이 한니발과 이마를 맞댄 채 끄덕인다. 한니발은 잽싸게 입술에 키스를 해주더니 부엌까지 마저 윌을 부축해준다.

알라나는 오른쪽 귀에 전화기를 댄 채 이리저리 걸어다니면서 답답하다는 듯 허공에 손짓을 한다. "- 네, 네, 그건 알겠는데요, 그래도..."

"알라나," 한니발이 말한다. 그녀는 걸음을 멈추고는 뒤돌아본다. "전화기는 저한테 주세요. 제가 앞으로 뭘 할 건지 병원 측에 설명할 겁니다. 알라나는 애비게일을 도와서 윌이 최대한 안정을 취할 수 있게 도와주세요."

"잠시만요, 전화 바꿔드릴게요," 알라나가 수화기에다가 말한다. 그녀는 전화를 한니발에게 건네주면서 말한다. "날씨 때문에 교통사고가 많이 났고 도로상황도 안 좋아서 긴급인력들이 전부 밖으로 나가있나 봐요."

알라나가 윌을 도와 부엌 바닥에 깔린 리넨 천 위에 몸을 눕혀주자 윌은 신음을 흘린다. 고통이 더 강렬해지면서 점점 빠른 주기로 찾아오고 있다. 윌은 머릿속이 어질어질하다. 애비게일은 베개 하나를 윌의 머리 뒤에 받쳐주고 또 하나 더 허리 밑에 대준다.

알라나와 애비게일이 윌을 도와주는 동안 한니발이 119 상담원과 이야기를 나누는 게 들리지만 확 치솟는 통증이 온몸의 감각을 방해한다. 유난히 강렬한 산통이 찾아오자 눈앞이 순간적으로 새하얗게 변하면서 귓가도 먹먹해진다. 그래서 지금 한니발이 뭐라고 하는 건지 대부분 이해하지 못한다. 아까 한니발을 믿는다고 말했으니 그 약속으로 버텨야 한다. 윌은 고통을 이겨내는 것에 신경을 집중하지만 조만간 빨리 뭔가 하지 않으면 위험할 것이 명백하다.

극심한 산통이 한번 지나자 윌은 다시 정신을 차린다. 한니발이 곁에 앉아 부드럽게 윌의 몸을 옆으로 돌려눕히려 하고 있다. "병원도 이쪽으로 구급차를 보내기 위해서 노력하고 있지만 더 이상 지체하고 있을 시간이 없어요. 애비게일, 옷을 단단히 입고 나가서 구급차가 오기 전까지 눈을 좀 치워줘. 최대한 빨리 윌과 아기를 병원으로 옮겨야 하니까. 알라나는 여기 남아서 절 도와주세요. 윌, 지금 고통을 막아주기 위해서 마취제를 주입하려 해요. 이런 상황에서 약물을 사용하고 싶진 않지만 긴급사태니까요. 저를 봐서라도 마음 약해지면 안 돼요."

윌은 고개를 끄덕인다. 허리 아래쪽에 두꺼운 주사 바늘이 꽂히는 걸 느끼자 이를 악 깨문다. 하반신 쪽에 감각이 없어지기까지 몇 초 걸리지 않는다. 감각이 사라지니 고통도 함께 없어진다. 그 끔찍한 고통이 조금씩 사그라들자 윌은 거친 한숨을 내쉰다.

다시 등을 대고 누우라고 한니발이 윌을 달랜다. 윌의 시야 밖으로 한니발이 장갑을 낀 채 메스를 소독하는 것이 보인다. 그는 빠르게, 능숙하게 움직인다. 한니발 특유의 적갈색 눈동자가 레이저와 같이 예리한 눈빛으로 현재 일에 집중하고 있다. 마취제가 돌기 시작하자 윌의 시야가 조금 더 뿌옇게 변한다. 마취제와 피로감과 두려움이 전부 뒤엉켜 머릿속을 빙글빙글 돌게 만든다.

귀에서 잠시 이명이 들리더니 시력과 함께 청력도 흐려지기 시작한다. 한니발이 뭔가 짧게 말하지만 소리가 불분명하다. 한니발이 다시 한번 말을 반복한다. 그제야 한니발이 윌의 이름을 부르고 있다는 걸 깨닫는다. 그는 얼마 남지 않은 힘을 전부 끌어모아 귀를 기울인다. "네?" 그가 혀꼬인 소리로 묻는다. 입속에 혀가 묵직하게 느껴진다.

"지금 제가 배를 만지고 있어요. 느껴져요, 윌?" 뭉개진 한니발의 목소리가 말한다.

느껴지긴 하지만 압박이 아주 약하다. 저 멀리서 남에게 일어나는 것처럼 이상한 감각이다. "약간이요," 윌이 말한다.

"그렇다면 시작하도록 하죠," 한니발이 말한다. 윌은 다시 귀가 들리지 않는다. 한니발이 알라나에게 뭔가 중얼거리자 알라나가 고개를 끄덕인다. 자신의 연인이 뭐라고 하는 건지는 모르겠지만 아마도 윌이 한니발의 수술 장면을 직접 보면서 스트레스를 시달리지 않도록 가리개 천을 들고 있어달라는 부탁인 것 같다. 천 너머로 한니발의 머리와 어깨가 보이지만 그 외에는 아무것도 보이지 않는다. 알라나가 따뜻하게 격려하듯 뭔가를 중얼거리지만 무슨 뜻인지는 알아들을 수 없다.

한니발이 윌과 아기를 구하기 위한 작업을 시작하는 것이 느껴진다. 물론 아프진 않다. 하지만 그 무감각한 감각을 느끼는 것 자체가 상당히 혼란스럽고 이상하다. 불투명한 두뇌 속은 시간 감각도 완전히 상실한다. 어떨 때는 1000분의 1초가 흐른 것 같기도 하다가 어떨 때는 기나긴 몇분이 흐른 것 같기도 하다. 둘 다 똑같은 것처럼 느껴진다. 뇌염이 심각하게 진행돼서 발작을 일으켰을 당시와 끔찍할 정도로 느낌이 비슷하다. 덕분에 기억 속에 남아있던 공포의 불씨가 되살아난다. 윌은 두눈을 꼭 감는다. 그렇게 하면 머릿속으로 기어들어오는 그림자들을 가로막을 수 있을 것처럼.

윌은 다시 눈을 뜨지만 차라리 안 뜨느니만 못하다. 한니발이 눈 앞에서 사라지고 그 대신 악몽과 환각 속에서 윌을 괴롭히던 뿔달린 앙상한 괴물이 서있다. 여전히 시야가 뿌옇지만 그 괴물 하나만큼은 선명하게 잘 보인다. 아무런 감각도 없지만 지금 그 괴물은 윌의 배를 할퀴면서 내장을 꺼내려고...

윌의 심장이 잠시 멈추었다가 미친듯한 속도로 뛰기 시작한다. 그는 발버둥치면서 그 소름끼치는 괴물로부터 도망치려 하지만 마취제에 취한 몸은 묵직한데다가 아무 반응이 없다. 윌이 할 수 있는 것이라곤 절박하게 머리를 양쪽으로 내젓는 것 뿐이다. "안돼," 그가 신음한다. "안돼, 안돼, 얘는 데려가지 마. 안돼, 데려가면 안돼."

괴물은 한창 윌의 내부를 찢어발기던 걸 멈추고 고개를 든다. 그것이 말을 하기 시작하자 뭉개진 나머지 소리와는 다르게 뚜렷하게 잘 들린다. 주변을 둘러싼 안개와는 달리 홀로 선명하다. 괴물의 목소리가 묘하게 익숙하지만 그것은 마치 낡은 무덤비석처럼 차갑고 거칠다. "윌, 지금 마취제 때문에 부작용을 일으키고 있어요. 조금만 있으면 다 끝나요. 알라나, 윌 좀 진정시켜주세요."

여자의 목소리가 안개 속 어디선가 중얼거린다. 부드러운 격려의 말들이 이어지지만 윌은 그것에 신경을 끄고 계속 고개를 흔들면서 제발 아기는 살려달라고 괴물에게 애원한다. 영겁처럼 느껴지는 오랜 시간 동안 윌은 그 지옥을 견뎌낸다. 그러다가 드디어 괴물의 얇고 끔찍한 입술이 비틀리면서 환한 미소를 짓는다.

작게 물을 토하는 듯한 기침소리가 들리더니 막 이 세상에 태어난 아기의 첫울음소리가 들린다. 윌은 눈을 크게 뜬다. 이대로 숨을 잘못 내쉬었다가는 이 모든 게 먼지처럼 날아가버리고 다시 예전 공포 속 세상으로 돌아가기라도 할 것처럼 그는 숨을 멈춘다. 모든 것이 조금 뚜렷해진다. 아까보다 시야가 맑아져서 주변이 덜 괴기스러워보인다. 그리고 무엇보다도 그 괴물이 사라지고 없다. 다시 알라나와 한니발의 모습이 보이지만 윌은 한니발의 품에 안겨있는 아기에게만 시선을 집중한다.

"아기는 완벽해요, 윌," 한니발이 말하면서 부드럽게 아기의 얼굴을 닦아내고는 애비게일이 챙겨온 수건으로 그 피투성이 몸을 감싸준다. 그는 아기를 윌의 가슴 위에 올려준다. "완벽해요."

윌은 팔에 힘이 거의 들어가지 않지만 어떻게든 떨리는 팔로 울고 있는 아기를 안아본다. 그제야 그는 숨을 도로 내쉰다. 이 작고 새로운 생명에게 완전히 정신을 빼앗긴 윌은 자신의 딸을 제외한 모든 것에 대한 신경을 끈다. 한니발이 도로 배를 꿰매는 것도, 알라나가 윌에게 칭찬을 해주는 것도 잘 와닿지 않는다. 드디어 구급차가 도착해서 윌과 로즈마리가 옷을 단단히 입은 채 들것에 실려나가는 동안에도 윌의 눈에는 로즈마리밖에 들어오지 않는다.

구급차를 타고 이동하던 중 뒤늦게 피로감이 몰려오기 시작한다. 방금 그런 고생을 한 것도 모자라서 지금은 거의 새벽 4시에 가까운 시간이다. 이제껏 느껴본 적 없는 피로가 온몸을 짓누른다. 윌은 여전히 로즈마리를 껴안은 채 한니발 옆에서 서서히 잠에 빠져든다.

\-----

병원에서 지내는 처음 몇시간은 정신없이 지나간다. 일반적이지 않은 방법으로 이 세상에 태어났다보니 로즈마리는 검사를 받기 위해서 의사들이 바로 데려간다. 병원에서 제공할 수 있는 환경이 전혀 마련되지 않은 가정집에서 긴급 제왕절개를 통해 태어났다는 건 감염이나 질병 등에 노출됐을 가능성이 훨씬 높다는 뜻이다. 그건 윌도 마찬가지다. 그는 더 통상적인 마취를 받은 뒤 수술로 인한 부작용은 없는지 꼼꼼하게 검사를 받는다. 별 이상 없다는 게 밝혀졌지만 윌은 만약의 경우에 대비해서 예방용 항생제를 링거로 맞는다. 매우 어려운 상황에서 혼자서 수술을 집도했는데도 불구하고 한니발은 훌륭하게 수술을 마친 것이다.

  
로즈마리는 다행히도 여러가지 악조건을 이겨내고 아주 건강하다는 검사 결과를 받는다. 신생아 집중 치료 시설에서 고통스러운 나날을 보낼 필요는 없을 것이다. 간호사 한 명이 아기용 침대를 윌의 병실에 마련해주어서 윌은 아기와 함께 지낼 수 있게 되었다. 겨우 몇 시간 헤어져 있었지만 윌은 마치 며칠 만에 다시 만난 것처럼 로즈마리를 껴안는다.

얼마 지나지 않아 방문객이 병실에 들어오는 것도 허락이 떨어지자 한니발과 알라나가 병실로 찾아온다. "애비게일은 어딨어요?" 윌이 묻는다.

"대기실에서 잠들었는데 도저히 깨울 수가 없었어요," 한니발이 설명하며 윌의 침대 옆에 방문자용 의자 두 개를 내온다. "나중에 만나러 올겁니다."

로즈마리는 윌에게 안긴 채 깨어있다. 병실에 있는 어른들이 하나같이 전부 로즈마리에게만 집중하고 있는데도 불구하고 아기는 침착해보인다. "저 파란 눈동자 좀 봐요!" 알라나가 아기를 향해 웃으면서 말한다. 그녀는 윌을 올려다본다. "계속 파란색으로 남아있을까요, 아니면 크면서 색깔이 바뀔까요?"

"잘 모르겠어요. 저는 파란 눈이지만..." 윌은 어색하게 어깨를 으쓱이며 시선을 피한다.

"색깔을 봐서는 아마 나이가 들수록 더 어둡게 변할 겁니다," 한니발이 로즈마리의 옅은 갈색 머리카락을 쓰다듬어 준다. "하지만 한동안은 계속 파란색일 거에요."

"한번 안아볼래요?" 윌이 묻는다. "마지막으로 안았을 때는 아직 제 피로 범벅이 된 상태였잖아요. 첫인상이 좋진 않았을 것 같아요."

"그럴 리가요, 로즈마리는 처음부터 사랑스러웠습니다," 한니발이 부드럽게 몸을 숙여 신생아를 안아든다. 딸의 작은 몸에서 느껴지는 온기를 품으니 자랑스러움과 독점욕이 짜릿하게 온몸을 내달린다. 한니발은 부드러운 아기의 볼을 엄지손가락으로 문지르면서 로즈마리의 몸을 들어올려 리투아니아의 언어로 귀에 속삭인다. "Su Gimtadieniu, 로즈마리."

"윌이 벌써 뉴스에 화제거리라는 건 알아요?" 알라나가 윌에게 묻는다. 윌이 무슨 뜻이냐는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸리자 그녀는 말을 잇는다. "평소에 추수감사절마다 내보내는 떼우기식 뉴스 대신 지방 방송국마다 계속 눈보라 얘기만 하고 있었는데 그런 볼티모어 최악의 눈보라 도중에 제왕절개 수술로 가정집에서 아이가 태어났으니 제법 큰 뉴스거리인가 봐요."

"네, 어떤 뉴스팀이 몇시간 전에 저를 찾아와서 인터뷰를 요청했어요," 한니발이 말한다. "병원에서 일하던 누군가가 익명으로 제보했나 봅니다. 누군지 알아내기만 하면 이런 식으로 프라이버시를 침해한 것에 대해서 할 말이 한 두 마디가 아니네요."

알라나는 고개를 젓는다. "한니발, 당신이 한 행동은 정말 엄청난 거에요. 뉴스에 충분히 나갈 만하다고요."

"정황상 어쩔 수 없이 급하게 수술한 것이었고 실력보다도 운이 많이 따라줬으니 망정이지 안 좋게 끝날 수도 있었습니다. 어쨌든 기자들 때문에 애비게일이 더욱 지친 것 같네요." 한니발은 윌을 바라보면서 못마땅하다는 듯 작게 입술을 모은다. "기자들 눈에 띄지 않도록 바로 몸을 꽁꽁 숨기더니 그 이후에도 꽤 동요하고 있더군요, 불쌍하게도."

"기자들이 여기 들어와서 저까지 괴롭히지는 않겠죠?" 윌이 인상을 쓰면서 말한다.

"당연히 다들 병실에 들어오고 싶어했지만 다행히도 그때는 방문객을 허락 받지 못한 상황이어서요," 한니발이 대답한다. "그리고 윌은 아주 내성적인 성격이라 이런 식으로 방해하려 들면 많이 힘들어할 것이라고 제가 열심히 설득했습니다. 윌의 이름을 직접 언급하지 않기로, 그리고 건강한 여자아이라는 사실을 제외하고는 로즈마리에 대한 정보도 아무것도 내보내지 않겠다고 동의했어요."

알라나는 시계를 확인한다. "아마 한 시간 전쯤 이미 방송에 나갔을 거에요. 사람들이 괜히 들추려고 하지 않는 한 윌은 안심해도 좋아요."

윌은 긴장을 조금 풀지만 오래 가진 못한다. 바지 주머니에 들어있던 한니발의 폰이 울리자 깜빡 졸던 로즈마리는 갑작스런 소음에 놀란 모양이다. 로즈마리는 작은 주먹을 휘두르면서 칭얼대기 시작한다. 윌은 본능적으로 아기를 향해 손을 뻗는다.

한니발은 로즈마리를 도로 윌에게 건네주면서 웃는다. "무례하게 깨워서 미안해." 윌이 로즈마리를 진정시키는 동안 한니발은 휴대폰을 바라본다. 즐거워하던 표정이 싹 사라지면서 차가운 표정만이 남는다.

"무슨 일 있어요?" 알라나가 묻는다.

"미안하지만 급한 용무가 생겨서 떠나야 할 것 같아요. 제 환자 중 한 명이 방금 이메일을 보냈는데 아무래도 비상 사태라 직접 찾아가야 할 것 같습니다," 한니발이 도로 폰을 주머니에 넣으면서 말한다. "이런 명절 기간에는 자살 충동이 치솟는 경향이 있으니까요."

윌은 눈을 크게 뜨면서 고개를 끄덕인다. "이해해요."

"고마워요. 최대한 빨리 돌아오도록 하겠습니다," 한니발이 자리에서 일어난다. 희미한 미소가 그의 입꼬리를 당긴다. "일이 잘 풀리면 제가 저녁까지 만들어올게요. 칠면조는 아니더라도 추수감사절이니 먹을 건 챙겨먹어야죠." 그 말을 끝으로 그는 허리를 숙여 로즈마리의 이마에 입맞춤을 하고는 다시 몸을 세워 윌에게 작별 키스를 한다.

한니발이 사라지자마자 윌은 알라나를 쳐다본다. "그래서 할 말은?"

"뭐가요?"

윌은 로즈마리를 내려다본다. 그는 알라나의 시선을 피하기 위해서 이미 잠든 아기의 이불을 괜히 다시 덮어주며 딴청을 부린다. "아까 그런 애정행각까지 했으니 한니발과 제가 지금 연애하고 있다는 건 이미 눈치 챘겠죠." 그는 조용히 헛기침을 한다. "예전에 로즈마리의 아빠가 한니발이라고 생각했을 때 알라나가 상당히... 격렬한 반응을 보였던 게 기억이 나서요."

"그때는 한니발이 윌의 발정기를 이용해서 몹쓸 짓을 하고 정신과 의사로서 윌의 신뢰를 악용했다고 생각했으니 그 정도 분노는 정당했죠," 알라나가 맞받아치고는 한숨을 쉰다. "윌, 두 사람이 연애관계를 시작했다는 사실에 대해서 제가 할 말이 전혀 없다고는 못하겠어요. 윤리적으로 다소 위험한 구석도 있고 이런 식의 관계는 결과가 안 좋은 경우도 허다하니까요."

윌은 아무 대답도 하지 않는다. 알라나의 말을 듣자 어깨에 힘이 들어가며 바짝 긴장이 된다.

알라나의 눈동자가 다시 부드러워지더니 그녀는 안쓰러워하는 표정을 짓는다. "하지만..." 예상치 못한 단어에 윌이 알라나를 올려다보자 그녀는 작게 미소를 지어준다. "윌이 이렇게 행복하고 안정된 모습을 처음 봤어요. 심지어 올해 들어 그런 끔찍한 일들을 많이 겪었는데도 말이에요. 윌의 삶에 한니발이 아주 긍정적인 영향을 끼치고 있다는 건 척 봐도 알겠어요. 앞으로 한니발이 윌의 정신과 의사 노릇을 하지 않겠다면, 그런 불평등한 상황에서 사귀는 게 아니라면, 저도 두 사람의 관계를 조금은 더 인정해줄 수 있어요."

윌이 떨리는 호흡을 길게 내뱉는다. 가슴 속에 안도감이 따뜻하게 차오른다. "고마워요," 그가 속삭인다. "정말 고마워요, 알라나. 그리고... 알라나에게 부탁이 있어요."

"뭔가요, 윌?"

윌은 목소리를 가다듬는다. "혹시라도 한니발이나 저에게 무슨 일이 생겨서 로즈마리를 돌볼 수 없는 상황이 되면, 알라나가 로즈마리를 챙겨줬으면 정말 좋겠어요. 대모로서요."

알라나는 놀라서 입이 딱 벌어진다. 그녀는 바로 손으로 입을 가린다. 잠시 후 알라나는 손을 내리고는 어쩔 줄 모르겠다는 듯 환하게 웃어준다. "영광이에요," 그녀가 조용히 말한다. 알라나는 약간 훌쩍이면서 기쁨의 눈물을 닦아내고는 소리내어 웃는다. "그럼 대모가 됐다는 걸 기념하는 의미에서 저도 로즈마리를 한번 안아볼래요."

윌은 기분좋게 로즈마리를 건네준다.

\-----

존스 홉킨스 병원까지 구급차를 타고 왔던 탓에 한니발은 택시를 타고 집으로 향한다. 눈이 많이 쌓인데다가 제설 기계들이 전력 투입되다보니 몇시간 전까지는 교통체증이 심했지만 지금은 많은 도로들이 서서히 운전 가능한 상태로 돌아오고 있다. 새하얀 세상이 창밖으로 쌩 지나가는 동안 한니발은 폰으로 수신한 이메일 내용을 다시 한번 읽어본다.

_뉴스에서 봤어요. 드디어 박사님의 이름이 기억났습니다. 줄리 오스터버그에 대해서 묻고 싶은 것이 있습니다.  
(410) 555-0166으로 시간 가능할 때 최대한 빨리 연락 주세요.  
\- 켈 뮌츠_

한니발은 집에 도착하자마자 그 전화번호로 전화를 건다. 두 번 울리고 나서 목이 쉰 여자가 전화를 받는다. "여보세요?"

"뮌츠 씨 되시나요?"

"네, 맞습니다만."

"한니발 렉터 박사입니다. 45분 전쯤 뮌츠 씨가 보낸 이메일을 받았는데 당시에는 바쁜 일이 있어서요. 늦게 전화드려 죄송합니다."

여자는 잠시 조용하다. 전화 너머로 뭔가 부스럭거리는 소리가 들리더니 그녀가 더 또렷한 목소리로 대답한다. "아뇨, 오히려 이렇게 빨리 전화 주셔서 감사합니다," 그녀가 말한다.

"이메일에서 말씀하신 줄리 오스터버그가 혹시 올해 초에 실종된 그 불쌍한 오메가 여성분을 말씀하시는 건지요?" 한니발이 냉장고를 열고는 아직 요리하지 않은 소세지가 든 그릇을 꺼낸다.

"네. 제 여자친구입니다," 여자가 말한다. 한니발은 눈썹을 치켜뜨며 뮌츠가 현재형을 썼다는 사실에 피식 비웃는다.

"오스터버그 씨의 이름을 계속 대중들에게 알리려는 노력이 진심으로 대단하더군요, 뮌츠 씨," 한니발이 말한다. "게시판마다 오스터버그 씨의 사진과 함께 이름과 특징을 적어두고, 볼티모어에서 실종된 사람들에 대해 알리는 집회도 열고, 지역 신문에 꾸준히 공고를 내서 오스터버그 씨를 잊어버리거나 영원히 묻으면 안된다고 촉구하고... 뮌츠 씨의 열정이 존경스러웠습니다. 하지만 사실 왜 저에게 연락을 하신 건지는 잘 모르겠군요. 예전에 오스터버그 씨가 제 환자 중 한명을 도와준 적이 있어서 한번 만나긴 했지만 그 이후에 다시 만남을 갖기도 전에 실종되셨거든요."

"바로 그래서 렉터 박사님을 만나고 싶습니다," 뮌츠가 말한다. "줄리가 사라지기 전에 혹시라도 만났을 가능성이 있는 사람들은 전부 연락해보고 있어요. 지금까지도 제가 파악하지 못한 사람들은 얼마 안 되지만 박사님이 그 중 하나였습니다.

한니발은 그녀가 말을 잇는 동안 차고로 향해 걸어간다. 불을 켠 다음 창고 서랍 위로 손을 뻗어 거기 있던 상자를 끌어내린다. "언제 만나면 좋을까요?"

"빠를 수록 좋습니다."

"저도 동감입니다," 한니발이 말하면서 상자에서 긴 밧줄을 꺼낸다. "2시간 안에 찾아갈 수 있을 것 같습니다. 뮌츠 씨를 도와드릴 만한 정보가 있을 것 같진 않지만 그래도 노력해야지요. 주소가 어떻게 되시죠?"

뮌츠는 주소를 불러주고는 전화를 끊는다. 그동안 한니발은 나머지 도구들을 전부 챙긴다. 장갑은 무조건 가져가야 하겠지만 칼을 직접 쓸 일은 없었으면 좋겠다. 혹시 모를 이유로 현재 구상한 작전이 통하지 않을 걸 대비해서 최후의 수단으로 챙겨가야겠다.

그는 도구들을 전부 차 트렁크에 넣지만 바로 출발하지는 않을 생각이다. 우선 저녁을 준비해야 하지 않겠는가. 켈 뮌츠의 집은 존스 홉킨스 병원으로 향하는 길에 들를 수 있는 위치니까 나중에 또다시 집에 들렀다가 병원으로 찾아가기에는 시간이 너무 아까운 것이다.


	9. Chapter 9

윌이 차 속도를 줄이고 주차를 하는 동안 바퀴 아래 깔리는 자갈이 으드득 소리를 낸다. 자동차 키를 뽑은 후 자켓 주머니에 집어넣자 쇠부분이 시끄럽게 챙그랑 거린다. 뒷좌석에서 작게 재잘거리는 소리가 들려서 윌은 씩 웃는다. "아니, 절대 안돼, 아가씨," 그가 고개를 뒤로 돌리면서 말한다. "저번에 자동차 키를 주니까 바로 입안에 넣었잖아. 그리고 조금만 있으면 난 이미 침투성이가 될 몸이라서 로즈마리의 도움은 필요 없어요."

로즈마리는 아기용 카시트에 앉아 윌을 빤히 쳐다보더니 손가락을 어색하게 꼼지락거리면서 최대한 많은 손가락을 입안에 쑤셔넣으려고 한다. 로즈마리의 눈은 크고 순수한 진파랑색이지만 최근에는 처음 보는 어두운 색깔이 동공 주변으로 뻗어나가기 시작하고 있다. 아직 뭐라고 말할 수 있는 단계는 아니다. 그래서 윌은 저 색깔이 로즈마리의 눈색깔로 자리잡을지 조금 더 지켜보려고 생각 중이다.

이제 태어난 지 3개월이 된 딸아이는 잡초마냥 쑥쑥 크면서 발달과정도 제때에 맞춰 차근차근 밟아가고 있다. 요즘은 스스로 머리를 가눌 수 있게 되었는데 새로 얻게 된 자유 때문인지 최근 로즈마리의 기분이 아주 좋아보인다. 처음 2개월 정도는 끝없이 칭얼거렸는데 지금 돌이켜보면 본인도 답답해서 그런 게 아니었을까 싶다. 시력이 점점 좋아지고 관심이 가는 곳을 향해 고개도 직접 돌릴 수 있게 되니 훨씬 침착해졌다. 조만간 걸음마를 배우면 절대 말릴 수 없는 허리케인처럼 온 집안을 헤치고 돌아다닐 것 같다.

머리를 항상 어디 받치지 않아도 되니 머리카락도 더 잘 자란다. 아직 워낙 어려서 기장이 긴 편은 아니지만 진한 금발머리 끝이 조금씩 곱슬거리는 징조가 보인다. 머리카락 색깔은 누구에게서 물려받은 건지 몰라도 일단 머릿결은 누구에게서 물려받은 건지 알게 된 셈이다.

윌은 운전석 문을 열고 나와 이른 봄의 서늘한 아침 공기를 맞는다. 그는 뒷좌석 문을 열고는 카시트로부터 아기를 풀어준다. "아빠 친구들 만날 준비 됐어, 로지?" 윌이 물어보면서 가슴에 미리 달아둔 아기띠로 로즈마리를 고정한다. 로즈마리는 다시 한번 재깔이면서 공중에서 달랑거리는 다리를 마구 찬다. 다리가 자유로우니 신기한 모양이다.

주차장의 자갈길 끝에는 크고 우아한, 그러나 오두막 모양으로 지어진 집이 자리하고 있고 그 뒷편으로는 거대한 울타리가 쳐져 있다. 울타리로 둘러싸인 부분은 웬만한 대학교 축구장의 절반 정도 되는 크기다. 하지만 집 소유지는 울타리 밖으로도 훨씬 멀리 뻗어있다. 저멀리 울타리 건너편에는 대문이 설치되어있고 또다른 자갈길이 연결되어있다. 저쪽 길을 계속 따라가면 잘 설비된 거대한 농장, 마구간, 축사 그리고 새장도 있는 걸로 윌은 알고 있다.

1년 전, 기르던 개들이 지낼 수 있는 장소를 어쩔 수 없이 찾아나서야 했던 힘든 시절, 윌은 한니발이 소개시켜준 이 친구 분이 과연 잘 해낼 수 있을지 조금 의심스러웠다. 윌이 기르는 개들은 전부 유기견들이고 아마 대다수가 버림을 받았거나 폭력적인 가정으로부터 도망쳐나왔을 것이다. 쓸쓸하게 방황하던 개들을 임의로 모아두고 윌이 잘 보살펴준 덕분에 다들 상태가 좋아졌지만 개들이 윌에게 마음을 열어줬다고 해서 어떤 사람이든 친하게 지낼 수 있을 정도로 사회화되었다고 볼 수는 없었다. 낯선 사람, 그것도 아주 많은 동물들을 돌보고 있는 사람에게 트라우마를 겪은 개들을 맡겼다간 더 큰 재앙을 불러올 수도 있었다.

하지만 한니발이 윌을 이곳으로 데리고 와서 마틸다에게 소개시켜주자 생각이 바뀌었다.

"윌!" 시원시원하게 울리는 여자 목소리가 들리면서 윌의 관심을 끈다. 문가에 서있는 여자는 60대 초반의 알파고 회색 머리카락은 지저분하게 쪽을 찌고 있다.

마틸다의 키는 180센티미터에 육박해서 매일 같이 날뛰는 염소나 돼지들을 몸으로 싸워 제압할 수 있을 정도의 덩치를 자랑하고 있다. 그만큼 마틸다 발사르는 인상적인 외모다. 30년 동안 오페라 관련 일을 했다는 과거를 몰랐다면 윌은 이 여자가 도대체 어떻게 한니발과 아는 사이가 되었는지 알 길이 없었을 것이다. 지금은 은퇴 후 동물들을 기르면서 자신의 취미를 즐기고 있다지만 여전히 발키리 헬멧을 쓰고 웅장하게 와그너 오페라를 부르던 예전 모습 그대로 인생을 살아가고 있는 것 같다.

마틸다는 큰 소리로 웃으면서 윌에게 성큼성큼 다가온다. "이 아기가 바로 로즈마리인가보군요. 한번 자세히 얼굴 좀 볼까요," 그녀가 말하면서 허리를 숙여 로즈마리의 얼굴을 들여다본다. 그러더니 길게 휘파람 소리를 낸다. "이거이거 벌써부터 여러 남자 울릴 기질이 보이네요. 학교에 가면 전교 오메가들이 다 몰려와서 얘한테 꼬리치겠어요.'

윌이 껄껄 웃으면서 어깨를 으쓱인다. 로즈마리는 어색하게 팔을 뻗으면서 낯선 얼굴을 향해 손짓을 한다.

마틸다는 어두운 피부의 손가락을 아기의 오른손바닥 위에 올려놓는다. 로즈마리는 본능적으로 손가락을 움켜잡는다. 그 작은 주먹을 위아래로 흔드면서 마틸다가 말한다, "만나서 반가워요, 로즈마리." 다시 윌을 올려본 그녀는 말을 잇는다. "얼굴형은 윌을 많이 닮았는데 나머지는 한니발이랑 꼭 닮았네요."

올라갔던 윌의 입가에서 힘이 빠진다. 윌은 마틸다를 많이 좋아하긴 하지만 아직 진실을 얘기해줄 준비는 되어있지 않다. 만약 마틸다가 아기 아빠는 한니발이라고 생각하고 있다면 당연히 한니발과 닮은 점을 상상내서라도 찾아낼 것이다. 윌은 미묘하게 고맙다고 중얼거린다.

"요 아기는 나중에 귀여워해주도록 하고요," 마틸다가 몸을 돌리면서 윌에게 따라오라고 손짓한다. "바깥 정원으로 안내할게요. 우리 강아지 군단한테 로즈마리를 소개시켜주세요."

"개는 무리를 지어 행동하긴 하지만 군단이라고는 안 불러요," 윌이 중얼댄다. 마틸다는 그저 웃으며 윌이 깜짝 놀랄 정도의 강한 힘으로 등을 툭툭 친다.

윌은 마틸다 뒤를 따르면서 이제 많이 익숙해진 집안 풍경을 쓱 살펴본다. 외관과 비슷하게 집 내부도 우아함과 소박함이 절묘하면서도 괴상한 균형을 이루고 있다. 마틸다의 예전 오페라 경력을 알리는 화려한 트로피나 복잡한 리본들도 있는가 한편 우스꽝스러운 자세를 취한 가축을 표현한 나무 조각이나 도자기 장식품들도 놓여있다. 유럽의 왕족과 찍은 사진도 있지만 그 옆에는 밀짚모자를 쓴 염소 사진도 있다. 벽에는 행사 자리에서 화려한 의상와 드레스를 입은 채 양쪽 팔에 아름다운 오메가를 하나씩 안고 있는 젊은 시절 사진들이 즐비하지만 한편으로는 진흙이 잔뜩 묻은 작업복을 입은 채 '제대로 된' 농장에 견학 온 듯한 앞니 빠진 초등학생들과 찍은 사진들도 잔뜩 있다.

"아직도 다들 마틸다의 말은 잘 듣고 있나요?" 윌이 물어보다가 아주 최근에 찍은 사진을 한 장 발견한다. 요양원에 있는 노인들 앞에서 재롱을 부리는 개들 사이에 윌이 기르던 개들도 두 마리 보인다.

"항상 그렇지만 다들 사랑스러워요," 마틸다가 뒷문으로 나가며 말한다. "오늘은 윌이 키우던 개들만 여기 나올 수 있게 하려고 노력했는데 몇 마리가 같이 섞여 나온 모양이에요. 그래도 괜찮았으면 좋겠네요."

윌은 울타리가 쳐진 구역으로 걸어나간다. 저멀리 늦아침 햇살을 쬐면서 뒹굴거리고 있는 개들이 보인다. 마틸다 말대로 대부분 윌이 기르던 개들이지만 처음 보는 얼굴도 몇마리 눈에 띈다. 윌이 휘파람을 불자 개들이 전부 고개를 든다. 윌의 개들은 벌떡 자리에서 일어나 무시무시한 기세로 꼬리를 흔들면서 윌을 향해 달려온다.

가까운 곳까지 다가온 개들은 윌의 가슴에 붙여있는 아기를 발견했는지 속도를 줄인다. 그 모습을 보고는 윌이 소리내어 웃는다. 개들은 우르르 몰려들면서 호기심을 보이듯 로즈마리의 냄새를 킁킁 맡아본다. 축축한 코가 손에 와닿고 개털이 다리를 간질이자 아기는 꺄 소리를 내면서 즐거워한다. 처음엔 꺄르르 목만 울리더니 윈스턴이 로즈마리의 손가락을 핥자 로즈마리는 소리를 내서 크게 웃는다.

"거봐, 저번에 왔을 때 살쪄서 배나온 게 아니라고 말했잖아," 윌이 말하면서 개들을 쓰다듬어 본다. 로즈마리를 개들에게 일일히 소개해주는 동안 로즈마리가 너무나 좋아하고 개들도 아기를 만나서 하나같이 기분이 좋아보이자 윌은 카메라를 챙겨오지 않은 것이 후회되기 시작한다.

소개를 마칠 무렵 어떤 개가 윌의 오른팔을 툭 치는 것이 느껴진다. 개들에게 완전히 파묻혀있는 상황이다보니 윌은 별 생각 없이 넘긴다. 하지만 또다시 무언가가 오른팔이 치자 윌은 자신이 기르던 개들은 전부 윌 앞쪽이나 왼편에 모여있다는 걸 확인한다. 어떤 개인지 궁금해서 윌이 고개를 돌리자 처음 보는 골든 리트리버가 윌을 올려다보고 있다. 개가 어딘가 힘없이 꼬리를 흔들더니 다시 한번 머리를 윌의 팔에다가 들이박는다.

아니, 처음 보는 건 아닌 것 같다. 개의 움직임을 보니 뭔가 기억이 날 듯하다. 윌은 얼굴을 찡그리면서 기억을 더듬거려본다. 리트리버가 또 한번 머리를 박자 윌은 강렬한 충격과 함께 기억이 떠오른다.

"페퍼?" 그가 속삭인다.

자신의 이름을 듣자 리트리버는 더욱 강하게 꼬리를 흔든다. 그리고는 혓바닥을 내민다. 희망적인 표정을 짓는 것만 같다. 리트리버가 다시 한번 윌을 툭 치자 윌은 페퍼가 더 가까이 다가올 수 있도록 허락해준다.

"여기서 뭐하는 거야?" 윌이 페퍼의 금발 목덜미 주변을 긁어주면서 묻는다. 그는 등허리를 따라 싸하게 올라오는 소름을 무시하려 애쓴다. 이 개를 마지막으로 안아봤을 때 자신의 상황이 어땠는지 강제로 생각날 것 같다. "왜 주인이랑 같이 안 있어... 그 여자 분 이름이 뭐였더라..."

윌은 침을 꿀꺽 삼키면서 예전 기억이 수면 위로 떠오르도록 내버려둔다. 공원에서 깨어났을 때 느꼈던 혼란스러움. 온몸에 나있던 소소한 상처와 멍자국. 단순히 덤불 속에서 깨어나서 생긴 흔적들은 아니었다. 원치 않는 행위를 강제로 당했을지도 모르지만 기억조차 나지 않는다는 공포감. 윌을 향한 도움의 손길과 걱정스러운 목소리.

"줄리," 그가 중얼거린다. 윌은 개의 목을 따라 손을 내리면서 페퍼의 갈비뼈 근처를 쓰다듬어 본다. "줄리 오스터버그. 그 여자의 이름이었어."

페퍼는 목을 길게 빼면서 로즈마리 근처로 코를 들이민다. 그리고는 호기심에 찬 듯 아기의 발바닥을 킁킁대더니 갑자기 태도가 완전히 바뀐다. 쳐져있던 귀가 살짝 긴장하더니 뒷통수를 따라 뒤로 싹 내리깔린다. 윌의 손바닥 아래 느껴지는 페퍼의 심장이 강하게 뛰기 시작한다. 낑낑거리는 소리와 함께 페퍼는 윌의 품에서 확 벗어나 꼬리를 다리 사이에 말고는 도망간다. 풀밭 저멀리까지 도망간 페퍼는 안절부절 못하는 모습으로 윌에게서 절대 시선을 떼지 않는다.

윌은 페퍼를 멍하니 쳐다본다. 저런 식으로 동물의 태도가 돌변하는 건 처음 봤다. 저 개가 예전에 윌을 위로해주려 했던 골든 리트리버라는 건 아주 확실하다. 하지만 페퍼는 원래 맹하지만 아주 상냥한, 단순한 성격을 가진 개였다. 무슨 일이 있었는지 페퍼는 이제 저 구석에서 외상 후 스트레스에 시달리며 괴로워하는 개로 바뀌어있다.

"무슨 일이 있었던 거야?" 윌이 인상을 쓰면서 중얼댄다. "도대체 뭘 본 거야?"

윌은 한창 생각하던 중 로즈마리가 끙끙거리는 소리에 정신이 든다. 아래를 내려보자 로즈마리는 여전히 강아지들에게 관심이 쏠려있지만 막 배고파할 때 으레 그렇듯 주먹을 빨고 있다. 그 주먹에 온갖 개침과 개털이 붙어있다는 걸 깨달은 윌은 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 조심스럽게 아기의 주먹을 입에서 뺀다. 윌은 자리에서 일어나 로즈마리를 더 높이 안아든 다음 이마에 키스를 해준다. "이제 안으로 들어가자. 강아지들은 다음에 또 보러오면 돼."

집안으로 걸어들어가자 개들이 신난듯 윌 옆을 따라붙는다. 윌은 참지 못하고 다시 한번 어깨 너머로 뒤를 바라본다. 페퍼는 머나먼 구석에서 불안하고 실의에 빠진 표정으로 앉아있다.

윌은 마틸다의 침실에 잠시 들어가 로즈마리에게 수유를 해준다. 로즈마리가 다 먹은 듯 하자 윌은 다시 부엌으로 돌아온다. 개들과 노느라 흥분한데다가 이제 배까지 부르니 로즈마리는 윌이 부엌 식탁 앞에 채 앉기도 전에 아기띠에 매달린 모습 그대로 잠이 든다.

마틸다는 부엌 카운터에서 양푼에다가 뭔가를 젓고 있다. "참치 샐러드 정도밖에 만들어주지 못해서 미안해요," 그녀가 말하면서 어깨를 으쓱거리다가 실수로 주걱을 들어올리는 바람에 마요네즈 덩어리를 대리석 카운터 위에 철퍼덕 떨어뜨린다. 마틸다는 눈썹을 치켜뜬다. "보시다시피. 모든 사람들이 한니발처럼 뛰어난 요리사는 아니니까요."

윌은 고개를 젓는다. "그렇게 신경써주지 않으셔도..."

"해주고 싶어서 그래요," 마틸다가 말하면서 식빵 조각 위에 참치 샐러드를 펴바르기 시작한다. "윌에게 이정도는 해줘야죠. 특히나 칠리의 마음을 조금 열어주는 모습을 제가 직접 봤으니까요. 잠깐 동안이라고는 해도요."

"칠리?" 윌이 중얼거린다. 그러더니 눈을 크게 뜬다. "그 리트리버 말씀이군요."

마틸다가 한숨을 쉬더니 끄덕인다. "불쌍한 것. 예전에는 아주 순했을 것 같은데 힘든 일을 많이 겪었나 봐요."

"혹시 물어봐도 괜찮을까요? 어쩌다가 그... 칠리를 기르게 됐는지."

"한니발이 데리고 왔어요."

윌은 놀라서 눈을 깜박이며 상체를 앞으로 기울인다. 로즈마리가 아기띠 안에서 잠결에 훌쩍거리자 윌은 무의식 중에 팔로 아기를 지탱해준다. "한니발이요?"

"흠, 네." 마틸다는 파란색 그릇에 담긴 참치 호밀 샌드위치 두 개를 건네준다. 그리고는 식탁 반대편에 앉아 자신이 먹을 분량도 식탁 위에 올려놓는다. "그러니까... 3개월 전쯤 칠리를 데려왔었어요. 추수감사절 저녁에요. 그 사람 기억력이 기가 막힌 건 인정해야 한다니까요. 웬만한 사람들은 명절 연휴니까 당연히 제가 집에 없을 거라고 생각했을텐데 말이죠. 예전에 9월쯤 이번 추수감사절에는 옛날 오페라 친구들을 불러서 맥주나 마실거니까 한니발도 놀러오라고 말한 걸 용케 기억하고 있더라고요. 그리고-"

"어디서 찾았는지는 얘기해줬나요?" 윌이 불쑥 끼어든다. "그 개요."

마틸다는 고개를 젓는다. "그냥 자기 환자 한 명이 더 이상 개를 기를 사정이 못 될 것 같다고 말했어요."

"왜 나한테는 한마디도 없었지?" 윌이 혼잣말로 중얼거리며 불안한듯 눈동자를 이리저리 굴린다.

"의사와 환자 간의 이야기였으니까 그렇지 않았을까요?" 마틸다가 말한다. "그리고 무엇보다도 윌을 걱정시키고 싶지 않았겠죠. 그 당시면 방금 태어난 아기와 함께 병원에서 쉬고 있던 시절이니까. 윌이 개를 좋아하는 건 잘 알고 있겠지만."

이 새로운 정보 때문에 머릿속이웅웅 울리자 윌은 얼굴을 찡그린다. 샌드위치를 한입 베어물고 멍하게 씹는 동안에도 달리 생각나는 건 없다. 지금 무엇을 먹고 있는 건지조차 모르겠다. 마틸다가 부지런하게 대화를 이어가는 동안 윌은 질문에 대답하며 맞장구치지만 자동반사에 가까울 정도로 기계적인 반응일 뿐이다. 그는 끊임없이 방금 이야기를 머릿속에서 굴리고 또 굴려본다. 어떤 측면으로 살펴봐도 아귀가 맞지 않는 것 같다. 여러 퍼즐에서 나온 퍼즐 조각들처럼, 따로 노는 모양들이 깔끔하게 끼워맞춰지지 않는다.

  
줄리 오스터버그에게 연락을 해봐야만 한다.

\-----

윌이 짐을 싸고 다시 집으로 운전해서 돌아오는 길에도 그 앞뒤가 맞지 않는 이야기와 쓸쓸해보이는 페퍼의 모습밖에 떠오르질 않는다. 다행히도 로즈마리는 윌이 도착해서 벨트를 풀어주는 동안에도 깊은 잠에 빠져있다. 윌은 이대로 낮잠을 더 재우기 위해 로즈마리를 요람에 눕혀놓고는 잠자는 아기의 이마에다가 뽀뽀를 해준다.

윌은 휴대폰으로 시간을 확인한다. 막 오후 2시가 지났다. 이대로 5시간만 더 기다려서 한니발에게 이 머릿속을 떠나지 않는 이상한 사건에 대해서 물어볼 수도 있다. 낮고 부드러운 연인의 목소리가 그렇게 혼란스러워하지 않아도 된다고, 이건 쉽게 설명해줄 수 있다고 달래는 것이 벌써 들릴 것만 같다. 이 이해할 수 없는 상황도 마치 빈 구멍을 메꾸듯 간단하게 해결해줄 것이다.

하지만 윌은 한숨을 쉬면서 결국 컴퓨터 앞에 앉는다. 인터넷 브라우저를 켜고는 "줄리 오스터버그"+볼티모어라고 검색 엔진에 입력한다.

그 검색결과에 윌은 숨이 순간 멎는다.

"젊은 오메가의 실종 사건" 그리고 "범죄의 희생자? 아니면 가출? 감쪽같이 사라진 사회복지사"와 같은 경악스러운 제목들이 끝없는 목록을 이루며 눈 앞에 펼쳐져있다. 기사 제목을 하나씩 클릭해보던 윌은 지난해 자신의 인생이 싸그리 불타버린 후 그 잿속에서 태어난 크고 작은 희망들 때문에 얼마나 많은 바깥뉴스를 놓치고 살아왔던 건지를 깨닫고는 충격을 받는다.

가장 힘들었던 시기에 윌을 도와줬던 여자가 친절을 베푼 지 일주일만에 실종되었다니. 윌은 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 그 당시 사건에 대한 자세한 내용을 살펴본다. 그녀가 살던 아파트는 난장판이 된 상태로 발견되었지만 강도가 들었다는 증거는 아무것도 없었다. 커다란 쌤쏘나이트 캐리어을 포함해서 오스터버그의 지갑, 옷 몇 벌, 그리고 개인용품들만 사라졌다고 한다. 실종자 정보에 따르면 그 당시 현장은 마치 오스터버그가 급하게 짐을 싼 다음 도망간 것처럼 보였지만 스스로의 판단 하에 그렇게 한 것인지 누군가가 협박을 해서 떠난 건지는 알 수 없었다고 되어있다.

초창기에 쓰인 기사 내용 중 일부를 읽고는 윌의 눈매가 가늘어진다.

오스터버그의 여자친구, 켈 뮌츠는 오스터버그가 스스로 가출했을 것이라는 가설에는 동의할 수 없다고 했다. "그건 전혀 말도 안돼요," 뮌츠, 33세 여성이 인터뷰 도중 말했다. "줄리는 자신의 가족과 지역사회, 그리고 고객들을 아주 소중하게 생각했어요. 그 모든 걸 다 버리고 도망갔다는 건 불가능해요."

뮌츠는 소프트웨어 분석가이자 웹디자이너 일을 하고 있었는데 용의자 선상에서는 제외되었다. 그녀는 오스터버그가 기르던 개를 거두어들이고는 진실을 밝혀내는 데 온힘을 쏟겠다고 맹세했다.

"페퍼가 오스터버그에게서 뮌츠로 옮겨갔으면 뮌츠에게는 무슨 일이 있었던 거지..." 윌이 중얼거리면서 계속 링크를 훑어본다. 3개월 전 쓰인 기사 제목이 눈에 띈다. '오메가 실종 사건의 비극적인 결말.'

오스터버그의 시체를 발견했다든지 등의 어두운 내용일 것이라고 예상한 윌은 기사를 읽고는 충격을 받아 잠시 몸을 뒤로 기댄다.

여자친구의 실종 사건을 해결하기 위해서 거의 9개월 동안 이리 뛰고 저리 뛰던 켈 뮌츠의 노력은 결국 종착점에 이르렀다. 금요일 이른 오후, 주변 이웃들이 뮌츠, 34세의 시체를 발견했다. 유서는 발견되지 않았지만 당시 집 현장을 수사한 경찰들은 그녀의 죽음이 자살이라고 결론을 내렸다.

"비극적인 일이긴 하지만 이런 명절 기간에는, 특히 고인처럼 괴로운 일을 겪고 있던 경우에는 흔한 일입니다," 볼티모어 경찰 소속 배리 오헤어 형사가 말했다.

기사에서는 그 이후 오스터버그 실종 사건에 대해 다시 정리한 내용이 이어졌지만 그 부분은 대충 훑어넘긴다. 인터넷 검색을 하기 전보다 오히려 더 이해가 안 간다. 왠지 모를 직감 때문에 윌은 브라우저에서 최근 검색 이력을 전부 삭제한다. 그는 휘청거리면서 자리에 일어난다. 마치 새롭게 알게 된 정보가 실제로 무게를 지닌 채 어깨를 내리누르는 것만 같다. 그는 홀린 듯이 걸어가다가 거실에 있는 가죽 소파 앞에서 멈추어선다. 그 위에 털썩 주저앉은 윌은 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채 지금까지 알아낸 사실들을 정리해본다.

수많은 정보들이 하나로 합쳐져서 뿌연 그림이 눈 앞이 보일 것만 같다. 조금만 더 집중하면 초점이 맞춰지면서 그림이 더 또렷하게 보일 것 같기도 하다. 하지만 불길한 느낌이 그의 목을 차가운 손길로 졸라오자 윌은 그 그림을 정면으로 바라볼 용기가 생기지 않는다. 그는 눈을 감고는 길게 떨리는 호흡을 들이마신다. 그리고는 서서히 눈을 뜬다. 뭔가 잘못 생각했을 것이다. 아직 모든 정보를 다 찾아낸 건 아니니까 말이다. 조금만 더 조사해보면 이 모든 걸 단박에 해결할 만한 무언가를 찾아낼 것이다. 그러면 지금까지 윌이 너무 예민했을 뿐이라는 게 밝혀질 것이다. 그래야만 한다.

윌은 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼내고는 즐겨찾기에 얼마 없는 전화번호들을 쳐다본다. 손가락이 잠시 한니발의 이름 위에서 망설이다가 그 위에 있는 '비벌리 캣츠'를 누른다.

"내가 하필이면 딱 담배 피려고 나온 척했지만 사실은 캔디 크러쉬하고 있을 때 전화해서 다행인 줄 알아요, 윌," 비벌리가 말한다. "우리 귀여운 아기는 잘 있나요?"

"음, 잘 있어요. 그, 낮잠 자고 있어요," 윌이 말한다. 자신이 듣기에도 목소리가 피곤하고 탁하게 들려서 그는 큼큼 목을 푼다. "저기, 비벌리, 이거 중요한 일인데요. 큰 부탁을 하나 하고 싶어요."

윌의 목소리 속에 불안해하는 기운을 감지해냈는지 비벌리가 심각하게 대답한다. "뭘 해주면 되는데요?"

"이젠 조금 옛날 이야기지만 줄리 오스터버그 실종 사건과 관련된 현장 사진들이 필요해요. 스펠링은 O-S-T-E-R-B-E-R-G입니다. 그리고 켈 뮌츠의 자살 사건과도 관련된 현장 사진들도 필요하고요. M-움라우트 U-N-Z예요."

비벌리가 중얼거리면서 이름을 받아적자 펜이 종이 위로 긁히는 소리가 들린다. "오스터버그 그리고 뮌츠. 알았어요.'

"언제쯤 전달받을 수 있을까요?"

"지금 당장 시작하면 내일쯤 전해줄 수 있을지도 몰라요. 하지만 이런 자료를 그냥 집에다가 택배로 보낼 수는 없어요."

"그건 알고 있어요. 지금 파트 타임으로 일하고 있는 제 강의 스케쥴을 아직 못 들었나보네요. 저 내일 거기로 강의하러 가야 되거든요. 자료를 빨리 찾으면 강의 끝나고 직접 전해줄 수 있을까요?"

"물론이죠," 비벌리가 말한다. "뭔가 감을 잡은 게 있나요, 윌?"

윌은 잠시 망설이다가 아랫입술을 깨문다. "제발 아니었으면 좋겠지만요."

\-----

남은 하루는 순식간에 지나가버린다. 로즈마리가 낮잠을 자는 동안 다음 날 강의 자료를 준비하던 윌은 아기가 깨어나자 잠시 함께 놀아준다. 이방에서 저방으로 몸을 강제로 움직이면서 요즘 행복하게 지냈던 습관대로 아기를 돌보지만 그러는 내내 마치 안개 속에서 길을 잃은 것 같은 느낌에 휩싸인다.

오후 8시가 되기 직전 로즈마리가 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작하자 윌은 다시 아기를 안고 아기 방으로 향한다. 그는 로즈마리를 요람에 눕힌 다음에 불을 끈다. 잠시 동안 아기 방 안은 복도에서 흘러들어온 불빛만으로 밝혀져있다. 윌은 허리를 숙여 요람 위에 설치되어있는 장난감을 만지작거린다. 부드러운 음악을 틀어주며 멜로디에 맞춰 색깔을 반짝이는 작은 상자 모양의 장난감이다. 모서리에는 천이 덧대어져 있다. 윌이 태엽을 감자 브람스 자장가가 경쾌하게 울려퍼진다.

매일 밤마다 보는 풍경임에도 불구하고 로즈마리는 반짝이는 불빛과 음악을 신기해한다. 그 모습을 윌은 잠시 바라본다. 아기가 빨간 불빛에 휩싸인 채 졸린 손길로 장난감을 향해 손을 뻗자 윌은 누군가가 자기 자신을 지켜보고 있다는 느낌을 받는다. 다가오는 발자국 소리를 듣지도 못했건만 따뜻한 몸뚱아리가 윌 뒤로 다가와 강인한 팔로 허리를 감싸안는다.

윌의 심장이 갑자기 빠르게 뛴다. 공포 때문인지 사랑 때문인지 알 수 없다.

한니발은 턱을 윌의 어깨 위에 올린 채 졸려워하는 아기를 내려다보며 조용히 흠 소리를 낸다. "오늘은 로즈마리가 말 잘 들었어요?"

"아주 잘 들었어요," 윌이 대답한다. 그는 침을 삼키면서 갑자기 불안해하는 분위기를 풍기지 않도록 억지로 표정을 숨긴다. "조금 있으면 로즈마리도 훌륭한 애견인이 되도록 세뇌할 수 있을 것 같아요."

한니발은 웃으면서 윌의 턱선에다가 키스를 해준다. 로즈마리가 드디어 잠에 빠져들자 한니발은 윌의 양어깨를 움켜쥐고는 서로 마주보도록 조심스럽게 윌의 몸을 돌린다. "몸이 많이 긴장한 것 같은데," 그가 말한다. "무슨 문제라도 있어요?"

_거짓말 하면 안돼. 거짓말은 냄새로 바로 알아차릴거야. 물속에 피를 감지하는 상어처럼_ , 윌은 즉시 생각한다. 그 어두운 생각에 윌은 스스로 놀라면서 다시 머리를 굴리기 시작한다. _뭔가 오해가 있었을 거야. 내일이면 다 알아낼 수 있어. 여기서 거짓말을 하면 전부 망치는 거야. 이 유일한 행복을. 평생 처음으로 느껴본 이 행복을 절대 망치면 안돼._

윌은 한숨을 쉬면서 어깨를 으쓱인다. "그냥... 오늘 보니까 개 한마리한테 문제가 좀 있는 것 같아서요."

한니발이 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜뜬다. "그래요?"

"네..." 윌은 예민하게 굴던 페퍼의 쓸쓸한 모습을 떠올린다. _거짓말 하면 안돼..._ "한마리가 행동이 영 이상하더라고요. 뭔가 놀랄 만한 일이 있었나요. 그게 아무래도 신경 쓰여요."

한니발의 거친 손바닥이 - 이렇게 우아한 사람치고는 전혀 어울리지 않을 정도로 거칠다는 생각이 든다 - 윌의 목을 쓸어주면서 얼굴을 감싸준다. "걱정하지 마요. 마틸다도 그 이상한 행동을 눈치채고 있던가요?"

"네."

"그렇다면 마틸다가 어떻게 해결해줘야 하는지도 잘 알고 있을 거에요." 그는 고개를 숙여 부드럽게 윌에게 키스를 해준다. "윌이 개들에게도 공감 능력을 발휘하다보니 여러가지로 신경을 많이 쓰는 건 알고 있어요. 그러니까 윌이 유기견들에게 애착을 느끼는 동시에 유기견들도 윌에게 애착을 갖는 거겠죠."

윌은 고개를 끄덕이지만 여전히 심장은 강하게 뛰고 있다. 한니발이 윌을 데리고 아기 방에서 빠져나오는 동안에도 가슴이 불안하게 벌렁거린다. 덕분에 한니발이 만들어준 환상적인 저녁 식사도 즐길 수 없었고, 침대에 누워 대화를 나누는 동안에도 계속 신경이 곤두서있어서 잠을 청하기가 어려웠다. 하루 전만 해도 한니발의 품속에 안기면 편안함을 느꼈는데. 지금은 벽에 비치는 그림자들을 바라보고 있자니 지금 윌을 껴안고 있는 팔이 거대한 구렁이의 몸통 같다는 비이성적인 생각이 자꾸 드는 걸 어찌할 수 없다.

\-----

윌은 그 다음 날 피곤하고 초췌한 모습이다. 어깨는 구부정해지고 눈 아래는 새까맣게 변한 윌이 복도를 따라 비틀비틀 걸어간다. 진녹색 셔츠를 입을 때 단추를 잠그면서도 자꾸 실수를 한다. 조그만 플라스틱 단추들이 작정하고 윌의 손가락을 피하려는 것 같다. 부엌으로 향하자 아침식사 냄새가 난다. 부엌으로 들어서는 문에 가까워지자 한니발이 리투아니아어로 중얼거리는 소리와 로즈마리가 가끔 꺄 소리를 내며 추임새를 넣는 게 들린다.

무의식 중에 걷는 속도를 조금 올리며 윌은 부엌으로 들어선다. 한니발은 왼팔로 로즈마리를 안은 채 오믈렛이 담긴 팬으로 요리를 하고 있다. 아기는 양손으로 나무 숟가락을 쥐고 있다. 커다란 숟가락을 쥐고 있으니 주먹과 손가락이 유난히 더 작아보인다.

윌이 돌아온 걸 눈치 챘는지 한니발이 고개를 돌려 그를 바라본다. "좋은 아침이에요, 윌," 그가 말한다. "로즈마리에게 요리하는 법을 막 가르쳐주던 참이에요."

"본인은 먹을 수 있는 게 우유밖에 없는데 너무 빠른 거 아니에요?" 윌은 한니발이 건네준 아기를 품에 안으면서 말한다.

"그럴 리가요. 기본은 아무리 어릴 때 배워도 유용한 법입니다." 한니발은 불을 끄고는 오믈렛을 그릇에 담기 시작한다. "유정란이나 수제치즈와 가장 어울리는 고기 부위가 뭔지 정도는 알아야죠. 조금만 있으면 고급 요리의 비밀은 전부 꿰뚫게 될 겁니다."

윌은 카운터에 앉아 로즈마리를 꼭 안는다. 로즈마리는 숟가락의 넓은 부분을 입으로 빤다. 점점 어두워지는 색깔의 눈동자로 윌을 올려다보는 로즈마리를 향해 윌은 애정어린 미소를 지어준다. 한니발이 그릇을 내려놓자 윌은 고개를 든다. 한니발은 연인의 피곤해보이는 모습에 얼굴을 약간 찡그리면서 고개를 갸우뚱한다. "어제 잠을 잘 못 잔 건 알고 있어요. 오늘 이대로 윌을 콴티코에 보내도 될지 잘 모르겠습니다. 운전을 한참 해서 가야 되는데 졸음운전이라도 할 것 같아요. 게다가 오늘은 제 상담 스케줄도 전부 비어서 이 기회에 손님용 화장실을 조금 리모델링할 계획인데 옆에서 도와줄 사람이 있으면 좋을 것 같아요."

윌은 고개를 내젓는다. "피곤한 건 맞지만 운전도 할 수 있고 수업도 할 수 있어요." 윌이 로즈마리를 가볍게 위아래로 튕기자 아기는 환하게 웃으면서 숟가락을 계속 우물거린다. "그리고 로지도 어린이집에서 다른 아기들을 만나는 걸 좋아하는 것 같고요."

한니발은 윌 옆에 앉는다. "어제 밤잠까지 설친 게 그저 개들을 걱정하는 마음에서는 아니었겠죠."

"아니에요. 오늘 직장에서 하기 싫은 게 있어서," 윌이 고백한다. 그는 한쪽 손을 뺄 수 있도록 로즈마리의 자세를 바꾸고는 포크로 오믈렛 조각을 집는다.

"어떤 일이기에 그렇죠?"

윌은 어깨를 으쓱이면서 아침식사 첫술을 든다. "반 고어와 관련한 세미나 시리즈를 드디어 시작하게 됐거든요," 그가 말한다. 이게 사실 전혀 다른 이야기라는 건 한니발에게 알려줄 필요 없다. "공식적인 자리에서 반 고어 이야기를 하는 건 처음이에요. 머릿속이 복잡해요."

한니발은 한숨을 쉰다. "그런 일이 있었군요. 저는 계속 집에 있을 거니까 혹시라도 콴티코에서 일찍 돌아오고 싶게 되거든 그걸 잊지 말아주세요. 혼자 전부 끌어안고 끙끙대면서 밤잠까지 설칠 필요는 없어요." 그는 손을 뻗어 윌의 손을 붙잡는다. 피부에서 산뜻한 온기가 느껴진다. "윌은 절대 혼자가 아니고 앞으로도 혼자일 필요 없어요."

"저도 알아요," 윌이 속삭인다. _거짓말 하면 안돼_ , 그가 생각한다. 그래서 이번에는 거짓말을 하지 않는다. 손이 떨리지 않도록 윌은 한니발의 손을 꽉 맞잡는다. 다음 말은 귀에 잘 들리지 않을 정도로 작다. 가슴 속 아주 깊숙한 곳에서 아프게 쥐어짜내는 것만 같다. "사랑해요."

한니발은 미소를 지으면서 고개 숙여 윌에게 키스를 한다.

\-----

강의실이 의욕 넘치는 수강생들로 들어차는 모습을 바라보는 윌은 신경이 잔뜩 곤두서있다. 불안해서 손발 끝이 자꾸 저릿저릿하다. 윌은 긴장을 풀기 위해 책상 주변을 이리저리 걸어 다니면서 강의용으로 준비해온 파일과 프로젝터를 괜시리 만지작거린다. 강의 자료를 3번이나 재확인하고 났는데도 여전히 사람들이 강의실로 밀려들어오자 윌은 안경을 벗어 셔츠 소매로 안경알을 박박 닦는다.

그는 제어판에 달린 버튼 하나를 누른다. 강의실 내의 조명이 잦아든다. 윌이 헛기침을 하자 좌석 쪽이 조용해진다.

"대부분의 사람들은 '연쇄 살인마'라고 하면 그들의 파괴적인 성향에 대해서만 생각합니다. 이 살인마들은 살을 찢고 피를 뿌리고 가정을 무참히 망가뜨리면서 목숨을 앗아가는 사람들이니까요. 이런 행위를 하니까 그들은 창조란 가치를 중요시하지 않을 것이다, 이건 잘못 생각하는 겁니다. 어떤 살인마들은 아주 섬세하고도 창의적인 인생을 살아가기도 하고 어떤 살인마들은 참을 수 없는 예술적 충동 때문에 그런 끔찍한 행위를 저지르기도 합니다. 어떤 살인마들은 피해자들의 시체로 무대를 꾸미는 방식에서 예술을 찾기도 합니다. 어떤 살인마들은 자신의 목적을 이루기 위해 인간의 몸 그 자체를 미술용 재료로만 바라볼 때도 있습니다."

윌이 버튼이 누르자 여러 회화 작품들과 시체들이 콜라주를 이루며 스크린을 가득 채운다.

"스테판 왈도프 - 태틀크라임에서는 일명 '빈센트 반 고어'라고 지칭했던 이 살인마는 그런 경우에 모두 속합니다. 그리고 그는 특별히 선호하는 피해자 유형이 있었습니다. 이 자는 임신 상태가 3개월에서 8개월 정도 진행된 오메가들만 노렸습니다. 그렇게 오메가 6명, 총 12명의 피해자를 죽였습니다. 그는 피해자들의 피를 모아서 그걸로 그림을 그렸습니다. 안타깝게도 왈도프가 저지른 살인사건들, 왈도프가 좋아했던 피해자 유형, 그리고 왈도프의 예술적 성향이 이미 언론에서 공공연하게 다뤄졌다는 점 등 이 사건의 여러 가지 요소를 종합해봤을 때 다른 살인마들도 왈도프에게 영감을 받아 이와 비슷한 모방범죄를 일으킬 가능성이 높습니다. 그러니 이 자는 철저하게 공부를 해놓아야 합니다. 이 살인마에게서 영감을 받을 팬들보다는 우리가 더 깊이 있게 이 자를 이해하고 있어야만 그 팬들보다 한발자국 앞서서 생각할 수 있습니다. 앞으로 몇 주에 걸쳐서 이 자가 왜 살인마가 되었는지, 어떻게 살인을 했는지, 그의 디자인과 구성은 어떻게 이루어져있는지 분석해볼 겁니다. 대학에서 미술 이론을 배웠던 사람들이 몇 명이라도 있었으면 좋겠네요."

관중석에서 작게 웃는 소리들이 들린다. 윌은 얼굴을 찡그린다. 농담으로 한 말은 아니었는데. 그는 약간 어색하게 목을 푼다. "그럼 시작할까요."

그 후 1시간 30분 동안 윌은 스테판 왈도프의 조숙했지만 부모님에게 방치됐던 유년기, 혈액은행에서 기술자로 일했던 경력, 시력 장애에 따른 어려움, 초창기의 예술적 방황, 생애 첫 살인, 그리고 나서 탄생한 '가을의 끝에서'라는 작품, 그리고 살인마로서 자신의 디자인을 어떻게 발전시켰는지 그 과정에 대해서 설명한다. 이 강의실에 홀로 서서 떠든다고 상상하며 왈도프에 대한 가설을 풀어놓자 조금씩 윌의 긴장이 풀린다. 강의가 끝날 무렵, 윌은 문 쪽을 슬쩍 바라본다. 비벌리가 문가에 기대어 서있다. 두 사람의 시선이 마주치자 그녀는 목인사를 한다. 비벌리 뒤로는 커다란 그림자가 보인다. 덩치가 큰 남자 같지만 그 넓은 어깨는 마치 심리적인 무게에 짓눌린 듯이 약간 구부정하다. 윌이 제대로 얼굴을 살펴보기 전에 그림자는 자취를 감추지만 굳이 얼굴을 보지 않았어도 저게 잭 크로포드였다는 건 바로 알아볼 수 있다.

"오늘은 여기까지입니다," 윌은 그 그림자가 떠나는 걸 지켜보면서 말한다. "다음 주에는 왈도프가 저지른 최후의 살인 3개를 살펴볼 겁니다. 크리스탈 스티븐스, 카즈오 키타무라, 그리고 엘리엇 가드너-플로레스. 왈도프의 초창기 살인행위에서 살펴보았던 요소들을 생각해보고 그의 작품들 속에서 눈여겨볼 만한 주제의 흐름이 있는지 써오세요. 그리고 매주 여러분들이 고민해봤으면 하는 질문이 하나 더 있습니다. 아직 그 이야기를 다루려면 한참 남았지만 왈도프가 7번째 살인을 저지를 때는 어째서 지금까지와 전혀 다른 디자인을 구상한 건지에 대해 끊임없이 브레인스토밍을 해보았으면 좋겠습니다."

윌이 제어판에 달린 또 다른 버튼을 누르자 조명이 다시 밝아진다. 그는 호기심에 찬 얼굴들을 멍하니 쳐다본다. "어째서 제 피를 쓰지 않고 자신의 피를 쓰기로 결심했을까요?"

수습 요원들 그리고 궁금해서 찾아온 다른 부서 청강생들이 강의실을 떠나면서 종이 부스럭거리는 소리와 중얼거리는 소리가 들린다. 사람들이 빠져나가는 동안에도 비벌리는 자신의 자리를 계속 지킨다. 조명을 다시 켜고 보니 윌은 비벌리가 커다란 폴더를 들고 있다는 걸 발견한다.

강의실이 텅 비자 비벌리는 두 사람밖에 남지 않았다는 걸 확인하기 위해서 어깨 너머를 살펴보더니 문을 닫고는 윌이 왈도프 관련 파일들을 펼쳐둔 채 서있는 강단을 향해 다가온다. "좋은 강의였어요," 그녀가 말한다. "하지만 윌이 직접 겪은 반 고어 경험담을 꺼내기 전에 강의가 끝나서 실망한 사람들도 꽤 있었던 것 같네요."

윌은 어깨를 으쓱인다. "어차피 그런 사람들은 강의실을 나서자마자 프레디 라운즈에게 쪼르르 달려가 그 정보를 넘겨줄 테니 별로 미안하단 생각은 안 드네요," 윌이 구시렁댄다. 윌의 시선은 비벌리가 들고 있는 폴더에서 떨어지지 않는다. "그 폴더가 제가 생각하는 그건가요?"

"맞아요," 비벌리는 윌의 옆에 서서 책상 위에 폴더를 펼친다. "오스터버그 실종 사건과 관련해서도 살펴봐야 할 사진들이 꽤 많았는데 뮌츠 사건은 그 이상으로 많아요. 아마 사진 담당자가 의욕 넘치는 초짜였던 것 같은데 덕분에 사진은 엄청 찍어댔네요."

"직접 두 눈으로 현장을 보는 것보다는 못하지만 그 정도면 충분해요," 윌이 폴더를 손에 쥐면서 말한다.

비벌리는 윌이 책상 위에 사진들을 전부 펼쳐놓고 두 개의 폴라로이드 퍼즐을 각각 맞춰나가는 모습을 지켜본다. "한 가지 궁금했던 게 있어요, 윌."

"뭔가요?"

"오스터버그 사건은 좀 애매하긴 하지만 전반적으로 봤을 때 실종자 스스로 가출을 한 것처럼 보여요. 그리고 뮌츠는 자살인 걸로 확실하게 결론이 났고요. 윌은 자신을 살인자의 입장에 놓음으로써 사건을 해결하는 사람인데 이런 가해자가 없는 사건들로 뭘 하려는 거예요?"

"사실 아무것도 하고 싶지 않아요. 그렇지만 남들은 다 놓친 살인의 흔적을 찾을 수 있다면 찾아야죠."

비벌리는 입술을 모은다. "잠시 자리 좀 비켜줄까요?"

사진 정리 작업을 마친 윌은 깊게 심호흡을 한다. "네, 고마워요."

비벌리는 고개를 끄덕이더니 친근하게 어깨를 두드려준다. "윌이 혼자 일할 수 있도록 맡겨둘게요," 그녀가 말한다. "이러고 나면 윌이 주로 식욕을 잃는다는 건 알고 있지만 이번에 프라이스, 젤러 그리고 저까지 돈을 쏟아서 시체용 가방도 가득 채울 만큼 브리토를 잔뜩 사놨거든요. 윌도 생각 있으면 문자 줘요. 그러면 프라이스가 소스를 혼자 먹어치우지 않게 제가 막아줄게요. 그거 아주 엄청난 일이라고요."

"고마워요, 비벌리," 윌이 대답한다. "이렇게까지 도와줘서요."

비벌리가 나가고 문이 닫히자마자 윌은 크게 숨을 들이마신다. 그는 한참동안 숨을 참고 있다가 천천히 숨을 내뱉는다. 그리고는 앞에 놓인 사진들은 내려다본다. 이마에 땀방울이 맺히기 시작한다. 윌은 눈을 감는다.

_그는 줄리 오스터버그의 작고 소박한 아파트 안 거실에 서있다. 사방에는 하드보드 상자들이 즐비하다. 어떤 상자는 반쯤 물건이 차있고 나머지상자들은 옆으로 쓰러진 채 내용물을 바닥에 쏟아내고 있다. 윌이 이 현장을 재구성하려고 노력하자 눈앞에서 방이 깨끗하게 정리된다. 상자들이 다시 똑바로 놓이고 테이블 근처에 쌓여있던 종이더미도 깔끔하게 세워지고 침실로 연결되는 문도 닫힌다._

_마침내 줄리가 마치 순간이동이라도 한 것처럼 윌 옆에 나타난다. 눈을 꼭 감은 채 축 쳐진 자세다. 그녀가 움찔거리더니 두 눈을 뜬다. 눈을 깜박인다. 그녀는 갑자기 어색하게 비틀거리며 움직이기 시작한다. 마치 태엽을 감았다가 푼 인형 같다._

_윌은 줄리를 따라 침실로 들어간다. 그녀는 옷장 문을 쾅 열어젖히더니 커다란 캐리어 가방을 꺼낸다. 그녀는 옷장에 걸려있는 옷을 낚아채서 가방 안에 쑤셔 넣는다. 화장대 앞에 놓여있던 장신구들도 몇 개 챙기지만 돈이 될 만한 보석들보단 소중하게 여기는 가보들만 챙긴 것이 명백하다._

_그녀는 거실로 다시 향한다. 급하게 나가는 길에 상자들과 종이더미가 사방으로 넘어진다. 그녀는 소파 위에 놓여있던 지갑을 집어 든다. 그녀가 문고리에 손을 올려놓는 순간 온몸이 굳더니 다시 축 늘어진다._

_"나는 다른 사람들에게 이런 현장이 보이길 원한다," 윌이 말한다. "다른 사람들은 이런 현장만을 보았다. 줄리 오스터버그는 여자친구와 동거하기 위해 짐을 옮기기 시작한 지 며칠 만에 알 수 없는 이유로 가출을 했다. 두 사람은 이미 동거를 하는 것이나 마찬가지라 키우던 개도 켈 뮌츠와 하루 종일 함께 지낸다. 강도가 들었거나 그녀가 누군가에게 저항했다는 흔적은 아무것도 없다. 하지만 실제로 일어난 건 그런 게 아니다."_

_윌이 눈을 깜박이자 거실이 다시 정돈된다. 캐리어는 사라졌지만 축 쳐진 줄리의 몸은 여전히 문 옆에 서있다. 윌은 문 반대편에 서있다._

_줄리가 다시 움직이기 시작하지만 아까처럼 어색하고 거짓된 움직임을 보이진 않는다. 그녀는 눈을 깜박이더니 상냥하게 미소 지으면서 윌을 바라본다. 입이 움직이지만 아무런 소리도 나오진 않는다._

_"그녀는 나를 안으로 초대한다," 윌이 말한다. "하지만 난 친구가 아니다. 난 그녀를 죽일 생각이다. 어째서?"_

_그는 공원에서 한니발이 줄리 오스터버그에게 뭔가를 건네주는 모습을 떠올린다. 뱃속이 울렁거리고 목이 바짝 마른다. "그녀는 내 명함을 갖고 있다," 그가 겨우 말한다. "그리고 윌 그레이엄의 상황을 확인하려고 나에게 전화를 걸었다. 그녀는 친절하고 배려심 있는 프로고 전혀 위험하지 않은 존재다. 하지만 그녀는 미처 마무리 짓지 못한 실밥과 같다. 그건 제대로 수선해야만 한다."_

_"난 앞으로의 행위를 별로 하고 싶지 않다," 줄리가 몸을 돌려 부엌으로 향하자 그는 주머니에서 장갑을 꺼내며 말한다. 그는 장갑을 낀다. "그래도 후회는 없다."_

_윌은 무방비하게 서있는 사회복지사 뒤로 달려가 머리를 팔로 감싼다. 그녀가 미처 소리를 지르기 전에 그는 손을 확 꺾는다. 끔찍하게 뭔가 부러지는 소리가 난다. 줄리의 몸에서 힘이 빠지자 그는 천천히 시체를 바닥에 눕힌다._

_그는 소파로 다가가 그 여자의 지갑을 집어 든다. 그리고 안을 뒤져보다가 명함들이 꽂혀있는 곳을 발견한다. 굳이 명함들을 하나씩 뒤져볼 필요도 없다. 자신에게 필요한 명함은 맨 위에 놓여있다. 그는 나머지 명함들을 도로 지갑에 넣는다._

_"나는 캐리어 가방과 옷가지, 그리고 지갑을 챙겨갈 것이다. 나는 마치 그녀가 가출한 것처럼 보이도록 이 아파트 안을 공들여 꾸며놓을 것이다. 그녀가 가출할 만한 이유는 아무것도 없지만 말이다. 어떤 사람들은 가출이라고 믿을 것이고 어떤 사람들은 가출이라고 믿지 않을 것이다. 그들은 인형이 무대에서 춤추면서 빙글빙글 도는 모습을 바라보겠지만 인형술사의 손이나 인형을 조종하는 실은 제대로 보지 못할 것이다."_

_그는 줄리의 시체를 내려다본다. 목뼈가 불룩하게 튀어나온 부분과 크게 부릅뜨고 있는 두 눈에서 그의 시선이 떨어지지 않는다. "이건 필요에 의한 살인이다. 난 이 살인이 자랑스럽지 않다. 그래서 내 작품이라는 흔적은 남기지 않는다. 이건 내 디자인이 아니다."_

윌은 숨을 훅 들이마시면서 재구성된 범죄 현장에서 깨어난다. 그는 신음을 흘리면서 손바닥으로 관자놀이 부근을 꾹 누르고는 구역질하고 싶은 욕구를 억지로 참는다. "안돼, 안돼, 안돼," 그가 쉬어버린 목소리로 속삭이듯 빈다. "제발, 안돼."

강제로 자리에서 일어나 두 번째 현장 사진을 바라보는 일이란 윌이 생각했던 것 이상으로 너무나 힘들다. 켈 뮌츠의 시체와 그 집안을 찍은 사진들을 살펴보는 동안 윌의 호흡이 바들바들 떨린다. 뮌츠의 집은 마구 어지럽혀 있던 줄리의 아파트보다는 훨씬 깔끔하지만 전혀 따뜻하고 안락한 느낌이 들지 않는다. 텅 비어있는 벽과 전반적으로 장식이 없는 내부모습을 보아하니 아마 오스터버그가 종적을 감춘 순간 뮌츠는 이 집을 사람 사는 곳으로 바꾸어야겠다는 의욕을 전부 상실한 것으로 보인다.

뮌츠의 시체는 침실 문 옆에 축 늘어져있고 목에는 밧줄이 묶여있다. 어두운 피부색은 잿빛으로 바뀌었고 죽음과 강추위 앞에 약간 푸르스름한 기운을 띈다. 이상하게도 뒷마당으로 향하는 유리문과 현관문은 둘 다 열려있는 상태라서 눈보라가 집안으로 조금 들이닥친 상태다. 윌은 자살 보고서를 살펴보며 볼티모어 경찰의 의견을 읽어본다.

-

고인의 시체는 금요일 아침 집으로 돌아온 이웃들이 현관문이 열린 걸 이상하게 여긴 덕분에 발견됐음. 사망 추정 시각은 2013/11/28, 대략 오후 5시. 누군가 자물쇠를 따거나 강제로 들어온 흔적은 발견되지 않았음. 뒷마당으로 향하는 유리 슬라이딩 도어도 열려있었음. 양쪽 문에서 발견된 지문은 고인의 지문뿐임. 고인이 기르던 개는 4살 된 수컷 골든 리트리버였는데 행방이 불분명한 상태. 현장에서는 인간의 발자국도 개의 발자국도 발견되지 않았음. 아마 개가 열려있는 문밖으로 달려 나갔으나 눈 때문에 그 흔적이 지워진 것으로 추정됨. 고인의 목 주변 상처에서는 침입자나 폭력의 흔적이 아무것도 발견되지 않았지만 긁힌 흔적이 있음. 고인의 손톱 밑에서 피부 조직이 발견되었음. 부검 결과와 함께 DNA 검사 결과를 기다리는 중.

13/05/12 추가 내용: 부검 결과 사인은 질식에 의한 것으로 확인되었으며 이는 현장에서 발견된 시체의 상태와도 일치함. 손톱 밑에서 발견된 피부 조직은 고인의 것으로 확인됨. 목 주변에 난 상처는 자해인 것으로 보임. 이 사건은 공식적으로 종료함.

사인: 목을 매어 자살.

-

윌은 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 보고서를 옆에 내려놓는다. 그는 하나의 커다란 그림처럼 연결된 현장 사진들을 다시 한 번 한참 바라보고는 눈을 감는다.

_그는 열려있는 현관문과 유리문 정 가운데 지점에 서있다. 바람은 차갑고 양쪽 문으로 눈이 조금씩 들이닥치고 있다. 페퍼는 두꺼운 털에 눈을 잔뜩 묻힌 채 열린 마당 문을 통해서 집안으로 들어온다. 페퍼는 윌 바로 앞에 멈추어 서더니 몸을 흔들어 눈을 털어낸다. 거실을 둘러보던 개는 행복한 듯 꼬리를 열심히 흔든다. 페퍼는 윌을 완전히 무시한다. 현재 상황에서 윌은 이곳에 존재하지 않는다._

_켈 뮌츠는 밧줄을 손에 쥔 채 침실 문가에 서있다. 줄리가 그랬던 것처럼 그녀 역시 태엽이 풀린 장난감처럼 힘없이 늘어져있다. 그러더니 느리게 삐걱대며 그녀가 움직이기 시작한다. 그녀는 로봇처럼 뻣뻣하게 밧줄을 문고리에다가 걸더니 매듭을 묶고 나서는 나머지 밧줄을 문 위로 던져서 반대편으로 넘긴다. 그녀는 밧줄에 체중을 전부 실어 매달리면서 밧줄이 단단하게 고정됐는지 확인한다. 밧줄은 풀리지 않는다. 그러더니 그녀는 밧줄 반대쪽 끝으로 올가미를 만든다._

_그녀는 천천히 올가미를 단발 곱슬머리 아래 걸친다. 그리고는 목 주변을 감싼 올가미를 단단하게 조인다. 켈은 눈을 감은 채 한동안 가만히 서서 생각에 잠겨있다. 그러더니 다리에서 힘을 푼다._

_빠르지도 쉽지도 않은 죽음이다. 그녀는 어떻게든 숨을 쉬려고 헐떡이면서 온몸으로 발버둥을 친다. 의식을 조금씩 잃기 시작하자 그녀는 목을 꽉 조이는 밧줄을 손톱으로 한참 긁더니 마침내 축 늘어진다._

_페퍼는 안절부절 못한 채 멍멍 짖으면서 죽어가는 주인 주변을 계속 맴돈다. 그리고는 켈의 발을 킁킁거리더니 안쓰럽게 낑낑거린다. 페퍼는 그렇게 한참동안 거기에 주저앉아 있다가 또 한 번 낑 소리를 내고는 열려있는 현관문 밖으로 달려 나간다._

_"나는 다른 사람들에게 이런 현장이 보이길 원한다," 윌이 말한다. "다른 사람들은 이런 현장만을 보았다. 하지만 실제로 일어난 건 그런 게 아니다."_

_그가 눈을 깜박이자 뒷마당으로 향하는 문이 닫힌다. 다시 한 번 깜박이자 목을 매단 켈의 시체와 밧줄이 문에서 사라진다. 다시 한 번 깜박이자 그는 문가에 서있다. 피곤해보이지만 훨씬 더 사람다운 켈 뮌츠가 그 앞에 서있다. 닫혀있는 유리문 뒤편으로는 페퍼가 보인다. 개는 삽으로 눈을 치운 뒷마당을 뛰어다니면서 떨어지는 눈송이를 향해 신나게 입을 벌리고 있다._

_켈의 어두운 피부는 스트레스 때문에 살이 많이 빠진 것처럼 약간 헐렁해 보인다. 그리고 입가와 이마에는 주름이 나있어서 실제 나이보다 늙어 보인다. 그 주름 잡힌 눈가에는 오묘한 표정이 자리 잡고 있다. 절박함, 회의감, 의심, 그리고 희망이 탁하게 섞여있다._

_"난 불청객이 아니다," 윌이 말한다. "켈이 나에게 이곳으로 와달라고 얘기했다. 그녀는…….“_

갑작스러운 기억의 조각이 몸을 꿰뚫고 지나간다. **"네, 어떤 뉴스팀이 몇 시간 전에 저를 찾아와서 인터뷰를 요청했어요," 한니발이 말한다.**

윌의 손이 덜덜 떨리기 시작하자 머릿속 현장이 흐려진다. 켈 뮌츠와 그녀의 집이 깜박인다. 뮌츠의 복잡함이 담긴 시선을 마주보면서 정말 현장에 서있는 것 같은 감각과 강의실에서 그저 사진 속 뮌츠의 시체를 바라보고 있는 것 같은 감각이 서로 교차한다.

다시 한 번 스쳐지나가는 기억. **한니발은 휴대폰을 바라본다. 즐거워하던 표정이 싹 사라지면서 차가운 표정만이 남는다.**

윌이 두 눈을 꽉 감자 따뜻한 눈물이 얼굴을 타고 흐른다. 이제는 떨리는 걸 넘어서서 손이 발작을 일으키듯 마구 흔들린다. 그럼에도 불구하고 윌은 손바닥으로 머리 양옆을 꾹 누르면서 어떻게든 가슴 속 통증을 옆으로 밀어내고 다시 현장에 집중하고자 애쓴다. "봤다," 그가 속삭인다. "그녀는 봤다… 그리고 나에게 연락을 했다. 우리는 그녀의 집에서 잠시 대화를 나누었다. 그녀는 줄리 오스터버그의 실종과 관련된 무언가를 알아내려고, 아니, 뭐든지 알아내고 싶어서 절박했다. 혹시라도 내가 뭔가 알고 있지는 않을까 궁금해 했다."

양손으로 머리를 더 꾹 누르자 손가락 아래 요동치는 맥박이 느껴진다. 공황 상태를 막아줄 만한 정신적 방어막을 치기 위해 윌은 심호흡을 여러 번 반복한다. 금방이라도 무너질 듯한 방어막에 대고 공포심이 쾅쾅 주먹을 내리친다. 하지만 계속 이어서 현장을 재구성할 수는 있다.

_윌은 두 눈을 뜬다. 냉정한 무관심이 살얼음처럼 얼굴에 퍼진다. "난 오스터버그 사건의 비밀을 알고 있다," 그가 말하면서 옷 안감에 숨어있는 주머니 속으로 손을 뻗어 밧줄을 꺼낸다. "그리고 그녀에게 망설임 없이 그 대답을 알려준다."_

_켈이 밧줄을 보고는 놀라서 몸을 빼지만 그는 다리를 아래쪽으로 쓸 듯이 걷어찬다. 그녀는 중심을 잃고 비틀거리면서 넘어진다. 반면 윌의 움직임은 우아한데다가 빠르고 강력하다. 알파 여자가 도망치려고 몸부림을 치는 동안 그는 밧줄을 그녀의 목에 한번 감고는 확 당긴다. 그가 밧줄을 끌어올리면서 켈을 강제로 일어서게 만들자 켈은 숨이 막혀 캑캑 댄다. 그녀는 발길질을 하면서 팔꿈치로 그를 치려 하지만 그는 그녀의 공격을 전부 눈치 채고는 하나 같이 몸을 피한다._

_켈의 호흡이 점점 약하고 거칠게 변한다. 그녀는 목 주변에 감긴 밧줄을 마구 긁어댄다. 밧줄 아래로 손톱을 집어넣어서 조금이라도 공간을 만들려고 하지만 목에 새빨간 상처를 남길 뿐이다._

_그녀는 신음을 몇 번 더 흘리더니 눈을 감으면서 축 늘어진다. 그녀는 아직 죽지 않았다. 충격과 산소부족 때문에 의식을 잃기는 했지만 지금부터 그는 뮌츠가 다시는 정신을 차릴 일이 없도록 만들 것이다. 그는 능숙한 손놀림으로 올가미를 만들어서 켈의 목에 감는다. 그는 순식간에 켈 뮌츠의 자살 무대를 꾸며낸다. 그리고는 주변을 정리하면서 그녀가 저항했다는 흔적을 싹 제거한다._

_"경찰은 정체가 불분명한 머리카락, 피부 조각, 실오라기 하나 발견하지 못할 것이다," 윌이 말한다. "나를 이 현장과 연결 지을 수 있을 만한 증거는 단 한 개도 남기지 않을 것이다……."_

_어디선가 다급하게 긁어대는 소리와 함께 애처롭게 낑낑거리는 소리가 어렴풋이 들린다. 그는 소리를 향해 고개를 돌린다. 페퍼가 뒷다리로 일어선 채 진흙과 눈이 잔뜩 묻은 앞발로 유리문을 긁어대고 있다. 개가 숨을 헐떡이면서 자꾸 긁으니 유리가 순식간에 지저분해진다. 윌은 그 개가 미친 듯이 패닉을 일으키는 모습을 한참동안 지켜보다가 유리문을 향해 걸어간다._

_"내 범죄 현장에는 증인이 있다. 목소리를 낼 수는 없는 증인이라고 해도 말이다," 윌이 말하면서 유리 앞에 멈추어 선다. "이대로 내버려두면 누군가가 뮌츠의 시체를 발견하기 전에 밖에서 얼어 죽을 것이다."_

_트라우마를 겪은 개는 몸을 웅크리면서 추위와 공포에 몸을 떤다. 이 단순한 동물은 선천적으로 인간을 공격할 수 없도록 태어났다. 눈앞에서 주인을 살해한 남자조차도 말이다. 개는 유리를 통해 윌을 올려다본다. 어두운 갈색 눈동자에는 산산조각 난 하나의 세상이 담겨있다._

_윌은 살짝 고개를 기우뚱한 채 냉담하면서도 호기심 어린 시선으로 개를 관찰한다. 그는 유리문을 옆으로 밀어 연다. 개는 도망치려 하지만 윌은 겨우 그 목덜미를 잡아챈다. "하지만… 평소에는 절대 하지 않는 어떤 감정적인 판단 하에… 나는 다른 결정을 내린다. 나는 나 자신을 이 현장과 연결 지을 수 있는 무언가를 갖고 떠나기로 한다. 그 누구도 이 연결고리를 찾아내지 못하도록 나는 완벽하게 상황을 제어할 자신이 있다."_

_그는 문을 전부 열어둔 채 개를 데리고 현장을 떠난다. "나의 실수는 이것 하나다. 이 작은, 상대적인 친절함. 새까만 어둠과는 전혀 어울리지 않는 작은 빛줄기 하나 때문에 나의 타락한 내면이 전부 드러나게 됐다."_

윌은 두 눈을 번쩍 뜬다. 그는 다시 자기 자신의 몸으로 돌아와서 콴티코의 빈 강의실 안에 서있다. 그는 한참 동안 무의식적으로 떨리는 어깨를 제외하고는 미동도 없이 서있다. 눈조차 깜박이지 않고 앞에 놓인 사진들을 쳐다본다. 흘리지 못한 눈물 때문에 시야가 뿌옇게 변해 가는데도 그 사실을 알아차리지 못한다. 윌은 입을 열지만 그 어떠한 말도 할 수 없다는 걸 깨닫는다. 어깨의 떨림이 더 심해진다. 그는 양손으로 머리카락을 움켜쥔다. 가슴 속 괴로움이 점점 강해지는 동안 그는 그렇게 그 자리에 우두커니 서있었다.

결국 감정이 폭발한다. 주먹으로 책상을 내리치는 순간 뜨거운 눈물이 흘러내린다. 윌이 흐느끼면서 책상을 쾅쾅 두드리자 사진들이 흐트러지면서 바닥으로 떨어진다. 무릎에서 힘이 빠진 윌은 바닥으로 주저앉지만 계속 책상 옆면을 주먹으로 친다.

왈도프의 살인을 설명하기 위해서 준비해온 강의용 사진들 사이로 오스터버그와 뮌츠의 현장 사진들이 뒤섞인다. 익숙한 사진 두 장에 윌의 시선이 머문다. 하나는 왈도프 최후의 작품을 찍은 사진이다. 날개 달린 괴물이 당시 기절했던 윌이 누워있었음을 알리는 하얀 선을 향해 독점욕 담긴 손을 뻗고 있다. 또 하나의 사진은 '가을의 끝에서'다. 그 작품의 끔찍한 비밀이 밝혀지자 한니발이 소유권을 포기한 그림. 두 개의 연결고리가 이제는 너무나 선명하게 보여서 도저히 우연이었다고는 생각할 수 없다.

**“이 정도로 피를 흘렸다면 누구나 당연히 죽겠지만 여전히 인간의 몸속에 흐르는 전체 혈액량을 생각해보면 한참 부족한 양이에요,”** 현장에 남은 피의 양을 보고 자신이 했던 말이 기억난다.

"피가 발이 달린 것도 아니고 자기 멋대로 사라졌을 리 없죠," 윌이 사진을 쳐다보며 쉰 목소리로 읊조린다. 몇 달 전 잭이 비아냥거리며 했던 대답이다.

그리고 윌은 다시 한 번 뒤에 숨어있던 인형술사의 손길을 발견한다. 왈도프의 이해할 수 없던 자살이 자살이 아니었다고 가정하는 순간 모든 게 완벽하게 이해가 간다. 이런 식의 연극, 이런 완벽한 무대 설정, 현장의 일부를 훔쳐가는 이런 상황을 윌은 여러 번 봐왔다.

"체서피크 리퍼," 윌이 속삭인다.

자신의 집에서 벌어진 방화 사건을 재구성할 당시의 기억들이 불쑥 떠오른다. 머릿속에서 자신의 목소리가 울려퍼지면서 그때 윌이 분석했던 내용들이 눈부실 정도로 그리고 쓰라릴 정도로 뚜렷하게 되살아난다. **“나는 그에게 많은 신경을 쓰고 있다. 이 집에 와 본 것은 오늘이 처음이 아니다. 난 이 집을 손바닥 들여다보듯이 잘 알고 있다," 윌은 말했었다. “개들은 나에게 반응하지 않는다. 나를 이미 익숙하게 생각하니 비정상적인 상황이 일어나지 않는 한 경계하지 않을 것이다.”** 예전에 윌이 사라진 아이들을 쫓아다니는 동안 한니발이 대신 개들의 먹이를 챙겨준 이후로 윌이 키우는 개들은 하나 같이 한니발을 좋아했었다.

화재 사건. 인간 표지판. 줄리 오스터버그. 왈도프의 자살. 켈 뮌츠. 그리고 더 많은 죽음과 파괴와 거짓말이 머릿속에 꽉 차오르면서 경악이 맥박 친다. 그 모든 것들이 한 명의 얼굴을 보여주고 있다. 윌이 지긋이 바라보았던 눈동자와 수없이 키스했던 입술을 가진 어떤 사람의 얼굴.

윌은 감정과의 연결을 끊어버린다. 모든 감정들을 상자에 넣은 다음에 땅에 묻어버리자 갑자기 이 모든 게 멀게 느껴진다. 임시적인 방편이라는 건 알고 있다. 이 끔찍한 독이 자물쇠를 갉아먹고 다시 땅 속에서 기어올라와 윌을 통째로 집어삼킬 것도 알고 있다. 하지만 언젠가 찾아올 좌절을 조금이라도 뒤로 미루기 위해서 지금만큼은 무감각을 선택해야만 한다. 얼마 남지 않은 시간 안에 행동을 취해야 한다.

윌은 멍하니 주머니에 손을 넣어 휴대폰을 꺼낸다. 그는 책상 아래 앉아 덜덜 떨면서 더듬더듬 숫자패드를 입력한다. 공포감이 조류처럼 윌을 바다로 끌고 나가려 하지만 그는 몸을 웅크리며 내면으로 숨어든다. 이 배에는 닻도 없고 노도 없다.

통화음이 한 번 울리고. 두 번 울리고. 세 번 울리고. 딸칵. "알라나 블룸입니다."

"알라나," 그가 중얼거린다.

"윌?"

"지금 조지타운이에요?"

"아니요, 오늘은 수업도 없고 업무도 없어서, 지금 집에서 다음에 발표할 심리학 논문 자료를 작성하고 있어요. 왜요?"

윌은 목소리를 가다듬는다. "알라나에게 로즈마리를 맡겨야 할 것 같아서요. 그냥… 잠시 동안 만요. 긴급사태예요.“

"물론 가능하지만 왜-"

"고마워요," 윌이 말한다. "거기까지 가는 데 1시간 30분 정도 걸릴 거예요."

"윌, 무슨 일 있어요?"

"직접 만나서 말해줄게요. 지금은… 제발요, 알라나."

알라나는 잠시 조용하더니 대답한다. "알았어요."

윌은 더 이상 대화를 이어가지 못하고 바로 전화를 끊는다. 그는 휘청거리는 다리로 일어선다. 바닥에 떨어진 사진들을 줍는다. 책상 위가 그럭저럭 정리되자 윌은 다시 휴대폰을 꺼내서 또 다른 번호로 전화를 건다.

한 번 울리고. 두 번 울리고. 세 번. 네 번. 딸칵.

"미안해요, 윌. 혹시 브리토 때문에 전화한 거면 소스는 하나도 못 건졌어요. 지미가 이 정도로 치사하게 굴 것이라고는 미처 파악을-"

"저 뭔가 알아낸 게 있어요, 비벌리. 마리아나 해구만큼이나 깊고 어두운 비밀을요. 그래서 또 부탁할 게 생겼어요," 윌은 강의실 문을 닫으면서 말한다. "저를 위해서 뭐 하나만 승인 받아줄 수 있겠어요?"

\-----

로즈마리가 있던 어린이집에서 알라나의 집까지 향하는 동안 처음에는 시간이 정신없이 지나간다. 어두운 생각들이 머릿속으로 비집고 들어오지 못하도록 윌은 계속 쓸데없는 짓을 한다. 도로를 나누는 하얀 선들을 하나씩 세보고, 차 번호판들을 외워보고, 라디오 주파수를 자꾸 바꿔보고- 다른 것에 집중할 수만 있다면 뭐든 좋았다. 알라나의 집이 가까워지자 처음은 혼자 종알대며 얌전하던 로즈마리도 슬슬 징징거리기 시작한다. 윌은 알라나의 집에 도착했지만 바로 현관문으로 향하지 않고 대신 뒷좌석으로 옮겨 앉아 로즈마리에게 수유를 해준다.

아기가 품에 안겨 만족스러운 듯한 소리를 내자 윌이 열심히 봉쇄하고 있던 상자 안에서 조그마한 감정이 벽을 허물고 나온다. 윌은 소리 내어 흐느끼면서 딸을 가까이 끌어안는다. "난 로즈마리를 정말 사랑해," 그가 속삭인다. "이 세상 그 무엇보다도 사랑해. 네가 뱃속에 생겼을 때는 너무나 힘든 상황이었는데 이렇게까지 너를 사랑하게 될 줄은 몰랐어. 하지만 넌 이것조차 기억 못 하겠지. 이 세상은 너무 불공평하지 않아? 네 인생이 전부 망가지기 전 이 행복한 시절을 너는 기억조차 못할 거라니. 난 너에게 이런 기분을 가르쳐주고 싶지 않았는데."

윌은 어두운 금발 머리카락이 조금씩 나고 있는 로즈마리의 머리를 쓰다듬어준다. 그리고는 허리를 숙여 로즈마리의 귀에 속삭인다. “난 로즈마리가 나보다 더 나은 어린 시절을… 나보다 더 나은 인생을 살기 바랐는데. 정말 미안해."

차 창문에서 똑똑 두드리는 소리가 들린다. 윌은 소스라치게 놀란다. 이제는 지나치게 익숙한 체서피크 리퍼의 모습이 떠오르면서 심장이 거세게 뛴다. 엄한 눈동자와 꾹 다문 입술, 수많은 피해자들의 핏자국이 묻어있는 깨끗한 드레스 셔츠. 하지만 윌이 겨우 시선을 들어올리자 차밖에 서있는 사람은 알라나일 뿐이다. 알라나는 걱정스러운 표정을 짓고 있다.

윌이 로즈마리의 뒷정리를 해주는 동안 알라나는 차문을 연다. "도대체 무슨 일이에요, 윌?" 알라나가 낮게 달래는 목소리로 묻는다.

윌은 차마 그녀와 눈을 마주할 수 없어서 아기에게만 시선을 집중한다. "리퍼의 정체를 알아냈어요," 그가 중얼거린다. "그의 얼굴이 보여요. 눈동자에 그대로 새겨질 것처럼요."

알라나는 헉 놀란다. "세상에, 그건 정말 엄청난 일 아닌가요? 잭에게는 알려줬어요? 경찰은?"

"한동안은 정신없을 거예요. 아기를 데리고 있을 형편은 아니죠. 언론이 쫓아와서 플래쉬를 터뜨리며 불쾌한 질문을 던져댈 테고 저는 더 불쾌한 대답을 해줘야 할 겁니다," 윌은 알라나의 말을 무시하면서 로즈마리를 도로 카시트에 앉힌 다음에 카시트를 통째로 자동차 좌석에서 떼어내는 힘겨운 작업을 시작한다.

"윌, 아까 제 질문에는 대답하지 않았어요."

"다 계획이 있어요."

"지금 질문을 회피하고 있네요," 알라나가 팔짱을 끼면서 말한다. "그 모습을 보아하니 윌이 혼자서 리퍼를 쫓아가려 한다고밖에 생각할 수 없어요. 지금 맨손으로 이 타이어에 구멍을 내야 하는 한이 있더라도 전 윌이 또 다른 미리엄 래스 꼴 나도록 내버려둘 생각은 전혀 없어요. 그 계획이라는 것에 저도 포함시켜주면 더 제대로 된 도움을 줄 수 있을 거예요."

"알라나, 경찰서 근처에서 조용히 숨어 지내면서 앞으로 다가올 위험과 스트레스로부터 로즈마리를 지켜주는 것 이상으로 저를 더 도와줄 수 있는 방법은 없을 겁니다. 아무에게나 부탁할 수 없는, 가장 중요한 임무라고요," 윌이 신경질을 내면서 겨우 용기를 쥐어짜내서 알라나의 눈을 마주본다. 붉은 눈가에 맺힌 괴로움을 발견했는지 알라나는 숨을 훅 들이마시고는 염려스러운 표정으로 윌을 쳐다본다.

그러더니 그녀는 고개를 끄덕인다. 윌이 로즈마리를 넘겨주는 동안 두 사람은 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 윌은 잠시 망설이다가 로즈마리의 얼굴 근처까지 고개를 숙인다. 그는 자제력을 잃지 않기 위해 두 눈을 꼭 감은 채 코를 아기의 곱슬머리 속에 파묻는다. 그 산뜻한 향기를 천천히 들이마시면서 어쩌면 이 냄새를 맡아보는 것도 이게 마지막일 지도 모른다는 사실에 뱃속이 울렁거린다. 마침내 윌은 아기와 카시트를 알라나에게 건네준다. 마치 벼랑 끝에 매달려있는 상황에서 생명줄을 스스로 놓는 것만 같은 기분이다.

"윌," 다시 운전석에 올라탄 윌을 향해 알라나가 말한다. "몸조심해요. 지금뿐만 아니라 나중에도요. 리퍼를 찾아내기 위해 연결점을 살펴보는 동안 윌이 본 것들은 이미 윌의 마음속에 새겨져 있을 거예요. 자신의 머릿속으로 리퍼가 파고든 상태라는 뜻이죠. 그것도 아주 깊숙이. 나중에 그 영향을 다시 없애려면 심리적인 도움이 필요할 거예요."

윌은 알라나를 한참동안 바라본다. 지금 이 사태가 얼마나 더 심각한 지 도저히 그녀에게 말해줄 수 없다. 알라나의 말대로, 리퍼는 지금 윌의 마음속에 확실히 새겨져있다. 아주 근본적인 부분까지 파고든 그 흔적이 눈앞에 아른거릴 지경이다. 심장 위에 쓰인 HL과 GW라는 머리글자가 말이다. 그 어떠한 심리 치료를 받아도 그 각인을 지울 수는 없을 것이다.

"고마워요, 알라나," 윌이 속삭이면서 차 시동을 켠다. 그는 운전대를 너무 세게 쥐어서 하얗게 질린 채 떨리는 손으로 운전을 하기 시작한다. 몇 킬로미터가 한참 지난 이후에도 윌은 차마 백미러를 통해서 뒤를 바라볼 수 없다. 이렇게 멀리 왔어도 백미러를 쳐다보면 알라나가 로즈마리를 안은 채 집 앞에서 불안해하며 서있는 모습만이 비칠 것 같다.

윌은 조수석에 놓여있는 휴대폰을 향해 손을 뻗는다. 지금 윌이 찾고 있는 번호는 최근 통화기록에 더 이상 남아있지 않지만 연락처에는 그대로 남아있다.

통화음이 한 번 울리고. 딸칵.

\-----

날카로운 칼날로 자르니 새로 산 리놀륨 바닥재가 깔끔하게 쪼개진다. 한니발은 바닥재를 들어 올려 자신의 실력을 감상한다. 그는 긴 자 옆에 다시 그 조각을 내려놓고는 길이를 정확하게 맞췄는지 확인한다. 그가 결과에 만족하고 결과물을 옆으로 치워두는데 마침 현관문이 열리는 소리가 들린다. 발을 끌 듯 걷는 윌 특유의 발자국 소리가 복도를 따라 들려온다.

"어서 오세요," 한니발이 부른다. 윌이 문가로 다가오자 그는 고개를 돌려 윌을 바라본다. 윌은 창백한 얼굴에 동요한 표정을 짓고 있다. 당장이라도 도망치려는 가젤 사슴처럼 온 몸을 바짝 긴장하고 있다. "무슨 일 있어요?"

윌은 아무 대답도 하지 않는다. 그는 한니발을 내려다보며 거의 보이지 않을 정도로 입술을 파르르 떤다.

"윌," 한니발이 낮고 단호한 목소리로 말한다. "로즈마리는 어디 있어요?"

"로즈마리는 안전해요," 윌이 속삭인다.

"뭐로부터 안전하다는 거죠?"

"당신으로부터요," 윌이 씩씩대더니 코트 안으로 손을 뻗어 권총을 꺼낸다. 손가락이 덜덜 떨리고 있지만 그는 한니발을 향해 총구를 겨눈다. "페퍼가 왜 마틸다 집에서 나머지 동물들과 함께 지내고 있는지 알고 있어요. 줄리 오스터버그와 켈 뮌츠에게 무슨 일이 있었는지도 알고 있어요. 스테판 왈도프가 왜 '자살'을 해야 했는지도 알고 있어요. 크리스찬 앤드류 넬슨의 팔 안쪽에 새겨져있던 숫자들도 무슨 장난이었는지 알고 있어요. 내 집에 불이 왜 났는지도 알고 있어요. 난 당신이 누군지 알고 있어."

한니발은 천천히 고개를 돌려 막 자르고 있던 리놀륨 바닥재를 내려다본다. 등 근육을 최대한 움직이지 않은 채 그는 칼을 셔츠 소매 속으로 밀어 넣는다. 그리고는 똑같이 계산적이고 정확한 몸놀림으로 등을 돌려 자리에서 일어선다.

"당신이 어떻게 뒤에서 인형들을 조종하던 건지 이제야 알겠어. 당신 피해자들도. FBI를 어떻게 속였는지도," 윌이 말한다. 그는 떨리는 손가락에 조금 더 힘을 실어서 방아쇠를 움켜쥔다. 아직 총을 쏠 정도는 아니다. "나를 어떻게 속였는지도."

한니발은 칼이 없는 손바닥을 펼쳐 보이면서 진정하라는 듯 손짓한다. 윌이 그 손을 쳐다보는 동안 한니발은 등 뒤로 숨기고 있던 나머지 팔을 서서히 뺀다. 칼자루가 손바닥으로 미끄러져 내려온다. 그는 조심스럽게 한 발자국 내민다.

"오지 마!" 윌이 외치면서 총을 더 꽉 쥔다.

한니발은 아랑곳없이 한 발자국 더 내민다. "총 내려놔요, 윌. 침착하게 대화로 풀도록 하죠."

"'대화?'" 윌이 말한다. "지금 무슨 대화가 필요하다는 거예요? 발뺌조차 하지 않는 주제에!"

"네, 부정하지 않겠습니다," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 진지하고 흔들리지 않는 시선으로 윌의 눈동자를 바라본다. 그는 다시 한 번 천천히 다가선다. 조금만 더 다가가면 윌이 총을 쏘기로 결심했을 때 절대 몸을 피할 수 없는 범위에 들어서게 된다. "윌의 눈동자 속에 담겨있는 확신이 보이니까요. 불꽃과 억지로 싸울 필요는 없죠."

"당신은…" 윌은 숨을 몰아쉬면서 눈물을 없애려고 눈을 깜박인다. 목을 낮게 울리자 어금니가 으드득 갈리는 소리가 들린다. "이대로 영원히 내 등 뒤에서 살인을 저지르고 거짓말하고 남들을 갖고 놀면서 집에 돌아와서는 나하고 내 아기한테 그 피 묻은 입술로 키스해줄 생각이었어요?"

"영원히는 아니었죠," 한니발이 한발자국 내딛으면서 말한다. 총구가 이제 가슴 앞 1센티미터 거리에 놓여있다. "시간이 좀 더 흐르면 윌도 제 생활방식에 익숙해지기를 바라고 있었어요. 조금씩 윌에게 가르쳐주려고 했는데-"

"끓는 물속에 갇힌 개구리처럼 말이죠," 윌이 내뱉듯 말한다. "온도를 조금씩 올리면 개구리는 자기가 삶아지고 있다는 것조차 모르니까."

"그런 표현을 쓰고 싶지는 않네요," 한니발이 말한다. 총구가 심장 바로 위쪽에 있는 피부에 닿는다. "희귀하고 아름다운 난초를 가꾸는 정원사와 같다고나 할까요. 매일 온갖 노력을 쏟아부으면서 언젠가 그 난초가 훌륭한 꽃을 피워주길 기다리는 거죠."

"안됐지만," 윌이 으르렁댄다. "난 이미 다 시들었어요."

한니발은 인상을 쓴다. "저에 대한 이야기를 다른 사람들에게도 말했나요, 윌?" 윌은 바로 대답하지 않는다. 그것만으로도 한니발은 이미 대답을 예상할 수 있지만 그래도 그는 다시 한 번 재촉한다. "대답해주세요."

"안 했어요," 윌이 속삭인다.

그 짧은 말에는 오로지 진실만이 담겨있다. 한니발은 천천히 고개를 저으면서 표정 속에 약간의 실망을 내비친다. "아, 윌," 그가 한숨을 쉰다. "윌 정도 실력에 그런 초보적인 실수를 저지르다니요."

윌이 총을 발사하는 동시에 한니발이 손으로 윌의 팔을 세게 친다. 발사음이 한니발의 귓가에 울리지만 총알은 빗나가서 한니발의 대동맥이 아닌 화장실 벽에 가서 박힌다. 윌이 다시 한 번 방아쇠를 당기기 전에 한니발은 나머지 팔을 휘둘러서 칼을 윌의 배 깊숙이 꽂는다. 찔린 부위에서 뜨거운 피가 쏟아져 나오면서 한니발의 손을 적시고 바닥에 떨어진다.

윌은 고통에 부르르 떤다. 총이 손에서 떨어진다. 한니발은 칼날을 비틀면서 윌을 조심스럽게 화장실 바닥에 눕힌다. 그는 한손으로 윌의 양팔을 머리 위에 고정시키고는 나머지 손으로 계속 칼을 움직인다. "아, 윌," 한니발이 중얼거린다. "이런 일은 벌어지지 않아도 됐는데."

"나중에 뭐라고 말할 셈이죠?" 윌이 중얼거린다. "경찰이 내 시체를 찾으러 오면."

"극심한 산후 우울증이 뒤늦게 찾아왔다고 해야죠," 한니발이 말하면서 계속 배를 찢는다. 칼날이 살을 가르자 치솟는 통증에 윌은 신음을 흘린다. "제 서재에서는 일본 무사도와 관련된 책들이 발견될 거고 그 중 할복 문화에 대한 부분에 끼워진 책갈피가 발견될 겁니다. 그리고 그 페이지에는 윌이 쓴 것 같은 글씨체로 메모가 적혀있을 겁니다. 그 책에서는 윌의 지문이 잔뜩 발견될 테고요. 그 정도 증거가 있다고 해도 아마 저는 한동안 끈질긴 수사를 받겠죠. 하지만 경찰도 결국엔 어쩔 수 없이 윌의 자살을 인정할 거예요. 저는 굉장히 슬퍼할 겁니다."

한니발은 칼을 들지 않은 손으로 윌의 뺨을 어루만진다. 엄지손가락이 아랫입술을 스친다. 뱃속에서 퍼지는 엄청난 고통에 윌은 눈을 뜨는 것조차 고역이지만 살짝 뜬 눈꺼풀 사이로, 그리고 속눈썹에 엉겨 붙은 눈물 사이로 한니발이 입술을 찌푸리고 있는 모습이 보인다. "그건 굳이 연기하지 않아도 될 것 같네요," 한니발이 중얼거린다.

"현명하군요," 윌이 겨우 말한다. "하지만 문제가 하나 있어요."

한니발이 흠 소리를 내지만 마치 아기를 달래는 듯한 투다. 그는 제대로 배를 살펴보면서 무대를 꾸미기 위해 윌의 셔츠 단추를 풀기 시작한다. "무슨 문제가……." 한니발이 윌의 가슴에 달려있는 것을 발견하더니 동작을 멈춘다.

"리퍼의 정체를 남에게 말했냐고 아까 물었죠. 전 아무한테도 말 안 했어요. 그러니 아까는 진실을 말했죠," 윌이 말한다. 목젖이 울리면서 이상한 소리를 낸다. 그게 웃음소리인건지 충격으로 인해 횡격막이 경련을 일으키는 건지 본인조차도 구분할 수 없다.

윌의 가슴에는 몰래 부착해둔 도청 장치가 있다. 한니발이 윌의 배에다가 만든 피투성이 상처 바로 위쪽에 최첨단 장치가 붙어있는 것이다. 기계 모양을 보아하니 단순히 소리를 녹음하는 게 아니라 발신까지 가능한 장치라는 걸 한니발은 알아차린다. 잘 기억이 안 날 정도로 오랜만에 누군가에게 한 방 먹었다는 사실에 한니발은 진심으로 충격을 받는다.

"콴티코에서 빌렸어요," 윌이 중얼거린다. "잭에게 전화해서. 주파수를 알려주고. 잭에게 리퍼의 정체를 말한 건 당신이에요. 당신 입으로 다 말한 거니까. 도망칠 수는 있겠지만 멀리 가지는 못할 걸요. 잭을 포함해서 볼티모어에 있는 경찰이란 경찰은 전부 속도위반하면서 이곳으로 달려오고 있겠죠."

"아, 윌," 한니발의 한숨 속에는 탄식이 담겨있다. "역시 대단해요. 윌도 자기자신의 잠재력을 깨닫기만 한다면… 우리가 얼마나 서로 어울리는지도 알 수 있었을 텐데."

윌이 덜덜 떨리는 손가락을 들어올린다. 피가 빠른 속도로 빠져나가면서 팔다리가 벌써부터 무겁고 둔하게 느껴진다. 그는 장치를 더듬거리면서 전원 버튼을 찾아 누른다. "그게 가장 무서운 사실이죠. 가장 끔찍한 사실. 가장 슬픈 사실," 윌이 속삭인다. 더 이상 자신의 목소리조차 들리지 않는다. "전 당연히 그 사실을 알고 있어요."

조용히 갈라지는 자신의 목소리는 더 이상 들리지 않지만 뭔가 쾅쾅거리는 소리가 희미하게 들린다. 죽어가는 와중에도 들릴 정도면 굉장히 큰 소리인 것 같지만 한니발은 소리를 듣고도 고개를 돌리거나 도망치지 않는다. 대신, 그는 윌의 얼굴을 감싸고는 엄지로 뺨을 어루만진다. 긴 핏자국이 남는다.

윌은 멀리서 쾅 문이 열리는 소리와 경찰들이 다급하게 중얼거리는 듯한 소리를 듣는다. 다들 소리를 지르고 있는 모양이다. 한 목소리는 유난히 똑같은 말을 계속 반복하고 있다. 한니발은 칼을 떨구고는 항복을 알리듯 양손을 머리 뒤로 올린다. 오른손은 손목까지 새빨갛게 피로 물들어있다. 한니발이 손을 들자마자 검은 옷을 입은 남자 둘이서 그를 덮친다. 귀가 안 들리는 것 이상으로 시야도 흐릿하지만 윌은 그 남자들이 아마 SWAT 요원들인 것 같다고 생각한다. 두 남자는 한니발의 팔을 하나씩 붙잡고는 그를 끌고 나간다.

더 많은 사람들이 윌 주변을 둘러싼다. 적어도 두 명의 사람들이 윌의 배에 압박을 가하면서 서로 중얼거리고 있다. 뭐라고 하는 건지는 전혀 알아들을 수 없다. 윌이 뭔가 대답해줄 것이라 생각하는 거라면 크나큰 착각이다. 누군가 윌의 몸을 밀치는 것 같지만 그들이 윌을 운반하려는 건지 아니면 죽어가는 육체가 발작을 일으키는 건지 잘 모르겠다. 이쯤 되면 당황해야 할 것 같지만 윌은 왠지 모를 무심함만을 느낀다. 마치 이 육체가 탈피를 하는 껍데기일 뿐인 것처럼.

익숙한 목소리가 귓가에서 들린다. 화가 나서 둥둥 울리는 음성을 듣자하니 잭이 틀림없다. 윌은 그 깊고 단호한 목소리에 집중하려고 애쓴다. 이번에는 뭔가 제대로 들리는 것 같다. "절대 죽으면 안돼요, 윌. 여기 계속 남아있어요, 젠장. 윌이 잡았잖아요. 윌이 리퍼를 잡았으니까, 리퍼의 마지막 희생자가 될 생각은 꿈에도-"

집중하기가 너무나 힘들다. 윌에게는 잭의 목소리에 계속 집중할 에너지조차 남아있지 않다. 눈꺼풀이 스르르 감긴다. 그 뒤로는 불그스름하고 뿌연 불빛만이 비친다. 바짝 말라서 갈라진 입술이 한 단어를 이룬다. 윌은 폐 속에 남아있는 마지막 산소를 이용해서 겨우 그 말을 밖으로 내뱉는다.

"로즈마리."


	10. Chapter 10

그 후 세 시간에 걸쳐 윌은 두 번 죽는다.

첫 번째 죽음은 구급차가 윌의 창백하고 망가진 몸을 실은 채 존스 홉킨스 병원을 향해 달려가고 있을 때 일어난다. 한니발의 집 바닥에 쏟은 피가 너무 많았다. 실력 좋은 의료팀이 다시 혈액을 공급해주기 위해 안간힘을 쓰는데도 불구하고 윌은 저혈량성 쇼크 상태에 빠지기 시작한다. 심장이 멈추고 호흡도 멈춘다. 20초 정도 시간이 걸리지만 윌은 제세동기 덕분에 겨우 다시 살아난다.

두 번째 죽음은 의사들과 간호사들이 수술대 위에 누운 윌의 목숨을 살려주려고 발버둥을 치던 중 일어난다. 이번에는 40초 넘게 심장이 멈춘다. 겨우 돌아온 심장 박동은 매우 희미했다. 이렇게 몸이 극도로 약해진 상태에서 한번이라도 더 심장이 멈추었다가는 이 이상 소생이 어려울 것 같다고 의사들은 어쩔 수 없이 합의한다. 다시 한 번 심장이 멈추면 윌을 이대로 놓아줄 수밖에 없다.

윌의 심장은 계속 뛴다.

***

윌은 처음으로 찾아온 방문객을 보고는 환각이라고 생각한다.

그는 두 눈을 힘겹게 뜬다. 천장에 붙어있는 밝은 조명 아래 속눈썹이 파르르 떨린다. 마취제 덕분에 배가 찢어발겨진 것 치고는 별다른 고통이 느껴지지 않는다. 혹시 모를 사태에 대비해 목으로 호흡관이 삽입된 상태라 자신의 의지와는 상관없이 폐로 공기가 주입되는 느낌이 이상하다. 지금 윌은 시간 감각도, 자아 감각도, 현실 감각도 거의 없다. 평소에 이런 상황을 맞닥뜨렸다면 윌은 완전히 공황에 빠졌겠지만 지금은 너무나 약에 취해있어서 머릿속이 어지럽고 온몸에 수많은 관이 삽입되어있는데도 이 상황이 그다지 놀랍지는 않다.

저 멀리 뭔가 움직인다. 형체를 알아볼 수 없는 누군가가 침대 근처로 다가온다. 사람의 모습을 하고 있는 것 같긴 한데 시야가 너무 흐려서 온몸이 초록색 덩어리처럼 뭉개져있다는 것과 얼굴에 하얀색이 번져있다는 것 빼고는 보이는 것이 거의 없다. 초점을 조금이라도 더 맞춰보려고 윌은 힘겹게 눈을 더 크게 떠본다. 아주 조금 나아진 정도지만 이제는 그 형체가 초록색 수술복과 수술용 마스크를 쓰고 있다는 건 알아보겠다.

그 사람은 마스크와 수술용 모자를 벗는다. 붉은 색이 보인다. 약에 취한 두뇌가 이 상황을 이해하기 위해 애써 노력한다. 눈을 깜박이자 그 사람은 형체가 바뀌었다. 여전히 수술복을 입고 있긴 하지만 새빨간 화염이 지옥불처럼 그 머리 주변을 휩싸고 있다. 어딘가 묘하게 익숙한 그 얼굴 위로 불꽃이 일렁거린다. 윌의 머릿속은 마취제 때문에 뿌옇지만 기억이 작은 공기방울처럼 떠오른다. 지금 윌 앞에 서있는 생명체는 예전에 천사 살인마를 괴롭히던 악마들과 비슷한 존재일 것이다.

악마는 주변을 둘러본다. 움직일 때마다 이상하게 딸칵거리는 소리가 난다. 악마는 윌을 다시 돌아보더니 윌의 눈이 살짝 떠있는 걸 보고는 뻣뻣하게 굳는다. 잠시 가만히 서있던 악마는 윌의 멍한 눈동자에 의식이 없다는 걸 파악하고는 긴장을 푼다. 그리고는 여전히 딸칵이는 소리를 내며 병원 침대 가까이 다가온다. 악마는 윌의 몸을 덮고 있던 이불을 치우고는 환자복을 들춰보지만 윌은 온몸에 아무런 힘도 들어가지 않는다. 악마는 또 몇 번 딸칵거리더니 이불과 옷을 도로 정리해준다. 

악마가 도로 수술용 마스크와 모자를 뒤집어쓰자 불타오르던 화염은 바로 꺼진다. 피로감이 다시 윌의 몸을 짓누르자 눈꺼풀이 스르르 감긴다. 눈이 감기기 직전 의사 흉내를 내고 있던 악마가 검지를 들어 마스크 앞에 갖다대는 모습이 보인다.

"쉬잇."

윌은 다시 한 번 의식을 잃고 공허 속으로 빠져든다.

***

윌이 다시 눈을 떴을 때 호흡용 관은 제거된 상태다. 하지만 목구멍에는 쓰라린 감각이 남아있다. 팔다리 근육은 훨씬 더 아프다. 악마에 대한 기억이 머나먼 꿈의 조각처럼 남아있다. 몸도 몸이지만 머리도 아파온다. 윌은 혹시 다시 고통 없는 무의식 상태로 빠져들 순 없을까 잠시 고민한다. 하지만 그 이상 생각해보기도 전에 익숙한 목소리가 조용히 들려온다.

"괴물들의 왕이었던 맥스는 외로웠어요. 맥스는 맥스를 가장 사랑해주는 사람이 있는 곳에 가고 싶었어요."

윌이 마른 눈곱이 잔뜩 엉겨 붙은 속눈썹을 떼며 힘겹게 눈을 뜬다. 목소리가 들리는 곳을 향해 고개를 튼다. 알라나가 침대 옆에 앉아있다. 오른팔로 로즈마리를 안은 채 왼손으로는 그림책을 들고 있다. 알라나의 몰골은 말이 아니다. 윌이 알라나를 만난 이래로 처음 보는 모습이다. 평소 스타일대로 머리를 가다듬은 흔적조차 없어 머리카락은 온통 부스스하다. 눈가는 새빨갛다. 충분한 수면을 취하지 못했다는 것이 명백하다.

"그러자 건너편 세상으로부터 사방에 맛있는 냄새가 풍겼어요. 그래서 맥스는 괴물들의 왕이 되는 걸 관두기로 했어요," 알라나가 조용히 말을 잇는다.

"하지만 괴물들은 외쳤어요, '제발 가지 마세요- 우리가 맥스를 먹어줄게요- 우린 맥스를 사랑해요!" 윌이 쉰 목소리로 말한다. 오랫동안 목을 쓰지 않아서 목소리가 거칠다. 그리고 마음 속 우물에 들어찬 독 때문에 씁쓸하게 들린다.

알라나는 번쩍 고개를 든다. 제대로 눈이 마주치고 나니 그녀의 눈은 단순히 지쳐있는 게 아니라 온갖 죄책감과 괴로움과 흘리지 못한 눈물로 가득하다는 걸 깨닫는다. "윌," 알라나가 속삭인다.

윌의 시선이 로즈마리에게 향한다. 로즈마리는 보채면서 어색하게 양손을 뻗어 윌에게 다가오려 한다. "로지," 윌이 중얼거리면서 몸을 움직이려 하지만 둔탁한 고통이 신경을 건드리자 움찔한다.

"여기요," 알라나가 일어선다. "로즈마리를 가슴 위에 올려놓아도 안 아플까요?"

"아프다고 해도 상관없어요."

알라나는 고개를 끄덕인다. 그녀는 병실 침대 위로 몸을 숙여 아기의 작은 머리가 윌의 턱 바로 아래 닿을 수 있도록 아기를 안겨준다. 윌은 로즈마리의 깨끗한 체취를 들이마신다. 아기가 훌쩍거리면서 옹알대는 소리를 들으니 눈물이 날 것처럼 눈가가 따끔거린다. 

"로즈마리가 윌을 많이 보고 싶어 했어요," 알라나가 조용히 말한다. "내가 돌봐주는 사람이라는 건 알아봐도 부모가 아니라는 것도 잘 알더라고요. 몇 시간 동안 계속 우는데 어떻게 해줘도 울음을 그치게 할 수가 없었어요."

로지가 윌의 턱에 대고 구슬픈 목소리로 끙끙댄다. 윌의 공감능력은 평소 큰 짐처럼 느껴지지만 그 능력 덕분에 처음 아기를 기르는 사람들은 쉽게 이해할 수 없을 만한 것들, 아기가 뭘 원하는지, 뭐가 필요한지 더 빨리 눈치 챌 수 있다. 그러니 당연히 지금 로즈마리가 내는 소리가 무슨 뜻인지도 바로 알아차린다. 이건 로즈마리가 한니발의 관심을 끌고 싶을 때 내는 소리다. 

"보고 싶어 하는 게 저 뿐만은 아닌 것 같네요," 윌이 말한다. 그는 두 눈을 꼭 감고는 무겁게 한숨을 내쉰다. "얼마나 됐죠?"

"일주일이 조금 지났어요. 로즈마리를 데리고 찾아온 건 오늘이 처음이에요. 그전까지는 윌의 상태가 너무 안 좋아서요." 알라나는 잠시 침묵을 지키면서 더 자세히 말해도 될까 고심하는 표정을 짓다. "윌은 거의 20시간 동안 수술을 받았어요. 의사들이 대부분의 장기를 치료하는 데에 성공했지만 쓸개하고 간의 일부를 어쩔 수 없이 제거했어요. 하마터면 살아나지 못할 뻔했어요."

윌은 침을 삼켜보려 하지만 입 안에 삼킬 만큼의 침이 남아있지 않다. "지금… 바깥 상황은 어때요?"

알라나는 길게 호흡을 들이마신다. "악몽 같아요. 홉스 사건 때의 적어도 100배는 되는 것 같아요. 솔직히 말해서, 윌이 지금까지 수사했던 사건들을 전부 합친 다음에 거기다가 100을 곱해보세요. 제 폰도 끊임없이 울어댔어요. 뉴스 기사들이 득달같이 윌에 대한 정보나 윌의 상태에 대해서 물어보고 제가 렉터 밑에서 제자로 지냈을 때는 어땠냐고 물어보고, 그리고……." 알라나는 쓰디쓴 표정을 짓더니 마치 구역질을 참아내듯 침을 삼킨다. 다시 말을 잇는 그녀의 목소리는 낮고 거칠다. "렉터가 항상 열던 디너파티의 정체에 대해서도요."

그 의미를 알아차리기까지 얼마 걸리지 않는다. 윌은 뱃속이 뒤집히는 걸 느낀다. 위 안에 뭐라도 들어있었다면 아마 전부 토해내지 않기 위해 안간힘을 써야 했을 것이다. 윌은 크게 심호흡을 한 다음 잠시 멈추었다가 떨리는 날숨을 길게 내뱉는다. 한니발이 지금까지 차려주었던 음식들에 대한 기억이 혓바닥 위로 피를 흘리며 비난하듯 맴돈다.

두 사람은 무거운 침묵 속에서 한동안 가만히 앉아 있다. 알라나의 경우에는 나중에라도 입을 열 수 있는 시기가 찾아올 것이다. 평소처럼 알라나 스스로 마음을 다스리는 대신 한동안은 심리 치료를 받고 다른 의사들과의 길고 괴로운 상담을 거치게 될 것이다. 그리고 슈퍼마켓에서 정육점 코너를 지날 때마다 불현듯 소름을 느낄 것이다. 그에 반해 윌의 미래는 정체를 알 수 없는 새까만 먹구름과도 같다. 예전부터 미래가 어둡게 느껴지기야 했지만 지금처럼 그 천둥소리가 요란한 건 처음이다. 

심각한 분위기를 꿰뚫고 알라나의 가방 안에서 날카로운 전자음이 울린다. 알라나는 미안해하는 시선을 보내면서 휴대폰을 향해 손을 뻗더니 액정을 쳐다본다. "잭에게서 온 문자 같네요," 그녀가 중얼거린다. 

알라나는 문자를 이해할 수 없다는 듯 얼굴을 찡그리더니 가뜩이나 안 좋던 안색이 새하얗게 질린다. 그녀는 손으로 입가를 가린다. "세상에."

"이번엔 또 뭔가요?" 윌이 겨우 말한다.

알라나가 어깨를 떨기 시작하더니 화가 난 사람처럼 입술을 꾹 다문다. 액정에 뭐가 떠있는 건지 알라나는 자신의 휴대폰을 매섭게 노려본다. 윌은 불길한 기분이 든다. 저렇게까지 분노하는 알라나 블룸은 본 적이 없다. 정의로운 성격 덕분에 그녀가 벌컥 화를 내는 모습은 상당히 자주 봐왔는데도 말이다.

"이 사람이 이 이상 바닥으로 치닫을 거라곤 생각 안 했는데," 알라나가 으르렁댄다. "이번엔 정말 갈 데까지 갔네요."

"알라나, 지금 무슨 얘기를 하는 거예요?"

알라나는 떨리는 심호흡을 하더니 눈을 감는다. 그렇게 몇 번을 심호흡한 후 알라나는 분노를 어느 정도 추스렸는지 말을 잇는다. "프레디 라운즈요."

윌은 긴장한다. 그는 너무 지쳐서 묵직해진 팔을 천천히 들어올린다. 왼팔로는 로즈마리를 보호하듯 감싸안은 윌은 알라나을 향해 나머지 손을 펼친다. "기사 보여주세요."

"제 생각에는-"

"보여줘요," 윌이 이를 악 문채 씩씩댄다. 알라나는 무거운 한숨과 함께 윌의 명령에 따른다.

윌이 무엇을 기대했던 건지는 잘 모르겠다. 하지만 현재도 누워있는 병실 침대를 배경으로 자신의 창백한 몸에서 온갖 관이 뻗어나와있는 사진을 보게 될 줄은 꿈에도 몰랐다. 기사 맨 위에는 사진 4장이 네모 모양으로 정렬되어있다. 왼쪽 상단에 있는 사진은 병실 반대편에서 멀리 찍은 사진이고, 오른쪽 상단에 있는 사진은 얼굴만 클로즈업해서 찍은 사진이 있다. 사진 속 윌은 눈을 살짝 뜨고 있지만 초점이 없다. 하지만 윌이 정말로 충격을 받은 건 하단에 있는 두 개 사진 때문이다. 방금 깨어나서 아직 자신의 몸 상태를 살펴볼 시간조차 없었는데, 아직 거울도 제대로 쳐다보지 못했는데 수천 명, 수만 명, 아니 수십만 명의 사람들이 인터넷에 뜬 이 사진을 통해 윌의 배 위에 그려진 길고 새빨간 수술 자국을 봤을지도 모른다. 

지금 화를 낼만한 게 한두 가지가 아니건만 이 와중에도 윌은 말끔하게 치유된 제왕절개 흉터 위로 징그러운 상처들이 새로 새겨졌다는 사실에 아쉬움을 느낀다. 윌은 흉터란 존재에 익숙하다. 윌의 몸에는 보트 모터를 고치다가 생긴 오래된 상처들도 있고, 낚시 바늘에 찔려서 생긴 생채기들도 있고, 뉴올리언스에서 순찰을 돌던 시절 칼에 찔린 자국도 있고, 매일 일상생활 중에도 생기는, 잘 보이지 않는 상처들도 있다. 하지만 저 제왕절개 흉터는 특별하다. 비록 수술 당시에는 무섭고 고통스러웠지만 윌은 그 흉터에 상당한 애착을 갖고 있었다. 저 흉터자국은 얼마든지 안 좋은 결과로 끝날 수도 있었던 힘겨운 상황에서 기적적으로 윌이 로즈마리와 함께 살아남았다는 흔적이다.

이제는 새로운 수술자국이 하도 많이 생겨서 제왕절개 흉터가 더 이상 보이지도 않는다. 저 수술자국들이 전부 흉터로 변하면 앞으로는 영영 보지 못할지도 모른다. 

기자 내용 위에 놓인 윌의 엄지손가락이 떨리지만 미처 읽어볼 용기도 내기 전에 사진들이 화면 아래로 확 움직인다. 그새 프레디 라운즈가 업데이트를 한 모양이다. 윌이 엄지로 스크린을 내리자 심장이 쿵 떨어진다.

새로 뜬 기사 맨 위에는 알라나와 로즈마리가 병원 주차장에서 찍힌 사진이 있다. 다행히도 3월 초 아직 쌀쌀한 날씨 때문에 로즈마리는 꽁꽁 옷을 뒤집어쓰고 있어서 뺨과 윗입술만 살짝 보이는 정도다. 윌이 분노에 휩싸여서 기사를 읽기 시작하자 떨어졌던 심장도 다시 뛰기 시작한다. 만약 심장감시장치에 아직 연결되어있는 상태였다면 아마 미친듯이 쾅쾅 뛰는 심장 때문에 기계가 비명을 질러대고 있었을 것이다. 

기사는 짧지만 아주 잔인하다.

-

윌 그레이엄이 미국 동부 지역에서 가장 높은 살인횟수를 자랑하는 연쇄 살인마와 같은 집에서 소꿉놀이를 하는 동안 리퍼가 직접 그 출산을 받아주기까지 했던 그레이엄의 14주 된 딸을 보면 걱정스러운 결론이 나올 수밖에 없습니다. 아기의 이름은 단 한 번도 언론에 공개된 적이 없는데요, 제가 지금까지 쌓아온 기자 경험을 전부 살려가며 조사해보았지만 이 이상 정보를 얻어내는 건 마치 돌멩이에서 피를 쥐어짜려는 것 같이 느껴지네요.

어쨌든 제가 하고 싶은 말은 타이밍이 정말 수상쩍다는 겁니다, 독자 여러분. 머릿속에 제대로 된 두뇌가 들어있는 사람이라면 간단한 산수 정도는 할 수 있잖아요? 1+1=3이라는 걸요. 사이코패쓰 두 명이 만나 서로를 많이 사랑하다보면 그럴 수도 있죠… 이런 건 도대체 뭐라고 불러야 하는 걸까요? 하늘이 내려준 인연이라는 말로는 부족하네요. 지옥에서 올려준 악연이라고 부르면 될까요?

하지만 그들의 속마음을 우리가 어찌 알겠나요. 어쩌면 애초에 사랑이란 감정은 없었을지도 모르죠. 식인종 한니발이 언제든 쉽게 먹을 수 있는 아기 고기를 옆에 비치해놓고 싶었나보죠?

-

윌은 휴대폰을 떨구고는 로즈마리를 양팔로 더 강하게 끌어안는다. 그는 눈을 감고 딸을 보호하듯 감싸주며 가슴 위로 느껴지는 로즈마리의 부드러운 숨결에 집중한다. 알라나가 윌의 이름을 불러도 대답하지 않는다. 하지만 알라나가 직접 기사를 읽고는 헉 소리를 내는 게 들린다.

수십만 명의 사람들이 윌의 상처를 보았다. 수십만 명의 사람들이 윌에게 딸이 있다는 사실을 알고 있다. 수십만 명의 사람들이 이제 로즈마리의 친부가 체서피크 리퍼라고 생각할 것이다.

마음 저 깊숙한 곳에서는 - 도저히 파고 내려갈 용기가 안 들 정도로 깊은 곳, 아무런 빛도 비추지 않는 곳, 윌 내면의 어둠과 윌이 수사하는 괴물들의 어둠이 통로처럼 연결된 곳에서는 그 수십만 명의 사람들이 제대로 맞췄다는 걸 이미 알고 있다. 

***

느리게 몇 주가 흘러가는 동안 윌은 계속 병원에서 생활한다. 3주 정도는 치료에 집중하면서 정말 필요한 건지 의심이 드는 물리치료를 강제로 받는 게 전부였다. 그 이후에는 윌의 정신 상태를 몰래 모니터링하는 것에 초점이 맞춰졌다. 병원에서 이렇게 대놓고 물어보는 걸 봐서는 분명히 다른 꿍꿍이가 있다고밖에 생각할 수 없다. 의사들이 병실로 들어와서 대놓고 기분이 어떠냐고 물어보자 윌은 그저 웃고 웃고 또 웃다가 하마터면 바늘로 꿰맨 곳이 하나 터질 뻔했다.

그런 말도 안 되는 질문을 받으면 누구나 그런 반응을 보일 거라고 윌은 생각하지만 아무래도 몇몇 의사들은 그렇게 생각하지 않나 보다.

그 일 이후로 윌은 좀 더 태도를 고치려고 노력한다. 그건 오로지 로지의 양육권을 이대로 뺏길 위험이 아주 높다는 걸 인지하고 있기 때문이었다. 의사들이 들고 있는 체크 리스트에서 '정상'이라는 결과를 전부 따내지 않으면 윌은 분명히 로지를 잃게 될 것이다. 그래서 윌은 의사들이 인상을 쓰라면 인상을 쓰고, 의사들이 울라고 하면 울고, 의사들이 미소를 지으라고 하면 미소를 지었다. 그들이 언제 윌을 지켜보고 있는지, 뭘 보고 싶어 하는지 다 알고 있던 윌은 아카데미 상을 받아도 될 수준의 연기를 펼쳐보였다.

좋게 말하면 정직하지 못한 거고 나쁘게 말하면 조작질이라는 건 알고 있다. 하지만 이렇게 해서라도 지금 윌에게 남은 유일한 빛을 계속 간직할 수만 있다면 별다른 죄책감은 없다. 윌의 연기는 의사들에게도 잘 통했다. 병원에 입원한 지 4주가 지나자 간호사 두 명이 수수한 장식이 달린 요람을 들고 온다. 그리고는 이제는 윌의 상태가 많이 좋아졌으니 로즈마리가 앞으로 여기서 지내도 좋다고 말해준다. 윌은 희망과 비스무리한 감정을 느낀다.

그로부터 일주일이 흐른다. 윌은 로지가 놀 수 있도록 깔아둔 매트 옆 병실 바닥에 앉아있다. 로지가 가장 좋아하는 새 장난감이자 비벌리가 선물로 준 빨강 판다곰 인형을 손에 든 윌은 마치 판다가 달려가는 것처럼 장난감을 흔들면서 배 깔고 누워있는 로즈마리를 향해 움직인다. 로즈마리는 인형이 움직이는 모습을 보며 웃더니 판다를 잡으려고 작은 손바닥으로 매트를 탁탁 내리친다. 

병실 문에서 노크소리가 들린다. 윌은 흘깃 위를 올려다보면서 무슨 의사가 들어오든 가장 모범생다운 모습을 보여주기 위해 마음의 준비를 한다. 하지만 막상 문이 열리자 윌은 놀라서 두 눈을 크게 뜬다. "잭."

잭 크로포드는 윌이 기억하는 것보다 7 킬로그램 정도는 빠진 것 같고 15 살 정도 나이가 더 든 것 같다. 눈 아래는 새까맣고 짧게 친 머리카락은 희끗희끗하던 수준을 벗어나 완전히 회색으로 바뀌었다. "오랜만이네요," 잭이 말한다.

"아주 오랜만이죠. 그동안 무슨 일이 있었는지 수다를 떨려면 한참 걸리겠어요," 윌이 말하면서도 창가 옆에 있는 의자를 향해 대충 고갯짓을 한다. "이왕 오래 걸릴 거 앉아서 얘기하세요.'

잭은 쓰러지다시피 의자 위로 털썩 주저앉는다. 그는 다리를 쭉 뻗으면서 한숨을 쉬고는 커다란 손바닥으로 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 문지른다. "해야 할 말이 너무 많아요. 하지만 일단 사과하는 것부터 시작해도 괜찮겠죠. 제대로 진실을 보지 못해서. 겉만 보고 그 놈 말을 믿어서. 그리고-"

"전 잭을 믿어요," 윌이 조용히 말한다. 그는 셔츠 주머니를 더듬거리면서 안경을 꺼내 얼굴에 걸친다. "하지만 잭이 여기까지 온 이유는 그것만은 아니겠죠."

"빙 돌려 얘기할 필요 없겠군요. 그저 그런 소식이 있고 나쁜 소식이 있습니다."

"전 나쁜 소식과 더 나쁜 소식이 올 줄 알았는데 말이죠," 윌이 구시렁댄다. "그저 그런 소식부터 말씀하세요."

"다음 주면 퇴원할 수 있을 겁니다. 윌과 아기를 위해서 안전한 곳을 마련해뒀어요."

"얼마나 오래 머물 수 있는데요?"

잭은 어깨를 으쓱거리지만 마치 온 세상을 짊어진 것처럼 어깨가 무겁게 처져있다. "윌이 필요한 만큼요."

윌은 고개를 끄덕인다. 두 사람은 침묵에 빠진다. 로지는 작은 손가락으로 장난감의 꼬리 부분을 움켜쥔 채 잭을 쳐다본다. 잭 역시 로즈마리를 빤히 쳐다보고 있는 것이 눈에 띤다. 덩치 큰 알파의 표정은 덤덤하고 속내를 꿰뚫어보기 어렵지만 지금 잭이 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지는 훤히 보인다. 잭 역시 프레디 라운즈의 기사를 읽은 모양이다. 설령 운 좋게 기사를 읽지 않았다고 쳐도 잭은 지금 로지의 눈동자를 바라보고 있다. 로즈마리의 눈 색깔은 완전히 바뀌어서 파란색이 아닌 본래 색깔을 띠고 있다. 저런 특이한 적갈색 눈동자를 갖고 있는 사람은 딱 한 명밖에 보지 못했다.

"억제제가 필요합니다. 로지가 6개월쯤 되면 제 발정기도 다시 시작될 거예요. 그리고 개명 관련 서류도 주세요. 로즈마리의 미들네임은 미셸로 바꾸고 싶습니다. 이미 로즈마리라는 이름에는 익숙해하는 것 같고 그 정보는 아직 라운즈 같은 놈들에게 공개되지 않았으니까요. 적어도 하나 정도는 안정적인 게 있어야죠," 윌이 말한다. "로즈마리의 성은 두 말할 것 없이 바꿔야 하고요."

"그런 것들은 다 해결해줄 수 있습니다."

"나쁜 소식은 뭔가요?" 윌이 묻는다. "일단 미리 밝혀두는데, 혹시라도 제가 재판에 나서서 증인 역할을 해달라고 요청한다면 아니, 심지어 명령을 내린다고 해도 전 절대로 응하지 않을 겁니다. 굶주린 하이에나 무리처럼 가십거리를 찾는 그 많은 사람들 앞에 서기도 싫고, 이것저것 재보는 탐욕스러운 표정으로 저를 빤히 쳐다보는 꼴도 보고 싶지 않고, 변호사가 저한테 두 사람의 관계가 뭐였냐고, 연애하는 관계였냐고 묻는 것도 원치 않아요. 전 거기 앉아서 다 맞는 말이라고 대답해야만 하겠죠. 그러면 그 욕심 가득한 눈빛들이 반짝반짝 빛날 테고요. 잭은 리퍼가 내 배를 찢어발길 당시의 녹음 기록까지 갖고 있잖아요. 그거면 충분할 텐데요." 

"법정 문제가 아니에요," 잭이 말한다. "그쪽 일은 아직 한참 미래의 이야기예요. 우린 도대체 몇 건의 살인혐의를 법정에 올려야 할지 아직 감도 못 잡고 있으니까요. 그리고 그래서 제가 여기 온 겁니다."

윌은 슬쩍 잭을 올려다봤지만 아무 말도 하지 않는다.

"렉터 집 안에서 요리책과 요리비법이 보관되어 있는 곳 근처에서 명함들을 발견했어요. 하지만 그 놈 말에 따르면 그게 전부는 아니라고 해요. 그 정도로는 택도 없다고요. 렉터가 선임한 변호사의 말에 따르자면, 특정 조건 하에 나머지 피해자 이름들, 그리고 가능하다면 시체가 숨겨져있는 장소까지 전부 가르쳐줄 의향이 있다고 해요."

"그래서 원하는 건 뭐죠?"

잭이 허벅지 위에 놓여있던 손을 말아 주먹을 쥔다. "윌을 직접 만나도록 해주는 조건입니다."

윌은 너무 어이가 없어서 헛웃음이 저 깊숙한 곳에서 끓어오르는 게 느껴진다. 하지만 이대로 또 미친 듯이 폭소하지는 않도록 겨우 웃음을 참아낸다. 그는 헛기침을 하고는 로즈마리를 들어 올려 무릎 위에 올려놓는다. 로즈마리는 윌에게 매달리면서도 잭을 계속 쳐다본다. "그래서 잭은 뭐라고 대답했는데요?" 윌이 묻는다. 생각보다 목소리가 많이 떨린다.

"한번 물어보겠다고 했어요."

도저히 믿을 수가 없다. 윌의 입술 사이로 아까 참았던 헛웃음이 비집고 나온다. "정말요, 잭? 예의상 한번 정도는 안 된다고 거절하면 안돼요? '이번 주말에 당장 정장 입혀서 그레이엄을 거기로 보내줄게'라고 말하는 거랑 대체 뭐가 다르죠?"

잭이 턱에 힘을 주자 근육에 경련이 인다. "윌이 스스로 결정하게 하고 싶었어요. 그건 윌만이 결정할 수 있으니까요."

"하지만 아주 솔직히 말해서, 잭은 두 가지 대답 중에 어느 대답을 더 듣고 싶은 지는 이미 다 정해져 있잖아요?"

"좋아요. 알 게 뭡니까. 윌의 말이 맞아요," 잭이 으르렁거리면서 자리에서 일어난다. 오죽 답답했는지 그는 피로와 죄책감에 쳐진 몸을 억지로 일으켜 위압적인 자세를 취한다. "왜냐하면 매일 하루 온종일 실종자 가족들이 사방에서 저한테 전화를 해대니까요! 이 주변 지역도 모자라서 망할 호놀룰루에서까지 전화가 온다고요! 다들 체서피크 리퍼가 자기 가족을 먹어버린 다음에 뼈는 어디다가 내버린 것 같다고 의심하고 있어요! 세상에, 게다가 그 중에 정말로 먹힌 사람이 몇 명일지는 가늠조차 할 수 없고요!!"

로즈마리가 끙 앓더니 잭의 커다란 목소리에 놀라서 울기 시작한다. 윌은 로즈마리를 끌어안으면서 잭이 보지 못하도록 본능적으로 아기를 품에 감춘다. 아기가 울음을 터뜨리자 잭도 분노가 조금 가라앉았는지 우울하게 한숨을 내쉬는 소리가 들려온다.

"미안해요, 윌. 이 사과는 진심이에요," 잭이 구시렁댄다. "저도 지금 마냥 행복한 상황이 아니라고요. 하지만 대의를 위한 일입니다. 그 많은 가족들이 실종자의 행방을 마침내 알 수 있을지도 몰라요."

윌은 겨우 아기를 달랜다. 하지만 잭에게는 여전히 등을 돌린 상태다. "제가 이걸 하겠다고 해도, 잭, 이 이후에는 그 어떠한 부탁도 들어주지 않을 겁니다," 윌이 무감정한 어조로 중얼댄다.

윌의 대답에 잭은 입을 열지만 조금 있다가 아무 말 없이 도로 입을 닫는다. 등 뒤로 태양이 지고 있다. 웅크린 윌과 아기 위로 잭의 기나긴 그림자가 드리운다. " 볼티모어 주립 정신병원에서 적어도 3주 전에는 방문 예약을 해달라고 하더군요. 미리 안전사고에 대비하고 언론을 막을 준비를 해야 한대요," 잭이 웅얼대듯 말한다.

"좋아요," 윌이 말한다. "이제 가세요."

잭은 조금 망설이더니 그 말에 따른다.

태양이 진다.

***

윌은 이 세상에서 가장 의미 없고 멍청한 단어를 발견했다. 이건 영어뿐만 아니라 인간이 쓰는 모든 언어를 뒤져보아도 단연 최고로 쓸데없는 단어일 것이다. ‘그래도.’

"그래도 아주 치명적인 장기를 잃지 않았잖아요," 수습 간호원이 윌의 복부를 찍은 엑스레이 사진을 바라보며 말한다. 쓸개는 사라졌고 갈기갈기 찢겨져 어쩔 수 없이 제거해야 했던 간은 조금씩 재생되고 있는 중이다.

"그래도 이렇게 파파라치들한테 쫓기면 톱스타가 된 느낌 같기도 하잖아요," 병원에서 퇴원하는 날 윌을 에스코트해주던 경찰관이 말한다. 윌은 머리 위에 뒤집어쓴 자켓 밑에서 몸을 움츠리지만 여전히 카메라 플래쉬와 기자들이 외치는 질문이 들린다.

"그래도 죽진 않았잖아요," 또 다른 경찰관이 말한다. 훨씬 더 엄청난 짓이라도 벌리지 않는 이상 이 지옥 같은 생활이 앞으로도 이어질 것이라는 걸 윌은 깨닫는다.

"그래도 이런 걸 보면 당신을 응원해주는 사람도 많다는 거 아니겠어요?" 안전 가옥에 있던 FBI요원 한명이 FBI 주소 앞으로 보내진 장난감과 선물을 또 한보따리 들고 오면서 말한다. 윌이 갖고 있던 소유물들은 여전히 전부 증거물 사물함에 들어가 있지만 적어도 딸이 기쁨의 눈물을 흘릴 정도로 많은 인형들이 옷장을 가득 채우고 있다.

"그래도 그놈이랑 정식으로 짝을 맺은 사이는 아니잖아요," 볼티모어 주립 정신병원에 있던 간수가 흔적 없이 깨끗한 윌의 목덜미를 기분 나쁘게 훔쳐보면서 말한다. 그 간수는 재판에 앞서 한니발 렉터가 수감되어있는 방을 향해 기나긴 복도를 따라 윌을 안내한다.

"그래도 제 얼굴에 대고 그딴 소리를 해대는 사람들한테 저도 똑같이 복수하지 않는 게 어디인가요," 윌이 짜증을 내면서 들고 있던 폴더를 더 꽉 움켜쥔다.

"와, 그냥 어색하지 말라고 하는 얘기인데 왜 그렇게 예민해요?" 간수가 투덜댄다. 윌은 지금 소리 내어 웃고 싶기도 하고 비명을 지르고 싶기도 하다. 가능하면 둘 다 동시에 하고 싶다.

복도 끝에는 어두운 철문이 있다. 문 앞에는 잭을 포함해서 윌이 잘 모르는 사람들이 몇 명 서있다. 다들 숨죽인 목소리로 이야기를 나누고 있다. 입고 있는 옷과 사람들의 태도를 보아하니 다들 변호사거나 법원공무원인 것 같다. 윌이 다가오자 다들 조용해진다. 비싼 정장을 입고 있는 갈색 피부의 알파 여자가 윌이 들고 있는 폴더를 날카로운 눈빛으로 관찰한다. "죄수와 서류는 주고받을 수 없도록 되어있습니다," 그녀가 말한다.

"그 사람 주려고 가져온 거 아니에요," 윌이 말한다. 그는 잭을 향해 폴더를 거칠게 들이민다. "이건 잭에게 주는 겁니다. 즉시 발효되는 FBI 사직서예요."

잭은 뻣뻣하게 폴더를 건네받는다. 그는 작게 인상을 쓴다. "앞으로는 뭘 하면서 지내려고요?"

윌은 어깨를 올렸다 내린다. "다시 보트 모터나 고치려고요. 딸도 키워야 하고. 목이 쉴 때까지 비명을 질러대고 싶은 걸 참고 매일매일 살아가야죠," 그가 말한다.

"윌은 지금까지 FBI를 위해서 정말 많은 도움을-"

"그만해요, 잭. 잭이 이 부탁을 꺼냈을 때 제가 한 대답은 진심이었어요," 윌이 말한다. "게다가 전 더 이상 쓸모없을 겁니다. 제가 조금이라고 갖고 있던 능력이란 능력은 렉터의 집 바닥에 전부 쏟아냈으니까요. 제 안에는 남아있는 게 없으니 남에게 줄 것도 없습니다. FBI 이야기는 다시 꺼내지 마세요."

잭은 얼굴을 더욱 찌푸리지만 달리 아무 말도 하지 않는다.

"안에는 혼자 들어가야 하지만 저희가 렉터와 협상을 해서 20분 이상은 이야기하지 않는 걸로 결정됐습니다," 키 작고 머리가 벗겨진 베타가 말한다. 그는 윌에게 타이머를 건네준다. "타이머가 울리면 나와도 돼요."

"오호, 겨우 20분이라니. 공원에 산책 나가는 기분으로 갔다 오면 되겠네요," 윌이 비아냥거린다."그냥 빨리 끝내고 넘어가시죠."

대머리 베타가 간수에게 고개를 끄덕이자 간수는 문을 열어준다. 윌은 안으로 들어선다.

거대한 유리벽 뒤에는 윌에게 인생 최고이자 최악의 경험을 몸소 안겨준 남자가 서있다. 화려한 정장은 칙칙한 회색 죄수복으로 바뀌어있다. 기본적인 위생용품 외의 사치를 누릴 수 없는 입장이다 보니 회색 섞인 금발 머리는 이마로 흘러내려와 있다. 저런 머리스타일은 이른 아침 두 사람이 함께 침대에 누워있을 때만 볼 수 있었던 모습이다. 그 기억의 조각이 마치 깨진 유리처럼 심장을 쿡 찌른다. 항상 완벽하게 우아함을 유지시켜주던 물건들은 전부 빼앗긴 상태지만 한니발은 여전히 위엄을 잃지 않았다. 자세는 흐트러짐 없이 자신감 넘친다. 오히려 겉으로만 훌륭해보이던 가면을 벗겨버리고 나니 그 눈동자 속에 담겨있는 강렬한 짐승의 모습이 있는 그대로 드러난다.

"좋은 오후입니다, 윌," 한니발이 말한다. "잘 회복한 것 같아서 다행이네요."

윌이 콧방귀를 뀐다. "내 내장을 전부 바닥에다가 꺼내려고 한 괴물 주제에 말은 잘 하네요."

"제가 윌을 진심으로 죽이고 싶었다면 윌은 지금 여기 없을 겁니다."

"내 몸을 난도질한 다음에 시체를 어떻게 꾸밀 건지까지 다 설명을 해준 상태에서는 별로 설득력이 없는데요."

"어쩔 수 없이 거짓말을 해야 했습니다. 깜짝 선물을 못 주느니 그냥 거짓말을 하는 게 낫죠," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 깊게 숨을 들이마시더니 인상을 쓴다. "억제제를 복용하기 시작했군요. 원래의 향기가 밋밋한 싸구려 냄새로 바뀌었어요. 그 끔찍한 애프터쉐이브를 계속 쓰겠다고 최고급 향수를 통째로 내다버린 것만 같아요. 언젠가 시기가 찾아오면 그 문제는 함께 해결하도록 하죠."

"'함께?' 당신은 지금 정신이 이상한 범죄자들만 취급하는 병원에 갇혀있다고요. 혹시 옆방 죄수들이 입고 있는 하얀 옷들이 그냥 꽉 끼는 스웨터라고 착각하고 계신 건 아니죠?"

"지금은 제 주거환경이 그다지 이상적이진 않죠, 네," 한니발이 피식 비웃는다. "하지만 언제까지나 이곳에 살 건 아니니까요."

윌은 고개를 내젓는다. "어쩌면 정말 재판이 끝난 다음에 이곳으로 돌아오게 될지도 모르겠네요," 그가 말한다. "그딴 식으로 말하니까 진짜로 미친 사람 같아요. 물론 우리 둘 다 진실을 잘 알고 있지만요. 미친 사람들은 자신이 어떤 행동을 했는지에 대해서 제대로 이해하지 못하죠. 당신은 오히려 자신의 행동을 즐기면서 비싼 와인처럼 음미할 줄 알아요."

"그만큼 즐거운 일도 별로 없으니까요," 한니발이 인정한다. "윌에게도 꼭 추천합니다. 윌이 조금만 양보해서 그 고집을 꺾었다면 윌의 취향에도 상당히 잘 맞았을 거예요." 

윌은 가슴 속에서 끓어오르는 분노 에너지를 조금이라도 풀기 위해서 충동적으로 왔다갔다 걷기 시작한다. "제가 이러고 있는 걸 법정에서도 알아줘야 할 텐데요. 당신이 저를 건드리면서 머릿속으로 파고들도록 내버려두는 조건으로 잘 기억나지도 않는, 어쩌면 전부 지어냈을 지도 모르는 시체들의 보관장소를 교환하겠다니."

"이 교환 내용에 대해서는 윌이 걱정할 것 없습니다. 그들이 원하는 걸 진실대로 알려줄 정도로 저에겐 지금 이 시간이 중요하니까요. 전 기억력이 워낙 정확해서 실제로도 다 기억하고 있습니다," 한니발이 말한다. "윌의 주근깨, 머리카락, 오래된 흉터 자국, 그리고 새로 난 상처 자국까지 하나하나 생생하게 기억하는 것만큼이나 시체들이 묻힌 장소들도 다 기억하고 있습니다. 전 그 기억들을 사진처럼 머릿속에 보관하고 있다가 제가 원할 때 느긋하게 훑어볼 수 있으니까요."

윌은 눈을 꽉 감고는 입술을 실룩인다. 한니발의 말이 마치 염산처럼 온몸을 흘러내리면서 불타오르듯 쓰라린 감각을 남긴다. 윌은 아무런 대답도 하지 않는다.

"여기 온 게 마냥 기쁘지는 않은 모양이군요," 한니발이 혼잣말을 한다. "하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 윌은 저를 찾아왔어요. 제대로 알지도 못하는 실종자 가족들을 위해서요. 얼굴도 모르고 이론상으로만 존재하는 생판 남을 위해서 스스로를 저에게 바쳤습니다. 윌은 항상 순교자 노릇을 하고 있으니까요. 여기서는 연필이나 종이를 허락해주지 않아서 안타깝습니다. 필기구가 있었다면 저는 윌을 성 세바스찬으로 표현해서 그림을 그렸을 겁니다. 사막의 메마른 나무에 묶인 채 하늘이 내려준 자신의 짐을 짊어지고 수많은 화살에 맞아 피를 흘리고 있는 모습으로. 윌의 고통은 아름답지만 그만큼 아무 의미도 없어요."

윌은 천천히 눈을 뜬다. 반쯤 감긴 어두운 눈동자가 흔들림 없이 한니발을 노려본다. 한니발은 윌의 심각한 표정을 보며 그것이 마치 영원한 사랑의 고백인 것처럼 미소를 지어준다. "당신 말에는 이제 넘어가지 않아요."

한니발이 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜뜬다. "이미 망가진 건 더 이상 망가뜨릴 수 없다는 논리인가요?"

윌의 입꼬리가 비틀리듯 위로 올라가지만 그건 미소가 아니다. 웃음기라곤 전혀 없는, 작고 악랄한 비웃음이다. "바로 그거죠," 그가 속삭인다. "전 이미 뾰족하게 날이 설 정도로 깨져있으니까요. 건드리는 당신만 손을 베일뿐입니다."

"날카로운 유리 조각들도 더 잘게 깨뜨릴 수 있는 법입니다. 이미 미세한 금이 가있는 상황이라 더욱더 깨뜨리기 쉬워지죠," 한니발이 말한다. 그는 몸을 기울여 두 사람 사이를 가로막고 있는 유리벽에 더 가까이 다가온다. "그리고 전 원래부터도 날카로운 물체들을 좋아했고요."

윌은 한니발을 째려보지만 한니발은 가볍게 주제를 바꾼다. "말해주세요, 윌, 로즈마리는 어떻게 지내요?"

"어디서 감히," 윌이 낮게 씩씩댄다. "당신은 로즈마리의 이름을 부를 자격조차 없어요."

"자신의 딸이 잘 지내는지 궁금해 하는 건 사람으로서 당연한 반응인 것 같습니다만."

"로즈마리는 당신의 딸이 아닙니다."

"윌," 한니발이 실망한 목소리로 꾸짖듯 말한다. "거짓말 하는 건 어울리지 않아요. 지금쯤이면 이미 깨달았을 텐데요."

"당연히 깨달았죠. 처음부터 계속 알고 있었던 것 같아요. 하지만 제 무의식 속에 남아있는 끔찍한 단서들을 어떻게 해석해야 할지 방법을 몰랐을 뿐이예요." 윌은 침을 삼킨다. 갑자기 목이 바짝 말랐다. "전 보고 싶지 않았어요."

"그렇다면 로즈마리가 제 딸이 아니라는 주장은 말이 안 된다는 것도 잘 알텐데요."

"로즈마리가 당신 딸이 아닌 이유는 로즈마리가 당신에 대한 건 아무것도 모른 채 자랄 것이기 때문이야," 윌이 으르렁댄다. 어깨가 부들부들 떨린다. 주먹을 꽉 쥐자 손톱이 깊게 손바닥으로 파고들어서 지금 당장이라도 피가 흘러내릴 것 같다. "미들네임과 성은 전부 바꿨어요. 로즈마리가 나중에 알파 아빠가 누구냐고 물어봐도 전 웃는 얼굴로 기쁘게 거짓말을 할 거예요."

로즈마리의 이름에서 '미샤'라는 미들네임이 사라졌다는 말에 한니발의 얼굴에 약간 구김이 가자 윌은 통쾌함에 가까운 감정을 느낀다. "기록상에서 제 성과 미샤의 이름을 지울 수는 있겠지만," 그가 말한다. "로즈마리의 몸속에 흐르는 제 피를 지울 수는 없습니다. 윌과 저는 끊어지려야 끊어질 수 없는 관계로 연결되어있고 그 필연성은 로즈마리란 존재가 계속 증명해줄 겁니다."

윌은 타이머를 흘깃 바라본다. 30초밖에 남지 않았지만 지금부터는 1초가 한 시간처럼 느껴질 만큼 느리게 흘러갈 것이라는 걸 알고 있다.

"현재로서는 저도 마지막으로 한 마디 하죠," 한니발이 말한다. "그날 아침 우리가 함께 지은 모래성이 무너져 내리기 전에 윌에게 해줬어야 했던 말이 있어요."

윌은 한숨을 쉰다. 윌도 기억력은 아주 좋은 편인데다가 그날 아침에 대한 기억은 뼛속 깊숙한 곳에 새겨져있다. 한니발이 무슨 말을 하려는 건지는 어느 정도 감이 온다. "말씀하세요."

"저도 사랑해요."

윌의 주머니에 들어있던 타이머가 울린다. "잘 있어요, 렉터 박사님," 윌이 중얼거린다. "이제 저와는 달리 진심으로 시체 찾기에 혈안이 되어있는 사람들이 들어올 겁니다."

"잘 가요, 윌. 한동안은 이별이겠네요," 한니발이 말한다. "재회를 기대하고 있겠습니다."

"그야 다시 만나겠죠," 윌이 한니발에게 등을 돌리면서 문고리를 향해 손을 뻗는다. "전 항상 악몽에 시달리니까요."

윌의 등 뒤로 철문이 쾅 닫힌다.

***

뉴스 속보! 한니발의 식인종 부족이 도망가다

유명한 한니발 렉터 박사의 오메가 연인이자 (제 개인적인 의견으로는) 공모자로 추정되는 윌 그레이엄이 FBI에 사직서를 내고 강사 겸 프로파일러 그리고 가끔 하던 광적인 탐지견 역할을 전부 관두었다고 합니다. 혹시라도 이 역겨운 이야기를 처음 들어보시는 분들은(지난 몇 개월 동안 화성에라도 가서 사셨나보죠?) 기자 하단에 있던 해쉬태그를 클릭해서 전체 스토리를 읽어보시기 바랍니다.

그레이엄은 직장을 관둔 걸로도 모자라서 아는 사람들과 전부 연락을 끊은 후 친부가 불분명한 자신의 딸과 함께 아직 밝혀지지 않은 어딘가로 피신했다고 합니다. 그레이엄이 도대체 어디서 살고 있는지는 일반 대중들도 알고 있을 권리가 있다고 생각해서 저도 계속 그의 행방을 알아보고 있습니다만 아직까지는 알아낸 것이 없습니다. 관뒀다고는 해도 FBI에서 그레이엄의 위치를 추적하고 있겠죠. 걱정 마십시오, 독자 여러분, 저는 절대 포기하지 않을 생각이고 찾아내자마자 여러분들과 공유할 겁니다.

뭐, 어디서 살고 있든, 그레이엄도 몸조심하는 게 좋을 겁니다. 지금쯤이면 그 어린 괴물도 이빨이 나고 있지 않을까요?

#체서피크 리퍼 #식인종 한니발 #윌 그레이엄 #FBI - 연방괴물수사국의 준말

***

컴퓨터 앞에 앉아있던 비벌리는 더듬더듬 휴대폰을 찾는다. 연락처에서 원하는 전화번호를 찾아 통화 버튼을 누르고 기다린다.

통화음조차 울리지 않는다. 대신 빠르게 세 번 울리는 삑 소리가 들린다. "죄송합니다," 지나치게 또렷이 말하느라 오히려 부자연스러운 남자 목소리가 들린다. "지금 거신 번호는 서비스가 해제되었거나 더 이상 존재하지 않는 번호입니다. 지금 안내가 잘못되었다고 생각하실 경우, 전화번호를 한 번 더 확인한 후 다시 전화를 걸어주시기 바랍니다."

그녀는 폰을 여전히 귀에 댄 채 한동안 미동도 없이 앉아 멍하니 앞만 쳐다본다. 수화기 건너편은 너무나 조용해서 귓가에서 자신의 심장소리가 들릴 지경이다. 희미하게 딸칵 소리가 들리더니 다시 한 번 삑 소리가 세 번 울린다. "죄송합니다," 똑같은 목소리가 반복한다.

똑같은 녹음 내용이 흘러나오기 전에 비벌리는 통화 종료 버튼을 누른다. 

그녀는 양손에 얼굴을 파묻은 채 한숨을 쉰다. 

***

애비게일 홉스는 공원에 있는 피크닉 테이블 앞에 앉아 이상심리학 교재에 형광펜으로 밑줄을 긋는다. 이 공원은 공부를 조용히 할 수 있는 좋은 안식처다. 기숙사에는 심리학 전공 학생들이 꽤 있다 보니 휴게실에 놓인 TV는 수시로 렉터의 재판과 관련된 채널로 돌아가 있다. TV 자체야 언제든 피할 수 있지만 그 뉴스 자체가 워낙 큰 화제여서 어딜 가도 그 얘기만 들려온다. 심지어 소문에 의하면 이 대학교 체스 동호회는 동호회 이름을 '체스 피크 리퍼'로 변경해서 상대팀에게 공포심을 안겨주겠다고 한다.

덕분에 애비게일은 지난 몇 주 동안 혼자서 많은 시간을 보내고 있다. 다행히 요즘은 학업이 바빠서 숨어 지낸다고 해도 핑계가 통했다. 핵폭탄이 터진 저 전장에 나가있는 사람들이 전부 애비게일의 지인이라는 걸 남에게 설명하고 싶진 않다. 뜨거운 폭탄 파편이 피부에 이미 닿고 있는 것만 같다. 예전처럼 똑같은 일을 당하고 싶진 않다.

"으아아, 나는 식인종 한니발이다! 너희들 두뇌까지 파먹을 거다!"

애비게일은 깜짝 놀라 고개를 든다. 7살 정도 되어 보이는 남자아이 다섯 명이 놀이터 근처에서 시끄럽게 놀고 있다. 

"치사해, 코디!" 또 다른 남자아이가 외친다. "왜 게임할 때마다 평범한 경찰 역할 같은 건 한 번도 안 해?"

"내가 머리도 제일 좋고 몸도 제일 빠르니까 그렇지," 코디가 우쭐댄다. "저번에 전교에서 달리기 경주했는데 내가 3위 했다고."

"하! 나는 2등 했는데? 그럼 난 윌 그레이엄 해서 널 감옥에 넣을 거야!" 금발머리 소년이 외치더니 코디에게 태클을 건다.

"윌 그레이엄이 뭐가 세!" 코디가 소리 지르면서 덮친 남자아이를 밀쳐내려고 애쓴다. "결국 도망가서 숨었잖아. 역사상 최악의 악당을 멋있게 붙잡았는데 그렇게 도망가 버리는 사람이 어딨냐!" 

가방에다가 도로 교재를 집어넣는 애비게일의 손이 떨린다. 애비게일이 빠르게 자리를 떠나자 남자아이들은 그새 질렸는지 어벤져스 영웅 놀이를 하기 시작한다. 자기 인생 최악의 경험이 만화책 속 슈퍼히어로들과 같은 수준에 있다니.

***

파도에 밀려 약간 흔들리는 배 안에서 윌은 화장실에 서있다. 방금 로즈마리의 기저귀를 갈아주고 손까지 닦았으니 그는 아기 가방을 향해 손을 뻗는다. 로즈마리가 교환대 위에 앉을 수 있도록 몸을 일으켜 세워준 윌은 로즈마리에게 빨강 판다곰인형을 건네준다. 로즈마리는 좋아서 조잘거리면서 인형을 양손으로 쥐지만 곧 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 발견했는지 인형 대신 거울에 집중한다. 로즈마리는 자신의 모습을 빤히 쳐다본다.

"저 아기가 누구야, 응?" 윌이 작게 물어보면서 가방 안에서 빗을 꺼낸다. 그는 크게 하품을 하면서 아기의 곱슬머리를 조심스럽게 빗어주기 시작한다. "저 아기가 너야?"

윌은 힘겹게 눈을 깜박인다. 다시 눈을 뜨자 순간적으로 빨간 색이 시야 밖으로 스쳐지나간다. 뱃속이 요동친다. 로즈마리의 무릎 위에는 인간의 심장이 놓여있다. 작은 손가락이 신선한 피로 새빨갛게 물들면서 심장을 파고든다. **"로즈마리의 몸속에 흐르는 제 피를 지울 수는 없습니다,"** 한니발이 윌의 귓가에서 속삭인다.

윌은 숨을 헉 들이마시면서 그 충격으로 손을 확 당긴다. 갑작스러운 움직임에 로즈마리의 머리카락이 뜯긴다. 아기는 빽 소리를 지르더니 느닷없는 고통에 울기 시작한다. 윌은 두 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨고는 울고 있는 딸을 내려다본다. 심장은 없다. 빨간 털을 가진 솜인형만이 놓여있다. 로즈마리의 손가락은 깨끗하다.

"아아, 정말 미안해," 윌이 속삭이면서 로즈마리를 들어올리고는 가까이 끌어안는다. 아기 등을 두드려주면서도 눈앞이 눈물로 뿌옇게 변한다. "미안해, 아가, 정말 미안해."

로즈마리를 진정시키려고 조용히 위로의 말을 중얼거리는 동안 윌은 배의 속도가 느려지더니 멈춰서는 걸 느낀다. 조금 더 시간이 걸리지만 곧 아기의 울음소리가 잦아들더니 마침내 조용해진다. 여전히 딸을 꼭 끌어안은 채 윌은 아기 가방을 짊어지고는 화장실에서 나온다.

배는 이미 부두에 도착해있는 상태라 윌은 나무로 된 부두로 향하는 계단을 밟고 내려간다. 같이 타고 있던 승객들 10명 정도가 윌 주변을 맴돈다. 다들 화려한 관광객 의상을 입은 채 모든 걸 다 사진기에 담느라 정신이 없다. 이렇게 신난 중년 관광객들 틈바구니에 혼자 우울하고 지친 표정을 짓고 있으니 분위기를 죽이는 것 같아 어색한 기분이 든다. 시야 밖으로 선원이 윌의 초라한 짐상자 몇 개를 내려놓는 것이 보인다. 상자더미 옆에는 또 다른 남자가 서있다. 윌은 조심스럽게 그에게 다가간다. 

대기하고 있던 남자는 40대 후반 정도 되어 보인다. 은퇴한 럭비 선수 특유의 덩치를 갖고 있지만 그 몸매를 그다지 열심히 유지하지는 않은 것 같다. 그는 키 크고 다부진 몸에다가 그을린 피부를 갖고 있고 낡은 야구 모자로 슬슬 가늘어지는 갈색 머리카락을 숨기고 있다. 남자는 윌이 다가오는 걸 눈치 채고는 환하게 웃어준다. "당신은, 어-" 남자는 카고 바지 주머니에서 종이 한 장을 꺼내든다. "윌리엄 그레이엄 씨?"

"네, 맞아요," 윌이 말한다.

"캡 칼훈이라고 합니다," 남자가 손을 내밀며 말한다. 윌은 로즈마리를 고쳐 안고 악수를 한다. 로즈마리는 슬쩍 남자를 훔쳐보더니 곧바로 윌의 셔츠에다가 얼굴을 파묻는다. "슈거로프에 오신 걸 환영합니다. 그레이엄 씨가 임대한 집의 소유자니까 앞으로 집주인이라고 부르시면 될 것 같네요. 그리고 요 아가씨는 누구인가요?"

"아, 로즈마리라고 해요. 미안해요, 요즘 낯을 가리기 시작해서."

캡이 씩 웃는다. "우리 집 막내도 어렸을 때 저랬죠. 자라면서 금방 없어질 거에요." 그의 미소가 약간 흐려진다. "그래서, 어, 두 사람만 온 건가요?"

"네," 윌은 캡과 시선을 마주치지 않기 위해서 로즈마리에게만 집중한다. "별 문제 없었으면 좋겠는데요."

"아, 전혀. 그런 거 아닙니다. 저쪽 내륙에 사는 사람들보다는 여기 사람들이 훨씬 개방적이거든요," 캡이 말한다. "제 보트를 갖고 온 다음에 짐 챙기는 거 도와드리지요. 차로 가는 것보다는 보트를 타고 가는 게 더 빨라요."

몇 분 후 윌은 로즈마리를 무릎에 앉힌 채 캡의 모터보트 위에 앉아있다. "별로 챙겨온 게 없으시네요?" 캡이 마지막 상자를 짐칸에 넣으면서 물어본다. "뭐, 새 집에 이미 가구가 준비되어있으니까 별로 필요 없긴 했겠네요."

"제가 이 집을 선택한 것도 그게 제일 큰 이유였죠," 윌이 말한다. 그는 로즈마리의 머리 위에 챙이 넓은 모자를 씌워주고는 다리에 자외선 차단제를 발라주기 시작한다. 아기는 모자를 향해 손을 뻗는다. 거슬려서라기보다는 흥미로워하는 것 같다.

"그냥 확실히 말해두고 싶어서 그러는 건데요. 아까 두 사람만 온 거냐고 물어봤을 때 정말 별 뜻이 있어서 그런 건 아니에요," 캡이 부두에서 빠져나오도록 보트를 운전하면서 말한다. "이 집이 워낙 외진 곳에 있어서요. 우리 가족이 가장 가까운 이웃집인데 그나마도 거의 3km 거리죠."

"제가 여길 선택한 또 다른 이유입니다. 외진 곳이 좋아요," 윌이 말한다. "전 혼자 있는 걸 좋아해서."

캡은 어깨를 으쓱인다. "뭐, 혹시 짐 다 푼 다음 또 필요한 거 있으면 언제든 연락해요. 안 그래도 우리 남편이 저녁 식사로 아주 맛있는 버거를 만들 계획인데 혹시 관심 있으면 함께 먹어도 괜찮아요."

"아니요, 괜찮습니다," 윌이 말한다. "전 고기를 잘 안 먹어서요. 속이 잘 안 받는 것 같아요. 앞으로는 제가 직접 잡은 것만 먹으려고 합니다."

"자급자족하는 어부 스타일이군요? 아주 제대로 골라오셨네. 15분 정도 있으면 도착할 겁니다. 엄청 지쳐 보이는데 잠깐 조는 건 어때요?"

윌은 고개를 끄덕인다. 맑고 푸른 물을 가로지르는 보트의 흔들림에 로즈마리는 졸음이 찾아왔는지 조용히 옹알이를 한다. 윌은 바다 건너를 바라본다. 눈앞이 온통 파랗고 그 끝이 보이지 않을 정도로 넓게 펼쳐져 있다. 플로리다 내륙과 새로 살 집 사이에는 족히 150km는 넘는 바다가 자리잡고 있다. 플로리다 내륙 지방에 도착한다고 해도 남부 연안 주를 전부 통과해서 에버글레이드 습지가 펼쳐진 1600km 정도의 거리를 지나야만 한 남자가 유리에 갇혀있는 방에 도착할 수 있다. 

그 방까지의 거리가 멀게 느껴지는 날이 과연 오기는 할까. 


	11. Chapter 11

\- 또다른 엔딩 : Hand in Unlovable Hand -  
  
햇살이 머리 위에 걸린 캐노피를 지나면서 잔디밭에 작은 빛줄기를 비춘다. 윌은 캐노피에 가려진 태양을 향해 고개를 들며 눈을 찡그린다. 아직 한낮은 아니지만 점점 가까워지고 있다. 조금만 있으면 점심을 먹을 시간이다. 그는 거친 나무껍질에 등을 기대다가 그 움직임에 허리가 약간 아파오자 한숨을 쉬었다. 윌은 작은 언덕을 내려보며 로즈마리를 부르려했지만 작은 여자아이는 이미 윌을 향해 쪼르르 달려오고 있었다.

어두운 금발 머리카락이 햇빛에 금색으로 반짝이고 곱슬거리는 머리끝이 어깨 주변을 뛰어다닌다. 한 시간 내내 모래 놀이통 안에서 놀고 그네에서 뛰어내리고 긴 잔디밭 속을 기어 다녔는데도 불구하고 로즈마리의 옷에는 먼지 하나 묻지 않았다. 보라색 선드레스에서부터 하얀 양말과 까만 구두까지 아주 깨끗하다. _유전이란 무섭군,_ 윌이 비꼬듯이 생각한다.

로즈마리는 윌에게 다가오면서 속도를 늦춘다. 그리고는 윌 왼편에 놓여있던 빨간 가방을 집어들더니 그 안을 뒤적거리면서 약간 구겨진 스케치북과 크레용 상자를 꺼낸다. 아직 유치원에 들어가려면 몇 개월이 남았지만 로즈마리는 이미 잔뜩 신이 난 상태라 어딜 가든지 새로 산 문구용품들을 챙겨가자고 윌에게 조르곤 했다.

"이제 점심 먹을 시간이야?" 로즈마리가 돗자리에 함께 앉으면서 묻는다.

"아직 조금 남았어. 놀이터에서는 재미있게 놀았어?"

"이제 해님이 너무 뜨거워," 소녀가 말한다. "그리고 점심 먹기 전에 그리고 싶은 게 있어."

윌은 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리고 몸을 숙여 종이를 훔쳐본다. "그래? 뭘 그리고 싶은데?"

아직 그린 것도 없는데 로즈마리는 종이를 확 낚아채서 가슴 밑에 깔고는 손가락으로 가려버린다. 붉은 색이 도는 갈색 눈동자에는 장난스러운 표정이 비친다. "비밀이야! 다 끝나기 전까지 보면 안돼!"

윌은 웃으면서 고개를 젓는다. "알았어, 안 볼 게," 윌이 두 눈을 감으면서 말한다. "봤지? 그래도 계속 아빠 옆에 있어야 돼. 눈 감고 있다고 어디 가버리면 안돼."

딸의 웃음소리가 들리더니 종이 위를 오가는 크레용 소리가 들린다. "알았어. 약속!"

습하고 따뜻한 날씨 속에 윌은 멍하니 예전 생각을 하기 시작한다.

_** 5년 전 **_

  
사방에 퍼즐조각처럼 흩어진 사진들을 옆에 둔 채 윌은 강의실 책상 아래 주저앉아있었다. 감정적인 후폭풍이 최고점을 지나고 대신 멍함이 밀려들자 그는 텅 빈 눈동자로 사진들을 바라본다. 그러다가 스테판 왈도프의 시체를 찍은 사진 옆에 보이는 생소한 종이 한 장을 발견한다. 윌은 천천히 몸을 기울여서 종이를 근처까지 끌어당긴다.

왈도프와는 상관없는 사건 파일에서 떨어져 나온 페이지다. 비벌리가 파일을 준비하다가 실수로 섞어 넣었나보다. 사진이 세 장 보인다. 하나는 판결을 받은 중년 남자가 수갑을 찬 모습이고 나머지 두 장은 미소를 짓고 있는 소녀들의 학급 사진이다. 사진 밑에는 그 소녀들의 주요 정보가 적혀있다. 두 여자아이의 사진에는 모두 '사망 추정'이라는 도장이 찍혀있다. 종이 맨 위에는 잭의 손글씨체로 "카피캣 인형 살인마?"라고 휘갈겨 써져 있다.

지금 상황에서 벗어나 조금이라도 다른 것에 집중하고 싶었던 윌은 아무 생각 없이 그 사건에 깊게 몰입한다.

인형 살인마 사건은 기억하고 있다. 잭이 미네소타 때까치 사건을 들고 윌에게 접근하기 반 년 전쯤 메릴랜드 주 로럴 지역에 살던 저스틴 페어베언이란 남자가 체포당했었다. 그래서 윌은 한 번도 인형 살인마 때문에 현장에 나가본 적은 없다. 페어베언이 어설프게 행동하는 바람에 쉽게 체포당한 걸 생각해보면 애초에 윌까지 출동할 일은 없었을 것이다. 하지만 이 남자의 끔찍한 디자인들을 찍은 현장 사진들은 윌의 책상 위에 놓인 적이 있었다.

인형 살인마가 죽인 피해자들은 전부 6살에서 8살 사이의 금발 머리카락을 가진 베타 또는 오메가 소녀들이었다. 페어베언은 소녀들이 홀로 하교하던 길에 납치를 감행했다. 두 피해자는 로렐 지역에서 학교를 다녔고 나머지 두 명은 근처 마을에서 학교를 다녔다. 피해자들의 부모가 아동 실종 신고를 하고 나면 페어베언은 그 다음 날 아름답게 포장한 상자를 그 가족의 집문 앞에 놓고 다녔다. 그 상자 안에는 피해자의 눈알과 머리카락이 들어있었다.

하지만 페어베언은 곧 '일'을 어설프게 처리하기 시작했다. 비록 지문은 한 번도 남긴 적이 없었지만 그는 네 번째 상자를 포장할 때 핑크색 리본을 붙이려고 쓴 테이프에 자신의 머리카락도 하나 붙어있다는 사실을 눈치 채지 못했다. 그의 DNA는 그 어느 범죄기록시스템에도 기록되어 있지 않았지만 적어도 그 머리카락 덕분에 경찰과 FBI는 가해자가 백인 베타 남성이라는 걸 알게 됐다.

그 머리카락을 발견한 지 일주일만에 경찰은 페어베언을 체포했다. 당시 로렐을 포함한 주변 지역은 어린 소녀들을 보호하기 위해서 긴장 태세에 들어간 상태였다. 등하교 길을 혼자 다니는 아이들이 사라지고 경찰들이 사방에 배치되어 있다 보니 페어베언은 좀처럼 기회가 생기지 않아 애가 탄 모양이었다. 그러다가 욱 했는지, 그는 벌건 대낮에 사람들 가득한 쇼핑몰에서 소녀를 대놓고 납치하려 들다가 경찰 한 명에게 붙잡혔다. 말을 더듬거리는데다가 극도로 내성적인 중년 은행원을 붙잡아 DNA 샘플을 추출했더니 네 번째 상자에서 발견됐던 머리카락의 DNA와 정확히 일치했던 것이다.

로렐 변두리 지역의 상당히 넓은 부지에서 쌍둥이 형과 함께 살고 있던 페어베언의 집에 경찰들이 들이닥쳐 현관문을 부쉈지만 소녀들의 시체나 범죄를 증명할 만한 증거물은 어디에도 발견되지 않았다. 쌍둥이 형제였던 더스틴 페어베언은 동생이 항상 많은 시간을 보내는 헛간이 따로 있다고 제보했다. 아무리 조용하고 순진한 저스틴이라도 남이 그 헛간 근처에 다가가는 건 절대 허락하지 않았기 때문에 형인 본인조차 거기에 한 번도 들어가 본 적이 없다고 했다.

헛간 안에는 소녀 네 명의 시체가 거대한 서랍장 안에 나란히 전시되어있었다. 아이들은 하나같이 풍만한 페티코트 위에 아름답고 화려한 드레스를 입고 있었다. 눈알이 있어야 할 부분에는 크고 반짝이는 유리 눈알이 들어가 있었고 머리카락을 전부 자른 머리통에는 조심스럽게 빗어서 정리한 금색 가발이 씌워져있었다. 피부는 도자기처럼 하얗게 칠해진 상태였다. 유독 목 부분이 새하얗게 칠해져있었는데 나중에 부검을 해보니 분칠 아래 소녀들의 목숨을 앗아간 손바닥만한 멍자국이 숨겨져 있던 걸로 밝혀졌다.

그렇게 저스틴 페어베언, 37세는 인형 살인마라는 이름으로 잭의 사이코패스 박물관에 전시되었다.

그러한 정보들을 생생하게 떠올리던 윌은 이번에 또 죽은 소녀 두 명과 페어베언의 사진을 내려다본다. 페어베언은 눈물을 흘리고 있지만 말라서 튼 입술에는 작은 미소를 띠고 있고 엄청난 짐을 내려놓아서 안심한 것처럼 어깨가 축 쳐져있다. "그에게는 충동에 따라 어쩔 수 없는 저지른 범죄에 대해 수치심과 후회를 느낄 정도의 인간성은 남아있었다. 앞으로는 사람을 죽이지 않아도 된다는 사실에 안도감을 느낀 것 같다." 프로파일러들은 하나같이 입을 모아 그렇게 결론을 내렸다.

그리고 그 순간 윌은 페어베언의 속임수를 알아냈다.

그는 다시 왈도프의 시체가 찍힌 사진을 내려다본다. 지금 윌 그레이엄의 가슴 속에는 공허하게 뻥 뚫린 구멍이 남아있지만 가장 어두운 안쪽 구석에서는 속삭임이 들려온다. 그 목소리가 재촉하듯 속삭이자 윌은 굳은 채 가만히 서있는다. 그 목소리를 들은 게 오늘이 처음은 아니다. 하지만 이전에는 그걸 쫓아낼 정도의 작은 빛줄기는 항상 존재해왔다. 아무리 희미하게 깜박이는 수준의 빛이었다고는 해도 말이다. 하지만 지금의 윌은 그 목소리에 귀를 기울인다.

윌은 주변에 흩어진 사진들을 집어 들며 자리에서 일어난다. 강의용 종이는 따로 챙긴 다음 오스터버그와 뮌츠 사건 파일은 비벌리를 위해서 다시 정리해준다. 폴더 위에는 인형 살인마에 대한 종이 한 장을 홀로 올려놓은 채 윌은 강의실을 떠난다.

윌은 복도를 걸어가면서도 바닥에서 눈을 떼지 않는다. 이건 윌이 항상 하던 행동이라 지나다니는 사람들도 안경을 쓴 윌의 눈동자 속에서 휘몰아치고 있는 폭풍을 눈치 채지 못한다. 수습요원 한 명이 윌을 붙잡으면서 왈도프에 대한 첫 강의를 잘 들었다고 야단스럽게 칭찬하려 들었지만 윌은 그 여자를 그냥 무시하고 지나간다. 이것 역시 윌이 항상 하는 행동이다.

비벌리와 프라이스 그리고 젤러가 주로 시간을 보내는 연구실은 여기서 그다지 멀지 않다. 그 짧은 거리를 걸어가는 동안 윌은 완벽하게 가면을 뒤집어쓴다. 연구실 안으로 들어서자 옆방에서 프라이스와 젤러가 내용은 잘 들리지 않는 말싸움을 하고 있는 게 들린다. 비벌리는 스툴의자에 앉아 한쪽 팔꿈치를 쇠로 된 테이블 위에 올린 채 호일로 감싼 브리토를 먹고 있다. 그녀가 말싸움을 흥미진진하게 지켜보고 있었기 때문에 윌은 비벌리의 주의를 돌리기 위해 문에 노크를 하며 들어온다.

비벌리가 고개를 돌리면서 친근하게 목인사를 한다.

"어, 두 사람은 또 뭐 때문에 싸우고 있는 건가요?"

"말해줘도 이해 못 할 걸요," 비벌리가 말한다. "이 싸움은 우리가 주문한 브리토 소스에서부터 시작됐는데 지금은 기증 받아서 테스트를 진행 중이던 건조된 손까지 말려들어서 담력 겨루기를 하고 있었어요."

윌은 미간을 찌푸린다. "음, 그런 건… 예상치 못했네요."

"네, 이제 '손'도 쓸 수 없는 상황이 됐어요," 비벌리가 말한다. 그 싱거운 농담에 윌이 얼굴을 찡그리자 비벌리는 씩 웃는다. "그래서 남들이 다 놓친 살인의 흔적은 찾았나요?"

윌은 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않는다. "그런 건 못 찾았지만," 그가 비벌리에게 다가서면서 말한다. 그는 테이블 위에다가 인형 살인마에 대한 종이가 올려진 폴더를 내려놓는다. "제가 요청한 것 말고도 실수로 포함된 게 있는 것 같아요. 물론 그게 실수였다는 가정 하에 하는 말이지만요."

비벌리는 점심을 내려놓고는 항복의 표시로 양손을 올려보인다. "실수 맞아요, 정말이에요." 그녀는 얼굴에서 웃음기를 싹 지우고는 그 종이를 내려다본다. "하지만……."

"하지만?"

"윌이 꼭 봐줬으면 좋겠다고 잭이 말했어요. 윌한테 직접 물어보고 싶은 걸 꾹 참느라 폭발해버릴 것 같던데요," 그녀가 말한다.

"왜 직접 물어보지 않는 건데요?"

비벌리는 모르겠다는 듯 어깨를 올렸다 내린다. "죄책감 때문이겠죠. 윌이 왈도프한테 당할 뻔했을 때 정말 큰 충격을 받은 것 같더라고요. 그리고 그것도 그거지만, 아마 방금 태어난 딸을 데리고 있는 사람에게 소녀들만 골라 죽이는 카피캣 살인마 사건을 건네주긴 좀 그렇겠죠. 물론 로즈마리는 알파고 지금까지의 피해자들 중에 알파는 없지만요. 어쨌든 윌에게는 너무 개인적인 사건이에요."

윌은 '사망 추정'이라는 단어를 쳐다보며 한동안 아무 말도 하지 않는다.

"한 장뿐이긴 하지만 뭔가 새로 알아낸 건 없어요?" 비벌리가 묻는다.

"이거 하나로는 뭔가 알아내기가 어렵죠," 윌이 거짓말을 한다. "카피캣이 인형 살인마의 행동을 완벽하게 똑같이 따라하는 경우가 아니라면요. 사망 추정이라……. 이미 상자는 발견됐군요."

비벌리가 한숨을 쉬면서 고개를 끄덕였다. "원조 살인마는 아이들을 다 죽인 다음에 시체를 훼손시키면서 인형놀이를 했지만 카피캣들은 어떻게 행동할 지 알 수가 없으니까요."

"카피캣의 행동은 예측하기 어렵죠," 윌이 말하며 목덜미를 문지른다. "지금은 제가 파트타임으로만 일하고 있어서 다음 왈도프 강의를 하러 오는 건 3일 뒤예요. 하지만 내일도 여기 오도록 하겠습니다. 잭에게 얘기해서, 새로운 파일들도 살펴보겠다고 하세요. 제가 뭔가 이상한 걸 발견할 수 있을지 부탁해보겠다고요.

"정말요?" 비벌리는 아랫입술을 깨문다. 다시 입을 연 그녀의 목소리는 속삭이듯 조용하다. 친구로서의 걱정이 담겨있다. "잭이 이정도로 오랫동안 윌에게 접근하지 않은 건 처음이잖아요. 윌이 일을 잘 하는 건 알아요. 생명을 구할 수 있다는 것도. 하지만 이대로 현장 수사를 관두고 싶다면 이번 기회를 잘 잡는 게 가장 현명한 판단이에요. 이제 가족도 생겼으니까 아무도 윌을 비난하진 않을 거예요."

"내일 잭에게는 지금 비벌리가 말한 그대로 얘기할 계획입니다," 윌이 다시 문을 향해 몸을 돌리고는 말한다. "이제 딸아이도 생겼으니까 왈도프 사건 전처럼 제 자신을 몰아붙여가며 일할 수는 없다고요. 하지만, 아까 비벌리가 이 사건은 저에게 지나치게 개인적인 사건이라고 말했죠? 그 말이 맞아요. 그만큼 집중력이 흐트러질 수도 있지만 오히려 더 동기 부여가 될 수도 있어요."

윌은 문고리를 잡고는 다시 고개를 돌려 비벌리를 바라본다. "내일 봐요."

***

  
한니발과 윌이 함께 사는 집 앞 현관에 들어서자 윌은 가면이 서서히 무너져 내리도록 내버려둔다. 입술에 힘이 들어가고 눈빛이 날카롭게 변한다. 그는 천천히 복도를 따라 걸어가면서 바닥재가 잘리는 소리를 듣는다. 그는 손님용 화장실 앞에 멈춰 서서 바닥을 수리하고 있는 한니발을 내려다본다.

"일찍 돌아왔네요. 어서 와요," 한니발이 미소를 띤 얼굴로 윌을 돌아본다. 윌의 굳은 표정을 본 한니발은 함께 있어야 할 누군가가 없다는 걸 깨닫고는 미소를 약간 흐린다. "로즈마리는 어디 있어요?"

"좀 일찍 돌아오게 돼서요. 어린이집에서 돌아오려면 아직 3시간 정도 남았어요. 그때 픽업하러 함께 가요," 윌이 말한다. "그 전에 우리 둘이 해야 할 이야기가 있어요. 잠시 드라이브하러 가시죠."

한니발은 한참동안 윌을 관찰한다. 무덤덤한 표정이라 속내를 읽을 수 없다. 윌의 얼굴에 새겨진 의미를 하나씩 살펴보면서 칼을 쥐고 있던 한니발의 손가락이 움찔거린다. 마침내 한니발은 마음의 결정을 내렸는지 일부러 보란 듯이 아주 느리게 칼을 내려놓는다.

윌은 절대 한니발의 눈동자로부터 시선을 떼지 않고 천천히 고개를 젓는다. "아니요, 그건 들고 오세요. 그밖에도 필요한 건 전부 챙겨서요."

한니발은 칼을 쥐고 자리에서 일어난다. 가늘어진 적갈색 눈동자가 윌을 쳐다본다. 진지한 표정으로 윌의 얼굴을 관찰하던 것을 뛰어넘어 이제는 분자 단위로 세세하게 윌을 분석하는 것 같다. "이미 물은 엎질러진 상태라고 보면 될까요?" 그가 넌지시 던져본다.

"그 물은 이미 너무 많이 흘러내려가서 지금쯤 지구가 아닌 곳까지 가있을 거예요," 윌이 건조한 투로 말한다. 그는 등을 돌린다. "하지만 그 이야기는 여기서 하지 말도록 하죠. 나가요."

윌이 볼티모어를 떠나 교외를 지나고 시골 분위기 나는 곳까지 차를 운전한다. 차 안에서 흐르는 무거운 침묵 때문에 여정이 유독 길게만 느껴진다. 윌은 그나마 포장되어있던 도로를 빠져나가 길게 이어진 흙길을 따라 들어간다. 몇 분에 한 번씩 유난히 울퉁불퉁한 곳을 지날 때마다 희미한 신음소리 같은 게 들려온다.

드디어 윌은 나무로 둘러싸인 빈터에 차를 세운다. 그는 뒷좌석에 놓은 이상한 도구들을 흘깃 쳐다보았지만 아무 말도 하지 않는다. 뒤에는 투명한 플라스틱 옷, 커다란 검정색 쓰레기봉투, 두꺼운 끈, 쿨러용 박스, 그리고 로즈마리의 아기용 카시트가 놓여있다. 윌은 조수석에 앉아있는 한니발에게 시선을 옮기고는 알파의 손에 여전히 쥐어있는 칼을 바라본다. 윌이 차에서 나가자 한니발 역시 따라 나간다.

윌은 자동차로부터 몇 발자국 옮기더니 멈추어 선다. "전 다 알고 있어요."

"뭘 알고 있나요, 윌? 직접 말해주는 걸 듣고 싶네요," 한니발이 말한다. 윌은 멈춰섰지만 한니발은 계속 움직인다. 그는 침착하고 조용한 발걸음으로 윌 주변을 맴돌기 시작한다. 햇빛 아래 칼날이 번뜩거린다.

"당신이 살인자라는 거," 윌이 듬성듬성 나있는 나무숲을 똑바로 쳐다보면서 말한다. "그것도 상당히 화려한 이력서를 갖고 있는 살인마죠. 미네소타 때까치의 카피캣. 체서피크 리퍼. 그밖에도 여러 별명들이 있겠죠. 게다가 경찰들이 명시적으로 '살인'이라고 밝히지 못한 사건들이나 실종 사건들은 거기 포함도 안 되어 있고요."

"그럼에도 불구하고 우리는 지금 한적한 시골에 와있고 제 도구들은 차 안에 들어있는데 윌은 총이나 수갑조차 챙겨오지 않았군요. 저를 붙잡으려는 게 목적이라면 상당히 어리석은 판단이었다고밖에 할 수 없네요."

윌은 짧게 소리내어 웃는다. "한니발 같은 사람을 붙잡는다고요? 당신은 절대 멈추지 않을 거예요. 솔직히 말해서 멈추게 할 수도 없고요. 설령 한니발을 감옥에 집어넣는다고 해도 그 휴가기간이 과연 얼마나 갈까요? 한니발이 반드시 나올 것이라는 건 당신도 알고 나도 알아요. 아주 작은 틈이라도 있으면 당신은 그걸 발견한 다음 이용해서 최소한의 상처만 입은 채 금방 탈출하겠죠. 당신 같은 사람은 영원히 가둬둘 수 없어요. 확실히 멈추게 할 수 있는 방법은 오로지 죽음밖에 없겠죠."

윌 주변을 맴돌던 한니발은 발걸음을 멈춘다. 그는 고개를 갸웃거리며 재미있다는 듯 입꼬리를 약간 끌어올린다. "그래서 둘 중 한 명이 죽을 때까지 싸우자고 협박하는 건가요?"

"아니요," 윌은 여전히 정면만을 바라보면서 말한다. "한니발이 이길 것이라는 건 어떻게 봐도 뻔하니까요. 육체적인 싸움에서 전 당신에게 상대도 안 된다는 건 솔직하게 인정해요. 하지만 한니발이 절대 멈추지 않는 창이라면 전 무엇이든 막는 방패가 되어야겠죠."

윌은 다시 차를 향해 발을 옮긴다. 굳이 뒤돌아보지 않아도 한니발이 표범처럼 그의 뒤를 쫓으며 공격할 타이밍을 잡고 있다는 걸 알 수 있다. "난 한니발을 협박하려는 게 아녜요. 전 제안을 하려고 왔습니다."

윌은 트렁크 옆에 멈춰서더니 차 키에 달려있는 버튼을 누른다. 트렁크 뚜껑이 열리더니 그 안에 재갈을 문 채 손발이 묶인 남자가 몸을 둥글게 말고 있는 모습이 보인다. 칙칙한 갈색 머리카락은 관자놀이 부근이 회색으로 물들어 있고 짧게 친 수염도 희끗희끗해지고 있다. 남자는 두 눈을 감고 있다. 호흡이 너무 약해서 마치 죽은 것처럼 보인다. 하지만 열린 트렁크 안으로 신선한 공기가 들어오자 그는 코로 다급하게 헐떡이기 시작한다. 두 눈이 번쩍 뜨인다. 패닉이 가득한 초록색 눈동자가 이리저리 움직인다.

"더스틴 페어베언을 소개합니다," 윌이 말한다.

페어베언의 시선이 한니발에게 닿자 그는 재갈을 문 채 절박하게 애원하는 소리를 내기 시작한다. 한니발은 약간의 호기심을 보이며 그 베타 남자를 냉정하게 관찰한다. "인형 살인마의 쌍둥이 형제군요," 그가 말한다.

"아니요, 이 사람이 바로 진짜 인형 살인마예요."

페어베언의 공포에 질린 눈동자가 윌에게 향하더니 그는 애원하던 소리를 멈춘다.

"일란성 쌍둥이. 자연이 몸소 내려주는 자아 혼란이죠. 주로 쌍둥이들은 서로의 정체성을 확실하게 구분 짓고 싶어 하거나 반대로 최대한 비슷하게 살고 싶다는 충동을 느끼기 마련입니다. 이 경우에는 이미 어린 시절부터 일이 틀어졌어요. 당신 동생은 항상 더 수동적인 성격이었죠, 그렇죠, 페어베언 씨? 당신은 남몰래 소시오패스성을 갖고 있는 대담한 리더형이었고 동생은 조용히 따르길 좋아하는 스타일이었죠. 부모님도 선생님도 이웃들도 두 사람을 볼 때마다 '동생이 너무 소심하네'라고 말했겠죠. '형이라도 있어서 다행이야.' 그는 그걸 완전히 내면화시켜서 형이 없으면 아무것도 못하는 성격이 되었겠죠. 의존성을 키우기에 안성맞춤인 사람이었을 겁니다," 윌이 말한다. "당신이 어린 소녀들을 인형으로 만드는 걸 보고도 동생은 모르는 척 하려고 했을 거예요. 그는 그런 존재가 되기로 포기했어요. 그는 눈을 감고 귀를 막고 소녀들의 비명을 무시하려 했을 겁니다."

윌이 트렁크 안으로 손을 뻗자 페어베언은 거의 움직일 수 없는 상태임에도 불구하고 어떻게든 도망치려 꿈틀거린다. 윌은 남자의 어깨를 붙잡고는 뭉개진 애원소리를 무시한 채 힘겹게 그를 트렁크 밖으로 끌어내린다. 페어베언은 땅바닥 위로 굴러 떨어지면서도 계속 저항을 한다.

"하지만 당신은 실수를 했어요," 윌이 남자를 노려보며 말을 잇는다. "당신은 아주 신중했었죠. 항상 적절한 타이밍에 적절한 방법으로 소녀들을 납치했어요. 마치 눈 깜짝할 사이에 사라져버린 것처럼 보이도록. 당신은 그 소녀들의 몸을 완벽하게 만들 때 항상 장갑을 꼈어요."

윌은 손을 뻗어 페어베언의 머리에서 머리카락을 하나 뽑아낸다. 그리고는 그 얇은 머리카락을 만지작거려본다. "하지만 당신은 머리숱이 많이 줄고 있었고 딱 한 번, 머리카락 한 올이 떨어진 걸 제대로 눈치 채지 못하는 바람에 그게 선물 포장에 붙어버렸어요. 이제 경찰이 당신의 DNA 기록을 갖고 있으니 한 번이라도 더 실수를 하면 그만큼 불잡힐 위험이 커졌죠. 바로 그때 완전히 세뇌당한 당신 동생은 이번에야말로 여지껏 형에게 진 빚을 갚을 좋은 기회라고 생각했겠죠. 그는 사실 쇼핑몰에서 여자아이를 납치할 생각이 전혀 없었어요. 그는 경찰에게 붙잡혀서 DNA를 채취당하고 싶었던 겁니다. 당신과 완벽하게 똑같은 DNA를요. 재판이 끝나고 동생이 보여줬던 안도의 표정은 더 이상 사람을 죽이지 않아도 된다고 안심하는 사이코패스의 표정이 아니었어요."

윌은 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 낮게 말한다, "그건 드디어 소중한 형제를 위해서 처음으로 좋은 일을 했다는 남자의 표정이었어요. 한 쌍둥이는 지나치게 형을 사랑했고 한 쌍둥이는 사랑을 전혀 이해할 수 없었어요. 똑같이 생긴 쌍둥이가 범인이었다는 전개는 픽션에서나 보는 거지만, 가끔 이 비틀어진 세상은 지루하다는 이유만으로 현실 속에서 예술을 흉내 내려 하기도 하죠."

윌은 다시 자리에서 일어난다. 그는 한니발을 마주본다. 한니발의 표정은 여전히 읽을 수 없지만 두 눈동자는 대단히 흥미롭다는 듯 반짝이고 있었다. "그래서 전 한니발을 데리고 온 거예요," 윌이 말한다. "켈 뮌츠와 줄리 오스터버그의 사건 파일을 읽어봤는데 뭔가 이상하다는 게 느껴져서 자세히 살펴보다가 당신의 비밀을 알게 됐어요. 하지만 조금만 더 일찍 생각해봤어도 진작 한니발의 정체를 알아낼 수 있었을 거예요."

"언제를 얘기하는 건가요?"

"스테판 왈도프. 병원 침대에서 살펴보면서도 왈도프가 그 상황에서 자살을 할 만한 이유는 전혀 없다고 생각했거든요. 그리고 그 현장에 남아있던 피의 양이 이상하다는 것도 눈치 챘고요. 왈도프의 디자인 속에는 자살이라는 계획이 전혀 없었지만 잭도 더 이상 물어보지 않았고 저도 이미 걱정할 게 태산어서 굳이 더 생각해보진 않았어요. 뮌츠와 오스터버그 사건에서도 똑같이 이상한 점들을 발견했지만 이번엔 포기하지 않고 계속 찾아봤어요. 그 두 사람은 아무 죄도 없었으니까요. 남에게 피해를 줄 사람들도 아니었고요. 이 세상에서 적어도 한 사람 정도는 그 두 사람의 진실을 알고 있어야 한다고 생각했어요. 하지만 그런 사람들이 아니라 괴물이 죽는다면 뭔가 이상한 부분이 있다고 해도 아무도 자세히 들여다보진 않을 겁니다."

윌이 한니발과 시선을 마주한다. 두 사람 모두 눈을 깜박이지 않는다.

"다시 말해서 앞으로 뮌츠나 오스터버그 같은 피해자는 만들지 마세요. 사냥철은 이제 끝났어요. 그래도 해충은 꾸준히 관리해야죠."

페어베언의 공포에 질린 신음소리를 제외하고는 빈터가 아주 조용해진다.

한니발은 마치 미묘하게 맛이 없는 요리를 먹은 것처럼 입술을 약간 모은다. "제가 왈도프의 팬이었다는 건 잊은 모양이군요. 손수 원작 그림까지 샀을 정도니까요. 안타깝게도 왈도프가 피해자를 선택함에 있어서 제 친절한 조언을 무시했다는 게 밝혀졌기 때문에 어쩔 수 없이 그 실수를 만회해줬을 뿐입니다. 지금 일종의 영웅놀이를 하자고 이야기하는 것 같은데 그만큼 지루한 일도 이 세상에 또 없습니다. 전 남의 도구로 전락할 생각이 없고요."

"영웅놀이라고 해도 그런 사람들은 남을 위해서 움직이죠. 어떤 방식으로든 이 세상을 더 나은 곳으로 만들고 있다고 스스로 생각하니까요," 윌이 말한다. "한니발이 그럴 거라곤 기대하지 않아요."

윌은 페어베언의 몸 위로 건너 한니발에게 가까이 다가간다. "이건 한니발을 도구처럼 이용하려는 것도 아니에요. 하지만 당신과 제가 어느 정도 평등한 관계로 올라서기 위한 첫 단계라고 할 순 있겠죠," 그가 말한다. "잭 크로포드에게 아주 오랫동안 수십 번 이용당한 사람의 입장에서 말하는 건데 한니발이 저를 계속 도구로 이용하도록 내버려두지도 않을 거고요."

"내가 이 제안을 거절한다면?" 한니발이 묻는다.

윌은 어깨를 대충 으쓱인다. "그렇다면 이 자리에서 전 죽겠죠. 그리고 이 사람도. 이 내용을 다 들었으니까," 윌이 뒤늦게 기억났다는 듯 페어베언을 가리킨다. "지금 이 상황에서 절대 바뀌지 않는 건 그거 하나뿐이겠네요."

"제가 거절하지 않을 거라고 생각하는 군요," 한니발이 중얼거린다. "조금 있다가 로즈마리를 데리러 가야 한다고 말하던데 만약 제가 윌을 공격할 가능성이 조금이라도 있다고 생각했다면 로즈마리를 확실하게 더 멀리 피신시켰겠죠. 왜 그런 확신을 갖고 있었는지 흥미롭기도 하지만 신기하기도 하군요."

"제가 왜 그렇게 생각했냐고요? 좋아요." 그는 한니발과 얼마 남지 않은 거리를 더 좁히고는 낮은 목소리로 속삭이듯 말을 잇는다. "왜냐하면 당신이 아무리 나를 뒤에서 몰래 조정하고 이용해먹고 그저 망가뜨리면서 만족감을 느끼더라도… 그걸 다 아는 사람 - 그 어둠이 얼마나 깊은지 그리고 그 안에 눈곱만큼의 빛이나 선함조차 없다는 걸 다 아는 사람이 여전히 당신의 곁에 남아있다는 사실만큼 만족스럽지는 못할 테니까."

한니발은 미소를 짓는다. 차갑고 잔인하고 사랑에 빠진 미소를.

_** 현재 **_

  
"아빠! 아빠! 일어나! 파파가 점심 갖고 왔어!"  
  
로즈마리가 계속 어깨를 흔들자 윌은 번쩍 눈을 떴다. "일어나!" 로즈마리가 부른다.  
  
"안 잤어," 윌이 투덜대면서 눈을 문지른다. 밝은 햇빛에 눈을 깜박이자 한니발이 바구니 안에서 그릇과 작은 플라스틱 통을 꺼내는 모습이 더 뚜렷하게 보인다. "그냥 눈 감고 생각하고 있었어."  
  
"아까 코 골던데," 로즈마리가 밝게 말한다.  
  
한니발이 웃는다. "자, 자, 로즈마리. 아빠도 그렇지만 너도 이제 낮잠 잘 시간이잖니."  
  
"난 낮잠 안 자. 낮잠은 아기들이나 자는 거야," 로즈마리가 투덜댄다. 자신이 한 말에 갑자기 무언가 떠올랐는지 순식간에 투덜대던 모습은 사라지고 다시 밝은 표정으로 돌아온다. 로즈마리는 활짝 웃는다. "아 맞다! 아빠, 내 그림 좀 봐봐! 파파가 잘 그렸댔어."  
  
"항상 그렇지만, 아주 뛰어난 재능을 보이네요," 한니발이 말하면서 그릇 위에서 샌드위치를 만들기 시작한다.  
  
로즈마리는 스케치북이 놓여있던 곳으로 달려가더니 종이를 들고 돌아온다. 윌이 종이를 받아들자 딸은 흥분한 표정으로 씩 웃는다. 종이에는 키 순서대로 4명이 그려져 있다. 아이다운 그림체이긴 하지만 5살이 그린 것치고는 꽤 잘 그렸다.  
  
"이게 파파야," 로즈마리가 첫 번째 인물을 가리키면서 말한다. 그림 속 인물은 회색 섞인 금발 머리에다가 정장과 넥타이까지 차려입고 있다.  
  
"이건 아빠," 그녀가 다음 인물을 가리키면서 말한다. 곱슬거리는 갈색 머리에 안경까지 윌과 꼭 닮았다.  
  
"이건 나," 그녀가 말을 잇는다. 그림 속 로즈마리는 빨간 드레스를 입고 있는데 한니발과 자신의 눈 색깔을 그릴 때 썼던 크레용 색과 똑같다.  
  
"그리고 이건 아기, 나중에 태어나면," 로즈마리가 마무리 짓는다. 4번째 인물은 가장 키가 작고 하늘색 배냇저고리 같은 걸 입고 있다. 아기는 곱슬기 없는 진갈색 머리에 윌과 똑같은 파란 눈동자를 갖고 있다.  
  
"잘 그렸네, 로지," 윌이 한 손으로 그녀의 머리카락을 쓰다듬어주면서 나머지 한 손은 거의 만삭에 이른 자신의 배 위에 올려놓았다.  
  
"아기한테는 아빠 머리카락이랑 눈 색깔을 줬어. 나는 이미 파파 머리카락이랑 눈을 가졌으니까 이렇게 해야 안 치사해," 로즈마리가 설명해준다.  
  
윌이 소리 내어 웃는다. "아주 배려있는 생각이지만 이건 치사한 거랑 상관없어. 어쨌든 몇 주 후면 아기가 어떻게 생겼는지 알 수 있겠지?"  
  
"점심 다 됐습니다," 한니발이 말하며 로즈마리와 윌 앞에 그릇을 내려놓는다. "두 사람에게는 닭고기에 양상추, 토마토, 그리고 올리브 타퍼나드를 올린 샌드위치입니다. 제 것은 로스트비프에 새싹, 익힌 양파, 고추냉이를 얹은 샌드위치고요."  
  
한니발은 윌에게 눈으로 신호를 보내면서 마치 비밀을 나누듯 작게 미소를 짓는다. "윌이라면 제 샌드위치를 더 좋아할 것 같은데 말이죠. 이번 임신 때는 고기를 먹지 못하게 돼서 안타깝네요. 둘째가 태어나고 나면 다시 식욕이 생기기를 바랍니다."  
  
"그야 그렇겠죠. 내가 한니발의 요리를 감히 오랫동안 거절할 수 있겠나요," 윌이 말하면서도 한니발과 똑같이 은밀한 웃음을 지어 보인다. 로즈마리는 부모님의 대화 속에 숨겨진 비밀에 대해서는 아무것도 모른 채 행복하게 샌드위치를 먹는다.  
  
세 사람은 금방 점심을 마쳤다. 로즈마리가 가장 먼저 일어난다. 식사를 해서 다시 힘이 났는지, 아니면 햇빛을 조금 가려주는 구름의 등장 덕분인지 금세 다시 놀고 싶어 한다. 그래서 로즈마리는 놀이터에서 30분 더 놀아도 좋다는 허락을 얻어낸다. 딸이 언덕 아래로 뛰어 내려가는 걸 지켜보던 윌은 한니발에게 시선을 돌린다.  
  
"둘째 아기 이름을 하나 생각해봤어요."  
  
"오?"  
  
"파비안."  
  
한니발은 흠 소리를 내면서 그릇을 마저 치운다. "라틴어 파비우스는 '콩'이라는 단어에서 파생됐죠."  
  
윌이 웃는다. "나중에 아주 뻔한 별명을 붙일 수 있는 그런 이름을 골랐다니 참 다행이네요."  
  
"하지만 윌이 그 이름을 고른 건 그것 때문이 아니겠죠?" 한니발이 말한다. 돗자리 위에 어질러져있던 물건을 전부 치우고 나서야 그는 윌 옆에 와서 앉는다. "한번 맞춰볼까요? 파비우스 막시무스?"  
  
"단번에 맞췄네요," 윌이 말한다. "포에니 전쟁에 대한 농담을 많이 듣고 살았나보죠?"  
  
"라틴 역사를 공부하는 사람들 빼고 저만큼 그런 농담을 많이 들은 사람도 없을 겁니다. 아무래도 제 이름 덕분이죠," 한니발이 말한다. "한니발 바르카에게 반대하며 방해하는 공작을 펼치던 장군의 이름을 따서 아들의 이름을 붙이다니 윌이 왜 재미있어 하는지는 알겠군요. 하지만 한니발 바르카의 끝없는 정복을 실제로 막은 건 로마의 푸블리우스 코르넬리우스 스키피오였죠."  
  
"그런데," 한니발이 느긋하게 중얼거리면서 윌과 이마를 맞대고는 한손으로 윌의 얼굴을 감싼다. 윌은 그 손길에 얼굴을 기대온다. "스키피오와 로마의 골칫거리가 사실 공모자였다면 어떻게 해야 할까요?"  
  
윌은 한니발과 입술을 맞댄 채 미소를 짓는다. 어둡고 비밀스럽고 사랑에 빠진 미소를.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 외전까지 전부 끝났습니다!  
> 네이버블로그 말고 이쪽 AO3으로 제 번역 팬픽들 접하는 분들도 있긴 한가요? 궁금해요 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> 덧글 써주시거나 kudos 찍어주세요 ㅋㅋ


End file.
